Smoke and Mirrors
by noscruples
Summary: After a year working for Sonny, Jason goes on a 2 year sabbatical. When he returns, Sonny is with Liz but they aren't getting along. Sonny asks Jason to accompany Liz on trip. Will their attraction get them into trouble in more ways than one?
1. Chapter 1 - The Assignment

**A/N**

Jason just started working for Sonny again. He had been away for the last 2 years. He had worked for Sonny for a 1 year after the accident, and then was a given an out to go figure out if this was the life he wanted. Sonny has been dating Liz for almost the entire time Jason had been gone. She has no kids. Liz and Sonny haven't been getting along. Jason and Liz don't know each other. Took some liberties on the time line, hope you don't mind. And Liz is a lot more edgy than the current incarnation.

**Chapter 1 * The Trip**

Jason watched them fight hidden from their view. He had a hard time understanding why this woman would be with someone like Sonny. She was smart, beautiful, and very talented. She could have anyone, yet she chose a mob boss. Sonny was like a magnet drawing down a girl's IQ. Jason sighed and left the office. He knew he had no right to judge. Someday he'd find someone and she'd have to be crazy to be with him as well. Maybe he was just jealous that Sonny had found someone like Liz. He made his way outside to the docks. Coming back was not the easiest thing for him. So much had happened while he was away. He had avoided his family for some time and was not in any hurry to visit them and reminisce, but he knew he was going to have to bite the bullet and go talk to them. He had ended up making a very difficult decision that he would come back and work for Sonny, because he couldn't think of anything else he wanted to do. He felt trapped within his own brain. He didn't hate working for Sonny. But, he couldn't wrap his mind around doing anything else either.

"I figured you be out here." Sonny said walking up to him.

"I needed to clear my head."

Sonny nodded and took a deep breath.

"Listen, I need a favor."

"What's up?" He said glad to dismiss his inner dialogue.

"Liz is insisting on going to some art show in New York. A few of her paintings are on display, and she needs to be there."

"So what's the favor?" He said looking at him curiously.

"I need you to go be her body guard for the weekend."

Jason stared at him for a moment. Great, he didn't even know this woman and now he had to babysit.

"Do you think she's in danger?"

"There have been a few threats lately." He said smoothing his hair. "We might not be getting along right now, but I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Ok. You know I will do whatever you need me to do." Jason said quickly.

"Great."

"Does she know I'm going?"

"Yeah, I told her. She wasn't too happy about it, but she understands." He said smiling at the memory of her tantrum. "You leave in the morning."

Jason nodded and stared back at the water. After Sonny had left, he called an associate to meet him on the docks with some information. If he was going to protect her, then he needed to know everything about her. The more he knew, the better he could predict her reactions to things.

Liz went back to her room and started packing. This whole Jason angle was going to ruin her escape plans. Liz knew that if she was going to leave Sonny and his baggage, she needed to get away and start over. She was willing to give up her burgeoning art career and change her identity; whatever it took. She was tired of being hunted and ducking every time a car backfired. She was going to have to be really cunning if she was going to give Jason the slip. She knew he was good at what he does. But, she also knew he'd underestimate her. Liz had been taking self-defense and shooting classes for the last 6 months out of town. She had been planning her escape for some time. You just don't leave Sonny until he's done with you. And even after she left, she knew that due to his ruthlessness, his way of life would never be done with her. There was always someone out there trying to climb the ladder. She couldn't rely on someone always being there for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sonny.

"May I come in?" He said pushing the door open as she nodded yes.

He watched her solemnly. The last few months were rough on Liz. He didn't think that their relationship could be repaired, but at the same time he wasn't ready to let her go.

"I got you something." He said handing her a box.

She looked up and smiled politely. "You didn't have to buy me anything Sonny."

He grimaced at her smile. He knew what it meant.

"Nonsense, I wanted you to know that I still care and I think about you." He said flashing a big smile.

She smirked at his attempt to dazzle her with his dimples and took the box from his hand. When her hand touched hers, she waited for a physical response to occur in her body the way it used to be, but she felt nothing. She slowly took the lid off of the box and sucked in her breath.

Sonny smiled at her response. He knew she liked it.

"Sonny, you shouldn't have." It's what she always said when he bought her things. It was almost habit. Inside the box was a stunning diamond bracelet. It had three rows of diamonds intertwined with white gold wire. As an artist, she couldn't help but admire the complexity of the piece. She kept staring at it finding new ways to admire its' assembly.

"I take it that I did good?" He said smiling.

She walked towards him.

"Sonny, it's exquisite." Liz said giving him a kiss and hug. "Thank you but you really shouldn't spoil me like this."

There was a time when she would have ravished him with kisses and they would have made love after such a gift. But, that time had long passed. Sonny could see it in her eyes that she was torn. When she got back, they'd have a serious talk about their future. He hugged her one more time and then told her good luck before walking out the door.

Liz sat down on the bed. She put the bracelet on and instead of feeling like a million bucks, she felt the coldness of the diamonds tickling her skin and shuddered. She left it in the jewelry box he had given her along with all the other jewelry. She glanced at them for the last time. Taking them was not an option. She wanted no way for him to track her and if she pawned them, then he'd have a way. Wearing such expensive jewelry would just draw attention to her that she didn't want. She turned to finish packing. She'd have time to regret her decision later. Some of them, she truly adored. He knew her tastes well.

Jason spotted his contact standing by the water.

"Jason." He said turning around.

"Did you get what I needed?"

"Yes I did." He said handing him an envelope.

Jason perused the file. She was an up and coming artist. She graduated art school. She had a grandmother in town, a sister named Sarah and a brother named Steve. She was 22 years old. Jason listened to him drone on. He needed more than this.

"She has a few friends one of which is your sister Emily." The contact divulged.

"Emily?" Damn, he said to himself. He knew what he needed to do.

Jason left the docks and headed towards the Quartermaine house. He had no other choice.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reunion

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry, there are no Sonny/Liz love scenes. I wouldn't do that to you lol.**

Chapter 2 – Reunion

Jason rang the doorbell and shifted nervously. He heard Tracy calling for Alice and then the door swung open.

Tracy looked shocked. "Well, look what the cat dragged in." She said sarcastically. "Come in."

Jason hesitantly walked through the door.

"You're not going to shoot me, are you?" She said grinning like a lunatic.

"That depends…" He said dryly.

"So, did you come home to apologize for disowning your family for that thug?"

Jason was thinking that maybe he should send Tracy to guard Liz, nothing got past this woman.

Jason shook his head. He had no interest in engaging Tracy.

Suddenly, Monica appeared in the doorway.

"Jason?" She said stunned.

"Yes, it's me."

She ran towards him and he took a step back. She stopped not wanting to upset him. It had been so hard on her that he chose Sonny after the accident. And then, he just disappeared.

"I'm glad you're alright." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine. " He said trying to give her a smile.

"Dear God. Give your poor mother a hug. You left her to go shoot people for that criminal and then disappeared." Tracy said waving her hands around. "And then we thought you were dead, which would probably be better than you working for said criminal."

"Tracy!" Monica yelled exasperated.

Jason just rolled his eyes at Tracy's theatrics. If she wasn't family, he thought to himself.

Emily had heard the voices and came downstairs to see what was going on. When she realized it was Jason, she squealed and ran into his arms.

He couldn't help but smile. Emily had always been his favorite in the family. She never judged him.

"I'm so happy to see you, she said dragging him upstairs." When they reached her room he stopped her.

"Thanks for rescuing me."

She grinned at him. She was so happy that he was home. She led him into her room and they plopped down on the bed.

"What have you been up to?"

Emily started to spill everything. She was going to nursing school and she was dating. He had a big smile on his face listening to her zest for life. She really was amazing.

"So, you said that you need to ask me something."

"Yes, how well do you know Liz?"

Emily was a little startled by the question.

"Well, we hang out from time to time. Why do you want to know?"

"It's nothing serious. I just have to guard her this weekend and I wanted to know a little more about her so I could protect her."

Emily understood and began to answer all his questions. He had asked her some strange ones, but she was so happy to see him that she would have told him anything. He realized how late it was and gave her a hug and head downstairs.

Monica had heard him and came out into the foyer.

"Jason, it was nice seeing you." She said smiling.

"It was good seeing you too."

Jason walked up to her and gave her a hug. Monica almost melted.

"It was good seeing you." She said walking away. Not even Tracy could take the smile off of her face right then.

Jason headed back over to Sonny's. He needed to pick up a package before he left. He found himself starting to look forward to the weekend.

Liz heard him come into the house. She watched him walk into the living room and sit on the couch. She had heard a lot about Jason from Emily. Her pictures didn't do him justice. He was gorgeous and had a body to die for. She smoothed out her shirt before walking into the room. He heard her when she was half way to him and stood up.

"Hello. I'm Elizabeth." She said smiling and reaching for his hand.

Jason nodded and shook it. Liz sat down on the couch and patted it for him to sit down.

"I'm sorry Sonny asked you to babysit me." She said softly. "I know you have more important things to do."

"Right now, you are the most important thing."

The way he said it almost made her shiver. She stared at him for a moment. He had the most beautiful blue eyes and his voice was so soft and calming. She ripped her eyes away from his stare and looked down.

"There will be a lot of people at the show. Are you going to just stand in the background, or are you going to be my shadow?"

"I would like to stay as close as possible."

Liz smiled at the thought. "In that case, can you just pretend to be my accountant or something?" She said tilting her head grinning.

Jason chuckled, "How about we just say I'm a friend."

She nodded. "How do you feel about tuxes?"

Jason looked a bit shell shocked, "How about a suit?"

"I suppose that will suffice." She said rising from the couch. "I need to go get some beauty sleep. See you in the morning." It would be a shame to cover up his body with a suit, but it was a more formal affair.

Jason watched her walk away. This weekend was going to be tougher than he had anticipated.


	3. Chapter 3 - The City

Chapter 3 – The City

Milo packed up the car and went inside to get Liz & Jason. He was excited to go to New York and spend some time with his friends while Jason & Liz did the artsy stuff. They all piled into the car. Immediately Liz's phone began to ring and she took several calls. She finally closed it and turned it off.

"I'm going to take a nap." She closed her eyes and to Jason's surprised she curled up next to him resting her head on his arm. "You know it would be much more comfortable if your arms weren't so big." She muttered.

Jason smiled and closed his eyes too. It was going to be a long day.

They had finally arrived at the hotel and were settling into their two bedroom penthouse suite. The first agenda was lunch with some art dealers. She changed and they headed downstairs. Jason sat at a table not too far from her as she conducted business. He watched her animated talking and how the gentlemen at the table were completely taken with her. Every once in a while, she would glance in his direction. Jason wasn't sure what game she was playing, but he knew she was up to something; call it a hunch. He thought about what he had asked Emily. She said she felt that Liz had a side no one knew about. She could be a little unpredictable. And when there was a crisis, she seemed to flip a switch and just know what to do. Emily had never seen her cry. Elizabeth totally intrigued Jason. He couldn't figure her out, which made the game all the more fun for him.

The evening arrived quickly and they both quietly dressed for the occasion. Jason waited for her on the couch for what seemed like forever. When she emerged from her room, he could barely take his eyes off of her. Her hair was a wild tangle of curls and she had on the deepest red lip stick. Her dress was red and low cut in the back. She had on red platform pumps and she looked stunning.

She knew she didn't need to ask from the look on his face but she did anyway.

"How do I look?" She said spinning around. She had a saucy look on her face and just glowed.

"Beautiful." He said before he could catch himself.

She smiled knowingly and grabbed her purse. "Let's go…friend."

A limo was waiting out front and Jason walked her to it. He couldn't help but stare at how beautiful her back and hips looked in that dress. They arrived at the showing with cameras flashes and people calling out her name. There were several celebrities attending, so security was high. She grabbed his hand so she wouldn't lose him as they made their way through the crowd. Her hand fit perfectly into his and he was sorry once she had let it go. Once inside, Liz was quickly shuttled to the back as Jason followed close by. She stood talking to some people before they let the crowd of people in. He took some time to walk around and look at art displays. There were several celebrities displaying as well as the hottest up and coming artists. He found her paintings and started to study them. He was surprised by how much emotion and expression he could see in them. He stopped at one and was staring at it when she walked up behind him.

"Do you like that one?" She said softly.

He nodded yes.

"Tell me about it."

Jason cleared his throat and looked down at her and then back at the painting. "I think it represents the loss of innocence and of this little girl. She feels trapped by all of this beauty that surrounds her and longs to be back there." He says pointing to a house in the background. "But, she can't find her way out. The beauty is slowly suffocating her."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "You see all of that?" What was it with mobsters and art interpretation, she thought to herself. What she didn't know is that Jason had spent a lot of time in Italy the last few years.

He stared at her intently. "Am I right?"

Closer than you know, she thought. But before she could answer she was whisked away. Finally, everyone had left and they were alone. Liz was exhausted. She took off her shoes and threw them on the floor when suddenly they both heard someone in the stairwell. Jason practically carried Liz to the office and pushed her inside.

"Lock the door." He commanded.

She did as she was told and moved to other side of the room. She panicked when she heard a few shots and jumped when she heard the knock on the door. She wished she had hidden a weapon in the office beforehand.

"Liz, open the door. It's me."

She ran to the door and opened it. She was shocked to see that Jason had been shot in the shoulder. She rushed towards him as he fell up against her. She led him to a chair and locked the door again.

"It's okay." He said grimacing. "He's dead."

Liz wasn't sure what to do. This was going to mess everything up for her. She couldn't just leave him. He just took a bullet for her. She tried to apply pressure to his shoulder but he grabbed her hand.

"I need you to call Milo."

Liz tried but Milo didn't answer.

"What now?"

"Call a cab. We need to get out of here. There is a safe house in NJ we can go to."

Liz did what he asked and called the cab.

"They'll be here in 5 minutes. Let's get you downstairs."

She opened the door and quickly ran to get her heels. She could see the body lying in a heap on the other side of the room. She ran back into the office and helped him get up. He was in a lot of pain but he insisted on getting down the stairs by himself. The cab pulled up and before the cab drive could object (after seeing Jason's blood), she flung open the door and they slid in. Jason gave him the address.

"Get my wallet out."

She reached into his pocket and took out his wallet.

"Take out $500.00." He instructed.

Liz knew what she needed to do. Once they made it to NJ, she took out the money and handed it to the cab driver.

"You didn't see anything, right?" She looked at him intensely.

The cab driver smiled at the large tip and nodded yes. They hurried from the car. Jason hadn't given the driver the right address. They still had to walk a little ways to get to the house. When they had finally got there, Jason was exhausted. She got him to the bedroom.

"We need to get your shirt off." She said softly. "It's probably going to hurt."

"Cut it off."

She ran into the kitchen to look for some scissors. She finally found them and then carefully cut his shirt.

"Jason, you're probably going to need stitches."

"Go into the kitchen and there is a list in the top drawer near the stove. There will be a name of doctor on there. Call the number. He already knows the address."

Liz did what she was told and then searched for a medicine kit. She found it in the bathroom and returned to Jason to clean his wound.

"This will probably hurt."

"You like saying that don't you?" He said trying to force a smile.

She started to clean it. At least the bleeding had slowed down. The bullet had torn up his flesh, but it had basically grazed him. She heard the knock on the door but didn't open the door until she had heard the code word Jason gave her. The doctor came in and sewed up the wound. He gave Liz some medicine. The first was a sleeping pill. The doctor wanted to make sure Jason slept and got some rest. The next was a pain med, and the other was an antibiotic. Liz was glad it was nothing really serious and walked the doctor out. She leaned back against the door. She wanted to scream. The faster I get him knocked out, the faster I can go back and get my things, she thought as she headed back to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of water and returned to the room.

"How's the patient?" She said smiling.

Jason didn't look to good. He was pale and looked exhausted.

"I've felt better."

She handed him the medication. He took it without complaining and laid his head back.

"I'll feel better in the morning."

She knew that wasn't true but nodded. She got up to walk out.

"Where are you going?"

"To the living room, just yell if you need me." She said leaving the room.

She waited a half hour and then went back to check on Jason. He was sound asleep. She went into the living room and made a call.

"Jack, it's Liz. I have a problem and I might be delayed."

"Well that is most unfortunate."

"Please just wait for my call. I will get to the checkpoint as soon as I can. It just might be a day late" She said confidently.

At first there was no response and she started to worry.

"I will wait as long as I can. But there are no guarantees." He said whispering.

"Thank you." She said hanging the phone up. "Now, she needed her suitcase and clothes."

She dialed her phone again.

"Milo?" She said loudly. There was loud music thumping in the background.

"Liz. Hold on." He said running outside so he could hear her. "What's wrong?"

She explained what happened and then asked for a favor.

"I need you to come get me so I can go get all of our things at the hotel."

"I don't know. That probably is not the safest thing. Someone is probably watching your room."

"Milo, I'm not arguing with you. Leave wherever you are and come to me right now." She yelled into the phone.

She gave him the address and then waited impatiently. She checked in on Jason and realized at some point, he had taken off his jeans. She creeped over to his pants and removed some cash from his wallet just in case. You never know when a cash incentive may be necessary.


	4. Chapter 4 - Maid to Order

Chapter 4 – Maid to Order

She heard the car pull up and made her way to the door. She ran outside and jumped in.

"I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Trust me Milo. We can do this." She said smiling.

Milo directed the car towards the bridge. Sonny would kill him if anything happened to her. Well, actually, he'd probably get Jason to do it which is worse, he thought to himself.

"There's a backpack on the seat next to you. Open it. There are some supplies in there."

She opened it and there was some chloroform and a wash cloth, a gun, and an extra clip inside.

"Have you ever fired one of those before?"

"Of course not, but how hard can it be?" She said looking up at him innocently.

Milo nervously ran his fingers through his hair. He just knew he was going to fry for this. They finally had made it the hotel.

"Park next door." She said pointing to the restaurant.

Milo did as he was told. They got out of the car and watched the back of the hotel. It was almost 3 a.m. so shifts were about to change. They watched as a short dark haired woman walked passed them and then Liz followed her.

"Excuse me." She said nearly scaring the woman out of her mind. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"What do you want?" She said alarmed by Liz's intrusion.

"I'll give you 500.00 bucks for your uniform."

The woman looked at Liz like she was crazy. "Why do you need my uniform?"

"I'm a guest at the hotel." She said pulling out her keycard. "I came here to get away from my crazy ex-husband who has been following me. He's very violent and I need to get into my room to get my things without him seeing me. He's been stalking me all day." Liz said with tears in her eyes.

The woman sized her up for a minute. "My sister is going through the same thing too. Forget the money. I'll help you. Follow me."

Liz motioned for Milo to stay where he was. He stayed put, but he thought he was going to throw up any minute. Liz and the woman walked towards the employee entrance and the woman directed her through a serious of doors and hallways until they reached a back service elevator.

"Margarita, what are you doing back?" The man inquired curiously.

"No worries Frankie. I just need to do one more thing. Is Bella still here?"

"Yes."

"Can you call her and tell her to meet me at the laundry room penthouse."

"Sure thing, Margarita." He nodded at Liz and pressed the penthouse floor before ducking out.

"Ok. When the door opens there is a little opening on the left. I want you to go in there and I'll check the hallway." Margarita said whispering.

Margarita scanned the hallways and saw nothing. She went back and got Liz. They made it to the laundry room and just as they were turning the corner, Margarita saw someone coming around the corner. She shoved Liz inside but soon realized it was Bella.

"What is going on?" Bella said in spanish.

Margarita filled her in.

"Just get me in there and then you both can leave. No matter what, you have to leave me. Wait for me in the laundry room, okay?" Liz said quietly. She told them her name as well, just in case someone was in the room.

They nodded.

Liz got inside of the cart and they covered the top. They rolled it down to the room. Margarita swiped the master key card and when they got inside there was a gentleman on the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" He yelled jumping off the bed.

The two women jumped at the sudden movement. "Sorry sir. Ms. Webber made arrangements to have new towels and for the bathroom to be straightened out and I realized that we forgot. The doorman said she hadn't gotten back yet, so I was trying to fix things. Please sir. I do not want to get fired for this." Margarita said with tears welling up in her eyes. Truth be told, the tears were real. He had scared her to death and now she really didn't want to leave that petite little woman in the room.

Liz smiled at her story. She was a little scared herself, but she figured this was her first big test and she couldn't afford to fail.

The man fidgeted as she told the story. He just wanted them gone but he figured that he would let them change the towels so they would leave without suspicion.

"Fine. Hurry up." He said reluctantly.

The bathroom was huge. Margarita figured she could roll the cart inside and the little senorita could hop out. Bella stayed in the room with the man and tried to chit chat with him.

Margarita and Liz made it to the bathroom and she directed the cart in a manner where he couldn't see Liz exit. Liz got out with her backpack and smiled at Margarita, trying to reassure her that she'd be fine.

Margarita changed the towels as the man glanced back between the bathroom and Bella. She pushed the cart back out and they made their way out of the room thanking him profusely. The women were shaking as they watched the door close. Bella started walking down the hall but Margarita was not going anywhere. She stood at the door with her head pressed up against it.

The man was sweating. He wasn't sure if they had come here to kill him or if his cover was blown. He sat back down on the bed and then went into the bathroom. As he passed Liz, she jumped onto his back practically squeezing the life out of him with her legs. She used one heel to press into his crotch.

"What the fuck." He said yelling out. He stumbled backwards and she brought the wash cloth down over his mouth. He struggled to get her off of him, but Liz clamped down on him so hard he couldn't extract her. He was starting to weaken and tried to slam Liz against the wall. The pain made her grimace and cry out but she wasn't going to give up. Bella & Margarita listened from outside the door and when they heard the bang and the cry, they opened the door just as the man fell onto the bed on top of Liz. They ran over and got the man off of her. Liz was out of breath.

"Thank you." She said trying to catch her breath. "Help me pack, please."

They nodded and helped her gather her things. Bella ran into the other room and packed Jason's suit case. She retrieved the cart and then they put the luggage in there and rolled it back to the service elevator just as Milo came crashing out of it. The women screamed.

"No, it's okay." Liz said quickly. "He's with me."

They all breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator door closed.

"Milo," She said quietly. "I thought I told you to stay with the car."

Milo looked at her like she was crazy.

"You were gone for 30 minutes. I started to worry."

They made it down to the bottom level and they got the luggage out of the cart. They slipped the women some money.

"Please take it." Liz said pressing it into Margarita's hand. "Call the police, okay? That man is not supposed to be in my room." They nodded.

Milo ran and got the car and they threw the luggage in and headed back to the safe house. I'd like to see the look on that man's face when he wakes up in lockup, Liz thought to herself. She was so exhilarated. They had only gotten about 6 blocks before Milo pulled the car over.

"What are you doing?" She yelled frightened. "Are we being followed?"

Milo shook his head no and then threw open the door and jumped out. Liz realized he was puking and giggled. She watched him wipe his mouth and head back to the car. He looked like shit. He climbed back in slowly.

"Can you hand me the gum in the seat pocket please." He said weakly. It was Sonny's secret stash but he'd replace it later.

She did as he asked and handed it to him.

"Milo, you can't tell Jason about me leaving the house. If he asks, you were the one that went back and retrieved everything. Do I make myself clear?" She said intently.

"Yes ma'am." He said turning his attention back to the road. He knew if Jason found out he drove her back there, he'd kill him. It was a secret that he'd gladly take to his grave.


	5. Chapter 5 - Push and Pull

**A/N I know the tribe is getting restless. Just trust me. We're only on chapter 5. The next two chapters will be worth the wait. As much as you're excited, I'm just as excited to share them with you. Thank you for all of the wonderful feedback! It really helps me make sure I haven't left out any details and also tells me what you want to see. I'm writing several Liz related stories right now, so it really helps keep me focused. P.S. I think this one is becoming my favorite. It's close with Family Ties... And you guys are making me laugh re: Milo. The only reason he got sick is because Liz completely caught him off guard, he has a little crush on her, and he was totally doing something he felt he shouldn't have been doing. Plus, he had been out partying when she called. lol. Don't worry, Milo will be on his game going forward.  
**

Chapter 5 – Push and Pull

Jason struggled out of bed as the light streamed through the window right into his face. He grimaced at the pain and slowly sat up. He went and used the bathroom and then looked into the other bedroom for Liz, but he didn't see her. He ran into the living room in a panic and saw her curled into a ball on the couch. She was passed out. At first, he didn't want to disturb her but then his eyes caught sight of their luggage.

He walked up to her and shook her.

"Liz, wake up." He said gently.

She stirred and smacked his hand away and flipped over. He smiled at her reaction but kept shaking her.

"What?" She said turning to look at him confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but what is our luggage doing here?"

She furrowed her brow and flashed him a look.

"You woke me up for that?" She said annoyed.

"Answer me." He said more forcefully.

She plopped her head against the pillow and said, "Milo." Then she grabbed the blanket and flipped it over her entire body.

He shook his head and dialed his phone. "Milo."

He heard her groan under the covers and turn on her side. "Did you figure out who was in Liz's room?"

"Yeah, it was one of Escobar's men. The rest of them were positioned around the lobby and stairwells, but we never went through there."

"Did anyone follow you?"

"No. There were no other cars on the road for most of the trip."

To Milo's relief, Jason hung up the phone. "I need you to change my bandage."

She flipped the blanket back and glanced over her shoulder. She could see that he had bled though it.

"Fine." She said throwing the covers off of her completely. "Give me a minute." She said walking into the bathroom. She furiously brushed her teeth, cursing at him in her head for waking her up and calling Milo. She finished up and then returned to the table. He was standing up in the kitchen leaning against the counter. He could tell she was annoyed but he thought it was kind of cute.

"Sit." She said pointing at the space next to her. She got up and retrieved the medicine kit and slowly took his bandage off. He winced at the pain. She started to say something and he cut her off. "Yeah, I know. This is going to hurt." He said closing his eyes.

She smiled to herself and continued to clean his wound. She got him some water and handed him the medicine.

"Not the pain pill." He said sitting forward.

"Are you sure?" She said mildly concerned.

He nodded yes. "I want to switch safe houses just in case Milo was followed. And I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"If something happens, I need you to get away. Don't worry about me. Just do whatever you have to get out."

"I don't know if I can do that. "

He grabbed her hands and said, "Please, I can't let anything happen to you. You have to."

She stared into his eyes again and saw the urgency in them. He dropped her hands and she nodded yes.

She quickly made her way across the room.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She said grabbing her suitcase and heading up the stairs.

Liz put the suitcase on the bed and started to go through it. She checked it to make sure the fake passport and other items were still there. She then showered quickly and changed. She was about to go downstairs when she heard a yelp from Jason's room. Liz ran into the room but didn't see him. She saw the bathroom door was cracked and walked towards it.

"Jason. Are you alright?" She called out.

"Little help please." He said straining.

She slowly opened the door and saw him leaning on the wall. She giggled when she realized he couldn't get his jeans on. She walked up to him and gently pulled them up.

"Maybe you should lay off Sonny's manicotti."

Jason sucked his gut in. "Funny, I didn't want to pop out my stiches."

She held her breath as she pulled up his zipper and buttoned the jeans.

"Where's your shirt?"

"On the bed." He said softly.

She grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom. Even though his hands were a little rough, she loved how her hand felt in his. She sat him down on the bed.

"If you want, we can just put your right arm through and leave your left one out."

"That's fine for now."

She gently brought the shirt down over his head and helped him put his arm through it. As she finished, exhausted, he leaned into her. She felt an electric jolt go through her body as she teetered slightly, and his right arm gently steadied her. He rested his head on her stomach and then slowly moved his hand away. He pulled back and looked up at her. They stared for a few seconds before either of them spoke.

"I think I need to rest for a bit. Will you sit with me?"

It was all she could do to pry her gaze away. What am I doing? She thought to herself.

He stood up and moved to head of the bed and she followed and sat next to him as he laid back and reclined. Liz turned her body so she was facing his and sat Indian style.

"So, tell me how you met Sonny." He said closing his eyes.

Sonny was the last person she wanted to discuss. But, she knew it was probably a safe conversation.


	6. Chapter 6 - Foreplay

**A/N – First of all, love all your comments as usual. Second, Mel4113 – Speaking of getting to undress Jason, I seriously don't know how Steve Burton's wife even lets him out of bed. He would be my sex slave day and night. He would not even be allowed to wear clothes in the first place. But, I digress, on to the story. Since you all have been so patient, I decided to post another chapter today. **

Chapter 6 - Foreplay

Liz thought for a moment and sighed. She took a deep breath and began to talk. "I was in my senior year of art school, and we were having a benefit. We displayed our artwork and invited as many rich people as we could. I remember that when he walked into the room, my friend standing next to me gasped. I wasn't really impressed." She said pausing. Jason smirked. "I walked over to where my paintings were and I could feel his gaze. I completely ignored him." She said smiling. "The next thing I knew, he was standing beside me looking at one of my paintings.

_Flashback_

_ "What is this one about?" He said pointing to an abstract._

_Liz stared into his deep brown eyes. "I'd rather you tell me what you think it represents." She always liked to see if anyone actually got her. Most people just saw a jumble of colors._

_He tore his eyes away from hers and looked back. "It kind of looks like controlled chaos. Like the person is trying to maintain control on the inside but the outside is chaotic."_

_She smiled to herself. "It's actually just a jumbled mess of colors. I was having an indecisive day." She said staring at him._

_Sonny shook his head. "By any chance, is your jumbled mess for sale?"_

_ "Actually, it's in the auction that is starting in a few minutes." _

_Liz's paintings were always a bidding sensation. _

_ "Good because it's coming home with me." He said flashing his dimples._

_God he's so full of himself, she thought to herself. If he had his way, she'd be coming home with him as well. But, he could tell that he was going to have to do a little work. She would be a challenge._

_He walked away from her, a new pep to his swagger, as they announced that the auction was ready to begin in the next room._

_Sonny continued to unabashedly stare at her. For Liz, it was unnerving yet totally hot at the same time. _

_ "Item 431 – Living in Chaos – Elizabeth Webber. Bidding will start at 500.00." The auctioneer looked around the room._

_ "500.00." A voice said from the back. Sonny turned and looked to see who his competition was. It was an older man. He looked like a dealer._

_ "600.00." Sonny yelled out watching her smile and then catch herself and return to a blank face._

_ "700.00." The man yelled louder. They went back and forth until the bidding was up to $1500.00._

_Sonny was annoyed. He was ready to tell Max to take the guy out back. He stood up confidently, never taking his eyes off of Liz. "5,000.00." He said as the entire room collectively gasped. Liz didn't flinch. She felt like she was stuck to the floor. But, she didn't want him to see that he had just gained major brownie points. $5000.00 would cover their community outreach program for the rest of the year. The man in the back shook his head no and the auctioneer said, "Sold." The room broke out in applause and Sonny ate it up. He watched a slow smile creep onto her face. Liz had no idea the lengths this man would go._

_Liz walked into the audience and shook his hand. He kissed her on the cheek and she stopped him from moving away._

_ "Actually, your interpretation was very on point." She said smiling and then walking away._

_Sonny smiled proudly. He knew he was in._

_END FLASHBACK_

"So, he basically called me day and night and sent me flowers until I said yes to a date." She said smiling. "Actually, I only said yes because my roommates were about to kill him."

Jason smiled. Sonny could be persistent when he really wanted something.

"It was a fun date actually. He has so many interesting stories. So, I did agree to go out with him again." She paused suddenly growing a bit sad. "The next weekend, before our date, I was attacked in my room on campus."

Jason's eyes snapped open. He could see the pain in her eyes and instinctively put his hand on her back. He felt her jump as they connected.

"What happened?" He said softly.

"I was roughed up. Their intention was to rape me but my roommates had come back and they ran out. They were some frat guys that had forced their way into my room. They were actually looking for someone else." She said pausing with tears in her eyes.

He hated seeing her re-live any of that and wished he hadn't of asked. He reached up and wiped a tear away.

"They took me to the hospital. I was waiting a while to be seen. Sonny just suddenly appeared. I guess he came to pick me up and someone told him what happened. I'll never forget the look in his eyes when he saw me. My face was starting to bruise and I had a cut near my hairline that was bleeding. My clothes were torn." She didn't know why she felt so sad. It usually didn't bother her to talk about it.

Jason sat up and scooted down. He swung his legs off the bed so he was on the other side of her.

"He took care of everything and took me back to his place to recover. He made those boys pay and apologize to me." She said smiling through her tears. "And that was that. I was his."

Jason pulled her to him and held her. She quickly melted into his arms being careful not to hurt him. They sat there hugging for a few minutes and then Jason pulled back. He stared into her eyes, almost willing her to peer deeply into his. The idea that someone had beaten her like that broke his heart. He wiped away her remaining tears and found himself drawn to her lips.

Liz knew what was coming next. But, she just didn't want to stop it. She had wanted to kiss him since the first time she saw him. She felt his lips lightly kiss hers and shivers ran through her body. She slightly opened her lips, giving him an opening to explore her warm mouth. She took over the kiss, swirling her tongue around his, and then began to suck his bottom lip; using her tongue to lightly tease his soft lips. She heard him lightly moan and then Liz kissed him so deeply that she almost ran out of air. They jerked their heads back, due to the complexity of the kiss, and stared at each other. She felt like her heart was beating outside of her body. Get a grip, she said to herself. She maneuvered around him, jumped off the bed, and grabbed his suitcase; mumbling something about loading up the car while going out the door.

Jason watched her leave. He knew he shouldn't have done that but he couldn't deny their connection. That kiss was insanely good and he wanted her so badly. He tried to think of anything but her, but it was impossible to think of anything else.

Liz sat down on the couch. The warmth was still building in her body as she thought about what had just happened. "Dammit Liz, no distractions." she said under her breath. She knew that she would have to put an end to this if she was going to stay focused. The problem was that she didn't want too. She wanted him inside of her so badly she could barely see straight. She got up from the couch and started to grab their bags. There was a car in the garage so she started to load it. She grabbed some water and snacks and threw them into the car. She had no idea where he was taking them.

She went to get Jason and that's when the shot ran out. It had narrowly missed her, shattering one of the windows. She looked up to see Jason bounding down the steps, pausing right before he stepped into the room. He crouched down and then looked over to the table as she followed his gaze. His gun was sitting on top of it. Liz crawled along the floor until she reached the table. She grabbed the gun as another shot rang out. Jason motioned for her to give it to him. But instead, she knelt down as the door handle moved and positioned herself, gun raised. Jason ducked behind the coach and Liz waited for the person to break through the door. As soon as she saw him, she shot the gun from his hand and the man yelled out and fell to the ground. She rolled over once and grabbed his gun and then darted behind the couch handing it to Jason. He stood up just as another man came through the front door and he shot him right in the heart.

"Are you okay?" He said panting.

She could see there was some blood on his shoulder.

"Yes."

He came around the couch pointing his gun at the man writhing around on the floor.

"You shot the gun out of his hand?" Jason said incredulously.

"Lucky shot."

He kicked the man on the floor and began to interrogate him.

"Liz, get in the car and wait for me."

She nodded and slowly went into the garage with her gun drawn. She made sure no one else was there and hopped into the car. She started it and waited as she continued to keep watch.


	7. Chapter 7 - Drawn to You

**A/N Thanks again for the feedback. Some interesting speculation as to where the story is going but not quite what I had in mind. You'll see. There are lots of twists and turns ahead. Meanwhile, remember, this is rated M for a reason...**

Chapter 7 – Drawn to You

Jason stared at the man lying on the floor.

"Who do you work for?" Jason yelled.

"Fuck you." The guy said holding his injured hand.

Jason kicked him again. "Tell me who sent you." He growled.

The man writhed in pain. He could barely catch his breath.

"You might as well kill me because I'm not telling you shit."

Jason knew there was no time to play around. They needed to leave now.

"Fine with me then." He said lining up the shot as the guy looked at him wildly.

Liz heard the shot. She waited for him to come out of the door. He had something in his hand. He got in the car and she took off out of the garage and onto the road.

"Where are you we going?"

"Make a right at the light." Jason said making sure they weren't being followed.

He took out his phone and called Milo.

"Milo."

"Yes…Jason." He stammered, remembering what happened the other night.

"Cleanup at the safehouse, we are on the move."

"Right boss." He said slamming down the phone.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Jason asked curiously while checking out the contents of the man's wallet.

She glanced at him and then back at the road.

"No, why?"

"Elizabeth, I'm not stupid. I saw the way you moved. I saw the way you held the gun. You knew what you were doing." He said loudly.

"After I got attacked, I took a few gun lessons just in case." She said softly. It wasn't the truth but she knew he'd accept it.

"I'm sorry I raised my voice." He said softly, grabbing her hand.

"Who do you think they were?"

"The Escobar brothers have wanted a piece of Sonny's territory for the last 6 months. I'm pretty sure it was them. But, at this point, I have no proof."

"Should we talk about the kiss?" He said turning to look at her, "or are we going to pretend it didn't happen?"

She smirked. She was glad she couldn't look at him. "Are you fishing for compliments?"

He chuckled. "You know I'm not."

She smiled. She knew that she needed to break it off with Sonny. It was a long time coming. They slept in separate rooms. But, at the same time she felt torn. On one hand, she felt guilty about the kiss but on the other, it was totally hot.

"This is beyond complicated." She said sighing. "You know, you are hot and all but I'm not so sure I'm willing to die for all of that." She said waving her hands up, down, and around.

They both laughed. Jason loved her snarkiness. She turned on the radio and began to sing to a song. She knew she should change the subject before it got her in trouble. Jason watched her singing. Everything about her was beautiful even though she couldn't sing to save her life. He didn't want to hurt Sonny either but the more time they spent together, the more he was drawn to her heart and soul.

Liz and Jason entered the safe house cautiously checking every room. When it was all clear, they brought their bags in. The next neighbor was a few miles down the road. It was very warm in the house, so she opened up some windows letting the cool night air glide over their skin. It was that weird time in the spring when the weather couldn't make up its mind whether it wanted to be hot or cold.

She noticed that his shirt was wet with blood again. She grabbed the first aid kit and Jason sat at the table. Liz got his shirt off and saw that while he didn't rip the stitches out. He had bled a lot. As she leaned over his wound, Jason realized how badly he wanted to taste her neck. She cleaned him up and replaced the gauze. Just as she was about to turn from him, it fell from her hand. In her haste to retrieve it, she began to lose her balance and started to topple over his leg. He grabbed her and brought her down on his lap. Liz sat there frozen, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. And just when she thought she was totally going to get lost in them, he closed them and started to kiss her. As his tongue and lips started to meld with hers, she adjusted her position so she was now straddling him. Jason broke from the kiss and started to lightly kiss her neck. His lips barely touched her skin as his tongue flitted in and out of his mouth, tasting her salty skin and sending shivers throughout Liz's body. She moaned and started to grind into him.

"Take off your shirt." He said huskily.

She slowly pulled it over her head. He stared at her for a moment and took her all in.

He pulled her back into him and started to ravish her mouth. His hands felt every curve of her back and then he undid her bra. She pulled back and they stared at each again. She smiled at him and took it off completely; tossing it to the floor.

He lightly bit his lip at the sight of her, and attacked her mouth once again, grabbing one of her breasts as he played with her nipple. She moaned and then grinded her hips into him. This pulled her closer and Jason put his arms around her as her breasts melted into his chest. She could feel his erection grow underneath her and half moaned, half cried out, "Jason."

Just her saying his name sent shivers through him. He pulled her into his chest and said, "Hold on."

Liz tightened her legs around him as he stood up and walked towards the stairs. He recaptured her mouth as he carefully took her to the bedroom. He placed her down on the floor and she finished taking her clothes off. Jason watched her, mesmerized by her beauty. She reached for his pants, and undid them. Jason stepped out of them and they both stood before each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jason asked her quietly.

Liz didn't answer, instead she pushed him onto the bed and started to suck and lick him until Jason thought he couldn't get any harder. She liked driving him crazy and kept going even though he begged her to stop. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and pulled her up towards him. He sucked on her nipples and played with her until she was beyond wet. They broke apart breathing heavily.

"Allow me." She said, not wanting him to hurt himself.

She pushed him all the way onto the bed and she straddled him. She placed herself overtop of his huge erection and Jason moved it back and forth until Liz moaned out loud.

Jason couldn't take it anymore and thrusted upwards as she came crashing down. It was equal parts pain and pleasure for Liz until her body fully opened to his size.

"Elizabeth." He said gasping.

Liz moved up and down, swiveling her hips as she went faster and faster. She started quivering in anticipation of her orgasm and he flipped them over so he could go even deeper. As he started to plunge in and out of her, harder and harder, Liz screamed out his name as the waves of orgasms seemed to rip apart her body. Jason felt her quivering and lost all control and finally gave in to the pleasure that was flowing throughout his body. He collapsed beside her and pulled her to his chest. They laid there as their bodies still tingled and pulsated.

"I've wanted to do that to you this entire trip."

"Me too." She said almost sadly. How was she going to give him up? They only had a few more days before she was supposed to leave. He was changing everything.

What both of them didn't know is that Sonny had found out that Jason was shot and had made Milo tell him where they were. He had driven to the house to make sure Liz was alright. His excitement, however, turned to pure disgust and hatred, as he watched their intimacy from the window.

Sonny hopped back into the car and pounded on the steering wheel. "Bastard." He yelled out.

He couldn't believe that Jason had crossed that line with his woman. There was no way in hell he was going to let them live.

"No one fucks with me." He yelled.

He started to dial his phone to get some people together, but then he thought of something even better. He would call in a tip to the Escobar brothers. Let them get their hands dirty. They hated Jason after he had killed one of their best men. He picked up the phone, dialed, and waited.

Jason looked down at her lying on his chest and sighed. Sonny is going to kill him, he thought to himself. He had no idea what he was going to do because there was no way in hell he was giving her up. He could tell by the look on her face that she was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She said making little figure eights with her fingertips on his chest. It was making him shiver.

Liz knew that what they had done would be seen as betrayal in Sonny's eyes and that he would never let them be together. She looked up at him and then traced his lips with her finger. He opened his mouth capturing it and ran his tongue lightly over it. She reached down and touched him as she felt him start to come back to life.

"You temptress," He said smiling. "Let's take a shower."

She smiled at him wickedly and they both headed into the bathroom. She ran the water as she felt him come up behind her. He spun her around and backed her up to the wall as he practically inhaled her with his mouth. He pulled back and they stepped inside in the tub. They continued to kiss as the water ran down over them. Liz stood up on the back rim so she was higher than him. It gave him perfect access to her breasts as he attacked them; licking and teasing her until he knew she was ready for him again. He placed her back on the shower floor and then turned her around. Liz bent forward grabbing the bar that was on the wall as she eagerly anticipated him.

He grabbed her hips and teased her as he plunged into her and then pulled all the way out until she yelled out desperately, "Jason….please….fuck me."

He started to pound her over and over as she yelled out his name and whimpered; until she could no longer resist the orgasm that exploded inside her. Jason continued to thrust while wave after wave overtook her body and her walls started to spasm and tighten around him. He could feel his release come into her body as he yelled out her name. He slowly withdrew from her and she turned around reaching up to kiss him deeply. They laughed at how good it was and finished showering. They dried off and dressed so they could go downstairs and eat. Liz hung back and took out the backpack. She opened her suitcase and transferred her passport, money, and some more items. She wanted to be prepared in case they had to leave fast. She put some clothes around everything to hide the weapon, threw on some flats, and then brought it downstairs with her.

Jason noticed her with it but didn't say anything. She walked towards him and they passionately kissed. They cooked and ate and then decided to watch a movie. Liz looked down at her bag as she walked towards the bathroom. It was a constant reminder that she shouldn't be here and needed to get to her checkpoint. She wistfully looked over at Jason and sighed. There was just something about him. She couldn't even explain their connection. But, he had managed to make her reconsider everything. She wondered if he'd be willing to come with her.

Just as she turned the corner into the bathroom, she heard someone kick the front door. She reached for the backpack and jumped inside, quickly locking the door. She pushed open the window, threw the bag out, and lowered herself down. Liz took the gun out of the bag and screwed the silencer in place. The grass was really high so she knew she could slip through it without being seen. She started crawling towards the woods as quickly as possible and then she saw him. She quickly rolled over and laid there as still as possible. He started walking towards and when he was almost close enough to trip over her, she raised the gun up and shot him right in his heart. The man stumbled backwards, clutching his chest and dropped his gun and collapsed. She quickly flipped over and crawled forward until she reached the trees. Then she stood up and ran as fast as she could. She heard gunshots in the house and prayed that Jason was safe. But, she knew that he'd want her to get as far away as possible, so she kept running until her legs cramped.


	8. Chapter 8 – Perceptions

**A/N – Glad you liked the Liason love. Re: Comments - Try to remember that Jason made her promise to run if anything happened. I just started writing in March. I'm having so much fun doing this. So, I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

Chapter 8 – Perceptions

"Where is she?" The man said punching Jason in the gut.

A man came running into the house. "She's not out there boss. Micah's dead."

Jason smiled. Way to go baby, he thought to himself.

"Puta." He yelled punching Jason one more time. "Take him to the car."

The men dragged a tied up Jason outside. His shoulder was screaming in pain and Jason fought to stay conscious. The only thing keeping him sane was that Liz had escaped.

Liz looked around in the dark. Thank God it was a full moon, she said to herself. She saw a barn up ahead of her and gathered as much strength as she could and started running towards it.

She peeked into a window. She couldn't see any animals and there was some hay on the ground. She managed to get the door open and then took her flashlight out. She saw a chair off in the corner and sat in it. She took a moment to catch her breath and then dialed her phone.

"Milo."

Holy shit, Milo thought to himself. He knew Sonny had put a hit out on Jason and Liz. He definitely thought that Sonny had taken it too far. He had a crush on Liz and always felt the need to protect her. He didn't answer her right away because he was in the warehouse with the rest of the guys.

"Milo" She yelled.

He hushed the guys and said. "I'm here." He said trying to look casual. They laughed at him and started getting loud again so he went outside.

"I need you." She said as her voice cracked. He was all she had right now. She was trying so hard not to cry, but she just couldn't hold back anymore.

Hearing her cry like that tore him apart.

"Where are you?" He said softly.

She quickly told him what happened and he couldn't believe she had escaped.

She explained her coordinates the best she could. "Have you heard anything about Jason?"

"The Escobar brothers have him."

Liz didn't reply. She knew they would kill him. She felt the nausea creep into her stomach.

"Look. I have to go back inside. I'll leave as soon as I can."

He turned and went back into the building. He had gotten a text and started yelling, "Seton Hall won bitches." The rest of the guys groaned loudly and started throwing money at him.

"Milo." A voice yelled.

"Shit." He said under his breath.

The guys started teasing him telling him he was in trouble.

He walked back into the office. "Yeah boss."

Sonny handed him a package. "I need you to deliver this right now. You can take the rest of the night off."

Milo grabbed the package and smiled. "Thanks boss."

"Wait." Sonny yelled before he got out the door.

"Seton Hall assholes." He muttered, throwing Milo 20 bucks.

Milo didn't dare look back at him. He grabbed the 20 off the desk and ran out.

"See you ladies tomorrow." He said, ducking from the trash being thrown at him.

Milo got in the car and looked at the package. He knew that address. It was a bar owned by Paulo Escobar. He knew what he had to do.

Jason had passed out in the car. He woke up to find himself in a basement. There was music pounding above him.

"Welcome to my club Mr. Morgan." A short man said smiling at him. Jason tried to focus on his face. He realized it was Carlos, the older brother. He lifted Jason's chin to look in his eyes and then pulled his hand away.

"I'm torn between killing you and turning you loose, so that you can take revenge against Sonny." He said smiling wickedly. "Not only is he responsible for your current condition, but one of my men saw him driving away with Liz in the car."

Jason looked up again and glared at him.

"My sources say that he killed her himself."

Jason felt the anger boiling inside of him. "Prove it." Jason yelled.

"I'm going to let you sit in your hate for a few hours. I have some other business to take care of." He said turning to leave. "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

One of the men handed him Jason's wallet. "That's all he had on him, boss."

Carlos thumbed through it and walked out of the door.

Jason knew that if they let him go he would have to kill Sonny for what he did. He was crushed to find out that she might be dead. But, he still didn't trust them. He wouldn't believe it until he saw her body. He cringed at the thought.

Milo pulled up into the parking lot of the club. He got out of the car and walked up to the front. Suddenly, people came out of nowhere with their weapons drawn. He held up his hands as they frisked him.

"The boss is expecting you." One of the men said, leading him inside.

Milo kept his head down and followed the men to an office. He was a little nervous. He was now thinking that maybe Sonny had double crossed him.

"Welcome to my club." Carlos Escobar said smiling and holding out his hand.

Milo shook it and handed him the package.

"Sit down for a moment." He said pointing to a chair.

Milo did as he was told and prayed they'd let him go.

Carlos opened the package and gazed inside. He started laughing and threw a picture of Liz on the table. She was bloody and looked like she was dead. Sonny was kneeling beside her, smiling. Carlos couldn't believe that Sonny was stupid enough to go along with his request and provide a doctored picture like that. But Sonny just thought it would torture Jason. He had no idea that Carlos was considering releasing him.

Milo was confused because he had just spoken to Liz. So, he just played it off and didn't react.

Carlos seemed satisfied that Milo didn't seem to care and told him he could leave. Milo got up and headed towards the door.

"Wait." Carlos yelled out.

Milo turned around and looked back at him. Carlos opened Jason's wallet and took out a $100.00 bill.

"For your trouble." He said handing it to him.

Milo started to decline, but then he noticed that Carlos looked offended, so he took it and thanked him. The smile returned to Carlo's face and he told his men to show Milo out. What they didn't know is that Milo recognized the wallet. It had been Alan's. Jason always carried it.

Milo left the club and got back into the car. He drove several miles away; making sure he was not followed. When he felt it was safe, he pulled the car over. He took a deep breath and knew that if he went to get Liz right now, he would be Sonny's enemy. He knew what he had to do. He pulled the car back onto the road and instead of taking the road that would take him towards Port Charles, he went in the opposite direction.

Carlos took the picture off the desk and headed back to the basement. He was followed by a doctor and a few of his men. He was surprised that Jason was still conscious. He wished all of his men had that kind of stamina. They were a bunch of wusses compared to this guy.

"Mr. Morgan." He said moving towards him. "Sonny has sent you a message."

Jason stared at him intensely. His eyes moved to the picture and he turned beet red.

"See, I wasn't lying to you."

Jason clenched his jaw and fought back the emotions that were building in his body. "Get that away from me." He growled.

"You have a choice. I'll give you until the morning to decide whether you chose your own death, or Sonny's. Should I leave this here?" He said shoving the paper in Jason's face.

Jason turned his head away as Carlos exited the room.

"Check his shoulder wound." Carlos said to the doctor.

The doctor grabbed his bag and walked over to Jason. The wound was open so he took out a needle to re-suture it. He was quite impressed when Jason didn't even flinch. He then gave Jason a shot of antibiotics.

Everyone left Jason alone in the room, only then did he allow himself to cry for Liz.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Change of Plan

**A/N lol thanks for the comments! All will be revealed in time. Just in case you're curious, I'm about 3 chapters ahead in writing (just so I can keep up with the pace of posting a chapter every day). I know someone said that Sonny and Jason are best friends in the comments. I just want to say that I never wrote that. Jason only worked with Sonny for a year and then left. I never implied they were really close. Stay tuned. The photo will be explained I think it's next chapter.**

Chapter 9 - A Change of Plan

Milo found the barn based on the instructions Liz had given him. He crept up to it and tried the door. He turned on his flashlight and saw her sleeping on some hay. He shook her and she jumped.

"Milo." She said throwing her arms around him.

Milo blushed and pulled away. "We need to get out of here."

She nodded and grabbed her bag. They got in the car.

"Where are we going?"

Liz thought for a second and looked at the clock on the dashboard, she could still make it to her contact. She thought Jason was dead, so she knew that she needed to get away before Sonny found her.

"Milo, please take me to Paulus Hook pier."

Milo looked at her in the rear view mirror.

"Don't worry Milo. I've had this planned for some time. I need to get out of town."

He nodded. He thought about telling her about Jason, but he felt Jason would want her to be safe.

"I don't understand how they found us." She said looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"I think there was a tracking device on the car." He said looking back at the road. "Why don't you try to get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." He said smiling.

She lay back in the seat. She cried as she mourned Jason. She felt horrible for leaving him there even though she knew that was what he wanted.

Milo watched the tears falling down her face. He decided that he would think about telling her when they got there.

Liz shifted her thoughts to Jack and the sacrifice he was willing to make for her. She had met Jack her senior year in high school when she had moved to New York to live with her grandmother. She had gone to the harbor to do a painting and had seen him watching her from his boat. One day, he came over to see what she was doing.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Hi there." She said, as she continued to paint._

_She had seen him walked up out of the corner of her eye._

_ "Hello little missy, what are you painting?"_

_She sat back so he could get a better look. She guessed he was around 60 years old. He had white hair and the bluest eyes. He probably was very handsome back in the day, she thought to herself._

_ "That's beautiful." He said wistfully._

_She had heard the emotion in his voice and turned to look up at him._

_ "Sorry," He said taking a deep breath, "My wife used to paint. She could make angry clouds look good. She died a year ago."_

_ "I'm sorry for your loss." She said not knowing what else to say._

_ "Thanks lass, keep up the good work." He said flashing a smile as he turned and walked down the pier._

_Liz and her sister would hang out down there on the weekends. There was a diner that she loved to eat at. The waitress always gave them extra fries. Her name was Kathy. One day, Jack showed up._

_ "Heah there, Jack". Liz said calling over to him. Sarah couldn't come with her and she wanted some company. She waved him over._

_ "You sure you want to hang out with an old man? You should be hanging out with those young fellers over there." He said pointing to the corner booth._

_Liz laughed. She hated those morons. They were on the football team and thought they were hot shit. She shook her head no and he sat down. She had caught him staring at Kathy several times. That is when she had made a plan to play matchmaker. Sarah helped her plot until they were able to make it happen. A year later, Sarah had called her and told her that they had gotten married. _

_Jack thought of Elizabeth as a daughter, so when she called and said she needed him, he couldn't say no. Kathy had been sick and her sister had come up to help care for her. So, the timing was terrible but he didn't want to let Liz down._

_END FLASHBACK_

Milo pulled up to the pier as the sun was rising and saw someone standing on the medium sized boat.

He got out of the car and opened her door. He leaned inside and shook her until she woke up.

He waited for her to get her bearings and then helped her from the car. The man from the boat started walking towards them.

"I have to tell you something." Milo said softly.

"What is it?" She said concerned.

"I'm sorry to have kept this from you, but I think Jason is alive." He said looking away.

Liz looked at him stunned. "Why do you think that?" She said grabbing his arms.

"Sonny made me drop off a doctored picture of you to Carlos Escobar that made it look like you were dead. Carlos had Jason's wallet as well."

Liz took her hands off of Milo and walked away from him. She didn't know what to do. She felt like her heart was being ripped out. She turned and looked back at Jack.

"Jack, I'm sorry. There's something I have to do first. I have to save him. Can you please meet me back here by 7 tonight?"

Jack sighed and headed back to the boat. "I can't guarantee that the 2nd connection will be there."

"I know." She called out. "Milo, get in the car."

"Where are we going?" He said as they both dove into the car.

"Sonny's."

Milo turned and looked at her like she was crazy. But, he could tell that she was not playing. He turned the car on and headed towards the tunnel.

"Why are you we going to Sonny's when Jason is with Carlos?" He said confused.

"Think about it. The only reason he'd have that picture is if he were going to show it to Jason and use him to kill Sonny."

"I admit that would be brilliant, but suppose he's just going to use it to torture him?"

"I don't think so. If Carlos wanted Jason dead, I think it would have happened already. I think that Sonny thinks that Carlos is going to torture Jason, but Carlos is trying to use this situation to his advantage. Sonny is thinking with his dick. Carlos is using his brain."

Milo smirked at her reference. "Well what is your plan then?"

"We get to Sonny's before Jason does. We'll stake it out, and when we see Jason, we'll talk to him and figure out what to do next."

Milo hated this but he knew they had to help Jason. He just hoped that they both weren't driving to their deaths.

She watched his face get pale. "You aren't going to puke are you Milo?" She said grinning.

He glared up at her. "I had some bad tacos that night. I'll be fine."

"Bad tacos huh?" She said trying not to laugh.

"What?" He said loudly. "I got them from a roach coach."

Liz rolled her eyes and fell back on the seat. She knew they were driving into the hornet's nest but she was going to get her man, and no one was going to get in her way.


	10. Chapter 10 - Prelude

Chapter 10 – Prelude

A/N – Question from comments – Why isn't Liz surprised that Sonny would send a picture of her dead to Jason? She was trying to come to grips with Jason being alive. She was completely floored. So, that implies surprise about everything to me. For the 2nd question within that comment re: Milo not saying that Sonny saw them and how does Liz know who's after them etc. – I didn't say that Liz thinks that only Sonny is after them. Clearly Sonny is after Jason, and that is what she's focusing on; getting to him. She might not know why, but knowing Carlos has Jason why else would Sonny do something like that unless his intent was to hurt Jason? That's all she needs to know. She's going with her gut. If that doesn't pan out, then they'll go to the Escobars. Thanks for all the comments and support!

Carlos walked back into the basement. "Well, look what a good night's sleep and a doctor can do." He said looking at Jason.

Jason did feel a lot better. And he knew what he had to do.

"What have you decided?" Carlos said patting him on the back.

Jason stared at him. He couldn't wait to shoot him right in the mouth. He was tired of his stupid smile.

"I choose revenge." He said smoothly.

"Good choice." Carlos said beaming.

He motioned for the guards to come over.

"Mr. Morgan, I'm going to take off the handcuffs and let you use the bathroom and shower. The doctor will then look over your wound and you will be taken upstairs." He leaned in closer. "If you double cross me, you will never make it out of here alive. Do I make myself clear?"

Jason knew that there would be a time and place to get revenge against them. He knew what he needed to do.

"I understand."

Carlos left the room and headed back to his office. Sonny wouldn't know what hit him.

The guards took the handcuffs off Jason and he rubbed his wrists and stood up. He stretched for a moment and then went into the bathroom and closed the door. It was nice to have a bit of privacy. He looked in the mirror. He knew he looked like shit but that was the least of his worries. He stepped into the shower and let the water come down on him. He thought back to the last shower he had and smiled, then his body jolted at the realization that she was gone. He cried as the water washed the tears away. At this point, he didn't want to just kill Sonny, he wanted him to suffer.

Milo pulled up to his apartment and ran inside. He grabbed a case that contained a bunch of weapons and ammo, some water, and some money. He also shoved some personal pictures, gadgets, some paperwork, and some clothes into a duffle bag. He knew he'd probably never be coming back there again. He took one more look and then shut the door.

He ran back to the car and eventually drove down a dirt road which was about a third of a mile in back of the warehouse. Milo figured Jason would be coming in through the back door and that would be a good place for them to hide out. He knew where the surveillance cameras were, so they would hide in a place outside of the perimeter. The road wasn't far from the interstate as well. He stopped the car and woke Liz up.

They got out of the car, weapons drawn, and made their way to the spot Milo had picked out. They got as comfortable as possible and waited.

"Did you lie to me about never shooting a gun?" He asked.

Liz laughed. "Yeah, I did. I'm a pretty good shot." She said proudly.

"I bet you are." He said smiling. "What are we going to do if Jason doesn't show up?"

She looked over at him. "That is not an option." She said seriously. "Besides, I'm not leaving here until I face Sonny."

He nodded. "I need for you to be careful in there. Bullets are going to be flying. You have to think and react fast".

She nodded, grateful for his instruction.

"If you get overwhelmed, find a place to retreat too. You kind of have to shut your emotions off and think about it like you're saving your own life. "

Milo gave her some more instructions before Liz changed the subject.

"Milo, tell me about why you took a job with Sonny."

Milo smiled, never taking his eyes off the building.

"Well, my old man is a major boss. I wanted to be in the business, but it was just too much pressure working under him. So I left the city, and came to Port Charles. My brother Max works for my dad still."

"What else do you like to do Milo?"

Milo wasn't used to being asked about himself. He blushed and said, "I like to cook, dance, and workout. I'm sure you've noticed my big guns." He said grinning.

She laughed. "I might have to get you to show me your skills one day." She said smiling. "Is there anyone special in your life?"

"Besides you?" He said smiling.

Liz blushed.

"I know what you mean, and no. It's kind of a hard life you know? Maybe someday I'll find someone. I at least hope so." He said wistfully.

"I hope you find someone too Milo. Don't give up okay? You're a great guy." She said patting him on his back.

"Thanks for asking about me. The rest of the guys never really cared." Milo said quietly.

Liz looked at him for a moment and said, "Milo, after all you have done for me, I consider you family. I'm so very grateful to you. I want you to be careful in there too. It would kill me to lose you."

Milo blushed again. It was nice to have her as friend. For the first time, he really liked his job.

It was almost 2 hours before they saw Jason creep around the building to the back door and dart inside.

Liz gasped and almost got up to run, but Milo grabbed her arm. He whipped out his phone.

"Heah, it's me. I need you to cut power to the warehouse."

"What the fuck for?" A voice yelled out.

"Because Jason is at the backdoor and we need to slow him down."

"Fuck…Done."

Liz was staring Milo down. "What are you doing?"


	11. Chapter 11 - Reckoning

**A/N – Sorry for the late post. I had a bad dentist appointment today, so I've been in some pain and was trying to rest. Then, I lost my edits for this chapter. I did them late last night and it's like they have magically disappeared. Hopefully, I remembered all my changes etc. Anyway, enjoy. **

Chapter 11 – Reckoning

Milo realized that Liz looked really pissed off. "It will give Jason an advantage. They won't be able to see him on the cameras."

She took a deep breath. "For a second there…."

He chuckled and said, "You need to trust me Liz, I'm on your side."

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I do. You just threw me off."

They both looked up and saw the lights go off in the building. It was soon followed by bursts of gunfire.

Milo pulled out 2 headlamps and handed one to Liz. "Put it on, it will help you see in the dark so you can use both of your hands on the gun.

She quickly put it on and turned it on.

"Now run!" He said taking off.

Liz followed close behind and they ran inside. She followed Milo's directions and they immediately found themselves in a gun battle. Liz quickly took a few men out, much to Milo's surprise.

She was scared. But, she knew she needed to get to Jason by any means necessary. So, she tuned out like Milo taught her.

They shot their way to the office area where they saw Jason go inside. There were a few more of Sonny's men they had to fight with before they could get there. They both ducked behind a crate and began their assault.

Jason was puzzled by all the gunfire outside since he was alone, but he continued on to the office.

"Jason?" Sonny said shocked to see him.

"Sonny." Jason said cocking his gun. "Don't even think about it. Put the gun down."

Sonny did so. But what Jason didn't know is that Sonny had pushed a panic button. So, reinforcements were on the way.

They both noticed that the shooting had stopped and the lights came back on. Milo made his way over to the server room to take care of Benny. Liz kept going towards the office.

Jason pounded the photo of Liz onto Sonny's desk. Sonny saw it and started to laugh. He pushed it off and it went floating in the air and landed at the entrance to the office.

"I don't know why you're so upset Jason, your little slut is still alive."

Jason glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"She escaped, the photo is fake."

"I don't believe you." Jason yelled.

"She's really not worth it Jason. You know you'll never make it out of here alive. If you leave now, you still have a chance."

Jason stared him down for a minute. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, there was a sound at the door. He kept the gun trained on Sonny and turned his head, it was Liz. She was staring at the picture on the ground. Jason was in shock.

"Elizabeth?"

But she didn't say anything. She was too focused on the picture lying on the floor. She picked it up and then looked up at Sonny.

"You bastard, you used my assault photos to make him think I was dead?"

Sonny stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe she was holding a gun.

"Liz."

"Don't you fucking say my name ever again." She said yelling at him.

"Let me get something straight." Sonny said staring her down. "You cheat on me, and I'm supposed to care about your feelings?"

She took a few steps closer.

"You are a piece of shit Sonny Corinthos and I'm going to enjoy sending you to hell." She said intensely. "What I did might have been wrong, but don't you dare sit there and act like you're some sort of victim. It's not like you've been faithful. I know for a fact you've cheated on me twice in the last 6 months. That's the real reason I asked for my own bedroom." She waited for him to say something but Sonny just looked down. "Look at me." She yelled.

Sonny stared back her intensely. "Goodbye Sonny."

Sonny realized she was going to shoot him and tried to dive to the side. Jason came rushing at Liz and he grabbed her just as she was pulling the trigger. The bullet ended up grazing Sonny's arm.

Sonny fell back in the chair stunned. At that moment, all hell broke out in the warehouse. Someone threw a canister into the room and it started filling up with smoke. Jason grabbed Liz and pulled her to him as bullets started flying. Sonny had pushed another button and went inside a secret door on the side of his office. They had installed it in case he needed to run from the cops. Jason and Liz put their shirts over their mouths and noses on order to avoid inhaling the smoke.

Milo ran out of the server room and ran into two men.

"They killed Benny. They're in Sonny's office. Go" He yelled at them.

As soon as they started to run in front of him, he shot them both. He made his way into the warehouse and took out two more guys before yelling out to Jason and Liz to come on. They stumbled out of the office crying and coughing as Milo led them down a few hallways and stairs. They exited the building and made their way back to the car. Liz and Jason jumped in the back and Milo pulled off. They used some of the water Milo had to try and rinse their eyes out. They were making a mess but it was worth it.

"Good to see you boss." Milo said grinning.

Jason nodded and wiped off his face, he looked down at Liz and pulled her towards him and kissed her. They broke from the kiss and she threw her arms around him. He pulled her on his lap and held her in his arms.

"You should have seen her in there. She was awesome." Milo said gushing.

Jason smiled and Liz started to laugh.

"Can I ask you a question?" Liz said seriously.

Jason nodded.

"Why did try to stop me from shooting Sonny."

"I didn't want that on your conscious. Despite what happened, he did help you when you really needed it. And, I just didn't want you to regret anything."

She ran her fingers through his hair and stared into his deep blue eyes.

"I have a confession." She said softly.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Ambush

Chapter 12 - The Ambush

Liz told him all about her plans to meet up with Jack. He listened and took it all in. Her behavior made a lot more sense now. Emily was certainly right about Liz having a secret side to her. Jason kind of liked that she was a bit of a hardass. Milo drove towards the pier. What they didn't know is that, earlier, when Milo & Liz had come to the pier they were being watched. Benny had checked out different points of departure in the area and had hacked into the surveillance cameras. They knew about Jack and had visited him after Milo and Liz had left. They let him live, but told him that if he helped Liz, they'd kill his wife and her sister.

Milo pulled up to the pier, Jack's boat was nowhere in sight.

"Something's not right here." He said softly.

Liz slid off Jason's lap and put her backpack on. She got her gun ready and they all got out of the car. They unpacked everything and went down to the end of the dock. There was a little building there so they ducked behind it and waited.

"Maybe they got to him." Jason said quietly.

Liz's heart was beating so fast. It was 7:05 p.m. and no Jack. Just when they were about to go back to the car, they heard the boat. Jack came around the corner and pulled up. Jason and Milo threw the bags in and they all got in the boat. As soon as Jack started pulling out, a car drove up and gunshots rang out. Jack continued to drive the boat as the rest fired shots back until they cleared the corner. They were all breathing a sigh of relief when suddenly, Jack collapsed. Milo jumped up to steer the boat as Liz tended to Jack.

"Jack." Liz cried out. "Please hold on."

Jack stared at her, she was a mess and she still looked like an angel. He reached up and touched her hair.

"Don't cry lass, I've had a good life. They came to me and threatened me after you left. They were going to kill Kate if I helped you." He said wincing in pain.

'Oh my God." Liz cried.

"She died this afternoon. I sent her sister on her way and I left to get you." He said smiling through his tears.

"I'm so sorry Jack." Liz said sobbing.

"It's okay. Now, I can go be with her."

Liz put her head on his stomach and cried. She felt like she was losing a piece of her heart.

"You there," He said to Jason, "I can tell by the way you look at her that you care for my Lizzie. Take good care of her."

Jason smiled at him. "I will sir."

Jack smiled back and said, "Promise me that when I die," Liz gasped, "that you'll roll me into the water. It will be my burial at sea. I always wanted that. It was my life."

Liz jerked her head up. "No Jack."

"It's what I want. You two get away from here and go have a life. I will always be watching over you." He whispered.

Jack had lost a lot of blood and he couldn't talk anymore. He shut his eyes and tried to relax through the pain.

"I love you Jack." Liz said crying.

His head tilted and Liz knew he was gone. She flopped back away from his body and brought her knees to her chest. She felt like it was all her fault.

"Liz." Jason said pulling her up. "I need you to steer the boat."

She knew why. She also knew that he asked her so she didn't have to watch it. She took over the wheel as Milo and Jason picked up Jack and dropped him in the ocean. She felt her knees wobble as Jason grabbed her and Milo took the wheel. He told Milo where to go and Jason placed her in his arms and let her cry until she fell asleep.

Milo pulled up to a dock and tied up the boat. Jason handed Liz to him and got out. He grabbed some luggage and they walked up to the house. Jason used Liz's flash light to see and they broke into the back of the house and went in. Milo placed Liz on the couch and searched for some candles. He started a fire in the fireplace and then went back out to get the rest of their stuff.

Jason gazed up at the picture of Lila on the mantle. The house had been in the Quartermaine family since he could remember, but Tracy had sold it about 5 years back because no one was using it. She had recently re-purchased it when Lila had started to become ill. She decorated it like it was before and put Lila's pictures around as a present to her father. She wanted to bring them both here, but Lila hasn't been healthy enough to make the trip. No one really knew that she had bought it again, so he felt as though it would take a few days or so before Sonny or the Escobar's would be able to track them down.

Milo walked back in. "I'm going to go find a bedroom upstairs and take a shower. There is some canned food in the pantry and some bottled water". Milo grabbed a candle and left them alone.

Liz woke up and started looking around. "Where are we?" She said groggily.

He walked over and sat beside her. "It's my grandfather's vacation home."

Liz nodded and got up and walked in front of the fire. The boat ride was cold, so the heat felt really good on her skin. She noticed all the pictures of Jason's grandparents and family.

"They looked happy." She said quietly.

"They are still very much in love." Jason said back. "I'm sorry about Jack, but it wasn't your fault Elizabeth."

She nodded. She knew they had no time for her to have a pity party. She was just going to have to suck it up until they got out of this mess.

"What do we do now?" She said sitting back next to him.

"Are you hungry?" He said smiling.

"Not really, but I'm sure you are. Let's raid the kitchen."

They lit some more candles and looked to see what they could find. There was some peanut butter in the cabinet and some crackers. Liz hoped they weren't stale and pulled them out. She checked the date.

"Still has a few more months."

He smiled at her and opened the box. She prepared the crackers and they sat down to munch.

Milo came running in the room, "Foooooddddd." He yelled attacking the cracker sandwiches.

They all laughed. Jason found a bottle of wine and they all drank and ate.

An hour later, they all said goodnight and Milo went upstairs. Jason put a few more logs on the fire and lay back on the couch. Liz crawled between his legs and snuggled into him as he pulled the blanket over them.

"I feel like I've been running so long." She said exhausted.

He put his arms around her tighter.

"Why didn't you tell Sonny how you felt?"

"Whenever I brought the subject up, he'd get really angry and would say that we were done when he said we were done."

'I'm sorry."

"It was always bad, but the last 6 months or so, I started feeling like a prisoner there. I couldn't go anywhere without a guard. I just felt like all the fighting and stress just sucked all the creativity out of me. So, I started going to self defense class and the gun range. It made me feel like I had control and I started to plan my escape. But, I think part of me just turned off at some point. All of it just made feel hard and disconnected. I dreaded my life."

She turned to look up at him. "But you made me lose control and feel again." She said with tears falling down my face. "You scare me."

"I'm not going to do anything to hurt you, Elizabeth, you mean so much to me. We can slow this down if that is what you need, but I'm not going anywhere."

She lay back down on his chest. "Thank You." She said softly. "I never wanted to hurt Sonny, and I certainly didn't want to get you involved in all this mess."

"Elizabeth, let me take care of you." He whispered. "This is not all your fault."

He held her tightly and soon she fell asleep. After all the bad things he had done in the last few years, he couldn't imagine what he had done right to deserve her. He knew all of this had taken a terrible toll on Liz. This was not the life she was meant to lead. He kissed her on top of the head and closed his eyes.

That is how Milo found them in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13 – The Day After

Chapter 13 – The Day After

"Rise and shine sleepyheads." Milo yelled.

Liz and Jason tried to focus their eyes. The sunlight was blinding.

"What time is it?" Jason said groggily.

"9 a.m. boss, how do you like your eggs?" Milo said smiling.

"How the hell did you get eggs?"

"There's a store right around the corner. I put on one of Edward's fishing hats, some sunglasses and a big jacket."

"You probably looked like a perv."

Milo laughed. "Whatever, I got food. "

Liz made her way to the bathroom.

"Milo, we can't stay here for very long."

"I know. I've been thinking about that. I'm not sure how you'd feel about me calling in some favors from my dad. He probably could get us into one of his safe houses."

Jason thought about involving Maximus. There were pros and cons to that. But, they could use the backup.

"Make the call."

They all went into the kitchen. Jason was deep in thought. He was trying to figure out a game plan. Milo whipped them up a big breakfast and they sat down to eat.

"Yum. This is really good." Liz said stuffing her mouth.

They watched her shovel down the food and started laughing.

"What?" She said flashing them a look.

"Don't let us stop you." Jason said grinning.

"Do you want mine too?" Milo said pushing his plate over.

Liz rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

"After we talk to your dad, we'll decide if we stay put for a few days or move."

"What's your plan?" Milo said eating his toast.

"I want to kidnap Sonny."

Liz started choking on her juice and Milo quickly patted her on the back.

"Are you crazy?" She managed to get out in between coughs.

He smiled. "No, I was thinking of using him to draw out Carlos. I figured we can take care of them all at once."

Liz looked intrigued.

Milo left the room for a few minutes and then came back.

"Dad says to stay put another day. He's gonna make some arrangements to get us securely to another place. I think he's going to send a boat and then get us where we need to go. He's going to let Max handle everything and keep it as quiet as possible. Then he wants to have a chat."

"Sounds good, we can relax for a little bit then."

"I'm going to go work on my tan." Milo said smiling.

Jason shook his head smiling. He wasn't sure how he was going to make all of this work, but as long as the three of them were safe, he was good.

Sonny lay down on his bed. His shoulder hurt like a bitch. Part of him wanted to rip her apart with his bare hands but he almost couldn't help but smile thinking of the sight of her holding that gun and being so intense.

"Boss."

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry sir, but they've seemed to just disappear. We can't find them anywhere."

Sonny stared him down. "I don't want to see your face again until Jason is back on the grid."

The man quickly shut the bedroom door as Sonny hit the pillow lying next to him. He knew they would come after him. It was just a matter of time. He almost regretted that he had started all of this.

His phone rang and he looked down to see who it was. Carlos. He picked it up.

"Mr. Corinthos, how is your day going?" Carlos said grinning like a fool.

"You know…. same ole", Sonny said casually.

"I hear your enforcer took out a lot of your best men and that he's still out there lurking around. Sucks to be you, huh?"

"Is there a reason for this call, or did you just want to bust my balls?"

"A little of both. I will give you protection from Jason, if you give up ½ of your waterfront properties."

Sonny almost choked. "You must be smoking something. There is no way in hell that I'm giving up that much of my business."

"You don't have a choice, my friend. You see, if you don't agree to that then you are going to have me and Jason to contend with."

Sonny clenched his jaw. "Let me call you back."

"You have 24 hrs. If I do not hear from you by then, then I will take it as a sign that the cease fire is off."

The phone went dead. Sonny sighed, he was about to lose everything because of a stupid whore.

"Milo, do we have a secure line?"

"Yeah boss hold on." Milo left the kitchen and came back with a phone in his hand.

Jason took it from him and dialed. "Tomas Santi. This is Jason Morgan."

Tomas sat back in his chair in shock. He heard about what was going on in Port Charles and had been sending some spies to find out if Sonny's territory was ripe for the picking.

"Mr. Morgan, I'm surprised to hear from you."

"I take it that you are aware of my current situation."

"I am but I'm quite confused as to why you are calling me." He said quite intrigued.

"I can give you a lot of information about Sonny's organization. It would give you a huge advantage if you chose to start a war."

"And say that I'm interested in this proposition, what is in it for you?"

"I want you to give me Sonny alive."

Tomas leaned forward. "Why would I want to do that when I could just have him killed?"

"I have a score to settle with him."

Tomas sighed and thought for a moment. He knew all about what Sonny had done. He understood Jason's thirst but he didn't know if he trusted Jason to actually kill Sonny.

"Tomas, if you take over the territory, Sonny will have nothing. He will have no resources to get you back anyway, so why do you care if he's alive or dead?"

"You have a point, but then I will always have to look over my shoulder."

"Maybe not, but if you're going to be the boss of any organization, you will always be looking over your shoulder anyway. Besides, I think we both have the same end goal for Sonny."

"You have made an interesting proposition. Are you sure there is nothing else you want except for Sonny?"

"Well, I want immunity for me, Milo, and Liz."

Tomas smiled at the mention of Liz. He thought it was quite epic that Sonny would lose everything due to a woman. It was the stuff Greek tragedies were made of. He loved the irony.

"Mr Morgan are you willing to give me 24 hours to think about this?"

"Yes. I will get back into touch with you in 24 hours."

Tomas heard the line click. He liked the idea of getting rid of all traces of the Escobar family as well as Sonny. He just had one question for Jason.


	14. Chapter 14 - Desire

**A/N Today is my birthday, so a little Liason loving is my present lol. Thanks again for reading. And of course, healing prayers go out to all the injured and their families/friends in Boston. **

Chapter 14 – Desire

Jason and Liz watched Milo walk down to the dock. It was a beautiful day out. Liz finished cleaning up the kitchen and when she heard Jason finish in the bathroom, she went and took a shower. The last few days had been so overwhelming. She had no idea what the future held or even if they would all get of this situation alive. All she knew that it had irrevocably changed her.

She walked downstairs and sat on the couch. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Jason behind her.

"Want to go for a walk?" He said softly

Liz jumped and then got up from the couch. "Sorry, I'm still a little jumpy. A walk would be really nice."

Jason took her hand and led her outside. He led her through the grass and onto a path that cut through some trees. They walked in silence until there was just open sky and the beautiful ocean. It was a bit windy so Jason cuddled her in his arms.

"I want to ask you something." Jason said quietly.

"Anything." She said staring up at him.

"You were all prepared to leave Sonny. I'm assuming part of it was due to the business."

Liz nodded.

"I know I'm probably being a bit presumptuous, but do you still want to leave?"

Liz understood what Jason was asking. She had been thinking about their "relationship" quite a bit.

"Part of me would love to live a normal life again. I mean, I didn't see you coming at all. It was an easy choice to leave before all of this happened." She said breaking their embrace. She stood up on a rock that jutted from the ground and said, "I'm just not sure what this is." She said moving her hands towards him.

Jason took a few steps towards her and said, "I think you know what this is." He said softly.

She couldn't even remember what she was going to say as she saw his lips come towards hers. Jason lightly kissed her as he felt the little jolt inside his body as they connected. Liz put her arms around his neck and she started to return his kiss. She could feel her body respond to the twirling of his tongue and his hands lightly caressing her back and hips. He drove her crazy.

Jason pulled back from the kiss and yelled, "Last one back to the house….," as he started to run back into the woods.

Liz started to run and realizing there was no way she'd beat him, she cried out and pretended she had hurt her ankle.

Jason heard her and raced back to where she was standing. He got on his knees to look at her ankle as he could see she was limping on it.

Liz held back a laugh, reached down and pushed him backwards onto the grass. She took off into the woods as a bemused Jason tried to quickly get back up and take off again.

Milo heard her screams and yanked off his earphones and sat his walkman down. He started to get up and run but then saw Jason chasing Liz. He started laughing and lay back down. It was nice to see Jason having some fun.

Liz had just made it through the door before Jason scooped her up into his arms and threw her over his shoulder. He ran for the stairs and didn't put her down until he got to one of the spare bedrooms.

They both collapsed onto the bed, breathing really hard.

"I should have known you wouldn't play fair." He said smiling.

"Sorry, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do." She said coyly.

"Ditto." Jason said as he grabbed her and started kissing her passionately.

Liz moaned as she felt the erection in his pants and broke away from him. She started taking off her clothes as Jason followed suit.

She straddled him as she teased him with her lips and slowly grinded into him. He grabbed her waist and flipped her onto her back as he slowly made his way from her neck downwards. He playfully teased her hard nipples and twirled his tongue around them before he finally took them into his mouth and sucked.

Liz put her hands in his hair and threw her head back as his touch caused her to quiver with desire.

He slowly made his way down until his fingers and tongue caused Liz to moan loudly as she bucked beneath his mouth. He started to hum and the vibration from his lips sent shockwaves through her entire body. She groaned and made noises as the sensation inside her body was almost unbearable. She then grabbed the sheets on the bed and clenched them as the wave of orgasms overtook her body. The way she was moaning caused Jason to get even harder and he kissed his way back up her body until he captured her mouth. Her legs pushed his body into hers as she whispered, "I want you inside of me."

He entered her slowly, feeling every constriction of her muscles around his. She felt so good. Liz couldn't take the slowness and yelled harder until Jason complied and lost himself within the rhythm of their bodies coming together then apart. He flipped her around so she was on top and Liz closed her eyes as she rode him faster and faster; swiveling her hips and trying to bury every inch of him inside of her. Right before she totally drove him to madness, he flipped back over and plunged into her as hard and deeply as he could, before they both succumbed to the waves of orgasms that shook their bodies.

They lay there for a while, listening to their breathing come down from the high before anyone spoke.

"Well I guess you screwed that whole leaving thing out of me."

Jason laughed. "That was my intention."

She smiled as she gazed into his eyes. "I could get lost inside your eyes."

"Does that mean you never want to leave them?"

She laughed. "Yes. I will never leave your eyes. But the rest of you…."

He tickled her until she begged him to stop.

"Seriously, I'm crazy for you Jason Morgan and I'd be a fool not to see where all of this leads."

"Even, if it leads to a shootout and hiding out with Milo for weeks at a time?"

"You had me at shootout." She said kissing his lips.

"Heah love birds," Milo shouted from downstairs, "lunch time!"

Liz opened the door and sniffed. "Yum, hamburgers." She said running into the bathroom. "Last one into the shower is a rotten egg."

Jason watched her run into the bathroom. Somehow, he was going to make all of this right for her. Her happiness meant everything to him.


	15. Chapter 15 – Friends and Enemies

**A/N – Thanks for all the birthday wishes! The plot thickens…glad you are enjoying the story! It's about to get all twisty again.**

Chapter 15 – Friends and Enemies

Jason watched Liz and Milo play cards at the table. He was glad that it wasn't strip poker, or he would have seen way more of Milo than he ever wanted to. Liz was kicking his ass.

Milo's phone rang. "Heah, what's up?" Milo looked up at Jason. "Hold on."

He handed the phone to Jason. "It's Max."

"Hi Max."

"Heah Jason. Thanks for taking care of my little bro."

"He's actually been taking good of us."

"I want you to hang there until tomorrow. No one has any idea where you are. So, you're safe for now. Be ready at 10:00 a.m. for the transfer. You'll be travelling in style. Give Milo your sizes and we'll have some clean clothes for you."

"Sounds good."

Jason gave the phone back to Milo.

"What's going on?" Liz asked.

"We have to be ready by 10:00 a.m. tomorrow morning."

"So, are you going to tell us your plan?" Liz said curiously.

"In time." Jason said smiling.

"Suppose we play for it?" She said shuffling the cards.

"Hell no. "

Milo laughed. "Make her take off the jacket so you know she's not hiding anything."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I don't need to cheat in order to beat you two."

They all laughed and played cards for another hour. None of them were looking forward to going back to reality.

"What do you mean you can't find them! What do I pay you for?" Sonny yelled slamming the phone down.

He knew it was a mute point. He had to find a way to try and take out the Escobar brothers.

He picked up the phone again. "Someone get me some information on Liz's sister Sarah Webber. Find out where she lives and send someone to tail her until I give them further instructions."

Sonny hung up the phone. He was thinking that if he took Sarah and made it look like the Escobar's did it, then Jason would save him a whole lot of trouble and take out their organization.

It would also draw Jason out of hiding and maybe buy him some time.

The phone rang and Sonny grabbed it. "What you got for me?"

"Sarah lives in California, but you're in luck, she has a website and she's in New York at a convention this week. She leaves on Sunday."

Sonny grinned. "Great, find her and keep a close eye on her. We'll grab her tomorrow."

Sarah dialed Liz's number again and left yet another message. She really wanted to try and touch base with her while she was in town. Besides, there was no way she wanted to hang out with the other doctors the whole week. She sighed and went back to her room.

~~~~~~~~~  
The waiter sat Maximus down at his favorite table. The restaurant had the best gravy in town. He ordered a glass of Merlot and watched his son walk towards him.

"So, what's with the deal with our missing friends?"

"It's being handled. They are safe for now." Max said quietly.

"I can't believe that prick Sonny stirred up all of this shit."

"I know. Thank God Milo wasn't taken out."

Maximus nodded. "I took the liberty of ordering for you."

"That's fine."

"There's some rumors spreading that a number of Sonny's men were seen in the City today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they were at the Four Seasons. Have someone find out who they are searching for. I don't have a good feeling about it."

"I'll get someone right on it." Max stood up to make the call.

"Sit down, eat with me first."

Max sat back down. "I really don't want to get dragged into this war between the Escobar's and the Corinthos organization. It will be bad for business"

"I agree. I want to stay as clean as possible. We can help our friends get on their way and stay back unless it's absolutely necessary. There are probably going to be some consequences once either side finds out we're helping Jason but hopefully, there will be minimal damage."

Max nodded. The waiter brought their food. Maximus smelled it with a big smile on his face. "Molto bene."

Max smiled. His dad really loved food. Sometimes, he felt like he'd trade him in for some Pasta e fagioli and some Prosciutto di Pharma.

Liz, Milo, and Jason had already eaten dinner and were enjoying some wine and music.

"Milo, show me some moves."

Milo laughed and grabbed Liz. He twirled her around the room and then a faster song came on the radio.

"Come on Liz, show me what you got."

Liz laughed and then did a crazy little dance. Jason laughed loudly.

"I don't see you trying to shake that butt. Get over here."

"No way, I'm not dancing."

"Chicken"

Milo laughed. "I think she just called you out, boss."

"She can call me anything she wants, but I'm not dancing."

"Party Pooper" Liz yelled.

At that moment, there was a loud clap of thunder. Liz practically jumped into Milo's arms causing him to lose his balance and they both toppled to the floor. Jason was laughing so hard tears were coming down his face.

"Stop laughing and get your ass over here and help us up." Liz said pouting.

Jason made his way over to where they were and grabbed each one of their hands. Liz and Milo used the opportunity to pull him down on the floor with them.

"Heah." Jason yelled.

There was another thunder clap and Liz squealed and dove into Jason.

"So, bullets don't faze you, but thunder and lightning renders you powerless?" Jason said smiling.

"It's like my kryptonite. Shouldn't we get away from the windows?" Liz said looking around.

"Should we go find a bed to hide under?" Jason said laughing.

Liz punched him in the arm. "Come on Milo." She said getting up. "Let's go find some more candles and get the flashlights ready."

Milo looked at Jason's face and tried not to laugh. He dutifully followed Liz into the kitchen.

Jason shook his head and watched them walk away. Another thunder clap erupted and he heard Liz scream and Milo say ouch. Better him than me, he thought. This was going to be a long night.


	16. Chapter 16 – The Offer

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 16 – The Offer

Jason woke up early so he could call Tomas. He was anxious to put his plan into place. He dialed the phone.

"Jason. Good to hear from you."

"Likewise, have you made a decision?"

"Yes, I have. I've wanted to have a presence in New York for a long time. I'm not one to turn down such a lucrative opportunity."

"Then we have deal?"

"Yes. But, I also have a proposition for you."

"Go head." Jason said curiously.

"You have a great reputation in the business considering that you haven't been in it that long."

"Thank you."

"It was well earned. I would like to give you the opportunity to take over Sonny's organization. It would not only save me a lot of time and effort, but it will also allow for a seamless transaction. Will you think about it?"

"Yes, I will consider your offer. "

"Well good. I will start things in motion regarding retrieving Sonny and announcing the takeover."

"Sounds good, I'll call you back as soon as I can."

"Nice doing business with you Jason."

Tomas hung up the phone. He knew Jason probably needed to talk to Liz before committing. He just hoped that she would agree to it. Tomas was not ready to deal with a no answer.

Jason had a lot of thinking to do. He wasn't sure how Liz would take this news considering she was trying to escape everything. It would be an awesome opportunity and he wouldn't have to be an enforcer anymore. But, there was always danger. He sighed and took a sip of his coffee. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Liz enter the kitchen.

"Hey there, any coffee left for me?"

"Of course." He said getting up to grab a cup.

"Did you speak to Tomas?" She asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Well, did he take the bait?"

"Yes, we have an alliance. He's going to deliver Sonny to us."

"Great. When I came downstairs, you seemed like you had a lot on your mind."

"He, uh, made me a proposition."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he asked me to run Sonny's organization once he takes over."

Liz sat back in her chair. "Wow. That is a very big offer."

"I know. I told him I'd consider it."

She nodded. "Jason, I don't know what to say."

"How do you feel about it, honestly?"

"Well, I have mixed feelings. You know I was trying to get away from it all and start over. But, I do realize that this would be a logical next move for you and a huge opportunity."

"Liz, were you running away from Sonny, the lifestyle, or both?"

She thought for a moment. "Most of it was running away from Sonny. But, the organization was under fire for almost the last 8 months. So, it did get dangerous and I got tired of it all."

"I understand. I just don't want to lose you over this. You know, after my accident, I was lost. I ended up working for Sonny and basically created a new identity of sorts. I was so shut off emotionally, that it was easy for me to do what I do."

She nodded.

"When I took off for 2 years, it was mainly because Sonny encouraged me to go try and find myself. I travelled and did a lot of thinking. I even took a job working on motorcycles."

"What made you come back?"

"Part of it was that Sonny needed me. I was really grateful to him and felt like I owed him. But, I can't lie and say that I didn't miss it. There is a certain chemical reaction to being in danger and in protect mode. It was the only time I really felt something after the accident."

She touched his hand and said, "I get it. I know we haven't really spoken about the accident and what affects it had on you. And I know you don't just tell anyone what you just told me."

"You're the only one I've told actually." He said looking down sadly.

"Thank you for trusting me Jason." She said pulling her chair closer to him.

"There is also some pride in being good at what I do. Even when I tried to imagine doing something else, nothing really felt right. "

"Jason, if this is something you need to do then you should just do it. I don't want you giving up an opportunity because of me." She said with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to lose him but she didn't want him sacrificing everything for her either.

"Don't you get it? I'm falling in love with you Liz. Your happiness matters to me. I also don't want you to sacrifice who you are to be with me."

Liz leaned into him and hugged him tightly. Jason pulled her up onto his lap as he listened to her cry.

"I don't have the right to ask you to stay with me. I don't want you dreading your life 6 months from now. And honestly, I would never give you up without a fight. But, if you weren't happy, there is no way I would force you to stay."

She pulled back from him and stared into his eyes. "I'm falling for you too. I don't want this to end either. Can I think about it?"

Jason nodded. He held her tightly in his arms. He figured at least she didn't say No.

"Get a room." Milo said coming around the corner.

Jason smiled. "Where's my breakfast?"

Milo laughed. "In the refrigerator…."

"Do I need to call Maximus?"

"If you want it to be the last thing you do." He said walking into the pantry.

"Oooohhh you're a tough guy now."

"Have to be since I'm rescuing you every 5 minutes." Milo called out playfully.

Liz laughed. "Less talk, more cooking…." She yelled.

Milo looked at her smiling and said, "I'm going to just call you "The Inhaler" from now on".

Jason laughed. She shot him a look.

"Don't look at me." He said defensively.

"A girl needs her sustenance."

"And some" Milo said turning away.

"That's it." Liz said jumping up. She grabbed a dish towel and started chasing Milo around.

Jason laughed and watched them. If he did take the job, he was assigning Milo to guard Liz. He had definitely proven his worth and Jason totally trusted him.

Sonny picked up the phone and dialed Carlos Escobar.

"Sonny, good to hear from you."

Sonny wished he was sitting in front of him so he could smash his face in.

"I need more time."

"I've already given you plenty of time; more than you deserve."

Sonny cleared his throat. He hated Carlos with a vengeance.

"Can you please give me until 6 p.m. tonight?"

Carlos thought for a moment. He wasn't sure why Sonny was stalling.

"You have until 5:00 p.m. Do not disappoint me."

"Thanks."

Sonny hung up the phone and then dialed another number.

"I need you to pick up Sarah Webber immediately. Be discrete."

He slammed the phone down and said, "Your move Jason."


	17. Chapter 17 – On the Move

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I was so tempted to bring back one of Sonny's old enemies to do him in. I hate that the show killed off all of them. But, in the end, I decided on go in another direction. Hopefully, that will be a good decision.**

Chapter 17 – On the Move

At 10:00 a.m., they waited outside on the back porch, expecting a boat to arrive. But instead of a boat, a helicopter came flying around the corner and landed on the lawn.

"Holy shit." Liz said loudly. "That's our ride?"

Milo laughed. "Come on." He said grabbing a few bags and running towards it.

Jason and Liz hurried behind him and they all got in. The helicopter took off and they had a beautiful view of the Hudson.

It took about a half hour to reach the city. Jason was surprised that they landed at an office building instead of going to the compound as originally planned.

They all got off and carried their things inside. They took a ride to the 10th floor where Maximus awaited them.

"Jason" He said giving him a hug. "Good to see you my friend."

"Likewise"

Maximus turned and gave Milo a huge hug.

"Dad….can't breathe."

Liz giggled and Maximus pulled back shaking his head.

"Come inside the office. Max is in there waiting."

Maximus led the way.

"Max" Jason said shaking his head.

They all greeted each other and sat down.

"There is a very important reason I didn't have the pilot fly you to the house. I'm not sure how to tell you this." Max paused and looked at Liz. "We have word that someone has your sister. Sonny's people say it's the Escobars, but they deny it. Personally, I think that little shit Sonny has her and he's trying to start a war."

Liz was stunned. "What?" She yelled. "How is that possible? She's in California."

"No, she's in New York this week for a medical convention."

Liz's thoughts raced as she tried to think if Sarah had told her about it, but she couldn't remember her ever mentioning it.

"We think we know where he's hiding her, and I have an idea how to get her back safely."

Liz was so pissed at Sonny she could barely see straight. She clenched her jaw and just sat there trying to think of all the ways she could torture him if it turned out he had taken her sister.

"How far away is she?" Jason said breaking the silence.

"Not far, maybe 30 minutes out."

"I've packed up some gear and it will require Milo to use a little of his rock climbing skills."

Milo looked really pleased. "I'm ready, let's do this." He said getting up.

"Settle down there hero." Max said as Maximus chuckled.

"Jason, we'll get involved if we have to, but we really want to stay out of this as much as possible. "

"I understand. I just need some weapons and a good briefing and we'll take it from there."

"We got a car ready for you down in the garage and it's packed up and ready to go. When you're finished, Milo will take you to one of our safe houses. I will have men in the area should anything go down."

"That's more than generous Maximus. I really appreciate everything you've done."

"Milo speaks very highly of you. Why don't you guys go into the lobby? I want to talk with Jason for a minute."

They all left and Maximus started quizzing Jason.

"First, of all, anything you say to me doesn't leave this room. I'm hearing rumors that the Santi family has arrived in Port Charles. You know anything about that?"

"Damn, are there any secrets in this business?"

"No. Go on." Maximus said patiently.

"Tomas Santi is going to take over Sonny's territory, which should also take the Escobars out of circulation. I will help him, in exchange for Sonny."

Maximus raised his eyebrows. Clearly, he realized that Jason had a plan. "I have one request."

"What is that?" Jason said curiously.

"I want Sonny."

Jason was totally thrown by that. "Why?"

"I want him to suffer for causing all of these problems and almost getting my son killed. His stupidity is costing me money. The cops are everywhere and I can't get a much needed shipment into the harbor. I have an enforcer on my staff who specializes in suffering. I want that little bitch to beg for mercy. But trust me, there will be none."

"I guess I have no problems with that. As long as he's dead, I don't care who does it."

"I get the feeling you're leaving something out." Maximus was pretty good at reading people after all of these years.

"Let's just say I got offered an opportunity that I'm finding really hard to turn down."

Maximus smiled knowingly. He knew it had something to do with Tomas. "It's a tough business Jason. It does take its toll. But, my boys grew up pretty normally. They are happy men. I can't really ask for more, except for a few grandchildren at some freaking point."

Jason smiled. "I know. I'm fully prepared to take on the responsibility. I'm just worried about…."

Maximus chuckled. "Let me guess, you're talking about wonder woman in the other room?"

Jason laughed at the nickname.

"Jason, take it from someone who's been around the block a few times, if both of you can't accept who each other are, then what do you really have? You want to be in the business because it fulfills you in some way. Do you give up who you are to be with someone? I don't know. If you're not going to be happy cause you always wonder what if you made the other decision, that could come back to haunt you. Just sayin…"

Jason smiled. "I appreciate you saying that to me. And I do get it. But, knowing that doesn't make the decision any easier."

Maximus patted him on the hand. "I know son. It doesn't. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes. Go find Sarah."

Jason got up and shook his hand. He was actually grateful that Maximus spoke to him like a father would. His relationship with Alan had been really strained. And due to his career choice, it didn't make it any easier. It was something he was going to have deal with eventually.

Jason walked into the lobby and headed towards the elevators with Milo and Liz.

"Come on wonder woman." He said laughing.

Liz looked at him confused.

"How come she gets a superhero nickname? I want one."

Jason shook his head pressing the G button. "How about….Super Girl"

"Ha, ha, very funny…..."

Liz giggled. "How about Captain America?"

Milo smiled and flexed his muscles.

"More like Captain Oblivious."

Milo glared at Jason. "Ok. Spawn."

Jason laughed. "Hey, I kind of like that."

They reached the ground floor and Milo led them to a black SUV.

"Your chariot awaits Milady." Milo said opening the door for Liz.

Jason waited at his door. Milo looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? Aren't you going to get the door for me?"

"When hell freezes over, Spawn."

Jason laughed and got in.

"Thanks for making me laugh. I was lost in my I'm going to kill Sonny thoughts." Liz said sighing.

"I understand." Jason said reaching back and touching her knee.

"If he hurts one hair on her body…."

"We'll get to her before that happens." Milo said quietly. "You do happen to have Captain America on your team."

She smiled. "Thanks Milo."

"Hey, you think your sister might like me?" Milo said hopefully.

Liz chuckled. "She does have a thing for bad boys."

"You consider me a bad boy?" Milo said proudly.

Liz laughed and Jason just shook his head. "Just drive Captain Oblivous."

Liz smile and closed her eyes. All she could think of is that Sarah could be hurt badly because of her choices. They just had to get to her in time.


	18. Chapter 18 – Undercover Heroes

**A/N - Glad everyone is enjoying Milo. I always thought he had such a cute quirkiness to him. But, they haven't really given him much to do on the show. He always came off as a little vacuous and I thought there is no way a mob boss would have an airhead guarding him and his kids etc. Milo can be goofy but he's smart and can get the job done. **

Chapter 18 – Undercover Heroes

It was 5:00 p.m., Sonny was sitting in his office contemplating whether he was going to call Carlos back. He decided he wouldn't. He figured Carlos would be too busy defending himself right now from the bombs in his clubs and the hits he had put out on his men. He had hired some mercenaries to carry out the deeds.

Sonny figured if he struck first, it would give him the advantage. So, it was a total surprise when he heard the gunfire start ripping through the building. He quickly ran through the secret door in his office as all hell was breaking lose. Much to his surprise, as he ran outside, he heard a gun click near his ear.

"Put the gun down."

Sonny did as he was told. Someone grabbed his hands and pulled them behind his back and put cuffs on him. At first he thought it was the cops.

"Turn around."

Sonny slowly turned around to find himself looking into the eyes of Tomas Santi. Jason had told Tomas all about Sonny's escape route and he was waiting.

"Tomas Santi, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

Sonny knew he was in trouble. Tomas had a horrible reputation for executing his rivals in Miami. Most feared him and wouldn't go near him.

"I was looking for some waterfront property. " He said watching Sonny clench his jaw. "Nice job on the Escobars by the way. It seems you took out both Carlos and his brother. My men took out the rest, so all is right with the world." He said smiling.

Sonny tried to spit on him but a guard realized what he was about to do and shoved Sonny to the ground. Sonny waited for the bullet, but it didn't come.

"Don't worry Sonny, you're not going to die by my hand. Someone else would like to do that honor." He said smiling. "Get him into the car."

As they walked him, Sonny could hear a voice over the loud speaker in the building.

"We have your boss, surrender or die."

Most of the shooting stopped, and Sonny just shook his head. He was left to wonder who Tomas was delivering him to.

* * *

Milo parked the car about a half block away from the 3 story apartment building. He turned off the engine. Liz and Jason were already arming themselves and getting ready to go. They also put on some hats. The neighborhood was pretty quiet.

"There's another apartment building next door. There is no security, so I'm going to go to the roof and access the other building that way." Milo said quickly.

"You're going to jump?" Liz said worried.

Milo turned to look at her. "Don't worry Liz, Captain America is on this."

She tried to smile back at him but it looked so funny that Milo started to laugh.

"Trust me, it's not that big of a deal."

"Well, what are you going to do after that?"

"I'm going to use a rope and lower myself to the bathroom window and access the apartment that way."

Liz was actually impressed.

Milo continued, "At that point I'll bide my time until I can make a move. You and Jason will cover the perimeter and take out whomever you need to as quietly and efficiently as possible."

Jason nodded. He hoped that Milo could pull this off. "Let's go. Liz follow me."

Milo took off in the direction of the other apartment, and Liz and Jason walked to the first apartment. They walked to the back of the apartment holding hands like any normal couple. They saw a person standing over by the dumpsters. Liz motioned to Jason and walked over to the dumpster to throw out a bag. She spoke to the guy as she tossed the bag in and also noted that he had a gun in his waistband.

"Nice night." She said smiling.

The man immediately started checking her out and replied, "Yeah, it is. You live here?"

"No, just visiting a friend."

She heard the music and laughter coming from one of the windows.

"She's having a little party tonight."

The man totally ignored Jason who had crept up behind him.

"Maybe you could ditch your boyfriend and go to the party with me?" He said grinning.

"I don't think so." Jason said coming up behind him.

Before the man could react, Jason hit him over the head and dragged him behind the dumpsters. He removed the guy's weapons and duct taped his mouth shut. Jason then used the duct tape to secure his hands and legs. For added measure, he duct taped him to the back of the dumpster.

"Let's go."

Liz nodded and they went in through the back door. They walked up to the 3rd floor unnoticed. When they got there, most of the apartments were open and loud music blared. People were walking around with drinks. Jason noticed that 2 doors were closed. One of which, would have a window on the side of the building that Milo was going to enter from. He knew that was the one.

Someone put a beer in Liz and Jason's hand and welcomed them. A girl grabbed Liz and dragged her inside of one of the apartments. Jason followed them. A bunch of people were inside dancing. They had no choice but to join in so they didn't look conspicuous.

"You can put your backpack in my room." The girl yelled pointing.

"That's okay." Liz said smiling.

The girl shrugged her shoulders and grabbed Liz's hands and started jumping up and down. Liz looked at Jason who smiled and she started jumping around too. Another girl was totally hot for Jason. He motioned towards her and whispered to her to ask her where the bathroom was. She grabbed his hand and led him out into the hallway. Liz watched them go out. Part of her wanted to rip that girl's hair out. But, she knew Jason always had a plan. She pretended to be winded and went into the hallway.

The girl told Jason that he could use her apartment to go, which happened to be right next to the room he Sarah was being held in. He noticed the girl was pretty intoxicated.

When he got to her room, she closed the door behind them.

She smiled and pointed to the bathroom. "I'll join you if you need help." She said seductively.

"Why don't you wait for me in your bedroom?" Jason said flashing a smile.

She giggled and staggered into the room.

Jason went in the bathroom and locked the door. He opened the shower window and stuck his head out, scaring the crap out of Milo.

"Jesus, Jason" Milo whispered.

Milo got the window open (which was cracked) and climbed inside. He tossed the rope to Jason just in case and Jason pulled it into his window. The alley below was dark and there was no one there.


	19. Chapter 19 – Captain America

Chapter 19 – Captain America

Jason left the bathroom to check on the girl, she was passed out on the bed. He shut the door to her room and then peeked out of the room and saw Liz in the hallway talking to some girls. Liz saw him and waited a few minutes and tapped on the door. Jason opened it and pulled her inside. He put his finger over his mouth and dragged her into the bathroom.

"Did you see Milo?" she whispered.

"Yeah, he's in."

Jason looked back out the window. Liz pressed her ear up against the wall to see if she could hear anything. She heard the bathroom door open and a man and woman's voice.

Milo heard her come in. The man had told her not to try anything stupid.

Sarah really didn't have to go to the bathroom. She was just trying to get a breather. They had given her no explanations as to why she was taken. She was exhausted and tired.

She cried softly as a knock came on the door.

"You almost done in there?"

"Yeah, almost." She yelled back.

She waited another minute and flushed the toilet. She stood up and walked towards the sink as Milo pushed back the curtain and grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth.

Sarah's eyes grew big as Milo pulled her into him.

"I'm with Liz. I'm here to save you." He whispered.

She nodded with relief. Milo let her go and she turned to look at him. He wiped the tear from her face. He noticed how pretty she was.

He mouthed, "How many?"

She put up 2 fingers.

Someone pounded on the door. Milo could see the fear on her face.

"Hurry up, I have to go." The man yelled.

"Okay." Sarah called out.

She turned on the water faucet and washed her hands as Milo went back in the shower and closed the curtains. He quietly pulled a syringe out and took the cap off. She turned and looked back one more time before opening the door. A hand yanked her back into the room and a man rushed inside closing the door behind him. He practically threw himself on the toilet making a loud noise.

Milo could barely hold back his gag reflex. It smelled so nasty. For 5 minutes, he stood there trying not to breathe it in. He couldn't wait to lay a world of hurt on the guy.

Finally, the guy flushed and got up. He started washing his hands and Milo jumped out, put his left hand over the guy's mouth, and then stabbed him in the heart with the syringe full of Pavulon. The man quickly started collapsing and Milo dragged him up against the wall. He positioned himself next to the door, and drew his gun. A few minutes passed and the 2nd man knocked on the door.

"Yo Drew. You alive in there?"

When he got no response, he opened the door. He waved his hand in the air at the smell attacking his nostrils. He then saw Drew on the floor. He saw a Milo out of the corner of his eye. But, before Milo could shoot him, Sarah hit him over the head with a vase and he collapsed on the floor.

"Nice." Milo said smiling.

He took out another syringe and injected the man in his throat. He put both of the syringes inside of a little box in his backpack. He didn't want to leave behind any evidence. Although, he knew Sonny would probably send a cleanup crew. He locked the bathroom door.

"Let's go." He said pulling Sarah towards the shower.

She was totally confused. "Go where?"

Milo got in the tub and looked out the window. He made a little noise and Jason stuck his head out of the window. Milo held out his hand and Jason passed him the rope. Milo grabbed it and climbed out of the window. Sarah looked at him nervously.

"Climb onto my back and hold on tightly."

He saw her hesitation.

"Trust me." He said smiling.

She awkwardly climbed out of the window face first. She sat on her knees in the window. It really hurt, and she grabbed Milo's shoulders and practically jumped onto him. Milo braced himself and quickly lowered them down to the ground. He grabbed her hand and led her to the car. She hopped in the back and Milo started it.

* * *

Jason peeked out into the hallway and pulled Liz out. As soon as they had done so, a man started approaching where they were. Jason threw Liz against the wall and started making out with her.

The man passed them and said, "Get a room."

Liz giggled and then continued to kiss Jason. The man let himself into the room Sarah had been in and Jason and Liz took off running towards the stairwell. They ran out to the front of the building and Milo pulled up and they jumped in.

Liz was so happy to see her sister as Milo quickly drove away. They hugged and cried.

"What the hell is going on?" Sarah said loudly.

"It's such a long story."

"It was that idiot Sonny wasn't it?"

Liz nodded. "We think so."

"Where are you taking us?"

Milo spoke up saying, "To a safe place."

Sarah nodded and said, "Thank you Milo for getting me out of there."

Milo smiled and continued driving. Sarah notice what a cute smile Milo had. They had about an hour's drive to get to the safe house.

"Sarah, this is Jason by the way." Liz said smiling.

Sarah could tell by the way Liz blushed that something was up between the two of them. She shook Jason's hand. She noticed how beautiful his eyes were and looked back at her sister as Jason turned around. She mouthed the word wow and Liz giggled.

She relaxed back into the seat and put her head on her sister's shoulder. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Milo pulled the car into the garage and shut the door. He unlocked the door to the house and him and Jason went in and searched the place before returning to the car for the girls.

Before Sarah and Liz could object, both men carried them into the house and upstairs. There were 3 rooms. Jason put Liz in the master bedroom and Milo put Sarah into next biggest room. He put her down on the floor as Sarah watched him pull back the covers. She sleepily sat down on the bed as he took her shoes off and she lay down. He covered her up and started walking out of the room.

Sarah suddenly panicked and sat up saying, "Don't go."

Milo stopped and turned to her. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He shut the door and walked back towards her. There was a chair with an ottoman next to the bed.

Sarah smiled and lay back down. "Thank you." She said closing her eyes.

Milo got as comfortable as he could. He threw a blanket over himself and watched her for a long time. He wouldn't allow himself to fall asleep until her breathing changed and he knew she was out cold. He had just started to get into a good sleep when he heard her whimper. As he opened his eyes, he could see her suddenly sit up as she yelled.

Milo had barely gotten up out of the chair before Jason came flying through the door. He looked at Milo and nodded, knowing he would take care of her and closed the door.

Milo hugged her and rocked her until he felt her settle down. He started to get up and go back to the chair when she said, "Please stay next to me."

He nodded as she scooted over. He grabbed the blanket from the chair and he lay on top of the covers.

Sarah smiled to herself at his chivalry. She felt very safe with him next to her and fell right back asleep. She woke up 2 other times that night, and each Milo was there for her.

The night came and went. Liz woke up early. Jason was still asleep, so she quietly left the room and made her way to Sarah's room. She opened the door and saw Sarah curled up next to Milo. She saw that Milo had slept on top of the covers and smiled to herself. She was glad that Milo had taken care of her sister. She quietly closed the door and went downstairs to see what was in the fridge.

Milo had heard her shut the door and slipped out of bed. He went downstairs to see what she was up to.

"Get out of my kitchen, woman."

Liz laughed. "I thought maybe Captain America had worked up an appetite."

"Uh huh. I'm sure it was all about me and not that the Inhaler's stomach was growling." He said teasing her.

"That's wonder woman. I was given an upgrade." She said breaking some eggs into a bowl.

Milo took out some bacon and started frying it.

They both heard someone moving around upstairs.

"I'll finish up here. Why don't you go check on your sister." Milo said sweetly.

Liz wiped her hands and then ran up the stairs. The smell of bacon was making her stomach growl she was so hungry. If Jason and Sarah weren't up, she was going to wake them up.


	20. Chapter 20 - Dilemmas

Chapter 20 - Dilemmas

Sarah came out of the bathroom just as Liz entered the room.

"Hey sis." Liz said plopping on the bed.

"If you're up here, who's cooking?"

"Milo"

Sarah turned and gave her a look. "Really?"

Liz laughed. "Yes. It's one of his many talents."

"Nice. So, what is the scoop on Jason? I thought you were with Sonny."

Liz quickly ran through the major highlights of the story. Sarah was very surprised.

They were interrupted by Milo yelling "Breakfast"

Liz jumped up and ran for the door. "I'm starving. Hurry up Sarah." She said running down the stairs.

Some things never change, Sarah thought to herself before following.

"Milo, that smells awesome." Sarah said smiling.

Milo blushed. "Thanks, please have a seat."

Jason came walking up to the table. "Were you going to eat without me?"

Milo laughed. "We don't call her the Inhaler for nothing."

Sarah laughed as Liz glared at her.

"What Lizzy? You always did have an appetite."

"There is nothing wrong with eating." Liz said shoveling in some food.

They all started laughing. But, Liz didn't care. It tasted really good.

"So, how long do we stay here?" Sarah asked curiously.

"That depends on a few things. I'll let you know." Jason said cryptically.

"Ok." Sarah said biting on a piece of bacon. She was actually happy to spend some time with her sister.

* * *

Sonny sat in the darkened room tied to a chair. His back and neck hurt and he had lost track of time. He knew that they were going to kill him. He just wanted it over with.

* * *

Tomas walked into his office and sat down. He needed to make some arrangements with Jason regarding a drop off point.

"Jason. I have the cargo." He said smiling.

Jason smiled and walked out of the room so no one could hear him and went upstairs.

"That's good to hear."

"He's at the warehouse on 189th in the basement office."

"That's fine. I will be there at 2:00 p.m. and take it from there."

"Sounds good. Have you given any thought to my offer?"

"Yes, I have. We'll talk when I get there."

"See you then." Tomas said putting down the phone. He walked down to the basement to have a chat with Sonny.

* * *

Jason walked into the hallway. "Liz, can you come up here for a second?"

Liz ran up the stairs and into their room. "What's up?"

"Sit down." He said motioning to the bed. "We need to talk about my job offer."

To be honest, Liz hadn't stopped thinking about it.

"I want this job. It's who I am." He said watching her carefully. "I need to know if you can live with that."

She took his hand in hers and said, "Ok. Yes, I can live with that."

Jason was shocked that she hadn't put up more resistance. "Really?"

"This whole ordeal has proved to me that I can handle the lifestyle. You make me come alive. I'm itching to get back home and paint. "

He smiled. "Let's play hypotheticals for a moment."

"Okay."

"Say we get really serious, do you see yourself wanting kids later on down the road?"

Liz kind of stared at him blankly. It wasn't something she really thought about.

"Well, I haven't really thought about having them."

"Really?"

She laughed. "What, you think all single women sit around and do is obsess about babies and weddings?"

"There are a gazillion magazines that imply that, but No. The reason I asked is because of the business."

She stood up nervously, "Well, I really wasn't prepared for this conversation."

He was shocked that she was so unnerved.

"You know you can say anything to me." He said quietly.

"It's just….." She said trailing off, "I have some female issues. Years ago my doctors told me that there would be a really slim chance that I could ever conceive."

Jason looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've been fine with it up until now, because I never really was crazy about anyone. I had convinced myself it wasn't important. But, I guess the question now is can you live with that? Do you want kids?" She said nervously.

Before Jason could say anything, Sarah came bounding into the room. She could see they looked really serious.

"Sorry. But, Jason you need to see this." She said grabbing him and pulling him downstairs to the television.

_Reporter_

_"Behind me is the ruins of club Mayarí_ _which was owned by the notorious criminals, the Escobar brothers. Sources say that their charred bodies along with 27 men linked to the organization, were found inside the ruins. _

_Recently, there has been a mob war between the Corinthos organization and the Escobar brothers. What makes this even more interesting, is that the Santos organization from Miami seems to have taken over the Corinthos organization in Port Charles._

_Sources say that Sonny Corinthos is missing in action. An FBI task force, has been assigned to investigate his whereabouts and are planning to make some arrests within the next few days….."_

_END _

Jason turned off the television. His phone rang.

"Yeah."

"Were you watching the news?" Tomas said calmly.

"Yes."

"I'm concerned with the FBI presence. I'm sure we're being watched. We've swept the place and the phone lines and they are clear. But, if they get a search warrant, we're basically dead in the water. I'm sure Sonny would spill his guts and implicate everyone he can."

"I can get Sonny out."

Tomas was surprised at his boldness.

"If you get caught…."

"I'm not worried about that. Leave it to me. I'll take care of it tonight. What I need for you to do is have your security identify any FBI people in the area. Do not let anyone in until after Sonny is moved. I'll be there at 8:00 p.m."

"Ok my friend."

"And, if we make it through all of this, then I accept the job."

Tomas grinned. "That is good news."

Jason hung up the phone. Everyone in the room was staring at him.

"This is what we're going to do." He said quickly.


	21. Chapter 21 - Viva Italiano!

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews! Hellz-On-Earth, you were cracking me up! Thought I'd throw a little Milo/Sarah chapter in there.**

Chapter 21 – Viva Italiano!

Jason explained his plan with Milo as the girls listened in.

"I want to help Jason." Liz pleaded

Jason shook his head. "I need you to stay here and guard your sister. If you come and something bad happens, the feds are going to pull you in and do anything in their power to get you to rat everyone out. They will threaten you. You will be sleep deprived. They will emotional break you down. They might even try to pin a murder on you. I don't want to see you have to go through all of that."

"Have I messed up once this entire time?"

"No. You've been completely badass."

Sarah smiled at the statement.

"But, we have got to play this smartly. If we don't get Sonny out of there, Tomas is going to be in a shit load of trouble and Sonny will turn on all us."

Liz knew he was right, but it still didn't make her any happier about it.

"Milo, figure out where we can get some wet suits and gear."

Milo grabbed his phone. "I'm already on it."

"Is there anything else I can do?" Liz said helplessly.

Jason smiled at her and said, "You can help me get all the guns and ammo together."

"Ok, let's go."

They headed towards the garage.

"What about me?" Sarah said loudly.

"You're coming with me." Milo said smiling.

"Where are we going?"

"To get some gear."

"Let me go grab my shoes." She said running up the stairs.

Sarah ran into the bathroom to check her hair and threw on some tennis shoes. This was so much more exciting than her day job, she thought as she ran out the door.

Milo waited for her in the car. He watched her smiling and running towards him.

"Ok. I'm ready."

Milo smiled and turned on the radio. He pulled out of the driveway and made his way back on the road.

"Where are we going?"

"My cousin Joey has a few wetsuits he can loan us. We're going to head over to his house."

"Sounds good. I love the 80's." She said seat dancing.

They both sang to the radio the whole way. It took about 40 minutes to get to his cousins house.

"You want to come in?"

She nodded. "Sure, why not?"

"I have to warn you. Joey's mom is pathological about food. If she offers you a plate, take it. If you don't, I'll never hear the end of it. And if she starts talking about babies, just play along with it."

Sarah laughed. "Ok, maybe we'll have some fun with her then."

Milo flashed her a look. "Seriously, his mom is crazy. You don't want to mess with her. She will have a priest over to the house before you can blink your eyes. You'll be Mrs. Milo Giambetti and you won't know what hit you."

Sarah was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "Okay, I won't poke the bear."

He knocked on the door. "Brace yourself." He muttered under his breath.

Sarah nodded and waited patiently for someone to open the door.

"Milo, what's up bro?" Joey said patting him on the back. He noticed Sarah right away.

"Holy shit. Where'd you get the fighetta?"

Milo smacked him upside the head. "What your language. This is my cousin Joey." He said turning towards Sarah.

"Where are my manners? Come in." Joey said making way for Sarah to enter.

"Are you fucking crazy bringing her here?" He said under his breath.

Sarah could of course hear everything he was saying and giggled.

"Relax. I warned her. We're good"

"Uh huh. Famous last words." Joey said making a face. "Ma…. Milo is here and he brought a girl." He yelled.

Milo turned to Joey and punched him in the arm. Joey recoiled and said, "Ouch, that hurt."

"Wus."

Joey's mother barreled into the room. She was about 5'2 and very round.

"Milo my boy." She said running towards him, muttering in Italian. She hugged him and then pulled back. "Come closer." She said waving him in.

Milo leaned down to her. She smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch."

"It's been 5 months since I've seen you. You should be ashamed yourself. I could have died and you wouldn't have even known it."

Sarah tried to hold back from laughing but she made a slight noise and Joey's mom was on her.

"Who's this?" She said walking in front of Sarah looking her up and down.

"It's my friend Sarah, auntie."

"I see. I'm Milo's Aunt Alma."

"Nice to meet you." Sarah said sweetly.

"Come." She said walking back towards the kitchen. She had Milo by the arm and whispered, "She has manners that one but she's too skinny. Does she eat?"

Milo laughed.

She motioned for Sarah to sit down.

"I'll make you a meatball sandwich."

They all sat down and she served them. Sarah took a bite of the sandwich.

"That is really good."

Alma looked at her like it was the only option.

"My great, great, grandmother passed that recipe down to me. If you can't make good meatballs and gravy in my family…..." She made a sound and used her finger to slice her throat.

Sarah looked at Milo who was trying not to laugh.

"So, when are you going to make an honest man out of my Milo?" She said really seriously.

Sarah almost choked on a meatball. She grabbed a glass of water and started drinking. Milo patted her on the back.

"Um, Milo and I just started dating."

Milo looked at her and smiled.

"Well, back in the old days that's all it took. He likes her, she likes him; it was a done deal. " She said wiping her hands together.

"Yeah Milo." Joey said laughing.

"You shut up over there. You're like 32 and you can't even get a date. I'm gonna have one foot in the grave before I get a grandchild."

"Come on Ma….." Joey said whining.

They finished eating and Joey went and got the gear and put it in the car.

"Auntie, we've got to go."

She pouted and walked up to him. "I made some sandwiches to go." She said handing him a bag. "She can eat them later."

"It was nice meeting you." Sarah said politely.

Alma gave Sarah a warm hug. "Be good to my Milo." She said walking to her hutch. "Hold on," she said grabbing a tape measure.

Milo grimaced.

"I didn't always look like this you know. I was pretty hot back in the day. I think that you could fit into my wedding dress. Hold your arms out."

Sarah looked at Milo for help. Finally, Joey came over. "Ma, leave the poor girl alone. They have to go."

"Alright, alright." She said wandering back to the kitchen mumbling in Italian.

"Who's she talking to?" Sarah whispered.

"My Uncle Vito. He's been dead 10 years. May God rest his soul." Joey said shaking his head. "He had a trash compactor accident. If he ever answers back, I'm outta here." Joey said trying to look scared.

"Yeah...like you'll ever stop living at home."

"Shut it, you owe me." Joey said poking Milo.

"I owe you alright. You're lucky I have to go."

"I can always yell for Ma."

Milo put Joey in a headlock. He let him go and Joey started yelling. "Ma….."

Milo grabbed Sarah's hand and made a run for it. He started the SUV and peeled away.

Sarah was laughing so hard her sides and face hurt.

They stopped at a stoplight and Milo was staring at her face.

"What, is something there?"

"Just a little sauce. It's cute."

She smiled and looked in the mirror. "Maybe I should leave it there to make Liz jealous. There is no way she's getting her grubby hands on those meatballs. She'll have to pry them from my cold dead hands."

Milo laughed. "I don't know if you are a match for the Inhaler."

Sarah giggled. "By the way, what's a fighetta?"

Milo blushed, "It basically means you're hot."

"I think that is my nickname. It's better than the Inhaler. I can't wait to tell Liz." She said smiling.

They joked about Aunt Alma and Joey the whole way back. Milo was developing a serious crush and Sarah was feeling Milo too.


	22. Chapter 22 – Love in the Afternoon

**A/N - Lots of reviews that made my smile. Thanks for responding! The next few chapters will be filled with action again. Stay tuned!**

Chapter 22 – Love in the Afternoon

Jason and Liz finished packing the ammunition and guns into waterproof backpacks. They made their way back into the house and sat on the couch.

"This is going to be really dangerous." Liz said softly. "I'm scared Jason."

Jason pulled her onto his lap.

"It will be fine. I'm not planning on dying tonight."

Liz stared into his eyes. She wanted so badly to believe that everything would turn out okay, but she had a bad feeling.

"I need you more than I need revenge on Sonny."

Jason smiled. "Thank you. But, I have to do this to protect all of us."

"I get it. But, don't expect me to like it. Besides, you're like a bullet magnet."

He smiled and started focusing on her pouting lips. He leaned in for a kiss. He loved how her lips felt against his. He could nibble and suck on them all night and day.

"How long have they been gone?" She said pulling back.

"About 20 minutes."

Liz giggled and hopped down. "Come on."

Jason laughed. "Look wonder woman, a fighter isn't supposed to make love the night before the fight let alone a few hours before. You might drain my superpowers."

She rolled her eyes. "If anything, you'll have more incentive to come home to me."

He leaned in, barely brushing her lips and said huskily, "Do you think I need more incentive?"

"What were we talking about?"

"Last one up….." He said pushing her back on the couch and taking the steps 2 at a time.

"Cheater"! She said running behind him.

"I learned it from you."

Jason ran into the room and plopped on the bed. "Champion."

Liz ran into the room pouting.

"The question is what does the loser have to do?"

Liz smirked at him. She started doing a strip tease in front of him. He kept reaching out to touch her as she kept removing an article of clothing. But, she would avoid his touch.

She turned away from him and unhooked her bra, pulling it off and tossing it at him. It landed on his head and he laughed.

She wiggled out of her underwear and tossed them aside as she swiveled her hips and slowly spun around.

"Your turn, stud."

Jason looked at her like she was crazy. "But, I was the winner."

"I'll make it worth your while." She said oozing sexiness.

Jason got up and stood in front of her. Liz sat back on the bed, legs open.

The last thing Jason wanted to do right now was this; especially with her laying there like that.

But, he slowly peeled his shirt off and stared at her intently. Liz was getting hot just looking at his chest and piercing blue eyes.

"You wearing a shirt is like an insult to my senses. Yum." She said slowly licking her lips.

Jason eyes were smoldering as he undid his belt buckle and took off his pants. He then sat on the floor and slowly took of his socks.

Liz giggled.

He turned around and pulled off his briefs and tossed them aside with his toes. He flexed and then turned around and moved his biceps and blew her a kiss.

Liz clapped and grinned. "Time for your reward."

Jason walked over to the bed and grabbed her head in his hands. He roughly kissed her as Liz pulled him down on top of her. They rolled on the bed taking turns dominating each other with passion and lust. Liz bit his neck and taunted his chest with her tongue. Jason couldn't take it anymore and flipped her over, pinning her arms to bed. Instead of fighting him, Liz wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her. But, Jason wasn't ready yet. He wanted to play. He half rolled with her so she'd lose her grip and then eased his way down to her breasts with a trail of kisses. He started licking and sucking her hard nipples. He also reached down with his hand and started teasing and sliding in and out of her with his fingers. She moaned and moved her hips sighing out his name. "Jason, please stop."

But, it was too late she was already losing control and starting to convulse. Jason moved on top of her and started to move himself in and out as Liz yelled, "Yes" several times and moved her hips.

Jason turned her away from him and lay down behind her. He lifted her leg up and continued to move inside of her until he felt himself lose control.

"Damn, that was really good."

Jason smiled. "I do aim to please."

"You always do."

"I just can't get enough of you." Jason said softly.

Liz turned so she could look into her eyes.

"Don't go."

"I have to baby." He said pulling her hair out of her eyes.

She broke the stare. "I know. I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you."

"You never could."

They heard a door slam and loud giggling.

"Shit." Jason said grabbing his clothes and running into the bathroom.

Liz ran to the door shutting it and locked it. Jason had turned on the shower and she ran in and joined him. They quickly washed and got dressed.

* * *

Sarah put the meatball bag on the table and yelled Liz's name.

"I think they are in the shower." Milo said raising his eyebrows.

Sarah giggled. "I see."

Suddenly Milo pulled her into him taking Sarah's breath away. He moved her hair out of her face and brought his mouth down onto hers. He gave her a few small little kisses before running his tongue on her bottom lip lightly sucking on it.

Sarah felt a tingle go through her entire body. She put her arms around his waist and opened her mouth as Milo deepened the kiss and backed her up against the fridge.

Liz ran down the steps and saw them. She screeched to a stop and then curiously sniffed and smelled something in the air. Spotting the bag on the table, she tip toed over to it, gently grabbed it, and then crept back up the stairs.

Milo and Sarah were so into each other that they didn't even notice.

Jason was coming out of the room, so Liz pushed him back inside and locked the door.

"Holy crap, is that what I think it is?" Jason said as he sniffed the bag.

"What is it?" Liz said trying to unwrap it.

"It's Aunt Alma's famous meatball sandwiches."

Liz took half of one and Jason grabbed the other half. They devoured it as Liz moaned with satisfaction; licking every finger.

"This should be illegal."

Jason nodded.

Suddenly there was banging on the door.

"We know you're in there. Step away from the meatballs." Sarah said yelled.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Liz yelled back.

"Do not make me break down this door." Milo said forcefully.

They grabbed the last sandwich and tried to find a place to hide it. Liz put in one of the dresser draws and wiped her mouth. She threw the bag in the closet.

Jason walked to the door and unlocked it. Milo and Sarah practically threw themselves into the room.

"Hand it over sis." Sarah growled.

Liz walked over to the bed and said, "I don't have it."

Sarah ran over to Liz, and then pounced on her. They fell back on the bed as Sarah tickled her unmercifully until Liz was gasping for air.

Jason and Milo just stood there and stared at them.

"Do not make me use my ninja moves on you Sarah."

"This is getting good." Milo whispered to Jason who smiled.

Liz flipped Sarah over in one swoop and pinned her, which stunned everyone.

Sarah just started laughing and they both collapsed on the bed.

"That took all my energy. Need more meatballs." Liz said reaching out her hands.

Milo and Jason looked at each other, Jason nodded, and then grabbed the sandwich out of the drawers and they both ran into Sarah's room locking the door.

The girls lay there stunned.

"I can't believe they just did that." Liz said in shock.

She calmly got out of the bed and stood in front of Sarah's door.

"Jason Morgan Quartermaine" Liz said loudly. "Hand me the bag or you'll never get my goodies again."

Sarah giggled from the bedroom. Liz listened as she heard Milo and Jason talking back and forth. She could hear the bag being moved.

The door creaked open and Jason poked his arm through, giving Liz the bag. She quickly walked back into the room closing and locking the door.

Sarah and Liz smiled as they opened the bag only to find dirty socks.

Liz shook her head. "Men."

They could hear Jason and Milo laughing outside the door.


	23. Chapter 23 – Bullet the Blue Sky

Chapter 23 – Bullet the Blue Sky

Liz and Sarah stayed in the room for a few minutes talking.

"So, what was up with you and Milo?"

Sarah blushed. "It was a hot kiss. He's fun and very cute."

Liz smiled. It was good to see Sarah relaxing.

"What are you going to do about work?"

Sarah got quiet. "I'm not sure. I enjoy my life there but I do miss you. I work a lot of hours so I don't go out a lot."

Liz nodded. "You could always move back."

Sarah smiled. "Well, between you and me, before I was tragically kidnapped, I did have an interview in New York at a hospital. I've been mulling it over for a while."

Liz was surprised. "Good! Let's go get our men." Liz said walking towards the door.

Jason and Milo were downstairs packing up the car. They had about an hour before they left.

"Be careful with Sarah."

Milo stopped what he was doing and looked over at Jason. "What do you mean?"

"I see you two are getting close but she lives in California. I'd hate to see you get hurt."

Milo smiled. "Don't worry. I'm a big boy. I like her. But, I know she'll be leaving soon. "

Jason patted Milo on the back. "Just looking out for you bro."

The girls came running out of the house.

'You're not leaving right now, are you?" Liz said.

"Nope, we have a little bit of time left. I was just going to go over some details with Milo."

They all walked back into the house. Liz and Sarah listened to Jason's plan trying to memorize every detail. The hour came and went quickly and the girls said their goodbyes. As Liz watched Jason drive off, she hoped it wouldn't be the last time she saw him. She grabbed Sarah's hand and they went back into the house.

* * *

"Mr. Corinthos." Tomas said.

Sonny was not in the mood for a conversation.

"What do you want?"

"We're going to be on the move in a few minutes."

Sonny stared at him for a moment. "You think you have this all figured out, don't you?"

Tomas didn't like his implications. "You sound awful confident for someone who is about to die."

Sonny smirked. He knew his boys would come for him.

* * *

Jason and Milo parked about a block away from the warehouse. There was some kind of rave going on in another building, so the music was blaring. They figured they could use that to their advantage. He was quite sure the FBI guys were probably cursing up a storm. They already had their wet suits on and they strapped on their backpacks and fins and walked to the water. The way they had parked blocked everyone's view. They dropped into the water which was frigid and started to swim. The back of the warehouse ended pretty close to the dock, so they only had a short distance to go once they got out.

Suddenly alarms started going off in all the surrounding warehouses. There were screams coming from the rave building as smoke poured out the windows and people rushed into the street.

It was total chaos. The FBI agents drove down there to check it out and were immediately swarmed with people. As Jason and Milo exited the water, a boat started coming towards them. Their weapons were in their back packs so they turned around and tried to dive back into the water as bullets were flying all around them. Milo was struck right before he jumped in, so his balance was off and he hit his head on the dock and sunk into the water. Jason followed him in and pulled him under the docks so he could safely get his head out of the water. He could tell Milo was still breathing, but he was knocked out. He slowly started swimming backwards to get him back to the car.

Tomas heard the sound of gunfire outside and grabbed Sonny and made him walk up the stairs. A few of his men guided Sonny towards the back door. A smoke bomb was thrown into the hallway and they all started to choke. One of the guards opened the door to get everyone outside, and Sonny made a run for it. His men on the boat saw him and pulled towards the dock. Sonny saw the boat and ran full speed towards it and hurled himself into it. The boat took off and he was gone.

Jason made it back to the SUV. He got Milo up onto the docks, but there was no way they could drive out without being noticed. There were people everywhere. He took out his phone and dialed Max.

"Max. I'm at the warehouse. We were ambushed and Milo was hit. I can't drive him out."

"I'll be right there."

Max called for the pilot to meet him on the roof and headed to the helicopter. He grabbed a guard, and then called his dad on the way up to let him know what happened. Maximus arranged for someone to go get the girls and bring them back to his compound.

Jason did his best to try to make Milo comfortable. He was shot in the arm, but he was more worried about the concussion.

Suddenly, a helicopter came from out of nowhere and swooped down. It landed in back of another building and Jason saw a few people jump out.

Max ran over. "Is he alive?"

"Yes." Jason said helping Max move Milo.

"Give the keys to Benny. He'll get the car out."

Jason handed him the keys and he and Max got Milo in the helicopter. It took off and Jason looked back at the warehouse. He could see Tomas on the docks. There was no sign of Sonny. It dawned on him that Sonny was probably responsible for all of this and had escaped.

They landed at the compound and a few men came out to carry Milo back into the house. Maximus already had a doctor there waiting.

"Follow me." Max said heading to a room.

"There's some tee shirts and some sweatpants in the drawers. You should get out of those wet clothes."

Max left the room and Jason went into the bathroom. He was exhausted but his adrenaline was still pumping. He was furious that Milo had gotten hurt on his watch.

He rinsed off really quick and then put the clean clothes on. He walked towards the door and opened it. Maximus was standing in the hallway.

"What the fuck happened?" Maximus said pushing his way into the room.

Jason told him everything that happened and Maximus was turning red.

"Fucking Corinthos, now he's really pissing me off." He said yelling.

Maximus could tell that Jason was really angry too.

"Where do you think he went?"

Jason shook his head. "He probably went off the grid. But, he's a cocky son of a bitch, so he won't lay low for long."

Max came into the room.

"How's Milo?" Jason asked.

"He's going to be okay. He has a concussion. There is just a flesh wound on his arm."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for jumping in after my brother." Max said patting Jason on the back.

"I just wish he hadn't of gotten hurt in the first place."

Maximus could tell Jason was feeling really guilty.

"I don't blame you Jason. Milo knew what he was walking into. He loves working with you. Don't be too hard on yourself. When I find Sonny though, he'll wish he was never born."

They went downstairs and as soon as they turned the corner, Liz and Sarah came barreling through the door.

Liz jumped into Jason's arms as Sarah asked for Milo.

Jason let go of Liz and walked towards Sarah. "Milo was shot."

"What?"

"He's going to be okay. He has a concussion and he has a flesh wound on his arm."

Liz watched Sarah react and grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Can I see him?"

Max grabbed her arm and led her to Milo's room.

Sarah walked in and saw the doctor checking Milo's vitals. She gave him a slight smile and walked over to the bed and sat beside him. He looked pale and Sarah grabbed his hand.

"Milo. I need you to wake up."

Milo didn't move.

"Has he regained consciousness?" She asked.

"Not yet. But, I think he's going to be just fine." He said smiling at her.

The doctor left the room and Sarah climbed besides him. She snuggled up next to him and closed her eyes. She wasn't going anywhere.


	24. Chapter 24 – Project Sonny

Chapter 24 – Project Sonny

Jason heard his phone ring and grabbed it from the backpack.

"Hello."

"Jason it's Tomas, are you okay?"

"Yes. Milo got hurt but he's going to be fine."

Tomas now realized why Jason had disappeared.

"Damn. This was not the way I wanted to start off our partnership."

"Someone must have tipped off whomever Sonny hired."

"I agree and I'm trying to figure that out right now. I do think I have a lead on where he is though."

Jason was surprised. "The sooner the better…."

"I'll let you know if I get any more information. I've secured Sonny's compound and I'll be staying there for now."

"Sounds good, I'll keep in touch."

"Any news?" Maximus said.

"Yeah, Tomas might have a lead on Sonny."

Maximus gave Jason a big smile. It was the best news he had heard all night. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Sonny.

They both looked up at the television which was airing a report about the incident at the docks. Apparently, no one was seriously injured and it was just smoke bombs that had gone off in the other building.

They were airing a few pictures taken by some surveillance cameras and lo and behold one of them was of the boat speeding away.

"Maximus, can you get one of your guys to get that picture and run the plates?"

"You got it."

Jason knew he was another step closer to nailing that asshole. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Sarah lifted her head as she felt Milo stir.

"Milo?" She said turning on the light.

Milo had a massive headache and the light was not helping.

Sarah realized he was grimacing and turned it off. She ran into the bathroom and flipped that light on instead. She then opened the door and called out for the doctor.

She went back over to Milo and said, "Welcome back sleeping beauty."

He smiled at her. "Why didn't you kiss me awake?"

She grinned as Max and the doctor came running through the doorway.

"Nice to see you awake Milo."

The doctor did several tests and started to ask him several standard questions.

"What's her name?" He said pointing to Liz in the doorway.

Milo smiled and said, "The Inhaler."

"It's Wonder Woman. Clearly his concussion is worse than we thought." Liz said.

Everyone laughed.

Liz stepped back from the doorway and found Jason a few doors down.

"You okay?" She said sitting next to him.

"Yes. Just replaying what happened again while it's fresh in my mind."

She nodded.

"I'm leaving in the morning."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to go find Sonny. I'm done with this shit. It's me against him just like it should be."

Liz wanted to argue with him but she knew it would be useless. He needed to do this.

"Okay."

He looked over at her. He was surprised she didn't fight him but was relieved as well. He was exhausted.

"I'm really tired. Will you sleep next to me?"

She smiled up at him. "Of course I will."

She got up and closed the door and they settled in. She was surprised at how fast Jason had fallen asleep. She watched him for a moment. He looked so peaceful. She couldn't wait until this whole ordeal was over.

* * *

Sonny sauntered into the safe house. He couldn't stop grinning. He had beat both Jason and Tomas at their own game and was feeling good.

He went over to the decanter on the counter and poured himself a drink.

Somehow, he was going to get his business back. He just hadn't figured out the details. There was no way he was going to let some brain damaged little punk take him down. He was going to make sure of it.

* * *

The next morning, Jason got up and went down to Maximus's office to see if they had gotten the plate information.

"Good morning. Want some coffee?"

Jason nodded. Maximus told one of the guards to go get a Jason a cup and then handed him a piece of paper.

"That's who owns the boat."

Jason read the name. "Claudia Zacchara?"

"Her dad is Anthony Zacchara. He runs a small operation in New York."

"Interesting."

"I wrote down her number. Maybe you could do some fishing. I have my boys out there trying to find where the boat is docked."

"Thanks." Jason said dialing the phone.

"Hello?"

"Claudia, this is Jason Morgan."

There was a slight pause. She knew who he was. The Corinthos organization was a pretty popular topic the last few months. "Excuse me for being speechless, but why in the world are you calling me?"

"One of your boats helped Sonny Corinthos get out of a lot of trouble last night."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Jason read off the boat plate and then said, "I need to know where Sonny is."

"I don't know anything about that. I can tell you where my boat is docked normally, but if someone took it to save Sonny, that's news to me."

Jason wrote down the dock information.

"I tell you what, I really don't want to be in the middle of this shit, so I'm going to do you a favor in good faith."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to go get some information about what went down last night. I'll call you back."

"Thanks Claudia."

"No problem."

Jason hung up the phone and looked over at Maximus.

"You think she was sincere?"

Jason pondered the question for a moment. "Yes. She did sound genuinely surprised."

"I had the car filled up and Max packed you a variety of things you might need. He offered to go with you."

"It's okay. I don't want any more of your family hurt. I need to do this by myself."

Maximus stared at Jason. If he was his son, he'd be very proud right now. It takes balls to do what Jason does for a living. He had nothing but respect for him.

"Why don't you go sit down at the table? I'll have the cook make you anything you want for breakfast. You need to eat."

Jason smiled and nodded.

Claudia sat at her desk deep in thought. She was trying to figure out how she could make this situation work to her advantage.

"Joey, I'm looking for a safe house that's open. Are we using any right now?"

She could hear him flipping through paperwork.

"I think they are all open." He said, "Oh wait, the one on 10th is being used."

"As of when?"

"Last night."

Claudia smiled to herself. "Gotcha."


	25. Chapter 25 – The Hunt

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Got another twist coming up. It's good payback. Have a great Saturday!**

Chapter 25 – The Hunt

Claudia jumped in her car and drove to the safe house. It wasn't that far away, and she was anxious to see what was going on. She pulled up to the house and got out.

Sonny had heard the car and peaked out the window. He saw her get out and wondered who she was. He noted she was really hot. She had this little mini skirt with red heels and a little top that showed off her curves. He drew his gun and walked to the door as she knocked on it.

"Who is it?"

"Dominica Zacchara" Dominica was actually Claudia's deceased mother.

Sonny had no idea who that was but he certainly knew the last name. He unlocked the door and flung it open.

"You can put down the gun. I come in peace." She said not flinching.

Sonny backed up allowing her to come in and shut the door.

"Why would I trust you?"

"Why would you have a reason not to?"

He started at her for a moment.

"How did you find me?"

"I overheard someone say that we had an occupant, so I was curious who my husband was hiding."

Sonny had a hard time believing that Anthony was married to such a hottie. He lowered his gun and motioned for her to sit down at the table.

"Your Anthony's wife?"

She laughed. "Yes. You get all sorts of nice perks when you're a powerful mob boss, you should know that."

"So, why is my husband hiding you, Mr.?"

"Corinthos, Sonny Corinthos." He said flashing his dimples. "Do you really need to know that?"

She smiled. "I'm just a curious person."

"You know what they say happens to curious people."

"I'm not afraid of you."

She was completely turning him on. There was something about her that was so dangerous and sexy.

"Maybe you should be."

Claudia leaned towards him so Sonny could see more of her cleavage. "I don't scare easily."

Sonny was taken aback by her forwardness for a moment. "Shouldn't you be out shopping or something?"

Claudia laughed loudly. "Typical mobster chauvinistic bullshit."

"Well, this is a man's world baby."

She ignored his stupidity. "You still haven't told me why you are here."

"I needed some help. Your husband gave it to me."

"My husband does nothing for free. What was the catch?"

Sonny could tell she knew way to much about the business. "That's between me and your husband."

"Fair enough." She got up and walked over to the decanter and got a drink.

Sonny watched the way she moved and it was all he could do not to reach up grab her. He had no intentions in following through with his promises to Anthony. Maybe he could have a little fun with his wife in the meantime, he thought to himself.

Claudia knew Sonny was turned on by her. And actually, she found him very sexy.

"You want one?"

"Sure."

She poured him a drink and handed to him. Sonny swigged it down and put the glass back on the table.

"Thirsty?"

"You could say that."

Sonny turned his chair and Claudia walked towards the sink with the glasses and sat them down.

Sonny jumped up and was right behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck. He wasn't even touching her and she was really hot. He brought his hands around her waist and then up to her breasts. Claudia stood there trying to keep her composure.

"Something tells me your way past a good fuck." Sonny said spinning her around.

She tried to push her way past him and he shoved her up against some cabinets.

She was surprised at his roughness and smiled. It's the way she liked it.

Sonny started kissing her hard and Claudia gave it right back. She bit his lip as Sonny pulled back and touched it with fingers. He shot her an anger look and then attacked her mouth again. He hiked up her skirt and felt between her legs. She had no underwear on. He touched her as she moaned loudly. He then spun her around as he backed up towards the couch. They ripped off each other's clothes and stopped for a second to admire each other's nakedness. Sonny had no intention of foreplay. He turned her around and pushed her on the couch so she was on her knees. He entered her roughly as he relentlessly pounded into her as she yelled, "Harder." He continued his passionate torture until they both lay panting on the couch.

* * *

Jason's phone rang.

"Hello."

"It's Tomas. I have one of the men who helped Sonny last night. You want to come question him?"

"I'll be right there."

Tomas gave him directions to where they were and Jason kissed Liz and then ran out the door.

The whole way over there Jason was thinking about how he was going to get the information that he needed. It had been a while since he had to torture anyone.

He pulled up to the building. There were guards at the front but they let him by and escorted him to where Tomas was.

Tomas and Jason shook hands and then Tomas let him to a room.

"This is George."

Jason looked at the man. He showed no fear even though he had a black eye and had clearly been worked over.

Jason whispered into Tomas's ear and watched him walk away.

"I need you to tell me who you are working with."

George started laughing. "Bite me."

Jason smiled back. "I don't think you know who you are disrespecting."

"I know who you are. You will have to kill me before I tell you anything."

"Let me tell you something," he said stepping closer to the man, "I'm going to do things to your body that you could never imagine. Even if you beg me to kill you, I will show no mercy. You either tell me what I want to know, or you will soon be in a world of pain."

The man flinched a little. He noted how Jason seemed to have no emotion. It did unnerve him.

Tomas walked back with a suitcase, which he placed on the desk. He opened it. Jason blocked the view from the man so he couldn't see what was coming. Tomas plugged something in as the man in the chair started to get a little nervous.

"Here you go." Tomas said handing Jason a drill.

The man's eyes widened at first but then he quickly changed his expression.

"Fuck you."

Jason smirked and placed the drill down on the table. "Tomas you may want to leave for this." He said putting on some goggles and some latex gloves. He loosely through a butchers apron around his neck. He didn't even bother typing it.

Tomas nodded and walked out. Jason was pretty hardcore. He was liking him more and more.

Jason turned the drill on. "Last chance."

The man said nothing but Jason could see the fear in his eyes.

Jason brought the drill bit close to his arm. It started ripping into his flesh and the man screamed in agony. "Please stop…."

Jason didn't even hear him. He continued to pull the drill bit out and find a fresh new spot.

The man screamed with anguish and at this point was crying and begging. Jason continued for another few seconds just to make a point.

"You ready to talk?"

The man shook his head no. But Jason could tell, he couldn't take much more.

"Fuck this." He brought the drill towards the man's face. He saw his eyes widen and move around wildly.

"Okay, okay. I'll talk." He said sobbing.

That was easier than Jason had thought.

"Talk."

The man was trying to compose himself but was having trouble.

Jason revved the drill and the man yelled, "No, please."

He took another deep breath. "Some mercenaries approached me working on Sonny's behalf. They said they would kill my family if I didn't cooperate. So I agreed to throw the smoke bomb and set everything into motion. I also tipped Mr. Corinthos off that help was coming."

"Why were they using a Zacchara boat?"

The man looked at him blankly. "I have no idea."

Jason revved the drill.

"No, please. I really don't know. They didn't share anything with me beyond blackmailing me."

"Why didn't you tell your boss? He could have given your family protection."

"I was scared. They showed me some pictures of some people they had killed and then some pictures of my family. I wasn't thinking straight. I agreed without thinking." He said desperately.

Tomas had been watching from the other room. He didn't care if the guy was blackmailed or not. He betrayed the Santi family. He would give the man's family some money, but other than that, he felt he owed them nothing.

Jason realized they weren't going to get anything else out of the guy. So he put the drill down.

"Tomas," he yelled out, "What do you want me to do with him?"

"Kill him." Tomas growled.

Jason turned towards the suitcase as the man started to yell and twist in his seat. He grabbed a gun and turned towards George. He showed no emotion or sympathy, and lifted the gun to his head and shot him. He placed it down and then walked towards the bathroom. He took turned the water on and took off the gloves. He felt someone come up behind him and sat down an empty bag and his backpack. He placed the gloves and goggles in the empty bag and then took off the apron and his shirt and did the same. He was glad he hadn't gotten any blood on his jeans. He washed his hands thoroughly and then stepped back as the man handed him a towel. Jason opened his backpack and took out a shirt and put it on.

Tomas came walking up as Jason left the bathroom.

"Let me know if you get anything else."

"No problem. I'm sorry he didn't have more information."

Jason nodded. "It's okay, I have another lead. Just stay on it and stay in touch."

Tomas nodded and led Jason back out the building.

Jason hopped in the car. He started driving back to Maximus's house making sure he wasn't followed. He was really disappointed that the lead didn't pan out. But, he was hoping that by tomorrow, Sonny would be his.


	26. Chapter 26 – Checkmate

**A/N - You know, I always hated the way Sonny treated Claudia. I know she was crazy but still. I hope you like the chapter. The next one is sure to please most of you! Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 26 – Checkmate

The next morning, Claudia wakes up and Sonny isn't next to her. So, she gets into the shower and grabs a robe and goes downstairs. She picks up her clothes off of the floor and starts to go back to the room when Sonny comes in through the garage door. He stares at her. Claudia smiles at him but he doesn't return it.

"You need to go."

Her look turns to disappointment. "What?"

"Did I stutter? You need to go."

"I thought."

"You thought what? You are married to Anthony Zacchara. Did you think we were going to be in a relationship?"

She felt like she was going to throw up. "Really, this is how you're going to treat me, like some common whore?"

"If the shoe fits baby, you're the one screwing around on your husband."

If Claudia's look could kill, Sonny would be dead right now.

"I need to go get changed."

He strode towards her, grabbing her purse and keys off of the table. "No you don't. I got someone coming over and you need to leave now."

He pushed the purse and keys into her arms and then grabbed her shoes. Claudia stepped into them trying not to cry. He pushed her through the door and practically pushed her into the car. He turned away and walked back into the house.

Claudia turned on the car and squealed out of the driveway. She got about two blocks away and pulled over. She was so mad that she was crying. She looked at herself in the mirror. The only reason she had slept with Sonny was because she wanted a way out. Her father was slowly killing her inside. She quickly swallowed her emotions and picked up her phone. She took a deep breath and dialed.

"Jason, it's Claudia."

"Hi, do you have anything for me?"

She cleared her throat and wiped her face. "Yeah, I know where Sonny is."

Jason stood up, everyone in the room turned to look at him. He went over to the desk and got a pen and paper.

Claudia rattled off the address and then said, "You better hurry. I just left there. I lied about who I was. So, when he finds out, he might bail."

"Thank you."

"No problem." She said about to hang up. "Oh Jason?"

"I'm still here."

"Make that arrogant s.o.b suffer."

Jason smiled. He didn't know what Sonny had done to get her so angry, but he was glad she called.

"No problem."

They both hung up and Jason ran to grab the keys.

"Don't wait up." He said running towards the door.

Max jumped up and ran after him. Jason was getting in the car and saw him coming. Max jumped into the passenger seat.

"I don't give a shit what you said to my father. I've got your back. Let's get this done."

Jason nodded and took off.

* * *

Sonny opened the door. "Anthony"

Anthony Zacchara and a few men walked into the house.

"Mr. Corinthos, I'm here to talk about our deal."

They all sat at the table. Anthony looked around.

"Before we get started, I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

Sonny nodded as Anthony stood up. He was glad he had gotten Dominica out of the house quickly. He really felt bad that he was so rude, but he had done what he had to.

Anthony finished up in the bathroom and saw something on the floor. He picked it up. It was an earring. He clenched his jaw. That bitch, he thought to himself. He had given Claudia these earrings for Christmas. He couldn't understand what she was doing there, but he knew that she was up to something. Now, he definitely questioned trusting Sonny.

He left the bathroom and went back to the table.

"Now, I just don't see how you're in a position to give me anything. Santi has taken over your warehouses."

Sonny smiled. "I'm painfully aware of that, but let's just say I can easily get him in trouble with the law and get rid of him."

Sonny had planted a huge amount of cocaine among the coffee bags. In one phone call, he could bring them all down.

Anthony smiled. "It's good to always have something up your sleeve. But, you're basically a dead man walking right now."

"That is why with your protection, I won't have to worry about that and I can get things done."

Anthony stared at him for a moment. "I'm telling you right now, if you fuck me on this, it will be the last thing that you do."

Sonny stared right back. "Why would I fuck you over when that would just hurt me? We both need what the other has. This is a mutually beneficial deal."

Anthony really did want a presence in Port Charles, due to its location. He just wasn't willing to make a deal with the devil over it. Sonny seemed like he was more trouble than he was worth. But, in the end, he put money before instincts.

"Fine. I agree to the terms."

They shook on it and Anthony and his men left the safe house. He had planted a few men on foot not far from the house so that he could monitor what was going on.

As he pulled away, he got one of them on the phone. "I want to know if Claudia has been at the safe house."

The man started choking and Anthony had his answer. He hung up the phone and pounded on the door. He was ready to throttle Claudia.

* * *

Jason and Max parked down the street from the house. They grabbed a few bags and cut into the woods behind the house.

* * *

"Boss," One of Anthony's men said into the phone, "Someone is on the move towards the house."

"Can you see who it is?"

"Hold on."

The man took out a pair of binoculars.

"It looks like Jason Morgan and Max Giambetti."

"Shit" Anthony yelled.

"What do you want us to do?"

Anthony shook his head. There was no way he was going up against the Giambetti family. He would be buried if he did something that disrespectful. It wasn't worth the grief.

"Do nothing. Go home to your wife. We're done with Corinthos."

"Whatever you say, boss."

He radioed to the other spotter and they both left the area.

Max and Jason crept up to the house. They finally spotted Sonny in the dining area. There were a bunch of glasses on the table.

"Let's have some fun."

Max smiled as Jason raised his sniper's rifle and aimed.


	27. Chapter 27 - Payback is a Bitch

A/N - The moment has come. Na-na-nah-na, na-na-nah-na, hey, hey, hey, goodbye Thanks for the reviews! Glad everyone thought Claudia deserved some revenge. She gets another present this chapter as well. And for the "Guest" review that talked about the wussification of Jason on GH, hope you enjoy the enforcer in action this chapter! Jason is like a Dr. to me. Dr.'s have to turn off their emotions and just do the job. However, he's just a Dr. of Death instead of Life. lol

Chapter 27 - Payback is a Bitch

Jason aimed the rifle and started firing.

Sonny heard the bullet pierce the window and the glass in his hand shattered all over the table. He went to move and one glass after another shattered on the table until there were none.

He decided to make a run for it, and that is when the bullet pierced his right shoulder. He grimaced in pain as a second bullet pierced his left shoulder.

Max was already at the back door kicking it down. Jason, his rifle still fixed on the kitchen area, walked towards the house.

Max ran through the house and quickly found Sonny bleeding on the floor. He trained his gun on him.

"Don't you fucking move."

Sonny was in too much pain to move. He cursed himself for not having his gun sitting next to him.

Jason walked through the back door, slowly checking every room, and finally reached Sonny.

"Max, go grab the suitcase."

Max nodded and went back outside.

"Sonny, nice to see you."

Sonny glared at Jason. "If you're going to kill me, then just get it over with."

Jason laughed. "You really think you were going to get off that easily?"

Jason aimed at his crouch area. Sonny knew what he was about to do and yelled for him to stop.

"Remember that girl you met the other night? Well her name is really Claudia Zacchara, Anthony's daughter."

Sonny was shocked.

"This is for Claudia and Liz." He said pumping a bullet right into Sonny's crotch.

Sonny screamed, as he howled and twisted around on the floor.

Jason grabbed some duct table out of the backpack he had on him and taped Sonny's mouth shut.

"You're making too much noise. I didn't expect you to be such a big baby. Did you Max?"

"No, it's kind of embarrassing."

Max and Jason duct taped him to the chair as Sonny bled all over the place.

They dragged him into the empty garage and left him sitting there while they grabbed the suitcase and bags. Jason then put on the goggles.

Sonny was almost delirious with pain.

"Sonny, you don't look so good." Max said pouting. "This is for Milo."

Max grabbed the fingers on his right hand and placed Sonny's hands on the table. He grabbed a brick that was on the floor and beat his hands with it until there was no bone left unbroken. Sonny passed out.

They let him rest for a few minutes before reviving him with some ammonia inhalants.

Tears were now coming down Sonny's face.

"Awww, he's crying like a little girl." Max said mocking Sonny.

Jason laughed. "If you think he's crying now, wait until he gets a load of this."

He took out the drill as Sonny's eyes grew big. Jason made a smiley face on Sonny's chest with the drill. Sometime during his art work, Sonny passed out again.

"That's a classic." Max said admiring Jason's work.

"What time is it?" Jason said curiously.

"About 10:00. Why?"

"We need to get out of here soon. I noticed the neighbors lights were off. So, I'm thinking they'll probably be back soon."

Max nodded. He woke Sonny up one last time.

"We're going on a little trip. Hate to torture you and then run, but we need to get out of here."

Max put all the bloody gear back in the suitcase and everything else in a plastic bag. He made 2 trips to the car before they were ready to move Sonny. They opened a giant duffel bag that was lined with plastic and shoved Sonny in there. Max wasn't convinced that he would even survive the trip.

He zippered it almost all the way up and he and Jason walked outside. They put the bag down and took off their shoes. They put them in another plastic bag and then slipped on another pair that they had in their backpacks. They picked Sonny back up and went to the car. They put him in the back and they drove to the pier where Claudia's boat had been moved. They put Sonny in it and Max managed to get the boat started without the key. They got about a ½ mile out and Jason opened the duffel bag. Sonny's eyes fluttered a little bit. He felt for a pulse. There was one, but it was really weak.

Jason leaned close to him. "Just know that it didn't have to be this way. If you had just let Liz go instead of being such a fucking egomaniac, you wouldn't have to die today. You brought this shit on yourself and now you will pay with your life."

Sonny heard everything Jason said. He created this monster, he thought to himself. He wished he'd never met him.

Jason zipped the bag back up and he and Max threw it overboard.

Jason sat back as Max took them back to the docks. When they got there, Max drove a few blocks and stopped at a payphone. Jason hopped out and made a call to 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

Jason spoke in a higher pitched voice. "I heard all this noise coming from a house down the street. It sounded like gunfire."

"Please state the location."

Jason gave them the address of the Zacchara safe house.

"I saw them leave. They had some guy with them. Um, I think it looked like that guy who is missing on television."

"What guy? Can you be more specific?"

"That mob guy from Port Charles."

"May I have your name please?"

However, Jason had hung up. He wiped the phone down and whatever else he had touched and got back in the car. Anthony would pay for helping Sonny.

Max drove them to a house and they both got out. They handed all the plastic bags to one of Max's men and then went inside the house. They both took showers to make sure they got all the blood off of them and changed. Max's cleaners had wiped down the car and took all clothes and shoes to be incinerated. It took about an hour before they were back on the road. They finally made it back to the compound by midnight.

As they entered the house, they heard talking in the living room and walked in. Everyone was in there watching the television.

"Check this out." Maximus said turning up the television.

_Reporter:_

_I'm standing in front of what is known as a mob safe house. Police got a tip tonight that led them to a grisly scene. There was blood all over the inside of the house and the garage. But, no bodies have been found. It is rumored that the blood belongs to mob boss, Sonny Corinthos, who has been missing for several days. Police are tracking down who actually owns the house. _

_More breaking news as soon as we get confirmation from the police._

Jason and Max smiled. Maximus shuttled them both into his office.

"Is the bastard dead?"

Jason nodded.

"Good. You know you're welcome to stay here for a while." Maximus said smiling.

"I know, and I do appreciate it. But, I'm really anxious to get back home. We'll be leaving tomorrow."

Maximus nodded. He understood.

"Good. We'll all sit down to a big brunch. I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of sweeping your penthouse to make sure that Sonny hadn't planted anything."

"Thanks! I appreciate that."

"You're a good man Jason."

They shook hands and Jason went back into the living room.

"Milo, how are you?"

"Much better, when are we blowing this pop stand?"

Jason smiled. "Tomorrow after brunch."

Milo did a fist pump which was quickly shut down when his father walked back in the room.

"You think you're going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm going with them."

Maximus shot Milo a look. "You need to be cared for."

"I'll stay with him until he's better. " Sarah said smiling.

Maximus had to smile. He was actually happy that Milo was dating someone with a few brain cells. The last girl he brought home had nothing going on up there, he thought to himself.

"Fine." Maximus said walking to the stairs, "Don't understand why you find it so repulsive to spend some time with your old man."

Milo mouthed thank you to Sarah who giggled.

"You look so tired, let's go to bed." Liz said grabbing Jason's hand.

They said goodnight to everyone and went upstairs.


	28. Chapter 28 – Afterkill

**A/N - Glad so many of you liked the torture scene. I put a lot of thought into it. So, today, I ask you, do you have any requests as to where the storyline should go? I have a few plans, but just want to see where your heads are at.**

Chapter 28 – Afterkill

Jason slept like a baby. He awoke to find Liz missing from the bed. He shook off his grogginess and realized she was in the shower. He jumped out of bed so he could ambush her.

He snuck into the bathroom and ripped open the curtain. Liz squealed and jumped. The soap went in one direction and unfortunately for Jason, the showerhead in her hand was totally drenching him. She started laughing as she closed the curtain and placed the showerhead back in the slot. By this time, Jason had removed his clothes and hopped inside.

"Serves you right, sneaking up on a girl like that."

"Oh there will be payback."

Liz licked her lips. "Maybe you need to get started on that."

Jason smiled. He took the soap in his hand and turned her around. He started washing her back as Liz trembled at his touch. She turned around as he massaged her chest before pulling her into him. He lifted her up as she threw her legs around his waist.

Jason kissed her passionately. "I missed your mouth."

He pressed her up against the wall as his mouth made its way down to her chest. He swirled his tongue around her nipples as he lightly used his teeth to tease her.

Liz was trying not to make a lot of noise as her body responded to his mouth and tongue.

Jason brought her down onto his erection as Liz gasped and wiggled her hips.

He thrusted into her over and over until both their bodies shuddered with pleasure.

"God, I missed you."

She smiled and kissed him. "Not as much as I missed you."

They finished showering and went downstairs. Everyone was in the living room. Apparently, there was an update regarding Sonny.

_Reporter_

_It has been confirmed that the blood found at the scene is a match for disgraced crime boss, Sonny Corinthos. Police have confirmed that the house belonged to Anthony Zacchara._

_[Anthony is shown being led away in handcuffs as an amused Claudia looks on.] _

_Stay tuned for more details in the coming hours._

Jason smiled to himself. Pinning this on Anthony was like the icing on the cake.

They all went into the dining room and sat at the table. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it", Milo said walking to the door.

Jason, hearing the ruckus, almost started to panic. But, before he could jump up from the table, Aunt Alma and Joey walked through the door with Milo in tow.

"Alma." Maximus said walking up and hugging her.

"I brought you some meatballs." She said putting the crock pot down on the table.

Liz almost felt her mouth starting to drool.

"Who are you?" Aunt Alma said pointing to Liz.

Joey looked her up and down.

"Alma, this is Liz, Sarah's sister." Milo said smiling. "She's Jason's girlfriend, and she's a very big fan of your meatballs."

Alma smiled widely. "Any fan of my meatballs is alright with me." She said embracing Liz.

Joey shook his head. How the hell did those two get such beautiful chicks? He checked himself out in the mirror. He was may more good looking, he thought to himself. He was stood there smiling at himself for a few minutes like an idiot.

Jason and Milo looked at each other and laughed as they could only imagine Joey's inner dialogue.

"Yo Joey, like what you see?" Milo called out.

Joey smirked. "Better than what you see when you look in there, wise guy."

They all sat at the table and ate and laughed. It was a very good day.

Alma and Joey left and they all went into the living room. Jason's phone rang and he stepped out of the room to answer it.

"Hello."

"Jason, its Tomas."

"What's going on?"

"I was wondering when you'd be back in town. I'm leaving in the next few days, and I wanted to have a meeting."

"I should be back tomorrow. Can we meet in the afternoon?"

"Sounds good."

Jason made a few other calls and then walked back into the living room, but everyone was gone. "What the hell?" He walked around until he heard the voices get louder in the garage. He opened the door and peaked in.

Liz, Milo, and Maximus were sitting around a card table playing poker. Jason shook his head and walked towards them.

"You did warn Maximus about Liz, right?" He said looking at Milo.

"He wasn't hearing it." Milo said grinning.

Jason ran his hand through his hair. He knew Maximus hated losing.

"Everyone lets me win anyway Jason." Maximus said throwing a few chips in the center.

Liz frowned and said, "If you think I'm letting you win anything, you've got another thing coming."

Everyone turned and looked at Maximus. A few of his crew started backing up towards the door.

Maximus's head jerked up and he looked at how serious Liz was and started laughing.

"Finally, someone with some balls around here, and it's a girl."

Everyone laughed nervously.

Milo dealt the last card.

"I'm all in." He said pushing his chips towards the center.

Liz looked at her cards. She had a royal flush. "I'm all in."

Jason noted how big the pot was but he knew Liz wasn't bluffing. Maximus was going down.

They turned their cards over and Maximus turned beet red. Milo jumped up from the table and moved towards the back. A few of his crew ran out the door and once Maximus let out a crazy noise and tipped over the table, the rest of them bailed as well.

Jason stood there waiting to see what Maximus would do next. Liz had barely flinched. She stood up and looked at him and said, "I expect you'll have my money ready by the time we leave tomorrow? Nice game." She walked towards the door and threw Jason a smile as she walked into the house.

Maximus kicked the chair and left through the side door and went towards the gardens.

Jason and Milo stared at each other. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"Can you stop her when she has her mind on something?"

Jason shook his head.

"Don't worry, he'll cool down."

They both walked back into the house.

Maximus walked away into the flower garden. He had a big smile on his face. He loved Liz. He only had a tantrum so the guys wouldn't get any ideas that they could beat him in the future. He walked back to the garden shed and grabbed a big envelope from the shelf. He moved a box and then knelt down on the floor. He lifted up piece of wood that was covered in dirt and then opened up a box. It was his secret stash. He put several thousand dollars into the envelope and then put everything back like it was. He walked back to the house and found everyone in the living room watching television.

"Liz, in my office." He said gruffly.

Jason looked at Liz who just smiled and then got up to follow Maximus.

Maximus sat down at this desk and placed the envelope between them.

"You have big cojones Elizabeth Webber." He said pushing it towards her.

Liz smiled. "You were a formidable opponent Mr. Giambetti. I hope we can play again in the future?"

Maximus shot her a look. "Are you kidding me? Do you think money grows on trees around here or something?"

She laughed. Maximus got up and so did she. He gave her a big hug.

"If you ever need anything, all you have to do is call." He said warmly.

"I might need some more of those meatballs in a few weeks."

Maximus laughed and said, "Done. Do me a favor. I'm going to walk back in there looking angry. Run upstairs first and put that away. I like making everyone nervous."

She smiled and nodded yes.


	29. Chapter 29 – Home is Where the Heart is

**A/N - I'm sure some of you will groan at the end of this chapter. But, they are in the mob. There is always someone who wants to tear you down.** **Thanks for the reviews and suggestions!**

Chapter 29 – Home is Where the Heart is

Milo and Jason watched Liz run up the steps and turned and looked at each other. Jason jumped up off the couch and chased after her.

"That can't be good." Milo said looking worried.

Sarah smiled. "Liz can handle herself."

"That's true. So, let's discuss our living arrangements, shall we?"

Sarah laughed. "Easy there stud."

"Seriously, are you really willing to stay with me for a while?"

"I would love to stay with you Milo."

"What happens after I get better?"

Sarah moved next to him. "Actually, when I was in the city, I had an interview. I've been thinking about moving back."

Milo couldn't contain his smile. "I would really like that."

* * *

"Liz?" Jason said walking into the room.

Liz was lying on the bed with her back towards Jason. She was trying not to laugh but just couldn't help it. Jason mistook her body shaking for crying and rushed to her side.

"What did he say to you?"

Liz tried to get herself together but couldn't. She just kept thinking about the looks on Milo and Jason's face when Maximus tipped the table over.

"Baby, talk to me."

She rolled over towards him with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Jason said clenching his jaw.

Liz broke out in another fit of giggles and Jason just stared at her blankly.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You and Milo, the looks on your faces were priceless."

Jason shook his head and stood up. "You're killing me…"

"I'm sorry. It was just too funny."

Liz got herself together and put the money away.

"Tomas had the rest of your things moved from Sonny's to my penthouse. I hope that's okay with you."

Liz smiled. They hadn't really discussed sleeping arrangements.

"Are you sure you're ready to have me around all the time?"

He smiled and put his arms around her. "I was born ready."

They kissed and Jason pulled back. "Let's hit the road then."

They got their things together and headed back downstairs. Max had already put the rest of the gear in the SUV.

"You driving Max?"

"Of course, Do you really think I'd leave the safety of this woman, who took down Maximus in poker, in the hands of those goombahs?" He said pointing to his crew.

Jason laughed. He enjoyed working with Max. He wasn't overly chatty and he had his back.

"If you ever want to defect over to my side….."

Max smiled. "I think pops would have a heart attack on the spot. You're lucky he's letting Milo go."

They all piled in the car. Maximus waved from the door, and they were on their way.

Max dropped off Sarah and Milo and then finally Liz and Jason.

"It was good working with you." Jason said shaking his hand.

"Thanks for everything Max." Liz said giving him a hug.

Some guards met them at the car and helped grab their belongings.

They took the elevator up to the penthouse and when they got off there was a guard standing outside Jason's door.

"I'm Micah. Tomas sent me here until you can pick your own people. If you need a car or anything, I will provide it."

Jason nodded and went into the penthouse. It felt really good to be at home.

Liz looked around. "Nice place. A little manly…."

Jason smiled. "Maybe I'll give you a room to decorate."

They kissed and Jason showed her upstairs.

"So, this is where all the magic happens." Liz said sitting on his bed.

Jason walked over to her. "I think anywhere with you is magic."

"You're really smooth."

"I got game."

She laughed. "What's on the schedule for today?"

"I'm meeting with Tomas this afternoon and then I have to make another stop."

"Oh really."

He smiled. "I have a little time before I have to go."

She smiled as he started kissing her mouth. She couldn't get enough of him.

Anthony sat in jail seething that he was in this mess. He had been taken to a room because there was someone there to visit him.

"Hello father." Claudia said sauntering into the room.

Anthony looked like he had just eaten something sour.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your only daughter?"

"Where's your brother."

"You know Johnny wants nothing to do with you. He's probably at the shop."

Anthony rolled his eyes. He regretted buying Johnny that stupid auto body shop. He wanted him working with him.

"You want to tell me why you double crossed me."

Claudia frowned. "What makes you think that I had anything to do with you getting arrested?"

"I saw your earring over at the safe house. I can only guess what you were up to."

Claudia smiled. "Yes, I was there. But, I had no idea that you were. In fact, you brought this shit on yourself by helping out that asshole in the first place."

God, he hated her. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Why would I do you any favors? You treat me like shit."

"I need you to go to Port Charles and cozy up to Jason."

"Is that a code word for sleep with him?"

Anthony shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not going to tell you how to live your life."

"Since when?"

"Look, I want to bring that little shit down, and you're going to help me."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll tell Johnny that you're really his mother and not his sister."

Claudia sat back. She really wanted to rip his head off.

"If you do that, I will make sure you fucking rot in here."

Anthony started laughing maniacally. "I would have no problem wiping you off the face of this earth. Don't you ever threaten me. Now get your ungrateful ass out there and do what I said."

Claudia got up and stomped out of the room. She hated him so badly. She got back into her car and made a phone call.

"Geno, get me everything you have on Jason Morgan and bring it to my office. Find out his taste in women, everything. "

She hung up the phone and smiled. Jason was a looker. If she played her cards right, maybe she could get something really good out of this.


	30. Chapter 30 - Machinations

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I'm late posting. I'm going out of town and was just too busy yesterday to post. I'll be back on Sunday. Hopefully, I'll have time to post another update then. There is some different twists coming up. **

Chapter 30 - Machinations

Anthony waited for his contact to show up. He had plans for Claudia. He blamed her for him being in jail and he wanted payback.

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm gonna let her go down there and make a fool of herself for a week and then I'm putting a hit out on her; maybe pin it on Jason. You know how Claudia gets when she's been wronged. Hell hath no fury…."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Keep an eye out for me. I need to know what she's up too. Put some plans in place to be a thorn in Jason's side."

"And what about Johnny?"

"I have plans for that ungrateful little shit too. He's weak and pathetic. Besides, if I screw with Johnny, it will drive Claudia crazy."

Anthony whispered some of his plans to the man and then went back to his cell. He looked forward to taking Claudia and Johnny down.

* * *

"Jason, its Claudia Zacchara. I'm in town and was hoping we could meet."

Jason was surprised to hear from her.

"Sure, I think that could be arranged."

"Good. Text me the details and I'll see you later."

Jason walked into the warehouse where Tomas was waiting for him.

"Nice to see you."

Jason nodded and sat down.

"Are you ready to start your new job?"

"Yes, I'm very anxious to get started."

"Good. I'm flying back to Miami tomorrow, so this will be all yours. I want to expand our area and buy another warehouse for storage. Take a look at the plans I left and let me know what you think."

"Sounds good."

"A lot of men were lost when Sonny got taken down, so I left some of my men up here to assist you. If you're not happy with any of them, let me know."

They talked some more business and then Tomas and Jason took a walk around the warehouse. As they were going down one of the aisles, Jason accidentally bumped into one of the stacks and it wobbled. A white mist came out. He stopped.

"What the hell."

"What's wrong?"

"He cut the sack open and it was filled with white powder."

Tomas tasted the power. "It's coke."

"Fucking Sonny."

Tomas got on his phone and called a few of the guys.

"We need to get rid of this right away."

"Should we dump it?"

"That might be the best option. I don't want to transport it anywhere."

They made some arrangements and walked to the front of the building. Dante' was standing there.

"Shit."

Tomas turned around and went back to rush the men, leaving Jason to stall Dante.

"Dante, what's going on?"

"I heard you were back in the town and figured I'd welcome you back?"

"With what, an arrest warrant?"

"Funny, do I have a reason to arrest you?"

Jason smirked. "Why don't you just tell me why you are really here?"

"I hear the Zaccharas are looking to extend their territory."

"Are you here to warn me? How thoughtful..."

"I just don't want a bunch of carnage. The last 6 months have been a blood bath around here."

"Well that's really not up to me. That's up to Anthony. I'm just a coffee importer."

Dante chuckled. "Look Jason, try to keep down the body count. The mayor basically wants your head on a platter and frankly, I don't feel having to do all the paperwork."

"Thanks for the warning."

Dante turned and went back to his car. He noted the flurry of activity around the warehouse and wondered what Jason was up to.

* * *

Jason jumped on his bike and drove to a meet Claudia. He was curious as to why she was in town. He parked his bike and walked up to her.

"Jason, it's nice to finally meet you."

Claudia had covered up a little bit more than usual. She had studied Jason's profile very carefully.

"Likewise, follow me."

They both walked into the building and Jason took her into the office. They both sat down.

"So, what brings you to Port Charles?"

"Well, my brother has an auto shop on the outskirts of town, and I wanted to thank the man that put my father away."

"I hear your father isn't very happy with me."

"Who knows, I don't think Anthony is happy unless he's making someone else unhappy."

"You know, there are all sorts of rumors about your family trying to take over part of my territory."

Claudia was genuinely surprised. "Really? I wouldn't put anything past Anthony. He's still running things from behind bars."

"Would you tell me if you did know?"

Claudia smiled. "Hmmm. I guess it would depend."

"On what?"

Before Claudia could answer, Jason's phone rang.

"Heah."

"Are you busy?" Liz asked.

"A little. I'm actually meeting with Claudia Zacchara right now."

"Really?"

"Did you need something?"

"I went shopping and was going to start dinner. Do you want to invite Claudia to join us?"

Jason was surprised.

"I can ask." Jason put the phone aside. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Claudia was surprised. "That would be very nice, thank you."

"She said yes."

"Ask her if she's allergic to anything. The last thing I want to do is start a mob war."

Jason smirked. "She wants to know if you are allergic to anything."

"Mushrooms"

"Mushrooms"

"Ok. Let me know when you are on your way."

Jason hung up the phone.

"Well, that was very sweet of her."

"Yes. So, you were saying."

"Look, I hate my father. He treats me like I'm dirt and he's crazy. If I hear he's really a threat to you, then by all means I'd tell you. But, I am part of another organization, so those secrets stay with me. But, I do hope that we can be friends and not enemies. "

Jason didn't know her well enough to be able to tell if she was telling the truth or not.

"Fine, why don't we head over to my place?"

Claudia smiled and stood up. She was curious to meet the woman who had captured Jason's heart.


	31. Chapter 31 – The Dinner

**A/N - Okay, I'm exhausted, but back. Hope everyone had a nice weekend! And as always, thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 31 – The Dinner

Claudia followed Jason home. She wasn't sure how all of this was going to play out. But, if there was an angle, she would find it.

Jason and Claudia walked into the penthouse. Liz came around the corner to greet them.

"Hello, I'm Liz."

"Hi, Claudia."

"Please, have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"Water would nice."

Liz nodded and left the room.

Claudia was kind of surprised that Liz would be Jason's type. She was pretty, but she had expected someone a little bit more edgy. She sat down on the couch as Jason followed Liz around the corner into the kitchen.

"She's pretty." Liz said grabbing some plates.

"Hadn't really noticed."

"Good answer."

She handed Jason water to give to Claudia, and then grabbed some plates and went to set the table.

"Here you go."

"Thank you!" She said looking around. "That's an interesting painting."

Jason smiled. "That is one of Liz's originals."

Claudia was surprised. "Wow, it is really good. Is she a professional artist or is that a hobby?"

"She's actually quite accomplished in the art world."

Claudia nodded her head in approval.

"Hmm, does she take requests?"

"Ask her yourself."

Liz had come into the room.

"Ask me what?"

"Oh, I was just admiring your art work and wondered if you did any commissioned work?"

Liz smiled. She hadn't had the pleasure of discussing art work in weeks.

"I'm always up for a project. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of an abstract with some reds and blacks; something intense."

Liz nodded. "I love abstracts, I'd be happy to work on a painting for you."

"Well, this is certainly not something I expected from our evening, but it is a welcome surprise".

"Dinner's ready. Let's eat!"

They all went into the dining room and sat down. Liz had grilled some steak and vegetables with some mashed potatoes.

"Yum, this looks good." Claudia said smelling the aroma of the food.

"Thanks!"

"Would you like some wine?"

"Sure."

They all sat and ate and chit chatted.

"So Claudia, what do you like to do?"

"Well, I'm usually working for our organization, which keeps me pretty busy. But, I also like to ride motorcycles and I love music."

Jason's interests were piqued. "Do you have a motorcycle?"

"Yes, I do. It's a Harley Sportster."

"Nice."

"Do you ride?"

Jason smiled. "Yes, I do. It clears my head."

"Liz, have you ever been on one?"

"No, I haven't. But, I'd be willing to try."

Claudia took a sip of her wine. "What do you do besides art?"

"Actually, that usually fills up a lot of my time. But, I love poker. I also love going to the shooting range."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's very empowering."

Claudia was surprised. Liz didn't look like the type.

They all went back into the living room. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Jason said getting up.

He opened the door and Milo and Sarah were standing there.

"Hey guys, come in."

They came in and saw Claudia sitting there.

"Milo and Sarah, this is Claudia Zacchara."

They all greeted each other.

"Sarah is Liz's sister and Milo is Liz's body guard."

Both Liz and Milo looked at Jason with surprise.

Jason smiled. "That is if Milo is willing to take the job."

Milo was actually honored. To take care of the boss's family was a very honorable position within the organization.

"Of course, I'd be honored."

Liz was grinning and got up and hugged Milo. "We're going to have a lot of fun."

"That is if you behave yourself."

Liz smacked him on the arm. "Milo….."

Jason looked at them suspiciously. "Is there something that you two are withholding from me?"

Liz tried to look all innocent, but Jason wasn't buying it.

Liz smacked Milo again and then turned to Jason. "We'll maybe we didn't tell you everything that happened while we were on the run."

"This is going to be good, I can tell." Sarah said plopping down next to Claudia.

Claudia watched their exchange very carefully.

"I'm waiting."

Liz took a deep breath and told Jason most of what happened at the motel. Milo sat there with his head down waiting to be fired before he even started.

Claudia was shocked that Liz was that badass.

Jason was trying not to get angry, but he wasn't very happy with Milo.

"And don't be mad at Milo. Everything was fine and he just did what I told him to do."

Jason flashed Milo a look. "Should I regret making you her bodyguard?"

"Boss, I'm sorry. I understand you're not happy about it but…."

"There are not buts Milo. "

"Promise me that you won't go out on your own like that again."

Liz really wasn't happy with that. "We'll discuss this later."

Claudia noted the tension.

"So, I'd love to see your motorcycle Jason."

Jason knew what Claudia was doing and he agreed.

They all went downstairs and Jason handed Claudia a helmet.

"Promise me you won't laugh at my helmet hair."

"Promise."

They both climbed on and Claudia wrapped her hands around Jason's waist and he took off.

"Um, I don't know if it's just me, but did you catch the flirting with Jason?" Sarah asked.

Liz had been too distracted to notice.

"Earth to Liz."

"What?"

"Did you notice Claudia flirting with your man?"

Liz looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"If I were you, I'd start paying more attention."

Claudia put her arms tighter around Jason as he went faster and faster. They drove around for a little bit and then headed back. They went back to the building and they got off the bike laughing.

"That was so awesome." Claudia said taking off the helmet.

Jason smiled. "I haven't been able to ride for a long time. So, thank you for asking."

"Well, I probably should go home from here. Thank you for dinner."

"No problem. We'll talk soon."

He watched her walk to her car and then went back upstairs.


	32. Chapter 32 – Unexpected Guests

**A/N – So not getting why people are mad at Jason re: the motorcycle ride. They invited Claudia to their home, they were finished dinner, 2 other people showed up, Claudia sensed some tension with the Liz conversation and she asked to see the motorcycle to change the subject, and then everyone went downstairs and he offered her a ride. What is wrong with that? Happens at my house with my hubby's car quite frequently actually (where people want a ride in his car). Liz had no problem with it. He didn't abandon Liz for Claudia. He gave her a ride on the bike. Maybe I should have fleshed that out a little more and showed more conversation... I know the audience knows more than the characters, but it's all good; trust me! Thanks for the reviews. **

Chapter 32 – Unexpected Guests

Jason opened the door and walked in. Sarah and Milo had left and Liz was on the balcony.

"Hey beautiful," he said coming up behind her. "Do you want to go for a ride?"

She turned and looked up at him. "Sure, but can we talk first?"

"After." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her outside.

He explained a few safety rules to her and then they were off. Jason took his time at first until he felt her grow comfortable. He drove to a scenic lookout point and he pulled the bike over. Liz felt exhilarated and was grinning when she took off the helmet.

"That was awesome."

He smiled back at her and then kissed her deeply.

"I'm sorry I got upset. I just want you to be safe and I just couldn't believe you would do all of that."

"Jason, I'm going to tell you right now that I refuse to be told what to do and I will not let you control me."

"I didn't think that was what I was doing."

"Look, I get where you're coming from, but I was fine. Maybe I should have let Milo go with me….."

"I get where you're coming from too, but there will be times where things might get a little dicey and I need you to hear me out regarding your safety. We can have a discussion about it at the time, but I don't want you to just shoot me down because you think I'm just trying to boss you around. It's not about that. I do respect you and I do know that you can handle yourself. But at the same time, I'd rather you not put yourself at risk if at all possible."

"Okay. I get it. As long as you respect me, I'm good."

He smiled at her and kissed her again.

"One more thing."

"Name it."

"My sister sensed some flirting from Claudia."

"Really?"

"Yes. I wasn't paying attention, so I didn't catch it."

"Okay, duly noted. If she does it again, I will put her in her place."

Liz smiled. "Thanks, it will save me the trouble."

He laughed. "Come here tough girl." He said pulling her into his arms. He kissed her once again.

The next day, Jason took Liz on another ride in the morning and they came home and showered. Liz got out first and went into the bedroom and got dressed and went downstairs.

There was a gift basket on the table. So, she opened the card and read it.

_Jason, thanks for the ride. Hope we can do it again soon. - Claudia._

Liz made a few calls to find out where Claudia was staying and then ran back upstairs. Jason was still in the bathroom.

"Jason, I have to run an errand."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you."

She headed out to Claudia's apartment.

* * *

Claudia heard the knock on the door and opened it.

"Liz."

Liz pushed passed her into the room.

"We have to talk."

"What's this about?"

"Jason."

Claudia smirked at her. "Feeling a little insecure this morning?"

Liz glared at her. "I'm going to say this once and only once, Jason is with me. If there is even a hint that you are sniffing around him, they will have to surgically reattach your nose to your body when I'm done with you."

Claudia chuckled. "Wow. Someone has some serious jealousy issues."

Liz got right up in her space. "Claudia, I am trained in Krav Maga and a military trained sniper has nothing on me. So, I suggest you back off."

Claudia noticed Liz was staring at the door.

"What are you looking at?"

Liz lifted her finger to her lips and pointed. Someone was turning the knob.

Liz grabbed Claudia's arm and shoved her in the bathroom.

"Do you have a gun?"

"Yes, in my purse on the desk."

Liz ran to the desk and pulled out the gun. She went into the bathroom and pressed her back up against the wall. She could see the front door through the mirror.

Two men entered the room. She looked at Claudia to see if she recognized them. She shook her head no. She pointed to Claudia to get in the shower which was half closed.

"She's not here. I thought I had heard talking."

"Anthony's gonna be pissed."

"Check the bathroom."

Liz hopped next to Claudia in the bathtub. The man didn't push the shower curtain back any further and seemed satisfied. He walked back out of the room and spoke to the other man.

"You go down to the garage, and I'll go into the lobby. She has to come back at some point."

They left the room and Liz and Claudia waited a few minutes just in case.

"Why didn't you shoot them?" Claudia asked.

Liz rolled her eyes. "I don't know how you run your organization, but you have no silencer on your gun and I'm sure the cleaning ladies wouldn't have appreciated the blood stains on the floor and blood splattered on the walls. Now, let's go."

Claudia grabbed her purse.

"Is there a back stairwell out of here?"

"I have no idea."

"I would suggest that, in the future, you always have an escape plan."

Claudia followed Liz down the hallway and they went into the stairwell.

"Where are you parked?"

"About a ½ block away." Liz said stopping.

They were on the 2nd floor on the alley side of the building.

"Come on."

Liz opened the door and they walked to a window. It was cracked and there was no screen. She then pulled Claudia into laundry room and grabbed some sheets out of the dryer.

"Start tying."

Claudia realized what Liz had planned and helped her tie several sheets together and then they carried them to the window. They tied one end around a door handle and dangled the rest of the sheets out the window.

"You first." Liz said.

Claudia nodded. She carefully shimmied out the window and lowered herself down. Liz followed her. She peaked around the front of the building and no one was on the side walk, so they made a run for it.

They made it to the car and Liz took off. They both didn't talk for a few minutes until Claudia broke the silence.

"Look, I'm sorry if I over stepped my bounds. Thank you for helping me back there."

"Who were those men?"

"Clearly, my father has it out for me."

"Claudia, I'm not stupid. What is your agenda?"

Claudia sighed. "My father was blackmailing me into trying to seduce Jason."

Liz shot her a look. "What was he blackmailing you with?"

"My brother."

"Where is he?"

"Why?"

"Claudia, where is he? If they were coming after you then they are probably looking for him as well."

Claudia rattled off the street address.

"Call Jason and hand me the phone."

Claudia did as she was told.

"Jason?"

"Liz?"

"I'm with Claudia, we got ambushed at her hotel by some of her father's goons."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. We're on our way to her brother's shop." Liz gave him the address. "Please, grab some men and meet us there."

Before Jason could say anything, Liz hung up.


	33. Chapter 33 – Fallout

**A/N I get some of your points about Claudia. I guess I'm pretty kick back with my hubby so I really didn't think of the fact that not everyone is like that. Duly noted... Thanks for the reviews. On the side right now, and due to some requests for Johnny/Liz, I am working on a Jason/Liz/Johnny triangle story. Stay tuned. I'm almost finished another story so it will free me up to do it.**

Chapter 33 – Fallout

When Claudia and Liz arrived at Johnny's shop, it was partially on fire. They saw Johnny lying unconscious on the floor and they ran in and pulled him out. Claudia called 911 and Liz tried to revive him.

When Jason arrived a few minutes later, Johnny at least was breathing.

The police and fire company arrived a few minutes later and took their statements. Claudia went in the ambulance with Johnny and Jason road back to the house with Liz.

Jason was so mad he couldn't even speak. He didn't talk to her all the way back to the penthouse. When they got through the door, Jason paused to speak to the guard at the door.

"She is not to leave here without me or a guard. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

Jason slammed the door and walked towards Liz. "Tell me everything."

Liz told him everything that happened and then sat on the couch.

"Why did you go over to Claudia's in the first place?"

"Because, I was pissed she sent you a fruit basket."

"I thought we agreed I would handle her."

Liz didn't say anything.

"Dammit Liz. You could have been killed."

"There was no way I could have known that someone was after her. It's not like I planned it."

"See, that is my point. You can't predict something going wrong. That is why I want a guard with you at all times and I don't want you taking it upon yourself to run off and help someone."

"If I hadn't of gone to see if Johnny was okay, he may have died."

"You are missing the whole point of this. Besides, you could have gotten to Johnny and gunmen could have been there. They could have detonated a bomb; anything. I don't care how well you've handled things in the past. You are not trained for this business and eventually it catches up with you and you're not going to be so lucky. "

"I'm not missing it. I get what you are saying. I'm sorry. I was in crisis mode and I didn't think about consequences. I was running on adrenaline. And I'm sorry for what I said before. Sonny was so controlling and I promised myself that I'd never let anyone do that to me again."

"I'm not Sonny though. I'm going to try and keep the mob life and my personal life separate from now on. I plan on being with you for a very long time Elizabeth Webber. I don't want anything getting in the way of that."

Liz didn't say anything. She felt bad for getting him so upset. Jason sat down next to her.

"You are part adrenaline junkie."

She smiled. "I'm not going to lie. I do like it. It is way more exciting than painting."

"I think that is what scares me the most."

Jason put his arm around her and sat back on the couch. He was so thankful she was safe.

* * *

Anthony sat there listening to the guard tell him that somehow both Claudia and Johnny had managed to get away from him. He was livid.

* * *

Jason had run off to do an errand and found Liz sleeping on the couch. He sat down next to her and his phone rang.

"Boss, Claudia Zacchara just ran into the building and elevator before I could stop her."

Jason hung up the phone and waited for the knock on the door.

"Claudia Zacchara is here to see you." The guard said as Jason opened the door.

Liz woke up and sat up on the couch.

"Claudia, why are you here?"

"Please let me in."

He glanced back at Liz and she nodded and got up. Jason stepped back and let her walk into the room.

"This is the last time that you come here. I can meet you at my office but my home is off limits."

"I understand."

"I wanted to apologize for causing any problems between you and Liz. I know I over stepped, and it won't happen again. I also wanted to thank Liz again for helping me earlier and saving Johnny's life. I don't think I can ever properly repay you for that."

Liz could tell Claudia meant it. But, she still wasn't going to completely let her guard down.

"I also came to ask for help."

Jason looked over at Liz and then looked upstairs. Liz nodded and started to leave the room.

"Claudia, I accept your apology and I hope your brother will be okay."

Claudia watched Liz until she was out of sight.

"That was big of her."

"She's a good person."

"I know."

"So, what did you need?"

"My father is trying to kill me and Johnny. I need some help getting out of town."

Jason really didn't want to get in the middle of their feud. Before he could answer her, there was another knock on the door. It was the cops.

"Jason Morgan, you have the right to remain silent….."

Claudia yelled for Liz to come down.

"Liz, call Max and ask him to recommend a lawyer."

Jason hadn't had time to organize all of that.

"Claudia, stay here for now please."

"What about Johnny?"

Jason looked over at the guard and nodded. The police officers led him out as Liz got Max on the phone.

One of the officers placed Jason in a holding room. He sat there about an hour before Dante walked into the station.

Dante approached him. "What do you got?"

"There was a phone tip saying that Jason was the one who tried to kill Johnny Zacchara."

"That's it?"

"We're still investigating but I thought we'd bring him in for questioning."

Dante took the file out of the guys hand and walked into the room.

"Jason, never thought I'd see you here." Dante said sarcastically.

Jason just stared at the door.

"Why don't you tell me where you were at the time of the fire?"

Jason continued to stare.

"Jason, this would go a lot faster if you cooperated."

The door to the room swung open and a lawyer walked in.

"Don't say a word."

"And who are you?"

"Diane Miller." She said placing her briefcase on the table. "You weren't just questioning my client without benefit of legal counsel, were you?"

Dante turned to walk out of the room.

"That's what I thought."

She waited until he had left the room. "Mr. Morgan, I am here to get you out of here."

"Good."

"Man of few words I see. Let's get started. Do you have an alibi?"

"Yes, there is video surveillance I can pull from my office. I was with an employee when I got the call to come to the warehouse and I drove with him to Johnny's shop."

"I see. Hold on for a moment."

Diane walked back into the main room. "You…." She said pointing to Dante.

"Why are you holding my client?"

"He's a suspect in the attempted murder of Johnny Zacchara."

"And what made him a suspect exactly?"

"A phone tip." Dante mumbled.

"Can you say that again, louder?"

"A phone tip."

"So, let me get this straight, you went to his home and handcuffed him like a criminal and dragged him down here like he had committed a crime instead of just asking him to come in for questioning?"

Dante looked at her incredulously. "But, he is a criminal."

"You have no physical evidence that my client committed the crime and you've detained him for over an hour and questioned him without legal representation. Does that sound about right?"

Jason watched Diane work her magic. He did his best not smile.

"Yes." Dante mumbled.

"I'm sorry, could you speak a little louder please."

"Yes."

"Mr….."

"Falconeri"

"Mr. Falconeri, my client can provide a statement from an alibi and there is also security tape proving he was nowhere near the scene of the crime when the horrendous attempt on Johnny Zacchara's life was made. I insist, wait, I demand that you release my client immediately, or I will slap a wrongful arrest lawsuit on this department so fast, you won't have time to blink."

Dante stared at her in awe. He walked into the holding room as Jason stood up.

"Nice lawyer."

Jason smiled.

Dante took off Jason's cuffs. "You're free to go Mr. Morgan. Please do not leave town in case we need to question you further."

Jason nodded and walked out with Diane.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Max speaks very highly of you Mr. Morgan."

"I'm willing to pay you directly for your services."

Diane smiled wickedly, "Oh you'll pay. I'll send you a bill. Try to keep out of trouble until then."

They shook hands and parted ways.


	34. Chapter 34 - The Sleepover

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews. I would like to say that I'm trying to write Liz more as how she was when she first came to town. She was feisty and had a little bit of an edge. I saw a comment that she is no different than Sam now, but I don't see it. Liz is way lighter in personality. Just because she stands up her for herself when necessary doesn't mean she's Sam**. **Sam seems to have her guard up most of the town. Liz is not like that at all. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 34 - The Sleepover

Jason got back to the penthouse as fast as he could. When he got there, Johnny and Claudia were on the couch and Liz was setting the table.

"You're back." Liz called out.

"Yes. I take it you're Johnny?" Jason said holding out his hand.

They shook hands and Jason took a seat.

"I think your father is trying to set me up for your attempted murder." He said looking at Johnny.

Johnny shook his head. "Son of a bitch."

"I know he's well protected in jail, but the only way we're going to be able to get to him is if we spring him."

"What!" Claudia said standing up. "There is no way in hell I'm going to be okay with that. He's crazy."

Jason watched Claudia's eyes fill up with tears. "He will keep coming after you until he succeeds. You do realize that right?"

Claudia wiped away some tears and then sat back down. "There's got to be some other way."

"There isn't. " Johnny said softly. "What's the plan?"

"We get him out of jail and then we take him out."

"Suppose you can't get to him? He might be crazy but he's smart. He will make sure people know that you are after him. How are you going to be able to get away with anything if you're being watched?" Claudia asked.

"Because I'm not killing him, you are."

Claudia stared back him.

"This mess doesn't have anything to do with me."

"That's not true. Anthony thinks that you framed him for killing Sonny. He's after all of us."

"I will try to see what I can about making his life harder in jail. Maybe, that will buy us some time to come up with a plan of attack."

"Johnny, are you up for being moved, or do we need to wait until the morning?

Johnny's head was killing him. "Can we wait until the morning?"

Jason looked over at Liz. She nodded yes.

"Alright, I'll make arrangements to have you both moved to a safe house in the morning."

"Anyone hungry?"

Johnny smiled at her. "I could eat."

"Good, let's get you over to the table." She said walking over to him.

Jason helped him stand and they both helped him steady himself.

Liz had made spaghetti and garlic bread. They all ate quietly. After dinner, Jason helped Johnny get up the stairs to the bedroom. Liz handed him a remote and got him some water.

"If either of you need anything, please let me know. Claudia, you will need to wake him up quite frequently".

"I know. I don't think I would have slept well anyway."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything."

Liz headed back downstairs. She saw Jason on the balcony.

"Hey." She said walking up and throwing her arms around him.

She snuggled up against his back and they stood like that for a few minutes.

"Do you really think this Anthony plan is going to work? "

"I don't know."

"You can't undo it if you get him out of jail."

"I know, but he's not going to stop until we're all dead."

"Is this how it's always going to be?"

Jason turned around so he could look at her. "It could be. You think you can handle this constant craziness?"

"I can't imagine being without you, so I guess the answer is yes."

Jason smiled and pulled her into a hug. The silence was broken by Jason's phone.

"What's wrong?" Jason said. "Alright, I'll be right there."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. There's some kind of electrical problem at the warehouse. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

She watched him leave and then headed upstairs. As she passed Claudia and Johnny's door, she heard a groan. She peeked inside and saw Johnny leaning against the wall. She ran to his side and helped him back to the bed. Claudia was passed out.

"So much for not being able to sleep…."

Johnny smiled. "I'll fire her in the morning."

Liz smiled back. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live."

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'm right around the corner."

"What's the rush?"

"No rush. Just don't want to intrude."

"Look, Claudia told me what she did. I just want you to know that she's not really a bad person. My father was especially cruel to her; to both of us."

"I understand. Why was your father after you?"

Johnny kind of chuckled. "I'm a complete failure to him. I didn't want to be in the business so he took that as a betrayal."

"Sounds like you and Claudia had a rough life."

"You could say that, but, we always had each other."

"What else do you like to do besides fix cars?"

"I play the piano."

"Really?"

Johnny smiled. "I was classically trained growing up. Anthony hates it because it reminds him of my mother."

"You'll have to play for me sometime."

He nodded. "What time is it?"

"12:30"

"Can you hand me my medicine?"

Liz went and got the prescription bottle off of the dresser. She took out a pill and handed it to Johnny.

"Thanks" He said popping it into his mouth. "What do you like to do when you're not rescuing people, danger girl?"

She laughed. "That's wonder woman…."

"Do you have the outfit?"

Liz smiled. "I am an artist. I paint and sketch."

"Sounds interesting."

"Yes, I love it."

She caught Jason walking by. He had heard the voices and pushed the door open.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes." She said smiling. She turned back towards Johnny. "Well, good night."

John smiled back. He reached up and turned off the light as she walked out.

"That was quick." She said walking into their bedroom and shutting the door.

"False alarm."

"So what were you and Johnny talking about?"

She smiled and walked towards him. "Just chit chatting."

"Hold on, I left my water downstairs."

She grabbed her water off of the coffee table and then had an idea. She opened the door and saw her guard.

"I need you to do me a favor."

She asked him to find something for her and then shut and locked the door.


	35. Chapter 35 – New Beginnings

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews. To the guest who was concerned about a triangle with Johnny, Liz is just being nice to someone who clearly grew up abused etc. And honestly, since Liz and Sonny weren't even intimate the last 6 months of their relationship, I don't really see that as hopping from one man to another in a slutty sort of way (although, it was wrong not to break it off first).**

Chapter 35 – New Beginnings

The next morning, Claudia and Johnny were moved to a safe house. Jason took them personally. They walked into the house and Johnny noticed something in front of the window in the living room. He walked over to it with a big smile.

"Liz told me to give you this." Jason said handing him a note.

_Note:_

_Johnny, I thought maybe this would cheer you up a little and give you something to do. Have fun._

_- Liz_

Johnny smiled and looked at the full sized keyboard. "This was really unexpected. Please, let her know that I'm grateful for the gift."

Claudia was shocked at Liz's gesture.

"You got one too." Jason said handing Claudia a note.

Claudia smiled and opened it.

_Note:_

_Claudia, I had the guards put some magazines and books in your room (some of them are a bit trashy…..don't tell Jason). There's also a laptop as well. I know you didn't get a chance to grab anything personal from your room. They will drop some clothes off to you this afternoon. Hopefully, you'll like them.)_

_- Liz_

Claudia laughed as she read it. "She's way too nice to me. I certainly don't deserve it."

Jason smiled. "We all make mistakes. Make yourselves at home. I'll be touching base with you tomorrow. There is food in the fridge and I hope one of you knows how to cook. But, if you need anything else, just let me know."

Jason left and headed to the Quartermaine's. He had something to take care of.

* * *

Jason rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door.

"Jason." Alice said. "Come in."

Jason walked into the foyer. He felt weird. It had been a long time since he was in the house.

"Is Alan here?"

"Yes, I'll let him know you're here."

Alan immediately walked through the living room door. "Jason, is something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Good. Come in."

Jason walked into the room and sat down. He took a deep breath.

"What's on your mind?"

Every time Alan saw Jason his heart ached. He missed his son so badly.

"I wanted to see if we could clear the air a bit."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I know that I've pushed you guys away the last few years. The accident was really hard on me and at first I felt a bit smothered and misunderstood. I also felt guilty for not being who you needed me to be. It was a lot of pressure."

Alan nodded.

"My brain was just all mixed up and I felt like everyone wanted me to be someone that I wasn't anymore. But, I know how much pain I ended up causing to you because I shut you all out of my life."

"What are you saying?"

"I guess I want to try and fix it."

Alan sat back in his chair. He had tears in his eyes. "I've waited so long to have this conversation with you. I'm sorry that we made you feel like that. For us, it was like you died. Look, we're an obnoxious group for sure, but we all love you. I've never stopped loving you."

Jason stared back at him. He wished he remembered Alan and felt the same way.

"I know now that I have to just accept you for who you are now. That's been hard, but I get it. I'm willing to start over if you are."

Jason smiled. "That would be nice."

"May I?" Alan said standing and holding his arms out.

Jason stood up and allowed Alan to hug him. Monica stood in the doorway watching them.

Jason looked up and saw her.

"Hello, you two. Jason, it's good to see you."

"Hello."

Monica wasn't sure what was going on but she took the hug as a good sign.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it is. I was wondering if the two of you would like to have dinner at my place tonight."

Monica was in shock.

"Yes, we would love that?" Alan said smiling.

"Are you cooking or are you doing the traditional Quartermaine take out?"

He smiled at Monica. "My girlfriend Liz is cooking."

"Oh, you're seeing someone?" Monica said smiling.

"Yes, she's very nice. You will like her." Jason turned to leave. "Thanks for listening. See you both tonight."

Monica watched him walk out the door and then turned to Alan.

"What the hell just happened?"

Alan laughed. "We just got our son back." He hugged a shocked Monica tightly. He couldn't wait until the dinner.

* * *

Liz nervously prepared dinner. She was surprised when Jason told her that they were coming. But at the same time, she was happy that Jason was making an effort to reconcile with them.

Jason walked into the penthouse. He had bought some flowers for Monica and ran into the kitchen to see how Liz was doing.

"Hey, do you need my help with anything?"

"No, the chicken is in the oven and the potatoes are boiling. I think I'm okay."

"You look beautiful." He said admiring her.

"Thank you."

"I'm going to run upstairs and take a quick shower."

He kissed her and ran out of the door. About 10 minutes later, Liz heard a knock on the door.

"Quartermaine's are here to see you." The guard said on the intercom.

Liz opened the doors and greeted them.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Webber, welcome."

Monica and Alan walked in and smiled.

"Please, make yourself at home. Jason should be right down. I was just setting the table."

"Can I help?"

"No, I'm almost done." She said walking into the dining room.

Monica looked over at Alan. "She seems very sweet."

He nodded. Liz wasn't what Alan had expected, but she was a nice surprise.

Jason came running down the stairs.

"Hi."

They both stood and hugged him.

"Can I get you guys a drink?"

"No, we're fine."

He ducked around the corner and grabbed the flowers.

"These are for you." He said handing them to Monica.

She was deeply touched. "They are beautiful."

Liz came around the corner with a vase. "Here, why don't we put them in some water so they'll keep."

Jason grabbed the vase from her as she walked back towards the kitchen.

"Food smells good." Alan said.

"Liz is a great cook."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Oh, maybe 2 months or so."

"Dinner is served." Liz called out.

They all sat down at the table. Alan and Monica admired the spread Liz had prepared.

"Oh my goodness, this looks delicious." Monica said.

They all ate and talked. Monica told a few stories about Jason when he was smaller; much to Liz's delight.

Liz brought out some dessert.

"Hope you left some room."

Monica looked at the chocolate cake. "Did you make that too?"

Liz nodded yes.

"Okay, she is a keeper Jason." Alan said tasting the decadent chocolate.

"Oh my God, this is good." Monica said relishing a bite.

"Do you do this for a living?" Alan asked her.

Liz smiled. "No, actually I'm a professional artist."

They both looked at her surprised. "What kind of art?"

"I paint and sketch. I have a show coming up next month. It's at a local gallery."

"We'd love to come." Monica said sincerely.

"I'll make sure you get an invitation."

They all walked back into the living room and sat down.

Monica didn't want to make too big of deal but she said, "Jason, thank you for dinner. We had such a lovely time."

Jason smiled. "It was nice, wasn't it?"

"Very. Next time, you can come to our house." Alan said.

"Sounds good." Jason said smiling.

They rose to leave. They didn't want to out stay their welcome.

"Liz, thank you for the wonderful meal, it was a pleasure to meet you." Alan said hugging her.

"Yes, I'm glad Jason has found someone to share his life with." Monica said hugging her too.

"Thank you both for coming." Jason said hugging them as well.

He handed Monica her flowers and watched them walk out the door.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"They were on their best behavior."

Liz laughed.

"No, I'm serious. You'll see, wait until my Aunt Tracy is around and Edward. You ain't seen nothing yet." Jason said smiling.

"As long as I'm with you, I can handle anything."

They kissed and Jason helped her clean up. It was a perfect night.


	36. Chapter 36 – Safety Breach

**A/N – I think that Jason's ability to be enforcer in one moment and caring in another is what makes him such an interesting character. I never understood why they always had him estranged from his family when he has forgiven others for way worse sins. There will always be a conflict there because of what Jason chooses to do for a living but there was still a lot of love there. Anyway, thanks for the reviews as always.**

Chapter 36 – Safety Breach

The next morning, Jason called Tomas on the phone.

"I need your advice."

He explained what was going on with Anthony.

"I have a guy in there right now. He was a mercenary. He has 2 months left on a 6 month sentence."

"You think he could handle this?"

"We just have to get a few things in to him. I don't think that will be a problem."

"I'm listening."

"If we can take him out from the inside, it will be a lot less messy."

"My guy works around food. We could easily slip something into it."

"That's a thought."

"I'll put out a few feelers. Let me see what I can do."

"Thanks Tomas."

Jason headed over to see Johnny & Claudia.

Jason knocked on the door of the safe house. Claudia answered.

"Hey. Is that what I think it is?" She said pointing to the bag.

Jason handed her the bag and walked inside. He put the coffee on the table.

"Omg, this is so good."

Johnny came from around the corner. "Claudia who's here."

He saw Jason and smiled. "Good morning."

Johnny saw the coffee on the table and the pastries and grabbed some.

"So, any news?"

"I have some people working on getting to Anthony from the inside. I'm doing the best I can to avoid getting him out of prison."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I'm curious, is Anthony allergic to anything?"

"Um, I don't think so."

"What about his health?"

"He was on blood pressure pills and anti-psychotics."

Jason stopped and thought for a moment.

"When he was at his craziest, what scared him? Did he have any visions? Was he hallucinating?"

"Um, he kept seeing some woman. She was in white with dark eyes. He thought she was there to kill him." Johnny said quietly.

"Anything else?"

"I was younger. That's all I really remember. We'd be in a room and he'd start staring into the corner and he'd start freaking out. It would scare the shit out of me. He was put in a psych hospital for a while several times. The only reason I know what he was seeing is because he'd yell at me, 'Don't you see her?' and he'd describe her. I'd have nightmare for weeks. "

Claudia walked over and sat next to Johnny. She rubbed his back.

"Thanks. I think that might be our answer. I'll get back to you."

* * *

Liz was working in her studio. She was working on Claudia's painting. She turned on some music and started to really get into what she was doing. The window with the fire escape was behind her. She didn't hear someone slip through it until it was too late. She swung around and there was a man with a gun.

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know who I am. You just need to do what you're told."

"Do you know who my boyfriend is?"

The man laughed. "Of course I do. That is why I'm here."

Liz swallowed hard. She had nothing she could use as a weapon. There was a pallet knife not too far, but it wasn't going to do much damage.

"What are you planning to do?"

The man smiled. "Let's just say that I'm probably going to enjoy it more than you will."

He started to walk to her as Liz braced herself. She screamed thinking her guard would hear her, but what she didn't know, was that the guard was dead.

The man laughed. "You can scream all you want. In fact, it just turns me on. No one is going to hear."

Claudia was taking a nap upstairs. Johnny was downstairs and thought he had heard something. He peeked out the window in the dining room and saw the guards lying on the ground.

"Shit."

He grabbed the gun out of the kitchen drawer and ran upstairs and woke up Claudia.

"Shhh, we got trouble."

Claudia jumped up and grabbed the gun out of night stand drawer.

Johnny motioned for her to get into the bathroom and he stood behind the door opening. The door slowly opened and a man walked through. Johnny hit him with the butt of the gun. The man went down and Johnny dragged him into the bathroom with Claudia.

"Keep your gun on him."

He went back into the room. He heard a 2nd person coming up the stairs and pause outside the door. The man opened the door slightly and then shot threw it, narrowly missing Johnny. Claudia peeked out of the room and shot the man in the head. He felt down and Johnny jumped out from behind the door. They were both breathing really heavily.

"I'm going to check and see if there any more people and get something to tie the other guy up with."

Johnny slowly went downstairs and checked inside and outside of the house. There didn't appear to be anyone else around. He called Jason but there was no answer. He ran back into the house and looked through the kitchen drawers for something to tie the guy up with but couldn't find anything. He went into the garage and found some rope and ran back upstairs.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. How did they find us?"

Johnny turned the man over and tied his hands and feet.

"You know Anthony, he's not going to stop."

The man's phone rang and Johnny answered it.

"Is it done yet?"

"Almost" Johnny whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

Johnny didn't answer.

"Look, when you're done there, go to the studio to help your brother. We need to send Jason a strong message."

"What's the address again?"

"What are you a fucking idiot? Check your fucking text messages."

"Fine. Have to go."

He hung up the phone and flipped over to the text messages.

"Claudia, can you handle this?"

Claudia shook her head.

"I have to go."

Johnny looked through the man's pockets and found some keys. He grabbed them and ran downstairs. He didn't see a car at first but then he ran out to the road and saw it parked down a ways. He ran to it and jumped in. He tried calling Jason one more time, and left him a message to meet him at the studio. He drove as fast as he could.


	37. Chapter 37 - Insult to Injury

**A/N – I'm so upset right now. I had written 3 chapters yesterday and somehow it's gone from my flash drive. I don't know what happened. It actually erased 3 old chapters as well. It was so good too. And now I have to try to recreate it. Sigh. Crappy day. Anyway, Happy Mother's Day. Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 37 - Insult to Injury

As the man flung himself towards her, Liz brought her knee up, but the force of his weight upon her caused her to fall back and she hit her head on the wall. She had connected with him but it wasn't enough to disable him for long.

She was seeing stars. She tried to shake it off and move but he climbed on top of her and pinned her down.

"Bitch" He yelled. "You're going to pay for that."

Liz tried to move but she couldn't. He reached down in between them and ripped open her shirt. She tried to struggle but he wouldn't budge.

"I love it when they fight." He said laughing. "It just turns me on."

She started thinking about all of her defense classes, but nothing was free. She started feeling his erection and knew that she had to do something. So, she head butted him.

Liz could barely see straight, she was dizzy and felt like she was going to black out. She had hit him on the forehead and nose so there was blood everywhere. She struggled to stay awake and managed to buck him off of her and crawled towards a table that had a lamp on top of it. She grabbed the cord and pulled it towards her. She just got it into her hand when she felt him pulling on her leg as he dragged her back towards him. She slammed back onto the floor as she grimaced in pain. She felt like she had broken her elbow. She managed to keep the lamp in her hand though, and twisted her body and slammed it into his head. He let her go and passed out. She stood up with the lamp still in her hand. She was dizzy and close to losing consciousness, when the door opened.

"Johnny…."

* * *

Jason was at a construction site and was just leaving. It was very loud there and reception was spotty, so he didn't get any of his calls. He climbed into his car and looked at his phone and saw he had messages. He listened to Johnny's message and drove as fast as he could to the studio.

As Johnny raced towards the studio, his phone rang.

"Jason?"

"Yes. What is going on?"

"We got ambushed at the safe house."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. But, I managed to find out from one of Anthony's men that they were going to get Liz at her studio. So, I took their car and I'm almost there."

"Be careful. I'll send some men over there."

Johnny hung up the phone and parked the car. He ran up the steps to Liz's studio and saw a guard on the floor outside of her door. He moved him out of the way and slammed his body into the door until it opened. Liz was standing there covered with blood. She was wobbling from side to side and looked like she was in shock.

"Liz."

"Johnny….."

He saw that she was about to pass out and ran towards her. He caught her right before she hit the floor. He picked her up and turned towards the door as one of Jason's men ran inside.

"Watch him." He said looking over to the man who had attacked Liz. "And call Jason and tell him to meet us at the hospital."

He ran back to the car and placed Liz on the back seat. He jumped in and drove to the hospital as fast as he could.

He pulled up at the ER doors and grabbed her and ran into the hospital.

"Help me." He yelled as a few nurses ran towards him.

He placed her on a bed and watched as they pushed her into a room. There were people pawing at him because he was covered in blood.

"I'm not hurt. I'm okay." He said.

A nurse directed him to a sink where he washed his hands and face. He couldn't get the image of Liz covered with blood out of his head. He stumbled back towards the waiting room and waited for Jason.

* * *

Dante parked his car in front of Liz's building. Someone had called the police and there were all sorts of emergency responders on the scene.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked another officer.

"Apparently, someone attacked Elizabeth Webber in her studio. They also killed a few of Jason's guards."

The paramedics were putting a man in the back of an ambulance.

"Who's that?"

"That is the man who attacked her."

"Make sure you have a guard outside his room at all times. I don't want Jason finding out who he is. In fact, just have them take him to Mercy if they can. I'd like to avoid more bloodshed."

The officer nodded and walked towards the ambulance. Dante got back in his car and headed to the hospital.

* * *

Jason parked his car and ran into the hospital. He ran up to the nurses desk but had saw Johnny out of the corner of his eye.

"Johnny."

Johnny stood up and walked towards him.

"Where is she?"

"They took her to a room."

Jason stared at all the blood on Johnny's shirt.

"Is that from Elizabeth?"

"I'm not sure."

One of Jason's guards had dropped Claudia off at the hospital.

She ran up to them and saw all the blood on Johnny.

"Oh my God, are you okay? Where's Elizabeth?"

Johnny explained everything to her and she turned towards Jason.

"It's going to be alright Jason. It has to be."

None of them saw Dante walk up.

"Jason, how's Elizabeth?"

"We don't know yet."

"I need you to come down to the police station to answer some questions."

Jason glared at him. "Dante, I wasn't even there. There is no way in hell I'm going to leave her here. You'll have to arrest me."

Johnny stepped in between them. "Look, I was there. I found her and I'm willing to answer any questions you have."

Dante nodded and walked across the room with Johnny.

Claudia led Jason to some chairs and they sat down. She watched Dante and Johnny intently. They all needed to be careful what they said.

Johnny told Dante he was just going to talk to Liz about a painting she was completing for them. He didn't mention anything about the safe house.

Claudia saw a nurse talking to a doctor and they pointed at Jason. She nudged him.

They both watched as a middle aged female doctor walked towards them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Clark."

Jason shook hands with her.

"How is she?"

"She is stable."

"What else?"

The doctor paused for a second. "I'm afraid I can't give you any more information about the patient, since you are not related to her in any way. I'm sorry."

Jason watched her walk away. He grabbed his phone and called Milo.

"Milo, its Jason, put Sarah on the phone."

Jason waited.

"Jason?"

"Sarah, I'm at general hospital. Liz was hurt and they won't tell me anything because I'm not family."

"We'll be right there."

Jason sat down and waited.


	38. Chapter 38 – Touch and Go

**A/N – Thanks for all the file condolences. I appreciate it. There is some big news in this chapter. This story isn't going to go on forever, so I figured this was a good time to throw it in there. Guest who keeps asking how Anthony knows. I'm not sure what exactly you mean. I have explained why Anthony thinks Jason framed him and why he's after his children. If you mean how did he know where Johnny & Claudia were hiding, then that is explained in a few chapters. Anthony's men are still working for him and it's no secret where Liz's studio is so it's not like he couldn't get the information. He's still running his organization from jail. Thanks for reviews as always!**

Chapter 38 – Touch and Go

Sarah ran into the hospital. She saw everyone in the waiting room and ran towards them.

Jason met her half way and they walked up to the nurse's desk.

"This is Elizabeth Webber's sister."

The nurse looked at Sarah's ID and then directed Sarah down the hall.

She turned to Jason and called out. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Jason nodded and sat back down.

A nurse walked towards Johnny and said, "Sir, why don't you go put this on. You can give me your shirt when you're done and I'll get rid of it."

Johnny smiled and nodded. He took the shirt from his hands and walked towards the bathroom.

It took about 10 minutes for Sarah to come back out.

They all stood up as she walked towards them.

"She's stable for now. She is still unconscious. She has a very bad concussion as well as some cuts and abrasions. She has 2 bruised ribs. There's a gash on her forehead and one on the back of her head."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but just prepare yourself. She is pretty banged up."

Jason nodded as Sarah took his hand and led him down the hallway to Liz's room.

As he walked into the room and saw her, he suddenly froze. She was starting to bruise all over her arms and she had a huge lump and cut on her forehead. It was also turning all sorts of colors. She looked really pale and Jason just couldn't stand to see her like that.

Sarah urged him to go closer and she pulled up a chair for him to sit down. He sat in it and went to reach for her hand, but he paused.

"It's okay to touch her Jason."

He nodded and touched her hand.

"Baby, it's Jason. I need you to wake up now."

He looked back at Sarah when she didn't respond and she encouraged him to keep talking to Liz.

The doctor came into the room. "I need to take her to get some scans."

Jason got up and he and Sarah left the room. They walked back to the waiting room and Jason saw Monica standing there.

"Monica."

"Jason."

She hugged him and Jason relaxed into her.

"Thank you. I think I really needed that."

Monica smiled. "I heard that Liz was admitted, so I just came down to see if there was anything I could do."

"Thanks. Mom this is Sarah, Liz's sister."

Monica shook her hand. She realized Jason had called her mom and which really made her feel really good.

"She's also a doctor."

"Oh. What area do you practice?"

"Pediatrics"

"We do have an opening if you're interested. You know, once Liz is back on her feet."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you, I'll definitely follow up with you."

They all sat down. About 10 minutes passed and the doctor came back over.

"You can go see her now."

Jason and Sarah got up and started walking. Jason stopped and turned back towards Monica.

"Don't worry, I'll wait."

He smiled and nodded and went to see Liz.

They had just barely got in the room when they noticed all this activity outside of Liz's door.

The doctor looked shocked by something.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said walking into the room, "I need to exam Liz for a moment. Can you both please go back to the waiting room?"

"Is she okay?"

The doctor nodded and they headed back.

Monica could tell that Jason looked upset and walked up to him. "What's going on?"

"Something happened, but they won't tell us what."

Monica patted his arm. "I'll go see if I can find anything out."

She walked off as Jason stood there helpless.

Sarah pulled him into a hug.

"She's going to okay. She just has to be."

They walked over and sat down with the others until Monica came back about 15 minutes later.

Jason ran over towards her but she was directing him back towards the chairs.

"I think you better sit down for this." She said smiling.

Jason did as he was told and waited for her to talk.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this."

Jason tensed up. "Just say it."

"Liz is pregnant."

Everyone gasped.

"What? How can that be possible?" Jason managed to get out.

"But, she can't have kids." Sarah said in shock.

Monica smiled. "Well, apparently, that is not the case anymore."

"Can I see her?"

"You can see her soon. They are moving her to a regular room. It's 3141."

"Is there a waiting room up there?"

"Yes."

Jason motioned to everyone as Claudia came walking up to them with coffee.

"What's going on?"

"Liz is pregnant." Johnny said.

"Wow. That's great." Claudia said smiling.

"We're moving to another floor." Milo said.

They all went to the elevator and went upstairs. Jason couldn't believe he was going to be a dad.

They settled into the new waiting room.

"I can have Milo take you two to the penthouse if you want."

"Hell no! Jason, I don't have friends. I know that is hard to believe, take a minute." Claudia said as Jason smiled back.

"I consider you and Liz my friends. There is no way I'm leaving you here alone."

"Thanks. I do appreciate everything both of you have done."

The doctor walked up. "Okay, you can see her now."

Jason got up and followed her to the room. He pulled up the chair and sat next to her.

"Liz, I really need you to wake up. I have to tell you something really important."

Liz didn't move.

"Please baby." He said lying his head on the bed. He silently cried and then fell asleep.

He was out for about an hour before Liz finally opened her eyes.

Liz struggled to open her eyes. She tried to focus but everything was kind of spinning. She almost panicked and it felt like her heart was beating a mile a minute. She noticed that her head felt like it was going to explode and her whole body was sore.

She finally was able to make sense of her surroundings and saw Jason. She put her hand over his and he started to move.


	39. Chapter 39 – Wide Awake

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Glad you're excited about the baby! **

Chapter 39 – Wide Awake

A nurse ran into the room because of the spike in Liz's heart monitor and saw that she was awake. She smiled and ran back out to get the doctor.

Jason looked at her smiled. "Hey."

She smiled back. "Hi, where am I?"

"You're at general hospital."

"What happened? How did I get here?" She was having trouble remembering anything.

"Johnny brought you."

She frowned. "Johnny, but he was at the safe house."

"It's a long story but he found you and brought you here."

She was distracted by the doctor entering the room.

"Hi there, I'm Dr. Clark."

Liz smiled.

"It's good to see you awake. I want to assure you that your injuries are not life threatening. You have a severe concussion and lots of cuts and bruises. You have 2 ribs that are bruised as well. So, it might hurt to breathe. Are you feeling any pain right now?"

"My head really hurts and I was dizzy at first. I feel really sore too."

"I just got your scans back, you do have a little brain swelling."

The doctor stopped as she saw Liz's look of panic.

"It's okay. It's quite normal given your injuries. But, it should go down in the next few days and that dizziness should subside."

The doctor looked at Jason. "Did you tell her yet?"

He shook his head no.

"There's something else?"

"Liz, what did your doctor tell you about your ability to get pregnant?"

Liz was pretty shocked by the question. "That I had a lot of scarring so it would be very difficult or next to impossible for me to get pregnant. Why? Do I have some kind of internal bleeding?"

The doctor smiled. "No, I know this is shocking, but you're pregnant."

Liz was stunned. She looked at Jason and then back at the doctor.

"This is a joke, right?"

The doctor shook her head, "No, I would never joke about this. You are definitely pregnant. I ran the test twice. Due to the lower levels of HCG in your blood stream, I'm guessing you are earlier in your pregnancy. Are you late?"

Liz thought back for a minute. "I think I'm a few days past normal. I just thought I was a little late. So much has been going on."

"I'll give you two a few minutes."

Liz watched her walk out of the room. A million thoughts were running through her head.

"Jason. I….I"

Jason smiled at her. "It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. How do you feel about it?"

She thought for a moment. "I never thought it was possible. I had total resigned myself to not having any. So, I'm just a bit overwhelmed by the thought."

"I love you and I already love our baby. Everything will be fine."

Liz smiled. She was starting to feel a bit tired.

"Milo is threatening to come back to work immediately."

"No, he can't. He needs to heal."

"He's worried about you."

"I know."

"You look a little tired. Do you want to talk to your sister?"

"Yes."

He kissed her and walked out of the room.

Liz smiled at Sarah when she came through the door.

"Hey sis."

"Hi."

"I can't believe you're knocked up."

Liz grinned. "I know. It's kind of crazy."

"Well, you are sleeping with an enforcer."

Liz laughed. "Ouch."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. How's Jason handling everything?"

"I thought he was going to pass out a few times, but he's hanging in there."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What, you want Alma's meatballs?"

"Oh my God, that sounds good. I might have to fake some baby cravings."

Sarah smiled. It was nice to see her perk up a bit.

"But no. I want to speak to Johnny before I pass out again. Is he still here?"

"Yes. They refused to leave until they knew you were out of the woods. I love you and I'm really glad that you're okay."

"I love you too."

Liz watched her walk out of the room and shut her eyes for a minute.

Johnny walked into the room and held his breath as he saw her face. She sensed he was there and opened her eyes.

"Johnny."

"Hey, wonder woman." He said sitting down and taking her hand.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming to my rescue."

"Any time. Well, I take that back, I don't want to ever have to do that again."

She smiled.

"I'm so sorry my father hurt you."

"It's not your fault. I'm fine. Can you tell me something though?"

"Anything"

"What happened when you found me?"

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head no.

"I found you standing in the room with a lamp in your hand and that asshole who attacked you was knocked out on the floor. As usual, you were being badass."

She smiled.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Liz thought back for a moment. "I think I remember deciding to head butt him."

Johnny shook his head.

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know. But, I'll see if I can find out. And when you're better, we'll fill in the rest of the blanks."

She nodded.

"Get some rest. We'll come and visit you tomorrow."

"Tell Claudia I said thank you for keeping Jason company."

"I will."

She watched him walk out and shut her eyes. She was beyond exhausted.

The next morning, Liz woke up and looked around the room. They had woke her up so many times last night, she felt like she hadn't slept. She saw Jason sleeping on a pull out chair and smiled.

She looked up to see Maximus walking through the door.

"There's my girl."

He tried to hide the worry in his eyes when he saw how bad she looked. He placed a vase of flowers on a table and put down a bag he was carrying.

Jason sat up and looked at them.

"Falling asleep on the job?"

Jason smiled. "Nice flowers."

Liz sniffed. "What's that smell?"

Maximus smiled. "As if you don't know. Alma insisted on me bringing it to you. She said that you are too skinny and have to eat more for the baby."

Liz was surprised. "You know?"

"Of course, I know everything. I don't understand why you'd even be surprised by that."

She smiled. "Tell Alma that she read my mind and thank you."

Sarah and Milo walked in. "Maximus."

They all hugged. Sarah sniffed the air. "Hey, is that what I think it is?"

She went to look in the bag but Maximus smacked her hand. "Hands off girlie, that's for the baby."

Sarah glared at Liz. "Really? You're already milking this baby thing?"

Liz smiled. "The baby was hungry. I'm just being a good mom."

"Come on Milo, let's go to the cafeteria."

Liz watched them leave. "Have fun with that." She called out.

Liz and Maximus giggled.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No. I'm fine. It was really sweet of you to come all the way down here to see me."

Maximus leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"It was my pleasure."

He dropped a deck of cards onto her lap and then turned to leave. He looked over at Jason, "Take care of my girl." He looked back and winked at Liz and then walked out the door.

"I'm a little hungry. Give me that bag."

"Are you sure that you can have this?"

"I don't see why not. My head is busted not my mouth."

Jason laughed and brought her the bag.

The doctor walked in the room. "What is that I smell?"

Liz looked at Jason like she wanted him to run with the bag. He laughed.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

Jason looked at the doctor. "Is that odd?"

"Kind of. Usually the nausea counteracts the hunger."

"We don't call her the inhaler for nothing."

The doctor smiled and checked Liz's eyes. "Some of your responses are still a bit slow. I'm afraid you're going to be here for a few more days."

"Really? Can I at least get up?"

"I want to make sure the swelling goes down before I let you go home. You just need to rest. I don't even want you to really focus on anything. And maybe you should try sitting up before you even attempt walking."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"It's probably going to be harder than you think. A lot of people feel vertigo like symptoms when they move into a new position."

"I'm willing to try."

Liz tried to sit up and everything started spin. She yelled out and the doctor laid her back down.

"Liz, are you alright?" Jason said.

There were tears streaming down her face and she was holding onto the bed tightly.

The doctor and Jason kept talking to her but she wasn't responding.

Finally, everything settled and she opened her eyes.

The doctor waited a few minutes. "Can you talk to me now?"

"Yes." Liz whispered.

"I don't want you to be afraid. With an injury like yours, it's normal for you to be dizzy. I'm going to write in your chart that you are not allowed to get up at this point; no sudden movements. I want you to try and stay in a comfortable position. If you don't move around a lot, it will give your brain time to heal and stabilize."

"Okay."

"Trust me. You're going to feel a lot better in a few days. I want you to close your eyes and some rest"

Liz closed her eyes. Trying to sit up had taken the little bit of energy she had. Jason walked out of the room with the doctor.

"That was really intense."

"If she's still like this in a few days, then I will start to worry. For now, it's par for the course."

He nodded. He grabbed the bag from the room and then let the nurse's know that he was going to go home and shower.


	40. Chapter 40 - Favors

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter 40 - Favors

Jason's phone rang while he was on the way to the penthouse.

"Hello."

"Jason, it's Tomas. How's Liz?"

"She's stable and awake. They are going to keep her for at least a few more days."

"I'm glad to hear she's awake. Listen, I found out how Anthony figured out where Claudia and Johnny were. Since things have settled, I wanted to let you know."

"Great."

"My guys went over to the house yesterday. They parked down the street and watched it to see if any of Anthony's men showed up. Some young guy came up to their car and my guys pretended they were with the Zacchara organization. The guy bragged about seeing Jason at the house and that he was the one that ratted them out. He apparently wanted a job."

"Idiot. Did they take care of him?"

"Yes."

"What's going on with Sean?"

"He's already started working on Anthony. I have the cooperation of one of the guards, so this should make it even better."

"Good."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you Tomas." They talked about business for a few minutes and then Jason hung up. He parked his car and took the elevator up to the penthouse.

He walked in and Johnny was sitting on the couch.

"Hey. How's the patient?"

"She's okay. Had a scary moment when she tried to sit up but, the doctor says that for now, that is normal."

Johnny nodded. "I know you're really pissed off at my dad right now. I don't blame you at all. If I could, I would strangle him myself. What can I do?"

Jason was really mad. He really hadn't had time to deal with any of this because he was so focused on Liz. But, he did have a few plans up his sleeve.

"Johnny, I need to know how I can slow Anthony down. I want to stall his business activities so he'll be busy trying to put out fires."

"I think I'd be a better one to help you with that." Claudia said coming down the stairs.

Jason and Johnny turned and looked up at her.

"No one is better at pissing my father off than I am."

Jason smiled. "I need some shit to go down today. He'll be less focused on us if he's trying to keep his business afloat.

"I understand."

"Are you sure that's okay with you?"

Johnny smiled. "I have no desire to run that organization. That's Anthony's baby. I'm not going to lie and say that I haven't benefited from it. But, it's not my dream."

Jason nodded.

"I just want to get my garage fixed and go on from there."

"What about you?" He said turning to Claudia.

"I guess I have mixed feelings. I dabbled in and out of it. But, if the business is taken down in order to stop my father, then so be it."

"Jason, one more thing," Johnny said pausing, "I found out the guy that hurt Liz is at Mercy hospital. He's under police protection. I couldn't find a way to get to him. They are transferring him to jail this afternoon. But, he could get bail."

"Thanks, keep me updated."

* * *

Jason ran up the stairs and pulled out his phone.

"Diane, I need a favor."

"You want me to do what?" Diane said.

"I want you to get Mr. Monetti out of jail. I need him on out on bail".

"Jason, as your lawyer I must advise you that if Mr. Monetti is harmed in any way, the cops are going to come to you first."

"Diane, hypothetically speaking, if they can't find him then they've got nothing."

Diane cleared her throat. "I would like to see Mr. Monetti pay as much as you do. What he did to Liz was unspeakable."

"How do you know all of this?"

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Let's just say that Max and I know each other in the biblical sense."

Jason didn't say anything.

"We're having sex for God's sake. Keep up."

Jason groaned.

"What? He rocks my Manolos."

"Mano what?"

"Oh nevermind. I'll get him out of jail. But, if you go down for this, I'm charging you double."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Deal. Is Max lying around there with you?"

"If he was, I wouldn't be on the phone with you."

"Just let me know what happens. I need to go take a shower so I can wash off this phone call."

Diane smiled and hung up the phone. She had her eyes on a new pair of stilettos and Jason was going to be paying for them.

She dialed her phone.

"Alexis, I need a favor."

* * *

Jason dialed the phone again.

"Max, I need a favor."

"Is this about Liz?"

"Yes."

"Consider it done."

Jason changed and came back downstairs. Johnny was sitting at the table.

"Hey, Manny just said that there was a problem at the construction site."

Jason opened the door and asked him to come in.

"What's going on?"

"Apparently, someone got hurt earlier and there are some inspection people that showed up."

Johnny stood up. "Why don't you let me handle it? I know construction and I'm sure I can get them off of your backs."

Jason was surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I know, I said I didn't want to be involved. But, Liz should be your top priority. It's not like I'm gonna kill someone."

Jason smiled. He liked Johnny's sense of humor.

"Okay. I appreciate it. Manny, have someone take Johnny over to the site. It's important that he have men around him at all times. I don't want anything going down."

"Yes sir."

Jason shook hands with Johnny.

"Thanks man, I owe you one."

"Nah, we're good."

"Claudia?"

She didn't answer. Johnny threw a pillow at her.

Claudia took out her earplugs and looked up from her book.

"What the hell?"

"What are Manolos?"

Claudia smiled. "Sexy high heels."

Jason made a scrunched up face. Claudia was laughing.

"What was that for?"

Jason shook his head. "Nothing."

He grabbed a few things and opened the door.

"You can have anything in the fridge except for what's in that white paper bag. You're under my protection and if you eat that Liz will murder you. I don't want to get a bad rep."

They all smiled. Jason headed back to the hospital to see Liz.


	41. Chapter 41 – It's Torture

**A/N – To answer a question, the kid was only responsible for them finding Johnny and Claudia at the safe house. Anthony is responsible for Liz getting attacked because he thinks Jason set him up to take the fall re: Sonny (which he did). Liz's studio is not in a secret location. Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 41 – It's Torture

Jason walked into Liz's room and smiled. She was sitting up a little higher than she was the day before.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"I feel a little better. The headache isn't as intense."

"That's good."

He kissed her and sat down.

"You know, you don't have to stay with me. You probably have some business you need to take care of."

"I'm okay for now. If I need to step out, I will."

She smiled. She was happy to see him.

"How are our house guests?"

"Good. They miss your cooking."

Jason touched her stomach and smiled.

"I'm not really used to the thought of that yet." She said looking down at her belly.

"I know it's scary. I really never thought I'd be a dad either."

Jason's phone rang. He stepped out.

"It's Diane, the deed is done."

"Thanks."

Jason dialed Max.

"Max."

"We're already on it. I'll call you back in a few."

Jason smiled. It was all coming together.

_In prison:_

Sean watched the young man put on the make-up.

"Make it darker around the eyes; think horror movies not a prom."

The man nodded and applied more black make-up.

"Much better."

He handed guy a wig that had a veil on it. He stood and watched him, this might actually work, he thought to himself. The young man finished and Sean looked out the door and nodded to the guard.

Anthony was in solitary confinement because he had flipped out when he had found out that one of his warehouses was destroyed in a fire. He had caused some damage to the facility, so he was in there for a one week vacation.

Sean grabbed Anthony's lunch tray and then pushed it through the slot of the cell. Anthony grabbed it and looked out the small window as Sean started to walk away.

"Wait, talk to me for a minute, I'm going crazy in here."

Sean turned and looked back at him and smiled. At that moment the young man dressed in white walked past the cell and turned and stared at Anthony for a minute and then kept walking.

Anthony started freaking out.

"Did you see that?" He yelled to Sean.

"See what?"

Anthony was looking around frantically. "The lady."

Sean smiled. "What lady? There's no one here but me and the guard down the hallway."

"No…..no….I saw her. She was standing right there in front of my cell."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't say anyone. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to deliver the rest of these trays." Sean said walking away.

Anthony was shaking. "This can't be happening again."

* * *

Jason was sitting with Liz when he got the call from Max.

"It's done." Max gave Jason an address and he headed out.

He drove to a cabin about an hour away. He pulled up to it and Max met him outside.

"Everything is set up. You do what you have to do and leave. I'll take care of the rest."

Jason nodded. He let all the anger and hatred he had bottled up inside over the last few days to the surface, and opened the door.

There was a man tied up to a chair. Max had put a bunch of tools on a table.

"Hello asshole."

The man looked at Jason with fear.

"I think you know why you are here."

Jason put on some gloves and then put his hands on the arms of the chair so he could look the guy directly in the eye.

"No one puts their filthy hands on my girl and lives. Did you really think I wouldn't find you? Are you that stupid?"

The guy was terrified of Jason.

Jason was gripping the chair. His veins started to pop and he had turned a little red.

"If I had the time, I'd rip your fucking limbs off one, by one. But, I'm in a hurry to get back to my girl," he said backing odd, "so you get the Jason special."

Jason grabbed the drill off of the table. He held it over the guy's crotch for a second as he begged Jason with his eyes not to do it.

"Did my girl beg you to not hurt her?"

The guy put his head down.

"That's what I thought."

Jason turned the drill on as Sal Monetti let out a silent scream.

Jason waited for him to wake up. He had drilled I'm a rapist on the guy's chest before Sal passed out.

Max opened the door. "How's it going in here?"

"Eh, he's not very pain tolerant."

"What are you going to do next?"

"I don't know."

"Diane left her waxing kit in the car."

They both laughed.

"What's up with you and Diane anyway?"

"She's smart, fun, and really good in bed."

"You could have left that last part off."

Max smiled. "We've been dating about 6 months."

Jason looked up at him. "That's like forever in mob years."

"True."

"Are you going to make an honest woman out of her?"

"She's a lawyer, is that even possible?"

They laughed again. Sal stirred.

"Mr Monetti, welcome back."

Tears were coming down Sal's face.

"Should we call a wambulance?" Max said.

Jason smiled. "Max, he looks like he has a few cavities. Hand me the pliers."

Sal's eyes got really big. They ripped the duct tape off of him and Sal started begging.

"Please don't. I'm so sorry. Please. I'll do anything."

He started balling really loud.

"How about you shut the fuck up?" Jason growled.

He put the tape back on Sal's mouth.

At that moment, there was knock on the door. Max walked towards the window and peeked out and Sal started to try to make noise. Jason punched him and told him to shut up.

Max opened the door and took the bag out of his hand. "What are you doing here?"

Maximus walked through the door. "You think I'd miss this? I want a piece of that little shit too."

Max smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Maximus, Let me introduce you to Sal."

Maximus took a look at Sal. "Damn. Nice work Jason. You sure you don't want to come and work for us?"

Jason smiled. "I've got my hands full in Port Charles right now. What time is it anyway?"

Max read him the time.

"Damn, I need to get back."

Jason punched Sal in the face a few times before stepping back and taking off his gloves.

"Hate to leave when we're just starting to have fun."

"We'll take it from here. They'll never find him when we're finished with him."

"It will be like he never existed." Maximus said smiling.

Jason went in the bathroom and took off all of his clothes and sneakers. He placed them in a plastic bag and then scrubbed his arms, hands, and face thoroughly. He changed and headed for the door. Before he opened, he glanced back and Maximus had a sock full of rocks and was going to town on Sal's body. Jason smiled and left.


	42. Chapter 42 - Blackmail

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter 42 - Blackmail

Jason stood outside of Liz's room watching her sleep.

"Jason, may I talk to you for a minute?"

Jason looked over at Dante. "Sure."

They walked down the hallway and sat down in some chairs.

"We're trying to track down the whereabouts of Sal Monetti."

Jason just stared at him.

"Come on Jason, I know that you have to know who I'm talking about."

"Why are you here Dante? Just cut to the chase."

"Have you seen him?"

Jason stared into Dante's eyes. "Dante, most of my existence the last 48 hours has been by Liz's bedside."

"You weren't here for at least an hour."

"I went home to shower and change."

"Just because you didn't personally get rid of Mr. Monetti doesn't mean you didn't order a hit."

"Okay so now, in your eyes, I've either killed him myself or put a hit out on him. And this is based on what?"

"Revenge"

"How long has he been missing?"

"About 4 hours."

"I thought 24 hours was the standard time frame for missing person cases. He could have run away as well. Why do you always just jump to the conclusion that it was me?"

"Fine. If you don't have an alibi, you better get one."

Jason sat there and watched Dante walk away. Another man walked towards him and when it was clear he was headed Jason's way, he stood up.

"Jason Morgan?"

He stared at the man. He was wearing a suit, he was Italian, and he looked kind of swarmy.

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Trevor Lansing, I work for Anthony Zacchara."

"And what is it you do for Anthony?"

"I'm his lawyer."

"Figures. What do you want?"

"For you to stop messing with my client's head."

"What are you talking about?"

"Anthony has become convinced that he's seeing his wife in jail."

Jason shook his head. "And how exactly does this pertain to me?"

"I don't know how you're doing it, but I think you are causing it to happen."

"I'm very good at what I do Mr. Lansing. But, I don't see how you think that I had anything to do with this. You know how it works in jail. I don't have that kind of power."

Trevor stared at him. "I want you to give Claudia a message for me."

"Do I look like a courier?"

Trevor smirked. "Give her this please."

Jason took the piece of paper. "What is Anthony blackmailing Claudia with now?"

Trevor smiled. "Why don't you ask her?"

He stood up to go.

"Mr. Lansing, you give Anthony a message from me. If he touches my family again, he's going to end up being by his wife's side."

Trevor walked away as Jason picked up his phone. "Manuel, bring Claudia to the hospital for me."

He hung it up and walked back to Liz's room. She was awake.

"Hi."

"I'm glad you're back."

"What's going on?"

"Patrick was here."

"Is everything okay?"

"It's slow progress but I'm doing a little bit better every day."

"That's good. How's the swelling?"

"It's gone down a little."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"He's not even close to letting me go home."

He grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry. What can I do for you? Can I bring you anything?"

"No. I'm just going stir crazy."

"Do I need to call Maximus and set up a poker game?"

She smiled. "It might be the only time he'd be able to beat me." She thought for a moment. "Nah"

Jason grinned.

Claudia walked through the door. "Hey Liz."

"Hi, is everything alright?"

"Yes. I just wanted to talk to Jason for a minute and then I thought that maybe I could sit with you for a while. I'm sure you're bored out of your mind."

Liz smiled. "You've got that right."

Jason stood up and said, "We'll be right back."

Liz nodded.

"So, why did you need to see me?"

Jason looked at the paper in his hand. "Trevor Lansing stopped by to see me today."

He noticed that she had recoiled when he said the name.

"Really?"

"He wanted me to give you this note." He said showing her his hand.

"Did you read it?"

"No, I didn't. But, I'd like for you to tell me what they are holding over your head."

Claudia smiled nervously. "Why do you think that they are holding something over me?"

"I thought we were all friends."

"We are definitely friends."

"Well friends help each other out don't they?"

Claudia fidgeted nervously. "Jason, there are some things that I don't feel comfortable about divulging."

"Look, they are holding something over your head. You said that Anthony was blackmailing you to come here and seduce me. If I'm going to keep all of us safe, then I need to know."

Claudia swallowed hard. She got up and looked through a door. "Come inside."

She walked into an empty room and Jason followed her.

"Go ahead."

"You have to promise me that you won't tell another soul."

"Claudia, I don't know if I can keep that secret. If someone's in danger…."

"It's not about danger. It's about my past coming back to haunt me."

Claudia had started crying and Jason handed her a tissue.

"Please tell me."

She sniffed and cleared her throat. "When I was 17, there was another mob boss that had taken a liking to me. He would corner me when my dad wasn't around and would try to force himself on me. I would always get away before he could get what he wanted."

Claudia walked around the room as she was talking. She couldn't look at Jason.

"One weekend, Anthony asked Gino over for dinner. They were trying to make some sort of deal. I had gone to my bedroom and Anthony came upstairs. He told me that he wanted me to go to his office and be nice and talk to Mr. Soleito. I initially refused because I was terrified of Gino. But, Anthony told me that if I didn't go and talk to him then he would hurt my mom. My mom was all I had. So, I agreed. I went down there and Anthony shut the door and walked away. Gino raped me. When I ran out of the office crying, with my clothes torn, my father accused me of being a whore and smacked me."

Claudia stopped to wipe her face.

"For months afterwards, he'd call me a whore and beat me. I found out I was pregnant when I started showing. My father told my mother that I had been sleeping around. My mother was really religious and she turned on me. It broke my heart. To hide the shame I had brought upon my family, my mother insisted on pretending that Johnny was hers. So, they home schooled me and mom faked a pregnancy. I had no say and nowhere to go. He had made me feel like shit about myself. So, I went along with it."

"So, Johnny has no idea that you're really his mother?"

Claudia shook her head and began crying. Jason walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm really sorry."

Claudia pulled back. "It was a long time ago."

"Claudia, don't you think it's time that you told Johnny the truth?"

"No. I just can't stand to lose him Jason. He's the only family I have that I love and trust. Suppose he hates me?"

"You can't keep letting Anthony get the upper hand though."

"You're going to get rid of him."

"I think Trevor knows."

Claudia gazed at the note in his hand. "Read it."

Jason opened the note and then looked back at her. "It says you have 48 hours to kill Jason Morgan or Johnny will find out our version of the truth."

Claudia collapsed into a chair. She felt as though she was left with no choice.


	43. Chapter 43 - Confessions

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 43 - Confessions

Jason spoke to Liz (for a minutes), and then took Claudia back to the penthouse. If they were going to beat Anthony, they needed to remove all of his ammunition.

"Hey guys." Johnny said looking up from his keyboard.

Jason had gotten one of his men to get their things from the safe house.

Claudia looked a wreck and it was the first thing that Johnny noticed.

"What's wrong? Did Anthony do something?"

Jason nudged Claudia towards him and then went onto the balcony. He watched as they spoke. Johnny looked really angry at one point and he thought he was going to have to step in between them. But, Johnny calmed down and Claudia sat across from him.

"I'm sorry Johnny. I was just a kid. I was protecting my mother."

Johnny was so mad. He always blamed himself for his "mothers" death. Claudia had watched him go through all of that and didn't tell him the truth. And, he just wanted to rip Anthony apart for what he did to Claudia. He had to get out of there.

He saw Jason's motorcycle keys on the desk and he grabbed them and ran out. Jason saw him bolt and ran into the room.

"Please go after him Jason." Claudia said sobbing.

Jason tried to radio ahead to the guards to catch him. But, by the time they made it to where the motorcycle was parked, Johnny was gone. He drove around for a little bit and then went to the hospital.

* * *

Liz was awake and saw Johnny pacing outside her door.

"Will you please just get in here."

Johnny was conflicted as to whether he should involve Liz in this. He didn't want to cause her any stress.

"Hey." He said walking into the room.

"Hey yourself, what's wrong?"

He sighed and sat down. "I don't want to burden you."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? I'm bored out of my mind in here. Please, give me something else to focus on. I'm begging you."

Johnny gave Liz a weak smile. "Okay, just remember, you begged."

Liz smiled at him. She could tell he was really messed up right now and just wanted to help.

"First, I stole your boyfriend's motorcycle to get over here so I'm sure he's probably ready to kick my ass."

"I'll take care of Jason, go on."

Johnny told her the whole story and Liz sat there stunned for a moment.

"I truly was not expecting all of that."

Johnny laughed. "Yea, you're not the only one."

"So, tell me what's really pissing you off."

"I don't even know where to begin. I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that Claudia is my mother. I mean, in ways, it explains a lot. But, I'm just so mad at her right now and I feel bad for being mad at her after all she went through."

Liz could see the tears going down Johnny's face and her heart ached. She took his hand.

"Johnny, Claudia did the best she could in this situation. Yes, she could have said something to do after your grandmother died, but maybe she thought you were better off without knowing."

"But, how would I be better off? I don't understand."

Claudia walked into the room. "Because, of me."

Johnny looked up and watched her walk in.

"I was no good. I was a complete train wreck. So, that is why I went away."

"You left me with a crazy man."

Claudia grabbed a tissue. "I know. I'm so sorry. I was really fucked up to the point that I thought you being with Anthony was better than you being with me."

Johnny looked back and Liz who squeezed his hand.

"Johnny, Claudia is not your enemy here." Liz said softly. "You've both been through so much. You are all each other have."

Johnny knew Liz was right. Anthony was the one that had caused all of this pain.

"I'm not even asking for your forgiveness Johnny. I just want you to understand where I was coming from. And if you don't want me in your life, I get it. But, I love you. I have always loved you. You are the best part of me."

Johnny watched Claudia walk out of the room. Jason was outside the door and pulled Claudia into a hug. "It's going to be alright."

"Go to her Johnny. You guys can hash all of this out later, but the bottom line is that you love her and you need her in your life."

"Liz, I'm sorry I brought all of this here. I just didn't have anyone to talk to and I have this habit of making really bad decisions when I'm really pissed off."

Liz smiled at him. "Well, you made the right decision this time. I'm glad you came here. Now go give your sis…. I mean mom a hug."

Johnny smiled and squeezed her hand. He walked up to Jason and Claudia and put his hand on Claudia's back. She let go of Jason and turned to see Johnny. They stared at each other for a minute and Johnny pulled her into his arms.

Jason smiled and walked into the room. "I think I'm going to need a new shirt."

Liz laughed. "You're not going to kick Johnny's butt for stealing your other girlfriend are you?"

Jason laughed. "I thought about it, but in light of the situation, I'll give him a reprieve."

Liz dangled the keys into the air. "Maybe if you lay a kiss on me right now, and bring me back those meatballs, I'll think about giving you these back."

Jason grinned. He kissed her and snuck the keys out of her hands before they came up for air.

"No fair."

"You'll still get your meatballs. I'll have one of the guys heat them up and bring them over."

Johnny and Claudia walked back into the room.

"Thanks for being there for Johnny."

"No problem. I'm glad I could help."

Patrick walked into the room. "Alright everyone, I need to do some tests on my patient."

They all walked out of the room and waited outside. Patrick was in there for about 10 minutes and came back out.

"How is she?"

"See for yourself." Patrick said smiling.

Liz was sitting up all the way and beaming.

"Nice." Johnny said smiling.

Jason went to her and hugged her. He hadn't been able to fully hug her for so long that they just stayed like that for a minute.

"I'm going to monitor her today, and if all goes well, she might be getting out of here tomorrow."

Claudia gave a little look to Johnny and then motioned for Jason to come outside the room. Liz saw her whisper something to him and Jason nodded. Then he called someone before coming back in the room.

"What was that all about?"

"Claudia needed to get a few things so I have a guard coming to get her."

"They left without saying goodbye?"

"Oh, you'll see them tomorrow."

They both grinned.

"You just can't wait to get me back into your bed."

"Well, that is part of it. I'm just happy that you are going to be okay."

"What do you need to do for the baby?"

"I don't know."

On cue, Patrick walked back in the room. "Liz, this is Dr. Kelly Lee. She is the ob/gynecologist here. She's going to talk to you about what you need to do once you leave the hospital."

"Hello Ms. Webber." Kelly said extending her hand.

"You may call me Liz."

Dr. Lee looked over at Jason.

"This is my boyfriend Jason."

Jason and Kelly shook hands.

"So, is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes. They had told me I couldn't get pregnant so it's a big surprise."

"But, you're okay with having one?"

Liz smiled. "Yes, we both are fine with the idea."

Kelly smiled. "Great. I have a prescription here for pre natal vitamins." She handed it to Jason.

"You need to take those every day. You're in your first trimester so you may start getting morning sickness, your breasts will get a little sore, and you're probably going to feel really tired."

She handed Liz a few pieces of paper. "Here are common symptoms and some things you can do to make your life a little easier. Of course, if you have any questions, you can just email me or call my office. All the numbers you need are on there."

"Wow, thanks. I have to admit, I'm a little nervous about all of this. But, I guess that is normal."

"Yes. You have no reference for this so it can be a little overwhelming. I have a list of good books you can get on there as well. It's kind of fun to keep track at where the baby is in development."

"When do I have my first appointment with you?"

"I took the liberty to scheduling one in about 3 weeks. It probably could be put off a little longer, but due to everything that you went through, I'd rather see you a little sooner than normal."

"Do you have any questions?"

"No, I don't think so. I'll take some time and read through all of this."

"Well, it was nice meeting you both, and I'll see you soon."

Liz watched Kelly walk out. "She's really nice, I like her."

Jason looked at Liz and placed his hand over her stomach. "A baby."


	44. Chapter 44 - Surprises

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to weave a couple more things in and even got a great idea for after Anthony is caught. It's funny because I get to a point where I'm thinking okay I'm done (cause I get a little stuck) and then something happens and it just keeps writing itself.**

Chapter 44 - Surprises

Claudia and Johnny had decorated the house for Liz. They had welcome back banners and balloons. And a very special gift upstairs. They couldn't wait for Jason to bring her home.

Jason unlocked the door to the penthouse and held it. He scooped Liz up into his arms again and walked through the door.

"Surprise"!

Johnny, Claudia, Milo, Sarah, Maximus, Max, and Joey stood in the living room.

Liz was beaming. Jason sat her down on the couch as everyone fussed around her.

"Maximus."

Maximus patted Jason on the back. "How's it going?"

"Much better now."

They all sat around talking and laughing. Milo and Jason caught Joey admiring himself in the mirror.

"Joey, don't break my mirror. I don't want any bad luck." Jason called out.

Joey rolled his eyes. "You wish you looked this good."

Milo couldn't stop laughing. "You need to lay off the meatballs and go to the gym."

"What are you talking about? That isn't fat, it's muscle. I call it my fun pack." He said pointing to his stomach.

Everyone laughed.

Jason noticed that Liz was yawning. "I think it's time for someone to go lay down."

Claudia and Johnny looked at each other and smiled.

Jason went to grab her medicine, so Max stepped over to the couch and picked Liz up. "Show me the way."

Jason went up the stairs and walked by the room next to theirs and did a double take.

Liz looked up at Max and he went to stand beside Jason.

"Oh my God." Liz cried out.

Max put her down on the floor and steadied her.

Claudia and Johnny had put a beautiful bassinet in the room. There were stuffed animals, some toys and books, and a changing table. And in the corner was this antique rocking chair.

"I hope you don't mind. We just wanted to do something nice for you." Claudia said walking up behind them.

"If she had more time she probably would have gone crazy. But, we figured you'd probably want to have some fun buying things too so…" Johnny said coming up behind them.

"It's beautiful."

"The rocking chair actually was from our family. It was passed down."

Johnny and Claudia looked at each other. Luckily, their father had put it in storage so they were able to get to it. But, it was still a bit harrowing trying to go unnoticed.

"Oh my goodness, are you sure you want to give that to me?"

"We really wanted to show our appreciation for all you've done to help us."

"We will cherish it, thank you."

"We left the walls alone. We figured you'd probably want to paint something."

"I love it." She said hugging Claudia, then Johnny.

"Thank you." Jason said to them both.

They got Liz situated and they all went back downstairs.

"You know Johnny, I have a niece Maribel I could hook you up with." Maximus said.

Joey had been drinking when he said that and nearly choked on it. Max and Milo tried not to laugh as Johnny took in the whole scene.

Taking a cue from their reactions, Johnny said, "Um, that's nice of you sir but I'm fine."

"Too bad, cause she's a real looker and boy can she cook."

Joey looked at Milo and Max and they all fell out laughing.

"What?"

"Dad, Maribel? Really?" Max said. "She could burn water and that laugh….."

"What are you talking about? She's got good birthing hips and she comes from good Giambetti stock."

"Yeah, cause that is what Johnny needs, someone with good birthing hips who laughs like a hyena." Joey mumbled.

"You might be my sister's son but I can still smack you upside the head."

All the boys laughed.

Joey turned to Johnny. "Trust me. Stay away from Giambetti women. They look great going in but going out; not so much."

Maximus moved so fast, Joey didn't have time to block it and Maximus hit him right upside the head. Joey teetered on the side of the couch and lost his balance; falling to the floor.

Milo was laughing so hard he had turned red and Claudia had tears coming down her face.

Joey was on the floor rubbing his head.

"Good thing you landed on your fun pack." Maximus said.

Even Jason had tears in his eyes. "Does everyone have a drink?"

They all nodded.

"To good family and friends and little baby Morgan."

"Here…here…" They all said.

Jason looked around the room and smiled.

Milo walked over to Jason. "The doctor cleared me, so I'll be coming back to work tomorrow."

"Good. I'll feel a lot better leaving Liz if you're here."

Milo smiled at his confidence in him.

"I won't let you down boss."

Maximus came up to Milo on put his hand on his shoulder. "We've got to go, but you two take care of my girl. Let me know if you need anything."

Jason shook Maximus's hand and Milo gave him a hug. Max came over and said goodbye and they headed out.

Sarah had gone upstairs to check on Liz. "She's passed out."

"Good. So are you going to take up my mom on the job offer?"

Sarah smiled. "Yes, I have an interview tomorrow. So, wish me luck."

"You won't need it." Milo said proudly.

"So, that means you're sticking around?" Claudia said smiling.

"Yes. I definitely want to be here when my niece or nephew is born. And there is also Milo." She said grinning.

Claudia smiled back. She had given up on love a long time ago, but she still was happy when other's had found it.

"Well, let's head out." Milo said grabbing Sarah's hand.

Jason said goodnight to Johnny and Claudia and headed upstairs.

* * *

Jason had gotten a call from Tomas about helping an associate with a shipment. So, he got up early and went to the warehouse.

He was doing some work when one of his men knocked on the door. "You're 9 o'clock is here."

"Send him in."

Jason watched as the man walked towards him. He was very nicely dressed and very serious looking.

"Lorenzo Alcazar."

"Nice to meet you." Jason said standing up to shake his hand.

Lorenzo sat down across from Jason. He sized him up. He didn't really look like your typical mob boss. Jason was dressed very casually.

"Tomas says that you can help me with a shipment I have coming in."

"Just tell me what you need."

Lorenzo smiled. "I have men who will transport it and remove it from the ship. I just need a place to dock."

"I have a big shipment coming in tomorrow, how about the day after?"

"That should work out perfectly."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sorry…..Come in."

"Jason you forgot this and I thought you needed it…." She said looking up realizing someone else was in the room.

Claudia made eye contact with Lorenzo. Damn, he's gorgeous. She thought to herself.

She smiled at him and then Jason and then put the envelope down on the desk.

"Thanks, I did need that. Um, Claudia Zacchara this is Lorenzo Alcazar."

Lorenzo stood up and shook Claudia's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lorenzo looked at Claudia. He thought she was very pretty and seemed to have a little edge to her.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to your meeting. I'll see you at home later."

Lorenzo was surprised by the comment. Once Claudia left, he sat back down and asked Jason, "Is that your wife?"

Jason chuckled. "No. Claudia and her brother are staying with me and my girlfriend for a while."

"I see."

"So, how long are you going to be in town?"

"At least a month or more. I have a lot of business to attend to."

"I take it you're already staying at a hotel?"

"Actually, I rented a loft space on the waterfront. I thought I could better secure the area there"

"Well, if you need anything, just let me know."

"Will do. I'll touch base with you tomorrow. Perhaps we can have lunch."

"Sounds good."

They shook hands and Lorenzo walked out of the office. He was met by one of his guards.

"Get me a number for Claudia Zacchara."

The man nodded and they walked out of the warehouse.


	45. Chapter 45 – Shop til you Drop

**A/N – So, I have an idea who I want to hook Johnny up with (later on down the line). But, who would you like to see him with? The time line is a bit flexible. So we can soras a bit. It's probably around 2000ish in this storyline. LRobinson01 – Lo is just the type of guy who knows what he wants. He needs something to do besides business when he's in town…..**

Chapter 45 – Shop til you Drop

Claudia looked up from her magazine as Jason came bounding through the door.

"Liz just ate and she's lying down. What's up?"

"I need you to come with me?"

She looked at his curiously. "Okay, let me grab my purse."

She ran upstairs and grabbed it and then came back downstairs.

Milo and Johnny were playing cards in the dining room so she shouted out that she'd be right back.

Jason held open the door and they went downstairs and got into a car with a driver.

"What's this all about?"

Jason kind of looked down. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"Okay. You can tell me anything. I'm not going to laugh."

"I have a lunch meeting tomorrow and I need to get a suit."

Jason had noticed the way Lorenzo seemed to frown at him and he realized he probably should have invested in a few suits for meetings and such. He just hadn't had time to do all of that.

Claudia smiled. "Well, you've come to the right person. Fashion is one of my passions."

Jason smiled and leaned back. Claudia noticed her phone was ringing.

"Hello."

"Claudia, this is Lorenzo Alcazar."

Claudia caught her breath and had a big grin on her face. Jason looked at her curiously.

"Well hello. I have to say, this is a surprise."

"I hope it's a good one."

"Me too."

"I wondered if I could take you out to dinner tomorrow night."

She mouthed 'Oh my God' to Jason and then answered, "I believe I'm available."

"Good, can I pick you up at 7?"

"That sounds good. Is this more formal?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, I'll see you at 7."

Claudia hung up the phone and turned to Jason.

"Who was that?"

"You're never going to believe this, but I have a date tomorrow night."

Jason was a little alarmed due to everything going on.

"With who?"

Claudia saw the look in his eyes and realized what he was thinking.

"It's okay. It's Lorenzo."

Jason raised his eyebrows. He was very surprised.

"What, cat got your tongue?"

"You won't mind if I have a few of my men follow you just in case do you?"

Jason had already ordered his men to compile a report on Lorenzo and was waiting for it.

Claudia smiled. "No. But this does mean that I'm going to need to go shopping too."

"You do realize I need to go back to work at some point."

Claudia laughed. "I promise I'll be fast."

Jason rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

They arrived at the store and headed to the men's section. Claudia went through a few racks and chatted with the sales person until they found the perfect suit for Jason.

Jason grimaced as the man had to measure so he could take in the suit as Claudia stood there trying not to laugh.

"That is perfect. Can we have this in black, blue, and that charcoal grey?

She walked around and picked some shirts and ties and held them up to Jason.

"I have to wear a tie?"

"No, you don't but you always want to have options."

She showed him the different combos and he nodded.

"Trust me. Liz is going to squeal when she sees you in these."

Jason smiled.

Jason paid for it. He would send someone over later to pick up the suits once they were altered.

They headed over to the woman's department.

Jason took a seat by the dressing room while Claudia grabbed a few dresses.

"I won't be long I promise."

She ran into the dressing room and started trying things on. There was one she really liked so she popped out to see what Jason thought.

"Hey, what do you think?"

Jason looked up at Claudia, she had on this long black dress, there was one strap on the shoulder and it had a long slit up the side. There were some things on it that sparkled and the material on the skirt was a little see through in places.

"Well, that should get his attention."

She smiled and took that as a thumbs up. She went back in and changed and came out and paid for the dress.

"Okay, now I need shoes and a purse."

Jason rolled his eyes and got up.

"Come on, I was fast."

He nodded and followed her.

She sat down and tried a few on, holding them up to her dress. A sales person came over and made some suggestions.

"These are Monolo Blahnik shoes." She said holding them up.

Jason kind of looked at her like she was talking another language which made Claudia laugh.

He held one of them in his hands. "Maybe I should get a pair for Liz."

"She would love them."

"I don't know her size."

"I do. I was trying things on when I first moved in. She felt bad that I didn't have my things." She pointed to a pair of shoes and told the sales person Liz's size.

Jason smiled. The shoes were pretty hot. He thought to himself.

She mentioned a purse and the sales person went in the next department and came back with a black purse that was to die for.

They paid for their purchases and then went back to the car. Jason was tired.

"I can't believe you can't handle 2 hours of shopping. Where is your stamina?"

"I don't know how you women do it. I'd rather be stuck in a room with Joey for 2 hours."

Claudia laughed.

"It wasn't that bad. Liz is going to love you when she sees them."

They pulled up to the building and he helped her carry everything upstairs and then ran upstairs to say hello to Liz.

She was watching television.

"What are you watching?"

"Soap operas." She said smiling.

He laughed. "Don't you have enough drama in your own life?"

She smiled and turned it off. "True. What's that behind your back?"

"I got you a little something."

Jason held out the box. He had gotten it wrapped for her.

She grinned as she tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

"Oh my God." She yelled pulling out the black stilettos.

Jason smiled.

"I think I'm having a shoegasm."

That really made Jason laugh, he loved seeing her so excited. She swung her legs off the bed and slipped her feet inside.

"There are exquisite."

"Well, as soon as you're better, I'll take you out on the town."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

He sat down next to her and she gave him a big kiss. "Thank you so much."

"If I had known that shoes would make you all frisky, I would have bought you a closet full by now."

"You don't need the shoes." She whispered into his ear.

It made Jason shudder. "Um, I think I better go back to work. I don't think you're up for what I'd like to do to you right now."

Liz smiled. "Chicken."

Jason laughed and kissed her one more time. He took the shoes off her feet and placed them back in the box. He started to get up to put them in the closet but she interrupted him.

"You can leave them here."

He smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too."

She watched him walk out the door and grabbed her phone.

"Claudia, get up here."

* * *

Claudia said goodbye to Jason and then ran up the stairs and dropped her clothes off. She then ran into Liz's room.

"What the hell?" Liz said pointing at the shoes. "Did you actually get Jason to go shopping?"

Claudia laughed. "It was his idea."

Liz looked at her in shock.


	46. Chapter 46 - Inquest

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I was shocked by the Georgie/Johnny love. That wasn't even on my radar. Not sure I really can even picture that cause I don't really see them fitting, but if that's what the majority of you want I guess I will take it as a challenge. I might have to go back to youtube to get a Georgie refresher lol.  
**

Chapter 46 - Inquest

Claudia explained why Jason went shopping.

"But, how did you get him over to the shoe section?"

"Brace yourself. I have a hot date tomorrow."

"What, with whom? You've been stuck in this apartment for God knows how long. Was it someone from the hospital?"

Claudia chuckled. "Well, Jason forgot some paperwork this morning, so I got Micah to take me to the warehouse. I was bored."

Liz nodded.

"So, I knocked on his door and then go in and there is this absolutely gorgeous man sitting in there with Jason. I'm talking hot."

Liz smiled.

"Jason introduces me to him and he stands up and shakes my hand. I had no idea that he was interested at all."

"Did Jason give him your number?"

"No, I don't know how he got it. Anyway, we're in the car on the way to the store and my phone rings. He asks me out and he's picking me up tomorrow at 7."

"Wow."

"I found a picture of him, you want to see?"

Liz nodded. Claudia grabbed the laptop in her room and came back.

"I did a search on him and he dated some famous actress at one point. So, I found a picture of them."

She showed Liz the screen.

"You weren't lying when you said he was hot."

Claudia smiled and closed the laptop. "I'm so excited. It's been so long since I've been on a date."

Liz loved seeing her so happy. "So, what are you wearing?"

"Hold on."

Claudia ran into her room and came back with the whole ensemble.

"That is gorgeous and those shoes are to die for."

"Thanks."

"If for some reason I'm sleeping before you go, you have got to wake me up so I can see you."

"Deal."

"Want to watch some soaps?"

Claudia smiled. She put her things back in her room and then settled down besides Liz. But, all she could think of was Lorenzo.

* * *

There was a file on Lorenzo lying on Jason's desk when he got back. He paged through it. Apparently, he was an international arms dealer. He had ties to various organizations and had a big reputation for being ruthless. He was never married. He had a brother. He was also a history professor before getting into the family business.

Jason wondered how he got involved with Tomas. He took care of some more business and then arranged to have Claudia tailed. He didn't want to take any chances. Liz certainly didn't need any more drama around her right now.

* * *

Lorenzo had gotten some information on Claudia as well. She seemed to be a firecracker, which Lorenzo liked. He was always up for a challenge. His phone rang.

"Tomas, yes I'm settled in. Mr. Morgan has been very gracious."

"I'm glad it's going well."

"Your shipment should be delivered by Saturday if all goes well."

"Excellent."

They finished their conversation and Lorenzo hung up the phone. He walked outside and decided to take a little walk on the waterfront. He was staring out at the water when heard someone walk up to him. It was Jason.

"Hey."

"Hi Jason, I was just enjoying the fresh air."

"I like to come out here too."

Lorenzo nodded.

"I heard you and Claudia have a date tomorrow night."

Lorenzo was surprised.

"I was sitting next to her when she got the call."

Lorenzo smiled. "I thought it would be nice to have some company."

"Just be careful with her."

Lorenzo could see Jason was very serious. "I will."

"She's just had it rough and I don't want to see her get hurt."

Lorenzo let his words float in his head before he said anything else. "I can assure you, I have no intention of hurting Claudia. You're very protective of her."

"We've all become friends. I watch out for them."

"I did some checking and it seems as though Anthony is hell bent on revenge."

"Yes. But, I'm handling it."

"Good. If you need my expertise or contacts for anything, please let me know. You letting me dock here is helping me greatly. I'd love to return the favor."

Jason looked down at his phone. "Thanks for the offer. See you tomorrow."

He answered the phone and walked away.

* * *

Anthony had been finally been let out of solitary confinement. After all the gaslighting Sean had been doing, he was pretty messed up. All of the people that had been protecting him were backing off a bit. He was more unpredictable then usual and since he was seeing ghosts, it was pretty much creeping out everyone. Sean didn't have that much time left on his sentence, and his lawyer had informed him that his release would probably be moved up for good behavior.

Sean dished out some food and looked up to see Anthony in front of him.

"I'll take some of that." Anthony said pointing to potatoes.

Sean dished him some and then stopped and looked towards the storage door. The light flickered on and the "lady in white" appeared. Anthony followed his eyes and started freaking out.

"You saw her didn't you? I know you did."

Everyone around looked up and just shook their head.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just saw the light go on."

Anthony started mumbling and then he tried to climb over the counter to get to the storage door. A few guards pounced on him and dragged him out of the room.

Sean smiled to himself. It was totally going as planned.

* * *

Jason went home for dinner. He joined everyone at the table and they ate and chatted. Once they were finished he gave them an update on Sean.

"So everything is going well then?" Johnny said.

"Yes. Sean has it under control. From what he has describes, it shouldn't be long before they move him over to Bellevue. Once that happens, he'll have no contact with anyone and he can't do any damage."

"So, killing him is not the end game at this point?" Claudia asked.

"I don't think it will be necessary. It's just too hard to cleanly kill him in prison; especially since he's so protected. And he's too dangerous to let out. Dante will be watching me like a hawk and who knows what kind of damage Anthony could do before we could take him down. As long as he neutralized, I'm good with that for now. If he becomes an issue later on, we'll deal with it."

"We'll have to make some decisions about the business then."

Jason nodded. "That's really up to you."

"I guess I'll wait a few weeks before I try to deal with Trevor. It's something I'm really not looking forward too." Claudia said.

"I got the insurance check to start rebuilding the shop today."

"That's great news." Liz said smiling.

"Yes. I'm pretty excited about it."

"Looks like we all have a lot to celebrate."

They all smiled and raised their glasses and toasted. Things were finally starting to fall into place.


	47. Chapter 47 - The Date

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Ilovedana53 – Dante is still Sonny's son. Guest – I read some of the fanfic you suggested re: Georgie/Johnny. I'm still not onboard. But as I said, I like a challenge. I'll just give her some rapidly aging potion (lol) and I will do the best I can to make it believable and hot. And to those requesting more Liason loving, Liz is on bed rest but she should be cleared pretty soon.**

Chapter 47 - The Date

The next day, Jason got dressed for his meeting with Alcazar. Liz had gone downstairs to sit with Johnny as he got ready.

He came down the stairs and he heard Liz gasp.

"Holy shit you look really good." She said loudly.

Johnny and Claudia laughed.

"Well, thank you." Jason said smiling.

"Seriously, you should wear a suit every day."

He walked over to her. "I don't know. I'm more comfortable in a tee shirt."

"You're a boss now Jason, you've got to look the part." She said smiling.

He nodded and then kissed her.

"I'll check back in on you later."

She watched him leave and turned to Claudia. "Good job!"

Claudia laughed. "Wait til we go baby clothes shopping."

Liz smiled at the thought.

"Are you going to want to know the sex of the baby?"

Liz thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I mean I think I want to know. I'm just not sure how Jason will feel."

"Surprises are nice too. But, I just like to plan." Claudia said taking a bite of an apple.

Liz nodded. "Regardless, I'll never turn down an opportunity to go shopping."

Claudia smiled. "It's a date!"

Jason walked into the Port Charles Hotel restaurant and saw that Lorenzo was already seated.

"Lorenzo." He said extending his arm.

Lorenzo reached out to shake his hand. "Jason, it's nice to see you."

They ordered lunch and talked business. They had finished and the conversation turned.

"I hear that you have a big construction project going on."

"That I do."

"It's good to make sure you diversify your business."

"I agree."

"Are you still going to keep up the coffee business?"

"Yes, it's good money. Everyone loves good coffee."

"I do have some contacts that are starting a coffee chain up in California. Your coffee is actually very good. I think they'd be quite interested in carrying your brand."

Jason smiled. "Put them in touch with me them. It sounds like an interesting venture."

Lorenzo nodded.

"How is the transition into boss sitting with you?"

"It's different. It's more administrative then I realized."

Lorenzo smiled. "Yes, it does require a lot more business acumen."

Jason nodded. "I have assembled a good team so far. It was challenging with everything else going on, but things are starting to calm down."

"I'd really like to do more business here in the future. I was hoping that we could come up with an open contract that would be mutually beneficial to us both."

"Have your people forward me a list of what you need and I'll have my lawyers draw up a contract."

"Sounds great. Tomas said that he thought you had great potential. I trust his instincts."

"Sonny might have had his issues, but I paid a lot of attention to how he ran things."

"Smart man."

They finished eating and Jason stood up.

"Well, I need to go over to the site. It was nice doing business with you."

"Likewise"

They parted ways. Jason still didn't completely trust him. But, he hoped there was nothing to worry about.

Before Claudia knew it, it was time to get ready. She did her makeup and hair and then slipped on the dress. She got Liz to zip it all the way up for her and then spun around.

"You look beautiful." Liz really meant it. Claudia looked gorgeous.

"Thank you."

"Hold on." Liz went into her jewelry box and took out this stunning diamond tennis bracelet and ring."

"Oh my God, I couldn't."

"Please, they are growing dust in here. Sonny brought these for me. Despite him turning into an asshole, he had great taste in jewelry. They look perfect with the dress."

Claudia watched Liz put them on her.

"Thank you for letting me borrow them."

"No problem"

Jason came round the corner and into the room.

"Wow, you clean up nicely."

Claudia smiled. "Thanks!"

Her phone rang, so she grabbed it off the night stand.

"It's Lorenzo, I'm downstairs."

"I'll be right there."

She hung up the phone and squealed.

"I'm riding down with you."

Liz looked between Jason and Claudia.

"No, you don't have to."

"I insist."

Claudia ran to her room to grab her bag.

"What was that all about?"

Jason smiled at her. "I just want to send Lorenzo a little message that I'm watching."

Liz laughed. "What are you practicing in case we have a daughter?"

"No. I'm just a little paranoid. We don't know much about Lorenzo. I'd like to keep the drama to a minimum."

Claudia peeked in. "You ready?"

Jason gave Liz a kiss and then walked downstairs with Claudia.

Milo and Johnny were sitting in the living room and Milo whistled.

Claudia blushed.

Johnny wasn't sure how he felt about this date. But, it was nice seeing Claudia smiling so much.

"Have fun." He said smiling.

They walked out the door and got on the elevator.

"You didn't bring a shot gun, did you?"

Jason smiled. "No, should I have?"

"Funny, and don't wait up."

Jason laughed.

Claudia turned serious. "Jason, Liz felt a little warm when she was helping me get dressed. Take her temperature, okay?"

Jason nodded. The elevator came open and she walked out. Lorenzo walked towards her and waved.

Lorenzo waved back. He was surprised that Jason had walked her down but it amused him as well.

"You look absolutely stunning." He said kissing her hand.

"Thank you."

"Shall we go?"

She nodded and he led her to the car. Once they were both inside, the driver drove them to the Port Charles Hotel.

He helped her out and they walked inside and went to the restaurant.

Lorenzo had arranged for a private corner which was lit by candlelight.

They settled in and Lorenzo ordered some champagne.

"So, besides being beautiful, what do you do?" Lorenzo said smiling.

"I'm kind of between jobs right now. I used to work in the family business, but it's a little complicated right now."

"Ah, yes, I'm very aware of who your father is."

"I'm sure his reputation precedes him."

"Why exactly are you staying with Mr. Morgan?" He said curiously.

"Well, let's just say me and my father are not on the greatest terms right now."

Lorenzo nodded. He knew what she meant. He had read the report.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She kind of made a face. "It's par for the course." She took a sip of champagne. "And what do you do besides looking handsome?"

Lorenzo chuckled. "I am also in the family business. Believe it or not, I used to be a history professor at Oxford."

Claudia raised her eyebrows, "Really? That must have been interesting."

"Yes, I loved it. I thought about going into law. But, then situations changed and I ended up in the family business."

"Do you regret it?"

"No. Besides, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met you."

She smiled. "You know how to charm a lady, don't you?"

He stood up. "Shall we dance?"


	48. Chapter 48 - To be Continued

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes Lo & Claudia. Next chapter will lead the way for some Liason lovin'!**

Chapter 48 - To be Continued

There was a little empty balcony next to them. The music was piped through and it was a beautiful night.

Claudia took his hand and stood up as he led her outside.

Lorenzo was a good dancer and he held her very close as he moved her around.

They stared into each other's eyes until the intensity got too much for Claudia and she looked away.

"Claudia." He said softly.

She looked back at him as dropped his hands and put them around her waist. She put both of her hands on his shoulders and stared up at him.

"Yes."

He leaned closer but the waiter interrupted the moment. Their dinner was ready.

Lorenzo had ordered everything ahead of time.

They broke away from each other and walked back inside. Lorenzo held her chair for her as she sat down and they settled in and ate.

"This is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it; more champagne?"

Claudia nodded as Lorenzo filled her glass.

"So, what made you ask me out?"

He smiled. "Well, at first I thought you were Jason's wife."

Claudia choked a little on her champagne.

Lorenzo laughed, "You alright?"

"Yes, but what in the world made you think that?"

"Well, you seemed more familiar than a secretary and you did mention home."

Claudia was thinking about how Jason must have looked when Lorenzo asked about it.

"True. Go on."

"I don't know. There was something about you. Just a feeling I had."

"Do tell."

He leaned a little closer. "You know you're sexy."

The waiter came up again. Lorenzo was about to ring his neck. He acknowledged him and then turned back to Claudia.

"Would you like to dance again?"

"I would love to."

They went back on the balcony and Lorenzo pulled her close. Claudia was a bit tipsy from the champagne and laid her head on Lorenzo's chest. He slowly turned them around and then said her name.

"Claudia."

She looked up at him.

"I know this may be forward, but I would love to kiss you."

Claudia smiled.

Lorenzo held her face in his hands and then leaned down. He paused before he kissed her and she could feel his warm breath on her face. He whispered something in Spanish which made her whole body tingle. And then he lightly touched his lips to hers twice before totally engulfing them with his. She parted her mouth in submission as he softly ran his tongue along her lips and then plunged into her mouth. Her body was tingling with delight as he dropped his hands and pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss and then they broke apart and stared into her eyes. Claudia felt like he had wiped away her entire ability to focus. The waiter peeked in on them and let them know that dessert was on the table.

Lorenzo nodded but never broke eye contact with Claudia.

"Shall we go?" He said huskily.

Claudia nodded and smiled.

They walked back in and sat down.

"That waiter has the worse timing."

Claudia laughed. She took a bite of the chocolate dessert and looked up at him. "Oh my God, this is sinful."

"I'm glad you like it."

They finished their meal and headed back down to the car. They got inside.

He held her hand. "Claudia, I had a wonderful evening."

"Me too."

"I would like to see you again."

Claudia smiled. "I would like that too."

Lorenzo leaned over and kissed her one more time. He knew he was having an effect on her and he longed to take her back to his loft. But for some reason, he felt like she needed more than that. So, he decided to keep himself in check.

They held hands the rest of the way back, and his driver held the door open. Lorenzo got out and then went around to her side and helped her get out.

He walked her to the elevator.

"Thank you again for a wonderful evening."

Claudia smiled. "I can't tell you how long it's been such I've had such a magical evening. Thank you."

He smiled and gently kissed her. "Sweet dreams."

She smiled at him and stepped into the elevator. They both watched each other until the door closed.

Lorenzo hopped back in the car. He waited until the driver got back inside.

"Were we followed?"

"Yes."

"Interesting….."

He sat and wondered why Jason would go to such lengths.

* * *

After Jason had gone back upstairs, he went up to check on Liz.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked a little pale. "I'm okay."

"Claudia said you felt a little warm when you were helping her."

"You guys worry too much."

"Liz, please tell me the truth."

She sighed. "I think it's just morning sickness, which is really ridiculous because it's not even morning. Maybe you could call Diane and we could sue someone."

He smiled at the look on her face.

"I had gotten sick before I helped her. That was probably it."

"Well, do you mind if I take your temperature?"

"Okay Dr. Quartermaine. I could use a sponge bath too while you're at it."

Jason laughed. "You can't handle my sponge bath."

Liz laughed and then the look on her face suddenly changed and she got up and walked to the bathroom. Jason followed her. He held back her hair as she got sick. She stood up and was wobbly so he made sure she was okay as she rinsed her face and mouth. When she was done, he scooped her up into his arms and laid her back on the bed.

"I'm gonna get you some Gatorade. You need to stay hydrated."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

He came back and she slowly sipped it.

"You okay?"

"Yes. From what I read in the baby books it's perfectly normal."

Jason lay down next to her and cuddled her into his arms. He put his hand on her belly.

"Be nice to your mommy." He said sternly.

Liz laughed. "I don't think that's going to work."

"I could try a time-out."

"I don't think the baby has ears yet."

Jason frowned at the statement which really made Liz laugh.

"I think I like the idea of a stork much better."

Liz grinned and snuggled into him. He looked down and she was fast asleep. He waited until she turned the other way, and then he quietly slipped out the room.

* * *

Claudia came back into the house. It was only eleven, so Jason and Johnny were still up.

"How did it go?" Johnny said.

"It was fabulous."

Jason noted how happy she looked.

"Glad you had fun."

"How's Liz?" She said stepping out of her shoes.

"She's okay. She just has morning sickness."

"I remember that. Did you give her something to drink?"

"Yup. I got it covered."

"Good. You might want to try some dry crackers as well."

"I'll have Milo go out and get some tomorrow."

"Well, I'm going to go change."

She went upstairs and Jason turned to Johnny.

"You okay with this whole dating thing?"

He made a face. "I guess. I still have trouble with the whole sister/mom conversion."

Jason nodded.

"But, if it makes her happy….."

"Well, I guess I'll go up and force myself to go to sleep. I had a long day."

"You're probably still worn out from your shopping trip."

Jason chuckled. "That better stay in this room."

Johnny looked at him and laughed.


	49. Chapter 49 - Transitions

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Lol Guest who asked what I'm up to. You shall see…. Muwaahhh. I decided to spoil you guys a little and post 2 chapters today. I know….I shouldn't have…..**

Chapter 49 - Transitions

The next morning, Claudia and Johnny took Liz back to the hospital for a checkup. Jason was going to meet them there.

They sat in the waiting room for about an hour before Jason walked in wearing another suit. Monica saw him and walked over.

"Well you look very handsome."

Jason smiled at her. "Thank you."

"What's going on? Is Liz okay?"

"She is here for a checkup."

"Oh okay. When she's back on her feet, we'd love to have you over for dinner."

"Do you mind if our friends come?"

Monica looked over at Claudia and Johnny. "No, I don't see why not."

"Good."

Jason tried to squelch a smile. Johnny & Claudia had no idea what he had just gotten them into.

As they were talking, Patrick came out.

"Jason."

"How is she?"

"She's a little dehydrated. We're giving her some fluids, but other than that, she's doing fine. The brain swelling is gone. Her ribs are healing nicely. I'm very pleased with her progress."

"She still seems to be a little unsteady sometimes."

"That will go away in time. Her body is still healing. I still want her to get plenty of rest and I want to see her in a week."

"I'll bring her myself. Is she still on any restrictions?"

"Well, no marathons…"

"Can she go out to dinner or something like that?"

"That should be fine. Just make her take it slowly. With her body healing and her being in her first trimester, she's probably going to be more tired than usual."

Patrick smiled. "You want to go hang out with her?"

Jason smiled back. "Sure."

He said goodbye to Monica and then followed Patrick to a room.

Liz smiled when she saw him walk through the door.

"Hello handsome."

Jason blushed. "You guys are making me all self conscious."

She giggled. "How was lunch?"

"Good."

"I have yet to meet Claudia's mystery man."

"Who knows, maybe we'll double date so you have somewhere to wear those shoes."

Liz smiled. "That would be awesome. When can we go?"

Jason suddenly regretted saying that.

"Do you ever want to take it easy?"

Patrick walked into the room. "Are you being difficult?"

"It's just a dinner date."

Patrick smiled. "Give me one more day of full rest, and I will write you a get out of jail free card."

Liz pouted. "Alright, I guess I'm out numbered."

"That you are." Jason said smiling.

Patrick checked the IV bag. "Looks like you've sucked up all the saline. You're free to go." He said removing the IV from her arm.

He put a bandage on and said goodbye.

"Let's get out of here."

Jason helped her down and they walked back to Claudia and Johnny.

"Are you coming with us?" Liz asked.

"I'm afraid not. I have another meeting."

"I think you just wanted an excuse to stay in that suit." Claudia said playfully.

Jason laughed. "Trust me, I will be back in my trusty black tee shirt in approximately one hour."

Liz turned to Claudia. "We could go home and burn them."

They all laughed.

"I'm getting out of here before you two get any more bad ideas. I'm also putting a guard outside of my closet."

Liz smiled as Jason kissed her and walked away.

"Let's go." Johnny said offering her his arm.

Liz took it and walked slowly to the elevator.

* * *

Anthony's mental health was rapidly declining. Jason figured it would be a matter of days before he'd be transferred and Johnny and Claudia could probably go back to their lives.

* * *

Johnny was happy Jason let him go to Kelly's for lunch. Of course, there were like 6 guys posted outside, but he couldn't help but smile as he figured out what to order. He was weighing his options when he heard someone come in.

Georgie had a stack full of books in her hand for her art appreciation class. Her back pack started falling from her shoulder and as she moved to stop it, she lost her grip on the books and the top one toppled over and hit Johnny in the back.

"Ouch." Johnny said spinning around.

Georgie tried to reach down for the book at the same time that Johnny did and they clunked heads.

The both yelled out. "Are you trying to kill me?" Johnny said rubbing his head.

Georgie plopped the rest of her books down on his table and held her head. Her eyes were tearing and she just busted out laughing.

"I'm Georgie."

"I'm Johnny."

There was something about her when she was laughing that just made Johnny smile. She certainly wasn't his type but she just seemed really down to earth and sweet. He reached up and moved his hand over hers. "Let me see."

Georgie pulled her hand away and Johnny inspected her forehead.

"It's a little red. Good thing you have a hard head."

"You don't know the half of it." Georgie said smiling. "My sister says I'm beyond stubborn."

Georgie was rubbing her head as Dillon came rushing into the café.

"What happened?"

Johnny noticed that Georgie was annoyed by his presence.

"Dillon, it's none of your business."

Dillon looked at Johnny and flashed him a look. He tried to look at her forehead and she swatted him away.

"Leave…now." She growled.

Dillon blushed. "Fine" He said turning and walking out of the door.

Georgie rolled her eyes. "Sorry about that."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend"

"Why don't you let me buy you lunch?"

"I think I owe you lunch."

"No really, I'd like the company."

Georgie smiled. Johnny was cute and better yet, he was like the anti-Dillon.

"Deal."

Johnny turned and noticed a book was still on the ground.

"I'm going to bend down and pick that up now."

Georgie grinned.

"Italy?"

"Yes. It's for my class. Have you ever been?"

Johnny smiled. "Absolutely, that's where I'm from. I spent some summers with my family growing up."

"Please tell me all about it."

She moved the books from between them and sat them on the chair next to her and listened and laughed while Johnny told her story after story.

She didn't even notice that Maxie had walked in.

"Georgie, I really really need to talk to right now…." Maxie turned and saw Johnny. "Who's this?"

"Maxie, this is Johnny."

Johnny shook Maxie's hand.

"Look, I'll pay for all of this and hopefully I'll catch you another day."

George put her hand on his arm. "No, really you can stay."

"Georgie…" Maxie growled.

Johnny smiled. "It was nice meeting you both."

Georgie watched him walk out.

"Really…what was so important…."

"That I had to interrupt you with the hunk?"

Maxie started rambling about her morning as Georgie reluctantly listened.

* * *

Jason sat in his car and waited. He watched the gate open and a man walked towards him.

He slid into the car and smiled.

"Shawn, I'm Jason. It's nice to meet you."

Shawn smiled and shook Jason's hand. "Likewise"

"Thank you for handling the Anthony situation for me. I'm sure it was a bit challenging."

"It was, but I enjoyed it immensely."

"So, how would you like to come and work for me?"

Shawn raised his eyebrow. "I was not expecting this."

"I need an enforcer. You have the background and your work speaks for itself."

"Well, thank you."

"If you need time to think about it…."

"Uh, at this point, I don't have a lot of options. I would definitely like the job."

"Great. I'll make sure you're taken care of. I wasn't sure where you'd like to live. Temporarily, I rented you a room above Kelly's diner. Once you get used to the town, you can go wherever you want. "

"Sounds good."

Jason handed him an envelope full of money. "This is for you. You deserve it."

"Thanks!"

He handed him some keys and a piece of paper. "You'll need a car. All the information you need is on that paper."

Shawn nodded.

"And lastly, here's a phone. My number is already plugged in there."

The driver pulled up to Jason's penthouse. "I need to go see my girlfriend, so you're on your own. Micah will drive you to Kelly's and get you settled in."

"You've been more than generous."

"You're a part of my team now. It's great to have you."

They shook hands and Jason walked into the building.


	50. Chapter 50 – Afternoon Delight

**A/N Wow, my first 50****th**** chapter :) Love the reviews.** **Enjoy the loving!**

Chapter 50 – Afternoon Delight

Jason walked into the penthouse and looked around. Johnny and Claudia didn't seem to be there so he went into the bedroom to see what Liz was doing.

She had heard him coming and climbed onto the bed.

Jason walked into the room and she literally stopped him in his tracks.

Liz had on the stilettos he bought her, a little negligee and her hair was all wild.

"You're late."

Jason smiled. "Some things are worth waiting for."

He sat down in front of her and gave her a slow, long deep kiss.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

She gave him a smoldering look and then reached up with one hand and attacked his lips (while rubbing him with the other hand).

Jason started to moan and after a minute they broke apart and he said, "You're killing me."

She gave him a saucy look and then scooted off the bed. She walked around and stood in front of him as she removed her top and stepped towards him. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him as he kissed her again and fondled her breasts. She pushed away from him and took off her underwear. She was going to take off her shoes but Jason interrupted her.

"Leave them on."

She gave him a naughty look as she sat on his lap and they continued to lick and suck on each other's lips and tongues. Jason turned over so Liz was lying on her back. He ripped off his shirt and started to kiss her neck as he made his way to her breasts. She moaned as he plunged his fingers into her and twirled his tongue around her nipples.

He could feel her hips rise off the bed as her head moved from side to side.

"God you're beautiful."

She gasped and said, "Don't…stop….."

He smiled and threw her legs open as he moved down her body and used his tongue to drive her absolutely wild. She yelled out his name as her body shook and twitched underneath him.

Jason took off his pants and quickly moved in between her legs. He teased her for a moment and then slowly moved inside of her until they both found the perfect rhythm.

He flipped them over and she moved up and down as she threw her head back and moaned.

He tried to stop her because he was close, but she clamped her legs tighter and moved as fast and hard as she could until Jason cried out as the waves of orgasm rippled through his body.

She slid off of him and snuggled up against his chest.

"That was….." Jason was at a loss for words.

"Incredible." She said smiling.

"God, I missed you."

"You know, the book says that I'm going to be especially horny in my 2nd trimester."

He smiled. "Really?"

"So, you are going to have to cater to my every need." She said walking her fingers over his chest.

He looked down at her. "I don't think that will be a problem."

"Okay we'll see about that. If you're in a meeting and I say I need you, you and your love wand down there better be ready to go."

Jason laughed. "Love wand huh…."

She giggled.

"I can promise you that me and my love wand will be ready…," he kissed her forehead, "willing…," he kissed her nose, "and Able…" He said capturing her lips.

They heard the door close downstairs and giggled.

"Let's take a shower." He said carrying her into the bathroom.

* * *

The next day, Jason got word that Anthony was being transferred. They all were relieved to know that he was not a threat.

"I guess this is goodbye." Claudia said.

Liz looked sad. She had grown to like them staying there.

"Do you have a place to stay?" She said.

"I did some searching and Anthony actually had brought a house in Port Charles. It's ridiculously big for the both of us, but I've been preparing it for our arrival for the last week."

Liz nodded.

"Don't look so sad. You can always visit." Claudia said smiling. Truth is, she was really going to miss Liz too.

Johnny and Jason looked at each other and looked back at them.

"You're not going to cry are you?"

Liz's eyes filled up with tears.

"Jason." Claudia said smacking his arm. "Don't make fun of her. Her hormones are all over the place."

"I'm sorry baby." He said taking her into his arms.

"You don't have to go tonight guys." Jason said. "Why don't we have one last dinner?"

Liz smiled. "I'm cooking."

"Oh no you're not. You're supposed to be resting." Jason said sternly.

Claudia hopped up. "I'll get the menus."

They all looked through them until they came up with something good.

Jason wrote down 5 things and then looked up at Claudia and Johnny, "Okay, that's all for Liz, what do you guys want?"

Liz pushed him and they all started laughing.

* * *

The next day they gathered all of their things and said goodbye. They drove to the house and walked around getting their bearings. The place was huge. Claudia's phone rang.

"Hi, are you settling in?" Lorenzo said.

"Hi. Yes, we're in." Claudia said smiling.

"Can I come over?"

"Of course."

She gave him the address and shut the phone.

Johnny walked by her. "I'm going to go take a walk on the docks."

"Be careful."

She watched him grab his keys and leave.

About 10 minutes later, Trevor showed up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think you should show a little more respect to me. While you were playing house at Jason Morgan's, I was keeping this business afloat."

"What do you want Trevor?"

"I want you to sign over the business to me."

She laughed. "And what do I get out of it?"

"Your life."

Claudia was pissed. "You dare to come in here and threaten me like that."

"What are you going to do; call Jason?"

He backed her up against the wall and put his hand around her throat. Claudia defiantly stared up at him as his hands squeezed tighter and tighter. She started to panic and began clawing at his hand.

Lorenzo walked into the room.

"I suggest you get your hands of her right now."

Trevor looked over at him and laughed. He let go of his grip a little.

"Please don't tell me you are screwing this bitch." Trevor snarled.

Claudia saw Lorenzo's jaw clench.

"Step away from her now." Lorenzo spat.

He started walking towards Trevor.

Trevor backed away from her. "No need to get all riled up. Claudia and I were just talking business. It's how we communicate."

"Pig"

"Whore"

"Get out of here before I call the cops." Claudia yelled.

Trevor stared at her for a moment. He could see that Lorenzo looked like he was about to rip his head off. "We'll talk later."

As Trevor walked past Lorenzo, he grabbed him and threw him up against the wall.

"If you ever put your hands on her again, I will see to it that you are viciously tortured before I take your worthless life. And trust me, you really don't want to fuck with me."

Trevor laughed. "Good luck with that one, you'll need it."

Lorenzo stared into Trevor's eyes, he wanted to rip him apart so badly.

They both waited until he left the room and Lorenzo walked toward her.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded her head.

He gently looked at her neck. "Come on, sit down."


	51. Chapter 51 – A New Adversary

**A/N – Of course I left my flash drive with the stories on it at work and I can't get it until Tuesday. I had re-written the next few chapters so now I have to try and remember what I did. That flash drive and my memory are going to be the end of me. Anyway, I'll do my best. Thanks for the reviews and the typo notification! I read that chapter at least 4 times and didn't catch that. I'll review what I had written before and if I miss something major I'll repost the chapters on Tuesday and let you guys know.**

Chapter 51 – A New Adversary

Johnny walked along the waterfront and sat down on a bench. There was some big crisis at the warehouse so his guard had left him alone. He didn't even hear Trevor walk up to him.

"Well look who it is." Trevor said smiling.

Johnny looked up at him. "What's a piece of shit like you doing in a place like this?"

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you. You and your sister really need to learn some respect."

"What do you want Trevor? I'm sick of your voice already."

"Everything. I want you and your sister to step aside, and I want the business."

Johnny stood up. "You know that I don't give a shit about the business. What is this really about?"

"What you and your sister did to your father was beyond disgusting; after all he did for you."

"Are you fucking high? He was responsible for Claudia getting raped and he killed my moth….grandmother."

"Oh, you know."

"Yes, I know."

"Just because your slut of a sister got herself knocked up…."

Johnny decked him. Trevor stumbled backwards and grabbed his jaw.

"That was the last mistake you'll ever make."

Trevor pulled out a gun and they struggled. The gun fired and they both were still and just stared at each other.

Johnny gasped and stumbled back and then fell to the ground. Trevor smiled and threw the gun in the water and ran.

Johnny lay there bleeding. He was shot in the side. He tried to crawl over to his phone which had fallen when they were struggling. But, he was in so much pain that he couldn't quite reach it. He was losing a lot of blood.

He thought about Claudia. He knew that if he died she'd have no one. He felt the tears stream down his face as his body started to feel numb. He started to shiver because he was really cold. It was like he was disconnecting from himself.

He started to go in and out of consciousness as he thought he saw someone walk towards him.

"Oh my God, Johnny." Georgie yelled. "Who did this to you?"

Johnny tried to focus on her and talk but he passed out.

Georgie grabbed her phone and called 911. She held him and talked to him as someone ran up behind her.

"What happened?"

It was Johnny's guard.

"I don't know." She cried.

The guard grabbed Johnny's phone and put it in his pocket. He called Jason.

* * *

Jason was sitting on the couch with Liz when he heard his phone.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Liz saw the look on his face.

"Is the ambulance there?"

"Yes, it just got here."

"Ok, I'm on the way."

"What's wrong?"

"Johnny's been shot."

Liz gasped. "I'm coming with you."

"No, please stay here and rest."

"No, I'm coming with you. If someone shot Johnny, he could be after any one of us. I want to be with you."

He saw the tears in her eyes and couldn't say no.

"Alright, get your shoes on."

He called Shawn to tell him to meet them at the hospital. He held Liz close all the way there.

* * *

Georgie sat in the waiting room. She had Johnny's blood all over her. Jason and Liz walked up to her. Jason kneeled down in front of her.

"Georgie, what happened?"

She told him what happened as she cried. She was so scared. Liz went over to the nurse's desk.

"Epiphany, Georgie is covered in blood. Is there some where I can get her cleaned up?"

Epiphany nodded. "Follow me."

"Georgie." Liz yelled.

Georgie walked over to them.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

They went into a little room and Epiphany got some soap and some scrubs for her.

Liz helped her get the blood off her hands and arms. Once they got her as clean as they possibly could, Epiphany handed Georgie the scrubs.

Georgie put them on and then she and Liz sat back in the waiting room. Liz looked around but didn't see Jason.

"It's going to be okay. Johnny is really tough."

Georgie tried to be positive. Her dad came running from the elevator.

"Georgie," he said grabbing her, "are you alright?"

She nodded. She told him what happened and Mac sat back in the chair.

"I told you that I don't want you walking around on the docks, it's dangerous."

"Really, you're going to lecture me now?"

"I'm sorry but when I got that call….."

He stopped because Georgie was staring at Liz. Mac turned and looked at her too.

For some reason, Georgie thought she might be sick, and she grabbed the trash pale and handed it to her. Liz threw up and Epiphany, who had seen the whole thing, ran over and handed her a tissue.

"Are you alright?" Mac said concerned.

"Morning sickness."

Mac and Georgie smiled.

Suddenly, Claudia came running up to them. "I got here as soon as I could. Where is he?"

Liz noticed the tall man standing next to her and figured it was Lorenzo.

"He's in surgery."

"Where was he shot?"

"In his side."

She noticed Liz looked really pale.

"Are you alright?" She said to Liz.

"Morning sickness"

She fished in her purse and gave her some crackers. "From lunch…"

"Thanks"

"Liz this is Lorenzo."

Liz shook his hand.

Mac stood up. "I think I should take you home."

Georgie protested. "No, I have to stay and make sure he's alright."

Liz smiled at Georgie and put her cell phone in her hand. "Put your number in my phone and I'll call you as soon as I know anything."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Mac mouthed 'thank you' to Liz.

Once they were gone, Jason walked up.

"Lorenzo…Claudia…"

"Hi, any word?"

Jason shook his head no.

"What's wrong with your neck?"

Claudia put her hand over her neck. She knew Trevor was the last thing that Jason needed to worry about.

"She had a little run in with Trevor." Lorenzo said.

"Trevor?"

Jason sighed. "Do you think he was the one that tried to kill Johnny?"

They all stared. Shawn walked up to them and started to say something when suddenly, the lights went out.


	52. Chapter 52 – Chaos

**A/N – Since you all want me to keep Trevor, he'll be around for another 5 chapters or so…..psych… Thanks for the reviews! I won't be posting a chapter tomorrow, but I gave you an extra long chapter for today. It's almost 2 chapters put together. So, look for one Tuesday morning! Thanks for reading the story. It's been so much fun to start doing this. I have this awesome AU with Jason and Liz I'm working on right now. I didn't plan on it, but I got a great idea and decided to go with it. So, I hopefully will start posting that within the next week.**

Chapter 52 – Chaos

Everyone was running around. The backup generator kicked in, but it was only for minimal lighting.

Patrick cursed in surgery.

"Get whatever you can in here for extra lighting." He yelled at the nurses.

Johnny was still with them, but they had just started the surgery and had a long way to go.

* * *

Jason grabbed Claudia and Liz.

"Get in here."

He led them inside a conference room and he yelled at them to lock the door. They did it, and then closed all the blinds and sat on the floor in the corner.

They had started to hear gunshots when Liz whispered, "I should have listened and stayed home."

"I just hope Johnny is okay."

Liz squeezed her hand.

* * *

Jason ran up to Lorenzo. "Do you have a gun?"

He shook his head no.

"Let's go."

Someone knocked on the conference room.

"It's Epiphany."

Claudia jumped up and Epiphany and a few other nurses ran in. They locked the door and they all sat down.

"Liz, are you alright?" Epiphany whispered.

Claudia spotted the trash pail in the corner and got it just in case.

"I'm good."

Epiphany was surprised that Elizabeth was so calm. She got up and opened a door and there were some water bottles inside. She handed them to everyone.

"You need to sip this so you don't get dehydrated."

Liz nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Jason and Lorenzo ran into the supply closet. They tried to rummage around for something to use as a weapon. A nurse walked in and they asked her to help them find some scalpels.

She finally a few and they ran out the door. Jason yelled at her to lock it.

Jason and Lorenzo split up.

Lorenzo came upon a gunman first and he grabbed him from behind and slit his throat. He put the scalpel back in his pocket and then he took the guys gun and extra clip. He slowly made his way around the corner.

Someone knocked the gun from his hand and tackled him.

* * *

Georgie had snuck out of the house and back to the hospital. She had made it to the 2nd floor when someone was trying to get on but the elevator stopped and the doors wouldn't shut. She got off and headed for the stairwell. When she got up to the 3rd floor, she opened it and people were running everywhere. She took about 5 steps in, when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

Trevor dragged her backwards and down a hallway. He tried the door to the conference room where Liz and Claudia were hiding but it was locked. He went to the room next to it and pushed Georgie inside and closed the door.

In the conference room, they heard a shot and a thud against the window. Claudia crawled across the floor and peeked out. She could see a guy lying on the floor with a gun next to him. He was unconscious. She also got a glimpse of Shawn walking the other direction. She crawled back to where Liz was sitting.

"What's going on?"

"Looks like Shawn took someone out. There's a gun on the floor if we need it."

Liz nodded. "You know how to shoot right?"

Claudia smiled. "Unfortunately, yes. I'm a pretty good shot actually."

"Good to know."

"I used to put Trevor and Gino's pictures up at target practice. It was good incentive."

Liz smiled.

* * *

Trevor backed Georgie against the wall. "Little Miss goody two shoes. You had to call 911 didn't you?"

Georgie tried to hold back the tears. He grabbed her throat as Georgie screamed.

* * *

Claudia felt Liz flinch against her.

* * *

"Shut up" Trevor yelled.

* * *

"Oh my God, that's Trevor." Claudia said.

* * *

Georgie started to slide down the wall as she lost consciousness. Trevor pulled her all the way down the floor and kneeled over her.

"You're a pretty cute girl. Wake up!" He said smacking her.

After a minute or so, Georgie woke up to find Trevor in her face.

"Welcome back princess. It's going to be nice getting to know you more." He said running the gun down the front of her shirt.

"Please don't hurt me." Georgie pleaded.

Trevor laughed and mocked her. "Please don't hurt me? Did you really think that would work? I'm trying to send Johnny and his mother a message and you're going to be my delivery girl."

He leered at her as Georgie realized what his intentions were. She wasn't a virgin, but the thought of this horrible man forcing himself on her was causing her to panic. She tried to punch him and squirm out from under him but he backhanded her hard and then pinned her down with his body.

* * *

Shawn was walking down a hallway when he heard someone coming from around the corner. He ducked inside a room.

"You can't be in here." Patrick yelled.

Shawn turned around and realized he was in an operating room. He held up his finger to quiet everyone as the door opened and a gunman walked through. A few of the nurses gasped.

Shawn hit him over the head with his gun and dragged him back out into the hallway and finished him.

He came back into the room.

"Can you lock this door?"

"No."

"Then I'm staying here."

Patrick looked at him for a second and nodded.

* * *

Lorenzo struggled on the floor with the man. They ended up on their sides with both of their hands trying to grasp the gun. Lorenzo kneed the man, and while it didn't make him let go, he relaxed enough that Lorenzo was able to remove one hand and he grabbed the scalpel from his pocket. He thrust it into the man's stomach over and over.

The man released his grip on the gun and Lorenzo stood up and stumbled over to the wall with it. He shot the man and then tried to get his breath. Now, he was pissed.

* * *

Claudia crawled to the door.

"What are you doing?" Liz said.

"I've got to help her. Someone lock the door behind me."

Another nurse got up and crawled behind her. Claudia crawled out the door and grabbed the gun from the man on the floor. Someone came around the corner and she shot him. She ran to the room next door and slowly pushed it open. Trevor was on the floor but he was right over top of Georgie. Trevor forced her legs open as Claudia strode into the room.

"Get off of her you pig." She growled.

Trevor smiled and brought his gun up and started to turn around. "Make me whore."

Claudia pumped two bullets into him and he collapsed on top of Georgie.

His dropped the gun and he started gasping.

"Fucking bitch, this isn't over."

She closed the door and locked it. She had tears running down her face.

Georgie was screaming because Trevor had fallen on top of her.

Claudia grabbed Trevor and struggled to him off of her. Finally, between the two of them, they rolled him off.

Georgie was almost hysterical as Claudia pulled her into her arms.

"Shhh, shhhh, it's going to be alright." She said crying.

Claudia scooted them both back and then held the gun on Trevor. Georgie was sobbing into her side and Claudia was really starting to lose it.

"You won't get away with this." Trevor said gasping for air.

"I already have."

She watched as Trevor lost consciousness and then began to sob.

* * *

Jason snuck up to a gunman struggling with a nurse. As he got closer, he realized it was Kelly. She could see him but the gunman couldn't. He put up his finger to his mouth and then moved his head to signal her to move. She ducked down and Jason shot the man. She screamed and Jason ran towards her and pushed her into a room.

"Lock the door."

* * *

Liz started to get worried because it was quiet next door. But then, they all realized that it was really quiet everywhere. The gunfire had stopped.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door.

"Liz, it's Jason. Open the door."

Liz got up and opened the door. Jason pulled her into his arms.

Lorenzo walked into the room. "Where's Claudia?"

Liz pointed. "She went into that room to help Georgie. Trevor was in there."

Jason let go of Liz and he and Lorenzo ran to the door. Jason motioned for Lorenzo to open the door and he stood in the door way and held his gun up. However, the door was locked.

Shawn had come around the corner and saw their dilemma. He ran to Epiphany who went and got a key.

There three of them stood outside the door and counted to three before they burst in.

When the door flung open, Georgie screamed and Claudia, who had been holding the gun on Trevor, pointed it at the door.

"Stop its Jason."

Claudia was crying and she was still holding the gun but her hands were shaking wildly. Lorenzo slowly walked towards her.

"It's okay now. Let me have the gun."

Claudia started crying harder. She hated Trevor. Seeing him lying on top of Georgie just brought back horrible memories for her and she had lost it.

"No, no he's still alive I know it."

The look in her eyes just crushed him. Lorenzo leaned over Trevor and took his pulse.

"No baby, he's dead. Trust me."

Claudia stared up at him almost pleading with her eyes as Georgie grasped her tighter.

Lorenzo kneeled down in front of her and took the gun away and pushed it out of the way.

"You alright?" He said to Georgie.

She wouldn't look at him.

"Georgie, come here." Jason said gently.

Georgie knew Jason's voice. She tentatively pulled away from Claudia and sat up and looked at him. He nodded at her and held out his arms. She tried to get up but it was like her legs wouldn't work.

Jason went over to her and helped her stand up. He supported her weight as they started walking. But then, her knees buckled and Shawn caught her and carried her out the door.

"Over here." Epiphany yelled.

Shawn laid her on the gurney.

"Are you shot?" Epiphany asked.

There was no answer.

She looked at Georgie's throat. It was already bruising. She checked her real quick to see if she could find any flesh wounds, but there were none.

A few of the nurses pushed her into a room. Georgie was in shock. She just stared at them when they asked her questions.

* * *

Liz grabbed her phone and called the number Georgie gave her. Mac answered.

"Hello?"

"Mac, its Liz Webber."

"Hi Liz, how's Johnny?"

"I don't know."

"Then why are you calling? Georgie's fine, she's in her room."

"No she's not."

Mac ran upstairs and threw her door open. He panicked for a moment.

"Where is she?"

"She's at General Hospital. Trevor Lansing came in and shot up the place. He tried to strangle her."

"Trevor who?" Mac could barely breathe.

"It's okay, she'll be fine. She's in shock but she needs you."

"I'll be right there."

Maxie came through the door and saw the look on Mac's face. He explained, and they ran out the door.


	53. Chapter 53 – The Night brings Regret

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the action scenes. There is always a method to my madness… Laughing at LiasonLuv re: them shooting Trevor more to make sure he's dead. I would like to confirm that, yes, Trevor is indeed really dead as opposed to many times on soaps when they are mostly dead.**

Chapter 53 – The Night brings Regret

Lorenzo pulled Claudia up from the floor. "It's alright. I'm here."

He got her to stand up. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He held her until she stopped shaking.

He pulled back from her and looked into her eyes. "Let me take you home."

"No, no Johnny, I need to find Johnny."

Lorenzo looked back at the door.

"I'll be right back."

He went into the hallway. Jason and Liz were walking towards him and Patrick came around the corner.

"Patrick, how is he?"

"He's stable. It was a difficult operation, but I think he's going to be alright."

Claudia gasped inside the room at the news and Liz ran in to her. She hugged her.

Claudia looked up at her. "He's fine."

Liz smiled at her but then Claudia passed out.

"Patrick"!

Patrick ran into the room. He checked her blood pressure and put an oxygen mask on her.

"She'll be okay. I think she had a stress reaction."

He saw the marks on her neck. "Was she choked?"

Lorenzo nodded yes and Patrick checked it.

"She's going to be sore and it might hurt to swallow for a few days."

Lorenzo nodded.

Jason stepped out and made a phone call and then came back.

"Milo is downstairs, I want you to go home and get some rest."

Liz nodded. She knew it was the right thing to do.

"Shawn will walk you down."

Lorenzo watched them both leave the room. He sat in a chair next to Claudia's bed and waited for her to wake up. An hour later, she finally came around.

"Hey."

She took off the oxygen mask. "Sorry you had to see me like this."

Lorenzo stroked the side of her face. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Do I have to stay here?"

"No, Patrick thinks you just were under too much stress and your body shut down."

"Good, cause I really want to get out of here."

"You're coming home with me."

Claudia looked up at him. She could tell he was really serious. "Okay."

Lorenzo helped her get up and they slowly walked to the elevators. He called for the car to meet them out front. When they got to the bottom there were some police officers that detained them. They gave a statement and then got in the car.

* * *

Lorenzo held her close the whole way. They got to his loft and he sat her down on the couch. He ran her a hot bath and then went and got her when it was ready.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"There's a robe on the back of the door."

She shut the door and took her clothes off. She climbed in the tub and tried to relax. It did feel good.

He came to the door at one point and heard her crying. He cracked the door.

"Are you alright."

She stopped crying and said. "Yes, I'm almost done."

He shut the door. He made her some tea and about 10 minutes later he heard the door open.

He motioned for her to sit next to her and he handed her the tea. She sipped it and placed it down on the coffee table.

"I thought it would be good for your throat."

She smiled through tears. "Thank you."

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" He said putting his arms around her.

She took a deep breath. She had never told anyone this story.

"When I was 19, Trevor tried to rape me. He beat me pretty badly, and the only reason he stopped was because Johnny had waddled into the room. He told me I couldn't tell anyone or he'd kill Johnny. So…."

"When you saw him on top of Georgie, it took you back there."

She nodded.

"I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve to be treated like that."

She saw his face harden.

Lorenzo was so disgusted. He wished he could have tortured Trevor. He died way too easy.

"And I'm sorry your brother had to see that."

"Um, he's actually not my brother, he's my son."

Lorenzo looked at her with surprise.

"You can run now if you want."

Lorenzo smiled. "It's a lot to take in, but I'm not going anywhere. We can save that story for another night. Let's get you to bed."

He disappeared into the room and came back with a tee shirt and some shorts with an elastic band.

Claudia went in the bathroom. The tee shirt was long on her and the shorts were way too big, so just put them aside.

She walked back into the room as Lorenzo took off his shirt. She crawled into the bed and watched him take his pants off and crawl in beside her. He pulled her into him and Claudia quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Shawn walked Liz to the car and realized Milo was driving, so he got in so she had company.

"You don't have to babysit me."

"It's okay. It's the least that I can do."

Liz smiled. "I'm Liz by the way."

Shawn smiled. "Shawn" He held out his hand and shook hers.

"Thanks for all of your help with Anthony."

He was surprised she knew.

He noticed she kind of looked funny and she yelled. "Milo, stop!"

Milo pulled over as fast as he could. Shawn didn't understand what was going on though.

Milo flung open her door and Liz just leaned out and threw up.

"Sorry Milo."

"It's okay, you missed."

She eased her way back in and Shawn handed her a tissue.

"Thank you."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"She has morning sickness." Milo piped in.

"Congratulations."

She smiled. "I think it was a combo of that and all the excitement."

When they got to the building, Shawn noted that she looked really pale. He got out and helped her and when she seemed a little wobbly, he picked her up.

"You really don't have to carry me."

"No offense, but you don't look so good right now."

She nodded. She was really exhausted. Shawn took her upstairs and made sure she got settled in.

* * *

Mac walked into the hospital and Epiphany showed him to Georgie's room.

"Patrick, what's wrong with her?"

"She's unresponsive. She's basically in shock. There is no medical reason that she's in this state. Her neck is bruised but otherwise, physically, she is fine."

Mac sat down next to Georgie's bed.

"Baby, I need you to talk to me. Maxie is here."

"Georgie, this is your bossy sister, I need you to talk to me now or I'll tell dad what you did last summer."

When Georgie didn't respond, Maxie just couldn't take it and walked back into the waiting room. She couldn't stand seeing Georgie like that.

Georgie closed her eyes.

"We just gave her something to go to sleep. You should go home and get some rest."

Max nodded and kissed Georgie on the head. He walked back into the waiting room and hugged Maxie.

* * *

Jason walked into the bedroom. He was exhausted. Shawn had told him about Liz, so he figured she'd be asleep.

"How's Johnny?"

He turned to look at her. "Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep."

He took off his clothes and climbed into the bed beside her.

"He is stable. Georgie's still a mess, and Lorenzo took Claudia home."

She stared at him. "Don't blame yourself about Johnny."

"I should have protected him."

"You did the best you could. We all thought it was over with."

"I shouldn't have let my guard down. I just can't get the look on Claudia's face when we walked into that room out of my head."

She snuggled into him. "You're not superman Jason. You are not responsible for everyone's fate."

She kissed him. "Now, get some rest."

He drew her closer to him and closed his eyes.


	54. Chapter 54 - Assurance

**A/N Thanks as always for the reviews. You're going to want to make sure you read tomorrow's chapter…. Ilovedana53 – Yes, it's the same Shawn I just twisted the back story. **

Chapter 54 - Assurance

Claudia woke up only to find that she was in bed alone. She looked at the clock. It was 7:30 a.m. She sat up and Lorenzo came walking through the door.

"Breakfast in bed."

"Wow." She said looking at the tray. "It smells really good."

She went to pick up the glass and saw two pills. "What's that?"

"Ibuprofen, I thought it would help your neck pain."

She smiled. "You just thought of everything."

"I also spoke to the Jason we're all going to meet at the hospital after 8."

Claudia shook her head. "Good." She took a bite of the omelet. "Yummy."

"I'm glad someone likes my cooking."

She finished eating while he got dressed. There was a knock at the door. He went and answered and put a bag down in the room.

"What's that?"

"Apparently, Liz had someone go get you some clothes. There is a note."

_Hey, I sent some guards over to your place to get you some clothes. I can't be held responsible for whatever they picked out. I don't think fashion is really their forte. I did tell them no black tee shirts._

Claudia smiled. She finished eating and went and took a shower. She looked at the clothes. At least they matched, she thought to herself.

She put on some jeans and the top and slipped on a pair of shoes.

Lorenzo smiled. He walked up to her and kissed her gently. "Let's go see your son."

They all got to the hospital around the same time.

Epiphany paged Patrick and he came to meet him.

"Johnny is stable and he's awake."

Claudia gasped. "That's wonderful."

"You can go in and see him now."

"Thank you."

Claudia followed Patrick down a hall way and into a room.

She teared up as she saw him lying there. She walked up to him.

He looked at her and smiled. "Ma, why you crying?"

She laughed. "Ha, ha. How are you feeling?"

"Right now, I feel no pain." He said holding up the pain medication button.

He looked at her neck.

"Who did that to you?"

"It's really not that important."

"Yes it is."

"Alright, calm down. It was Trevor."

Johnny tensed up even more.

"Please Johnny, Trevor is dead."

"What?"

"I killed him. He was attacking Georgie."

His eyes grew big. "Is she alright?"

"Physically yes, but she's kind of in a catatonic state right now."

He closed his eyes tightly. He felt really bad because he felt like it was his fault.

Claudia watched his reaction. "Do you have feelings for Georgie?"

Johnny shook his head no. "Not in the way you are thinking. I think she might be too nice for me. Anyway, I just met her."

Claudia laughed. "Considering the type you usually date, that would be an improvement."

He grinned.

"Seriously, maybe you should try talking to a nice girl for once."

They were interrupted by Mac. Claudia stood up and went to the door.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving Georgie."

Claudia smiled. "I'm glad I was there. Any news?"

Mac shook his head.

"Do you mind if I go sit with her?"

"No, not at all."

She turned towards Johnny. "I'll be right back, son."

Johnny smiled and Claudia chuckled.

She followed Mac to Georgie's room.

Claudia sat down besides her. "Georgie, I want you to listen to me. I need you to fight. Do not let Trevor win, do you hear me? He is gone and he cannot hurt us anymore."

Georgie started to sob.

Claudia reached out and held her. "Georgie, you fight harder. I will help you." She said gently. "He's dead and he cannot hurt you anymore. Please. Johnny is awake. He's going to be okay. I know it was scary. I know he hurt you. But, you're safe now baby. We'll all protect you."

Georgie started crying and held onto Claudia tightly. Claudia was crying and kept reassuring Georgie. "It's going to be alright. I promise you. He's gone."

"Okay" Georgie said.

Mac had gone to get Patrick who came running into the room.

Georgie wouldn't let go of Claudia right away so she had to slowly calm her down so Patrick could take a look.

"Georgie, are you okay?"

Georgie nodded yes.

"I need you to say it."

"Yes." She whispered.

"Good."

Liz watched them through the window. She was relieved that Georgie was responding. She walked to Johnny's room.

"Hey."

"Hi there, how are you and the baby?"

"We're fine. I'm really glad that you're okay."

Johnny smiled.

"I wanted to let you know that Georgie is awake."

"Is she okay?"

"I think she will be."

"How did they get her to talk?"

"Your mom"

Johnny was surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. She was great with her."

Johnny smiled.

Liz patted his arm and then walked back out. She spotted Mac talking to Dante in the waiting room.

Johnny was really happy that Georgie was okay. She didn't belong around that kind of violence.

He was surprised when Mac walked inside.

"Hi Johnny."

"Hello. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Georgie is awake."

"I heard. That's great."

Mac cleared his throat. "Look, I'm really grateful that your sister helped Georgie and everything, but I'm going to need to ask that you stay away from my daughter.

Claudia listened at the door.

"Why?"

"I just don't want her around this kind of violence. I could have lost her."

"Sir, with all due respect, I'm not in the mob and neither is my sister."

"But, it is your family business."

Claudia spoke up and walked into the room. "Not anymore."

Mac turned around.

"Look, I understand that you are worried about her. I would worry too. But, I can assure you, that we're not the problem here. Trevor and Anthony were lunatics."

Realizing he was out numbered, Mac looked at Johnny and then Claudia and walked out. "Have a nice day."

Around lunch time, Jason had Shawn take Liz home. There was an emergency and he needed Milo.

When they got to the penthouse, Liz invited him in.

"Why don't you come in and eat with me. I hate eating alone."

Shawn smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I can whip something up really quick."

He came inside. "Why don't you let me do the cooking?"

"Are you sure?"

"Just point me to the way."

"Sounds good to me. I'm feeling lazy today. There's actually a pork roast in there that we didn't get a chance to eat."

Shawn rubbed his hands together. "Oh wait."

He pulled out a bag and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"You're going to want to keep this food down, trust me."

She smiled as he pulled out some yellow candies.

"What's this?"

"Ginger candy."

She smelled it and frowned.

"Trust me."

She nodded and sucked on one. She made a face but she got used to it.

"There are also some tea bags in there. Don't drink anything while you eat, and then after we're done, we'll make some."

"How do you know all of this?"

Shawn chuckled. "I called my Aunt." Shawn went into the kitchen and started cooking.

"That smells really good."

He came out for a second and saw her watching soap operas.

"I watch that one."

She spun around. "Really?"

"Wasn't much to do while I was inside and Maury got boring after a while."

Liz laughed. "You are not the father….."

Shawn laughed and walked back into the kitchen.

"Lunch is served."

Shawn had made some pulled pork sandwiches.

Liz took a bite, "This is freaking delicious."

Shawn sat down and they both ate with a smile.

Milo walked through the door and saw them. "What's going on?"

Shawn and Liz looked at each other.

"Busted" Liz said quietly.

Shawn stood up and grabbed her plate and walked into the kichen.

"Did you guys order out?"

"Not exactly."

Later, Shawn joined Jason at the construction site.

"Hey."

Jason gave him a look. "I thought I hired you to be an enforcer?"

Shawn took a step back. He couldn't figure out what he had done to make Jason mad.

"Look, you can't be cooking for Liz. The girl likes to eat. We don't call her The Inhaler for nothing."

Shawn started laughing.

"She's already trying to steal you from me….Milo is jealous. You're causing problems already."

"Duly noted." He said with a grin.

"Seriously, thanks for taking care of her man. She means everything to me."

"I can see why. She's very nice."

Jason smiled and they got to work.


	55. Chapter 55 - Surprise

**A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Enjoy! **

Chapter 55 - Surprise

Liz got in the car with Claudia.

"What's your problem?" She called out to Milo.

He had been really mopey.

Milo pulled the car out.

"You cheated on me."

Liz and Claudia tried not to laugh.

"Milo, it really wasn't that serious. You are still my favorite cook."

Milo rolled his eyes and kept driving.

"How's my sister?"

"She's fine. She'll be back on Saturday hopefully."

Liz smiled at the thought. Sarah was going to be working at General Hospital and Liz was very happy that she would be living nearby.

"So, what made you want to go shopping today?" Claudia said.

"Johnny called me."

Claudia opened her mouth wide. "What?"

Liz laughed.

"Was I hovering?"

Liz pinched her fingers together. "A little bit."

Liz saw the look on her face. "Don't you be mopey too. I need a few things and after the last few days, I thought you could use a distraction."

Claudia slowly smiled. "Fine."

"So, how's Lorenzo?"

Claudia smiled. "He's fine….literally."

Liz laughed. "You two look good together."

"He's been wonderful. I can't wait to spend some more time with him. He's been beyond sweet and a perfect gentleman."

"Well, you deserve it. That was great what you did for Georgie."

Claudia looked away and Liz touched her arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it just brought back a lot of bad memories."

Liz saw her start to tense so she tried to lighten the mood.

"I was very jealous."

"Of what?"

"That you were the one that got to be badass."

Claudia smiled. "Don't worry, I will never take your crown."

Liz smiled. "Seriously, I had to keep reminding myself I was pregnant so I didn't follow after you."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. It got pretty intense in there."

"Have you thought any more about what you're going to do with the business?"

"Yes, I have. I've been talking it over with Lorenzo. He's helping me get advice regarding shutting down most of the operation. But, I'm going to keep the construction side of it. It was very successful and I've been involved with it from the beginning. Besides, I need something to keep me busy."

Liz nodded.

"I know that Johnny just moved out, but I wouldn't mind taking care of him. Jason pretty much has me on lock down, so it would give me something to do."

Claudia smiled. "You don't have to do that. I was kind of looking forward to babying him anyway."

Liz smiled. "I understand."

"You're welcome to visit any time you like though."

"Thanks! I definitely will."

"When is your gyno appointment?"

"Next week, I'm so excited. It's not a regular ultrasound though because I'm not that far enough along."

Claudia smiled. "Time is just flying!"

They got out the car and walked into the store. Liz looked around with a big smile on her face.

"Let's do some damage." Claudia said.

Later, Jason walked into the penthouse.

"Liz?"

He ran upstairs and he heard a bunch of noise and ran back down.

Liz, Claudia, Milo, and Micah were carrying in all these bags and boxes. Jason stood there in staring at it all.

"He's in shock." Claudia said.

Milo leaned over to Liz, "If he passes out, I'm not catching him."

Liz giggled. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Yes it is." Micah and Milo said at once.

Jason shook his head. "Where are we putting all of this stuff?"

Liz ran over and hugged him. "It will fit in the room, trust me. There is a walk in closet in there."

Micah and Milo started carrying them upstairs.

Jason saw how joyful she was and couldn't resist smiling back at her.

"Well, I have a surprise for you."

Liz jumped up and down clapping her hands. Claudia laughed.

"Come with me." He said grabbing her hand and walking towards the door.

"You can come too." He said to Claudia.

"Can we come?" Milo chimed.

Jason laughed. "Sure."

They all got in the elevator and went a floor down. Jason took out a key and opened the door. He had converted the studio apartment below them into an actual studio. It had lighting and art supplies. There was a desk and a phone. And next to that along the wall was a couch. He had transferred a lot of her things from her old studio in there. It was beautiful space.

Liz started crying. "Oh my God."

"I take it that you like it?

She started walking around. "This is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me."

She ran towards him and threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much!"

Claudia smiled. She loved their relationship. It gave her so much hope.

"You make it mighty hard for the rest of us to compete, boss."

Jason smiled.

"New brushes?" Liz squealed.

They all laughed.

"Well, I'm going to take off. Liz, thanks for the shopping trip; and Jason, good job."

He watched Claudia and the guards leave.

The happiness he felt almost scared him. When he was with Liz, everything seemed perfect.

He watched her walk around the room and look at everything. He almost had to pry Liz from the room, but he looked at his watch and knew they had to go.

Right as they were coming off the elevator Milo came out of the apartment. He jumped as he saw them coming towards him.

Liz looked at him curiously.

"Uh, sorry, I was just finishing up…. putting everything upstairs."

The door opened again and Micah came out.

"Um, everything is secure."

Liz gave them both a look and then looked up at Jason.

"Thanks guys." Jason said acting as nothing was amiss.

He opened the door and Liz walked in. The whole living room was lit with candles. There was sparkling wine on the table and soft music playing in the background. It was beautiful.

"Oh my God, those two did all of this?"

Jason laughed. "Yup."

"What is this?" She said looking around.

She was shocked. Jason could be a little romantic but this was a lot even for him.

"I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. I never thought I'd have a relationship like this. I know the last few months have been rough for you and the pregnancy has been hard on your body. This is me telling you how much I appreciate you in my life. Hold on."

He walked over to the desk and opened the drawer and pulled out a box.

"This is for you."

Liz had a huge smile on her face as she undid the wrapping on the box.

"Jason…"

It was a beautiful double diamond heart necklace.

"Every time you look at it, I want you to know you have my heart."

"Thank you it's so beautiful."

She wiped away a tear as he put the necklace on her.

"May I have this dance?"

Liz nodded. They moved to the music and savored every last minute.

Jason bent down and kissed her slowly. Liz took over and gave him a smoldering kiss. He swept her up in his arms and took her upstairs.

"Surprise number three."

Liz couldn't even imagine. "Another one?"

"I could spoil you for the rest of my life and never get bored".

He was looking at her so intensely, she felt like she could barely breathe.

The bathroom was lit with candles and there were rose pedals everywhere.

"Who knew Milo was such a romantic." Jason said, as he was not expecting the rose petals.

Liz laughed. It was beautiful.

"And here I thought he was still mad at me for cheating."

"That was just an act to throw you off."

He put her down on the floor. They took each other's clothes off and got in the tub.

"This is heavenly." She said relaxing.

"It does feel really good."

Liz touched the pendant. She never thought she'd ever be this happy.

"Let's talk names."

Jason opened his eyes and looked at her. "I was thinking if it's a boy, Helmut."

Liz busted out laughing. "Helmut?"

"Yeah, I love my motorcycle helmet."

They both laughed.

"How about Alex or Caden?"

Jason thought for a moment. "I guess Alex is okay."

"There's Jacob or Brandon."

"Not bad either."

"And for a little girl….Kaylie or Lily….."

"Those are cute."

He noticed how much she was smiling.

She touched her belly, "It's fun thinking of names. It makes it so much more real."

Jason smiled.

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"I just realized that I haven't gotten sick since lunch."

Jason was impressed.

"Shawn is a godsend."

"What does Shawn have to do with it?"

"He gave me some remedies and they seem to be working."

"I might have to give him a raise already."

She smiled.

"Are you sure I can't have him?"

"What would Milo think?"

"No, I want Milo too. I think I will be pretty high maintenance once this baby comes. So, I'm going to need them both."

Jason shook his head.

Liz slid towards him. "Please." She said pouting.

"You really shouldn't tease me. If you come any closer, I cannot be held responsible…."

She gave him a devilish look.

Jason took her breath away as he pulled her into him. His lips crushed her and feasted on her mouth as Liz matched his every move.

He sucked and lightly bit her neck as Liz threw her head back. He lifted her a little bit and flicked his tongue over her erect nipples as Liz moaned grinded into him. He took his hand and reached it in between her legs as Liz shuddered at his touch. He captured her mouth once again as they kissed deeply and passionately.

"Jason…." She cried out.

He grabbed her hips and lowered her onto him as Liz gasped.

They moved against each other as they both got lost in the ecstasy.

Their movements grew faster and harder, and the water from the tub started to overflow onto the floor. They both cried out as the orgasms shattered their bodies.

Jason held her in his arms.

"Look at that mess you made." Jason said smiling.

Liz giggled. "Bathtub sex rocks."

He laughed.

"I love you baby."

"I love you more." Jason said as he kissed her softly.


	56. Chapter 56 – Party Planner

**A/N – I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. The next few chapters are going to be a lot of fun. Thanks for the reviews! So, the baby names I really just threw out there because usually you never end up at the end with the names you started out with. But, I think I'll throw out a few names for either sex and then have you guys vote for them.**

Chapter 56 – Party Planner

The next morning, Jason waited for Liz to come out of the bathroom.

She groaned. "Apparently, first thing in the morning is still not my friend."

"Come here." He said holding his arms out.

She climbed into his arms and he kissed her on the head.

"Babe?"

"Yes."

"How would you feel about throwing Johnny a welcome home party?"

Jason didn't know what to say.

"It would be fun." Liz added.

"But Johnny's still in the hospital."

"He should be out of the hospital soon. I was thinking that maybe we should have it at Claudia's so it would be easier on him."

He chuckled. "Do you think that maybe you should ask first?"

"Does that mean yes?"

He smiled at her. "You know I can't say no to you."

Liz squealed. He could see her brain was going a mile a minute.

"I have to get dressed and go work some magic at the hospital."

"Alright wonder woman, go work your charms; but not all your charms. I'm going to work."

"I'll save you some, I promise." Liz said winking. She kissed him and ran to the shower.

Jason smiled and left the room. He thought about calling Patrick to warn him.

Liz got a little more dressed up than she normally would and got Milo to take her over to the hospital.

She walked up to the nurse's desk.

"Dr. Drake please."

Epiphany came walking over. "Hello Liz, you look like you're doing much better."

Liz smiled. "I am. The morning sickness has tapered off a bit thank God."

Epiphany chuckled. "Let me page him for you."

Liz had on some tight jeans, heels and this really cute top that had one shoulder strap. She went over to the waiting area and crossed her legs and flipped her hair.

Patrick walked towards her with a big smile on his face.

"Ms. Webber, what can I do for you?" Patrick said sitting next to her.

She gave him a big smile.

She licked her lips and said, "I was wondering if you could tell me when you plan to release Johnny."

Patrick stared at her for a moment. He knew she was with Jason, but damn she was hot. He thought to himself.

"You know I'm really not supposed to tell you that."

She touched his arm. "I know, but I want to throw him a welcome home party and I can't do that if I don't know when he's coming home."

"Are you flirting with me? Because that would kind of go against my ethics."

"Funny, from what I hear you don't have any."

Patrick knew that was a low blow but he couldn't stop staring at her lips.

He ripped his eyes away, "So, you've been asking about me?"

Liz wanted to roll her eyes so bad. "What if I have?"

Patrick smiled at her. He liked her spunk. He kind of wanted to see how far she would take it, so he leaned closer and she didn't flinch; which almost unnerved him.

"Saturday morning." He said pulling back and standing up.

Liz pursed her lips a little. "How about 3:00 p.m.?"

"What is this…a negotiation?"

Liz smiled at him. "What do you say? I'll throw in an invite."

Patrick smiled at her. He knew resistance was futile. "Fine, but can I bring a date?"

"Is there a nurse in this hospital who's still willing to go out with you?"

"Ouch. I thought you were trying to butter me up. I feel so used."

Liz laughed. She jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you…thank you."

He shook his head and mumbled, "Women." He turned and watched Robin Scorpio walk by with a sly look on his face.

Liz ran back to the elevator to call Claudia, but she got distracted. There was an older man in a wheel chair causing a ruckus.

"Excuse me, do you need some help?"

Edward turned and looked at her. "Well hello there."

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth."

"I'm Edward. I was just trying to get to my doctor appointment and my volunteer disappeared. I hate being late."

Liz smiled. "I would be happy to escort you."

Edward smiled at her. "Well, I couldn't bear to turn down an invitation from such a beautiful woman."

Patrick looked down at his chart and shook his head.

Liz pushed Edward to his appointment and bumped into Patrick again on the way to the elevator.

"What are you trying to get out of him…stock?"

"What?"

"I get it. You're trying to get in good with your boyfriend's grandfather."

Liz was completely floored. Then she realized he was the man in the photos when they were hiding out.

"It's not like you had to try very hard, clearly he's a push over."

Liz flashed Patrick a smile. "Hey, when you got it, you got it." She walked into the elevator and waved to him as the door shut.

Liz dialed Claudia.

"Claudia, I need a huge favor."

"What?"

"I need to borrow your house."

"My house?"

"Yes, Saturday night."

"For what?"

"A welcome home party for Johnny."

"How do you know when he's getting released? Patrick said he wasn't sure."

"I have my sources."

Claudia smiled. "Well in that case, yes."

Liz squealed which made Claudia chuckle.

"I'll take care of everything. You just need to show up."

"Sounds good. There are usually a few guards here if I'm not. So just give me a list of anyone stopping by."

"Okay. Thanks!"

Liz started making a list of everyone she wanted to invite.

Georgie knew that they were releasing her today and Mac would be in over protective mode, so she got dressed and found out where Johnny's room was.

His eyes were closed when she walked into the room. She got about half way across when his eyes snapped open.

"Hey." He said with a big smile.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Good. I'm doing well. I should be able to get out of here in a few days."

She sat down in the chair.

"How are you doing?" He asked softly.

"Better. Claudia helped me a lot."

"She's been through a lot in her life. I'm glad she could be there for you."

Georgie sighed. "They say I should just say what I feel and not hold it in…."

Johnny nodded.

"When I saw you lying on that pier, I was so scared."

Johnny reached out his hand and she took it.

"I thought you were going to die on me."

She paused and wiped away a tear. "Why did that man want to hurt you?"

Johnny swallowed. "He worked for my grandfather. He wanted revenge. I'm so sorry you got caught in the middle. When I found out he hurt you…."

"I'm okay. I mean that was the most scared I've ever been, but your mom is right, I can't let him win."

"Georgie, you can never let anyone take away your spirit. It's the first thing I noticed about you. It's what makes you so special."

Georgie stared at him for a moment. It made her happy to know that he had thought of her at all, let alone that he thought she was special.

"Johnny, when you're feeling up to it, can I take you out to lunch?"

Johnny smiled. "Sure, but I just need some notice so I can buy a helmet and some padding."

Georgie laughed loudly.

"It's so good to see that smile."

"It feels good to smile again. Thank you."

"Anytime"

The nurse that had told her where Johnny was ran inside the room.

"Georgie, Mac just got off the elevator."

Georgie made a face. "You'd think I was freaking 16 or something. This is ridiculous." she said getting up from her chair and walking towards the door. She stopped and spun around.

"Oh, bye." She said waving to Johnny as she ran out the door.

Johnny shook his head. She was kind of a spaz, but she was growing on him.


	57. Chapter 57 – Preparation

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. Hope everyone has a great weekend! Tomorrow's the party! Virgy, thanks for the confidence. I'm trying. **

Chapter 57 – Preparation

The next day, Liz made a bunch of phone calls to try and see who could attend. She called a caterer but no one was available on such short notice. She called Milo & Shawn and asked for them to come over. Milo showed up first.

"What's up?"

"I need a huge favor."

"Anything."

Someone knocked on the door. Milo opened it.

"Hey Shawn."

"So, what's up?"

"I am throwing Johnny a surprise welcome home party on Saturday at Claudia's."

"That sounds like fun." Milo said smiling.

"There's one problem. I can't find a caterer on such short notice. So, I was wondering if you two could work up some magic."

Shawn and Milo looked at each other and back at her.

"What did you have in mind?" Shawn said smiling. He loved to cook.

Liz handed them both a menu. She watched as they read it.

"What do you think?"

"Not bad." Shawn said reading it over again.

"Milo, I need you to call Alma and Joey and see if they'll come."

"I could have her bring some meatballs."

"You totally read my mind."

"Nothing can have mushrooms in it though. Claudia is allergic."

They both nodded.

"I wanted to have a mixture of things. If you have any suggestions, please let me know."

Her phone rang. "And remember he leaves the hospital at 3:00 p.m."

She waved to them as she picked it up.

"Lizzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

She giggled. "Yes honey."

"I was trying to get some work done and I turn around and Shawn is gone. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you." He said smiling.

"I need to borrow him on Saturday."

"Why?"

"I can't find a caterer."

Jason shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"Look, you are just going to have to learn to share."

He laughed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hopefully, really naughty things….."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Thanks!"

She hung up the phone and got back to work. There was another knock on her door.

The guard opened the door, Georgie Jones to see you.

"Georgie, hello." She said hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh my God, this is awesome." She said looking around.

"Thank you. Jason just put it all together for me. Isn't it great?"

She nodded. "That's the reason I'm here actually."

"Really?"

"I need some extra credit from my art class, and I was wondering if I could work with you a few days next week. My instructor hates me, but he's a huge fan of yours. So, I thought it might help."

"Who could possibly hate you?"

Georgie laughed. "I made him look bad one day. Trust me, I will never argue with a teacher in class again."

Liz laughed. "What are you doing Saturday night?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"I can change that if you're interested."

Georgie smiled. "What's up?"

Liz told her about the party and Georgie just lit up.

"Of course I'd love to come. Can you do me a favor though?"

"Sure."

Liz saw her hesitate. "You can tell me anything. I promise it will not leave this room."

"I kind of like Johnny."

Liz tried not to grin. "That's nice."

"I want to dress a little older…you know…"

Liz sat her down on the couch. "Georgie, I don't think Johnny cares about how you dress. He likes you for you."

Georgie blushed. "I know but I don't dress up a lot and I'd like to look…..hot."

Liz giggled. "I think I can help you. Come on, I could use a break anyway. Most of it's taken care of now."

She grabbed her purse and they headed out.

* * *

Liz came back home around dinner time. Jason was already home.

"Hey, where have you been? I tried your cell."

She kissed him. "Sorry, I was shopping with Georgie."

He looked at her funny. "You always manage to surprise me."

She laughed.

He pulled her to him and gave her a deep kiss.

"Yum. What was that for?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you saved some of your charms for me."

She laughed. "I saved you the best ones."

He kissed her again.

"So, I met another one of your relatives at the hospital today."

"Really? Was it my dad?"

"Nope. Edward."

Jason smiled. "Was he nice to you?"

"Of course. We're best friends now."

"He's always a sucker for a gorgeous woman."

Liz laughed. "He was absolutely delightful to me; not so much to the other nurses."

"That sounds like him."

Liz went into the kitchen to make something for dinner. She couldn't wait until the next evening.

* * *

Claudia heard the knock on her door and ran to answer it.

"Lorenzo."

He kissed her on the cheek and handed her some flowers.

"They're beautiful. Thank you."

He followed her into the kitchen so she could put them in a vase.

"So, you can come tomorrow night right?

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it."

"Great."

She put some water in the vase and he carried them into the study.

They sat on the couch.

"Have you been okay?"

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. The bruising is almost gone." She said touching her neck.

"Good. Are you okay?" She noticed he looked a little more intense than usual.

"Yes. It's just when I think about everything Trevor and Anthony have put you through, it makes me a little angry."

She loved that he was so protective. "I just feel like I can breathe now. Life is good. I can be a mother to my son without all the hiding."

He smiled. "Well I'm about to tell you something that I hope will make you happier."

She smiled. "What?"

"Well, I've decided to stay in town, indefinitely."

Claudia let out a squeal and threw her arms around his neck. She noticed that he suddenly looked really intense and she started to take her arms away when he pulled her into him. His lips crushed hers as he kissed her so deeply it took her breath away. He wanted her so badly but he chose to pull away slowly.

"Sorry."

Claudia put her hand over chest. "Don't ever be sorry for that."

He touched the side of her face. "I just want you to know that I know you're worth the wait. I want to spoil you…." He said kissing her lips, "and take care of you." He kissed her again. "Is that alright?"

She opened her eyes. She missed his lips already. "Yes…" She said softly.

He pulled her to him and she snuggled into his arms.

"You know so much about me. Tell me some more about your teaching and what you love to do."

He smiled. He wasn't used to chatting about himself. But, he figured it would keep what he really wanted to do off his mind. So, he told her everything she wanted to know.


	58. Chapter 58 – Party Time – Part 1

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. It's Party Time. P.S. I'm posting the first chapter of my new Liason AU story called The Mark. So, look for it.  
**

Chapter 58 – Party Time – Part 1

Liz woke up before Jason the next day. She was so excited. She had a lot of last minute things to do so she hopped in the shower. When she got out, Jason was brushing his teeth.

"Morning"

"It's a great morning." She said smiling.

He rinsed his mouth and pulled her to him. "Why do you have so many clothes on?"

She laughed. "I only have a towel on."

"I know. It's ruining my view." He said tugging on it.

She wiggled away from him.

"Hey, where are you going?" He said disappointed.

She laughed. "I promise that I will make it up to you later."

He shook his head. "This party is ruining my sex life."

Liz giggled and continued dressing. "Who knows, this party might end up enhancing your sex life." She said wickedly.

"You can't look at me like that and leave."

She smiled at him. "I love you." She said walking out the door.

Micah drove her over to Claudia's. She figured she wasn't awake so she used her key.

She went in the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker for Claudia, and then started arranging the tables. She opened the door for the decorator and by the time Claudia dragged herself to the kitchen, the dining room was starting to look really good.

"Good Morning."

"Seriously, are you always this awake this early?"

Liz smiled. "Hell no. But today, is special."

Claudia smiled. "I can't wait."

She poured some coffee. "Thanks for starting this. I really need it."

"Beautiful flowers…."

"Lorenzo"

"The man has great taste."

"Is that a new necklace you have on?"

"Yup"

"Your man has great taste too."

Liz went over all the details with her. She left for lunch and grabbed some things from the penthouse so she could get dressed at Claudia's. Milo and Shawn were cooking and it smelled delicious.

* * *

"Ok Johnny, it's time to spring you from this place." Patrick said smiling.

"It's about time."

Claudia walked in. "I brought you some clothes and other things."

"Aren't these a little dressy?"

"I thought you might want to impress some of the cute nurses on your way out."

"I like the way you think. Why are you so dressed up?"

"I have a date."

Johnny made a face.

Patrick laughed. "Okay, my shift is over. I'll see you in a week."

Claudia sat down as Johnny went into the bathroom to get dressed.

It took him a bit long and Claudia knocked on the door. "You okay in there?"

"Yes. Just a bit painful, but I'm almost done."

Claudia was sorry he was hurting but his slowness would buy them time.

He finally emerged just as the nurse brought a wheel chair in. He said down in it.

"You look very handsome."

"Thank you."

The nurse wheeled him out.

* * *

Liz played hostess and welcomed everyone inside. Jason finally arrived and he had worn a suit.

"Hello handsome." She said letting him kiss her on the cheek.

"You're looking really beautiful yourself." He said admiring her.

She noticed Jason had a look of surprise on his face. She turned to see Georgie standing in the doorway. Her hair was wavy and piled up on top of her head with a few dangling strands. She had a halter top sun dress on with wedged heels. She looked beautiful.

"Georgie, you look lovely." Jason said smiling.

He was thinking about how good it was to see her smiling.

She blushed. "Thanks to your girlfriend."

Liz smiled. "I think you can take credit for all of that yourself." She said waving her hand in front of her.

Milo came up behind her. "The Giambetti contingent has arrived."

Liz laughed. "Thanks for the warning."

Joey and Maximus were escorting Alma up the walkway with Max in tow.

"Liz." Alma said hugging her. "Good to see you."

Liz smiled. "It's wonderful to see you too."

She pinched Jason's cheek, much to his chagrin.

"How's my girl?" Maximus said giving Liz a peck on the cheek.

"I'm great."

She gave Max a hug.

"Joey, where's your date?" Milo said mischievously.

"It was last minute. She couldn't come."

"Uh huh"

"Where's your date?"

"Out of town"

"Sure….."

"I'm not out of town." Sarah said walking in.

Milo ran up to her and spun her around. He gave her a great big kiss.

"God, I missed you."

Sarah laughed. "I missed you too."

"Put my sister down. I want a hug."

They all laughed.

"How's my niece or nephew?"

Liz smiled. "Wonderful."

The rest of the invites strolled in and Liz stepped in between the two rooms.

"Okay everybody. Johnny should be here any minute. I need you all to stand back a little bit and be quiet. We're going to turn off the lights."

Everyone got in position and waited.

* * *

Claudia helped Johnny walk to the house.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Just took more out of me than I thought it would."

"We're almost there."

She opened the door and they walked in.

"Why are all the lights off?"

"I don't know."

She walked him around the corner and everyone yelled as Liz flicked on the light.

Johnny was in shock. "Oh my God…"

Liz pushed a transport chair in front of him. "I thought this might be easier for you."

Johnny smiled and sat down. Everyone took turns coming up to him and saying hello. Almost everyone had left the room and went into the dining room when he looked up and saw Georgie.

"Wow." He said.

She blushed. "Welcome home."

She walked over to him. "It's good to see you outside of the hospital."

He smiled. "It's good to see you too. You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

There was a chair against the wall next to him so she sat down in it.

"I can't believe everyone came out here for this."

"It was a not to be missed event. Even your doctor is here."

Johnny leaned towards her a little bit. "I'll be honest. I'm not really excited to see him so soon."

Georgie giggled.

Patrick had brought Robin. She only came because she had lost a bet.

At such a close proximity, Johnny could smell the sweetness of her perfume.

"I'm really glad you came."

"Me too."

Claudia and Lorenzo came into the room. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

Lorenzo pushed him into the dining room. They all laughed and ate. Everyone was raving about Milo and Shawn's cooking.

Liz had hired a DJ and after a few drinks, Joey decided to give them all a show.

"Heah Joey, John Travolta called and he wants his moves back." Milo yelled out.

"Are you kidding? He borrowed these moves from me." Joey attempted to do some squatting move and there was a loud ripping sound.

Milo fell off his chair laughing.

"Dumbass" Maximus said under his breath.

Everyone was in tears.

"I can't breathe." Milo gasped out.

Joey didn't even miss a beat. He continued to dance like nothing was wrong.

"Dear God please tell me that someone is videotaping this." Milo yelled.

"I've got it." Max said walking forward.

"Awesome." Jason said laughing.

Alma piped up. "I'll show you how to dance." She held her arms up as she wiggled around the dance floor.

Everyone roared as she danced around Joey.

Alma grabbed Patrick and pulled him onto the dance floor. Everyone started clapping. Patrick looked mortified at first but then he played along. He spun around and Alma grabbed his ass. The looks on both of their faces were priceless. Robin couldn't stop laughing as she took picture after picture. She would definitely get her revenge.

Maximus just shook his head and groaned. Even Joey stopped and laughed.

Johnny turned to Georgie. He was laughing and holding his side. "Get me out of here before I pop my stitches."

Her face hurt from laughing, so she turned him and pushed him into the study.

"Let's go out on the porch."


	59. Chapter 59 – Party Time – Part 2

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad everyone likes the party!**

Chapter 59 – Party Time – Part 2

Georgie pushed Johnny outside. "What a beautiful garden, she said walking down the stairs."

"Yes, it is." But, he really wasn't looking at it. He was looking at her.

He always thought she was pretty but he just never allowed himself to go there.

She came bounding up the steps and her foot caught and she started to trip. Johnny reached out and grabbed her and she ended up on his lap.

"Oh my God, did I hurt you?"

Johnny laughed. He brushed the hair from her face and pulled her towards him.

"I'm going to have to take out extra insurance."

He kissed her gently on the lips and pulled back to look at her. She smiled and leaned down and kissed him back. This time, Johnny went for it and deepened it.

They parted and Johnny said, "Was that okay?"

"More than okay."

Georgie saw the door opening and hopped up.

"Hey, I wondered where you took off too." Claudia said.

"Just checking out the garden…"

"I wanted to make sure you didn't get too tired out."

"I'm fine."

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone." She smiled and walked away.

* * *

She went back into the other room and pulled Liz aside.

"I think I interrupted something between Johnny and Georgie."

Liz grinned.

"What the hell is that noise?" Claudia said spinning around.

Joey had grabbed a mike and was singing 'Like a Virgin'.

Maximus shook his head and turned towards Jason. "I once had a dog that had hernia. Every time he had to get up to go outside, he sounded like that."

Milo spit out his drink and everyone started laughing again.

"Heah Joey, you think you could pick one key?" Milo yelled out.

Joey ignored him and started rolling around on the floor.

Sarah snorted. "This is the best party ever."

The DJ put a prince song on and Joey started doing his best impression. It was priceless.

Liz couldn't stop laughing. She finally caught her breath and looked over and Alma was dancing and singing the song. She was so into it that Liz went into another giggle fit. She grabbed Claudia's arm.

"Oh my God, I think I'm going to pee my pants."

Claudia grabbed her and pushed her towards the bathroom as they both busted out laughing.

When they came back, everyone was giving Joey a standing ovation.

"Encore?" Joey yelled.

"No!" Everyone yelled at once.

* * *

Around 11:00 almost everyone had left. Max had taken the Giambetti's over to the Port Charles Motel for the night. And Georgie and Johnny were in the study.

"I probably should be going."

"It is getting late."

"You look tired." She said touching his hand.

"I could sleep."

She grinned. "You still owe me a lunch date."

"Next week, I'm all yours."

She smiled and went to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head and caught her lips.

She kissed him and then pulled back. "Goodnight Johnny."

He watched her walk out the door with a big smile on his face.

Liz walked Georgie to the door. "I hope you had a great time."

Georgie hugged her. "I had a wonderful time."

* * *

The last of the servers left and Claudia and Liz went to get Johnny.

"You okay in here?"

Johnny had a big smile on his face. "I'm great."

"I see you decided to try 'nice'."

Johnny smiled and nodded. "Nice is very good."

"Well, I'm going to put you in the downstairs guest room for now. I don't want you climbing any steps."

"That's fine."

Lorenzo walked up behind them and he pushed Johnny to his room and helped him get settled in.

Claudia hugged Liz goodbye. "Thank you for everything. I had so much fun. I think it was just what Johnny needed. We don't have much family around and you and Jason always make us feel like we're a part of yours. Thank you for that."

Liz smiled. "I'm really glad we've become friends. By the way, I have a cleanup crew coming tomorrow but not until lunch time in case you want to sleep in."

Claudia nodded. She watched them walk out and felt Lorenzo come up behind her.

"You tired?"

"A little." She said turning into him.

Lorenzo gave her a big kiss. "I probably should go."

"Not yet." She said softly.

He kissed her again and led her to the couch. He turned off the light and lay back and she crawled in between his legs. He threw the cover over her and they talked until they fell asleep.

* * *

A few days later, Liz woke up feeling kind of blue.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I don't know, maybe it's my hormones. I just feel sad."

He kissed her gently. "I'm sorry. What can I do?"

"Nothing." She was trying not to cry.

He hated leaving her like this but he had an early meeting.

"Why don't I come back and check on you later this morning?"

She nodded.

He tore himself away. Micah had driven about a block when his cell phone rang.

"Liz? What's wrong?"

"I just missed you already." She said sadly.

She was killing him.

"I love you baby".

"Love you."

Micah pulled up to a stop sign and was just about to go through it when he heard Jason say, "Stop, turn around and go back. I forgot something."

Micah swung the car around. Jason got upstairs as quickly as he could. He unlocked the door and ran up the steps to the bedroom.

Liz was standing in the room. "What are you doing here?"

Jason scooped her up in his arms and sat down in a chair.

"You needed me."

Liz started to cry.

He held her until she was finished.

"I feel better now." She said wiping her eyes.

Jason smiled. "Good. I told you that I'd be here whenever you needed me didn't I?"

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

"I called Milo. He's going to come and make you some breakfast, okay?"

She nodded. "You need to go."

He stood up and put her down. "I'll be back for lunch."

They kissed and she watched Jason run out the door.

* * *

Jason had a meeting with an informant.

"So, what do you got for me?"

The man shifted nervously. "There's some rumors flying around but it's not about your organization."

"Well whose?"

"Giambetti's."

"Go on."

"There's a few capos who aren't happy with Maximus right now. Some fighting has been spilling out into the streets. It's getting ugly. I know you two are friends, so I thought I'd let you know."

"Anything else?"

"Not really, it's been pretty quiet. Dante came sniffing around a few times. But other than that, everyone seems pretty happy."

"Great. Keep me informed regarding Maximus."

The man nodded and left the room. Jason picked up the phone.

"Hey Max. It's Jason."

"Good to hear from you. That party the other night was excellent. I'll send you a copy of the video."

Jason smiled. "I'm looking forward to that."

"So, what's going on?"

"I just spoke with an informant and he was telling me that there's some in fighting going on in your organization. I just wanted to know if you needed me for anything."

Max smiled. "I think we're okay. We're just having some growing pains. I've been keeping a close eye on things. But, I appreciate the offer."

"No problem."

Jason hung up the phone.


	60. Chapter 60 – Ultra Goodness

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! You know, even on GH, I always thought Jason was sweeter with Liz. She definitely brought out a different side to him, and I wanted to make sure I kept that vibe.**

Chapter 60 – Ultra Goodness

Johnny walked into Kelly's. He was doing a lot better. He was still a little bit lethargic, but it was nice to be able to get out of the house. He sat down at a table and waited for her. He was about 15 minutes early. Johnny wasn't sure how long it would take him to get there, so he wanted to give himself more time.

He looked up as Maxie came through the door and headed right towards him.

"We need to talk."

He stared at her for a moment. Maxie was probably more of his type, but he really didn't like her pushy behavior.

"About what?"

"You and my sister…."

Johnny smiled. "I take it you have a problem with that?"

"Let's face it, you probably are way beyond what she's used to handling. Dylan is bordering on geeky and you are….."

"Yes…."

"You are just…more than she's used to." Maxie said flabbergasted.

He was amused. "So, what are you trying to say?"

"Be careful with her. She is one of the most important people in my life. She's smart, funny, pretty, and she's beyond compassionate. She deserves way more than I think you're capable of giving her."

Johnny gave her a look. "You don't even know me at all. You can't come in here and rattle off a bunch of crap and make assumptions about who I am. Georgie is a grown ass woman. She can make her own decisions and I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you butting in."

"You're right about that." Georgie said curtly.

They both looked up. Maxie gasped.

Georgie had on these tight jeans, and this frilly top that showed off her curves and some wedged heels.

Maxie spun back around to Johnny and whispered, "See…she's already trying to be what she thinks you want her to be."

Johnny glared at her.

"Enough Maxie, you need to leave."

Maxie glared back at Johnny and walked out.

Georgie walked over to the table and sat down. "Sorry about Maxie, she's a little high strung."

Johnny looked at her for moment. "You look beautiful."

Georgie smiled. "Thank you."

He took a deep breath. "I want to reiterate that I have no problem with who you are as person. I always want you to feel comfortable being yourself around me."

She leaned closer to him. "You need to get Maxie out of your head. We all have different sides to us Johnny. Did you ever consider that maybe you make me feel comfortable enough to dress like this and feel confident about myself?"

He smiled. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Don't let it happen again."

He nodded and handed her a menu. They both picked something and then chatted.

* * *

Lorenzo called Claudia.

"Hi, I wanted to know what you were doing next weekend."

"I have no plans."

"Can I take you away for the weekend?"

Claudia bit her lip. "I'd love to go."

Lorenzo smiled. "Good. We'll leave Friday night. In the meantime will you have dinner with me tonight?"

Claudia smiled. "Absolutely"

She hung up the floor. She knew this weekend was probably the first time she'd be with him. Part of her felt exhilarated and the other was a little nervous.

* * *

The next morning, Liz prepared for her vaginal ultrasound.

"I want to go with you."

"You have that meeting. It's not even a real ultrasound. You won't be in the room when she does the exam."

"I know, but I want us to do this together."

She smiled and kissed him. "Okay."

Jason smiled. He helped her get ready and they drove to the hospital.

* * *

"Hello Liz…Jason." Dr. Lee said extending her hand.

She explained the procedure and Jason went out in the waiting room. There were a few other pregnant ladies sitting out there and Jason glanced at their bellies. The women smiled at him and Jason smiled back. He couldn't believe that Liz would get that big. It didn't seem possible.

Dr. Kelly performed the procedure and called Jason back into the room.

"Everything is developing nicely. In about 2 weeks, we'll be able to hear a heartbeat."

Liz grinned.

"This is a big development week for the baby. I would like to see you back in 2 weeks. We'll do a regular ultrasound and go from there."

Liz and Jason smiled.

"I'll have the nurse schedule your appointment."

Kelly left the room.

"Does that mean the baby will finally have ears?"

Liz laughed. "Yes, from what I read they will start developing."

"Good."

"Are you planning on having some deep conversations?"

"Yes. Helmut and I need to bond."

Liz giggled. "I'm sure he'd appreciate that….if he wasn't a girl."

Jason laughed. Liz got dressed and they went home.

* * *

A week later, Jason got called to one of the warehouses. A man was caught lurking around the building. Shawn had him tied up in the basement.

Jason walked towards the man and recognized him immediately. He used to work for Sonny.

"Well well…..Sammy isn't it?"

The man stared at Jason. He was trying not to show fear but he was completely aware of what Jason was capable of.

Jason turned to Shawn. "Will you roll that table in corner over here?"

Shawn nodded.

"You can save yourself a lot of pain and suffering if you just tell me what you were doing."

The man swallowed but said nothing.

Jason put on some latex drugs. He grabbed a face shield and just stared at Sammy.

"Here you go." Shawn said pushing it towards Jason.

"I'm just going to sit over here and admire your work. Let me know if you need me."

"Before you go, can you cut his shirt off of him?"

"Sure."

Shawn cut the shirt off and then walked to a chair in the corner.

Jason stood there for a moment. "Hmmm pliers, or my trusty drill?"

"I'd go with the drill. It's more to the point."

Jason chuckled. "Good one."

He saw the beads of sweat build up on Sammy's forehead.

"Is it hot in here Shawn?"

"No, I'm not hot."

He grabbed the drill and turned it on and held it in front of the guys face.

"You sure you don't want to talk?"

The guy still didn't move.

"Can you turn on some music?" Jason called out.

Shawn grabbed the remote out of his pocket and turned on some Led Zepplin.

Jason drilled into the man's side as he screamed.

He pulled away admiring his work.

The man was sobbing.

Jason looked at him. "Do you need a minute?"

Shawn laughed.

"Tell me what I need to know and you can make all of this stop."


	61. Chapter 61 - Family

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad everyone liked the party! Don't forget to check out my other Liason fanfic called "The Mark"  
**

Chapter 61 - Family

Jason glared at the Sammy.

The man mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Whatever you do to me can't be worse then what they'll do to me."

"You sure about that? Because I think you should reconsider. I can do this for days. I'll just keep you alive and torture you over and over."

Sammy saw the look in Jason's eyes and he knew he was screwed. Tears started falling down his face.

"Sammy, it hurts me that you're being so emotional. You're supposed to be a tough guy. Look, basically you have two choices. You either die quickly or die slowly. What's it going to be?"

He didn't answer. Jason walked back over to the table and got a carpet needle that was threaded.

The man looked up as he saw the needle coming. "No, No….please."

"Tell me what I want to know."

The man cried out. "Please."

Jason stuck the needle in the hole he had already drilled and jammed into the man's skin as he howled in pain and pulled it back out close by the entrance. He did it one more time and stood back to admire his work.

"That is going to look really nice once I'm done."

Shawn came up behind me and looked. "I think so too. But, maybe you could stick the tip of the needle in some bleach first."

"That is a wonderful idea."

The man shook his head. Jason went in for another round and this time the man was just screaming in pain.

Jason got close to his ear. "You can end this. Why are you protecting them?"

"They have my wife and kid."

Jason pulled back. "Your family is dead already. You trusted the wrong people. Shawn saw their bodies strewn around your house when he went to find you."

He shook his head. "No, you're lying."

Shawn showed him a picture and finally the man broke down and said he'd talk.

Shawn turned down the music and handed Jason a chair. Jason sat down and leaned towards the man.

"Talk."

"Not all of the Escobars were killed after the club exploded. Javier was not in town. He was the youngest of the three. He's looking for blood. He wants you and he wants the Giambetti's."

"Why them?"

"He knows they were helping you so he thinks they are the ones that blew up the club."

"Where is Javier right now?"

"He's in South America planning your demise." The man said grinning.

Jason stood up.

"Is that it?"

"That's all I know."

The man knew that he was dead. He just didn't care anymore.

Jason walked away as Shawn put a bullet in Sammy's head.

* * *

The next morning, Jason got a call from Monica.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you could do dinner tomorrow night?"

Jason smiled.

"I think that should be fine."

"Are your friends coming too?"

Jason thought for a moment. "Sure."

"Well, I'll look forward to seeing you then."

"Great. Talk to you later."

He watched Liz come out of the bathroom. He knew that she had gotten sick.

"Hopefully, this won't send you back to the bathroom."

Liz giggled.

"What now?"

"We have a dinner engagement tomorrow night that will put Joey and Alma to shame."

Liz jerked her head up. "No way…The Quartermaine's?"

"Yup"

"Well, I guess we knew it was coming. It will be fun."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Come on, how bad can it be?"

Jason just laughed.

Jason and Liz then called and convinced Johnny and Claudia to come to the dinner.

* * *

Alice prepared the house for their arrival.

"I can't believe that you are letting that derelict back into this house."

"That derelict is my son and he wants to be a part of this family again." Monica said.

Edward made a noise.

"Oh please, he was just tired of you looking all pathetic every time he was admitted into the hospital with gunshot wounds." Tracy quipped.

"Put away my good liquor. God knows who these people are he's bringing with him." Edward said.

Alice nodded.

"Would you all please just stop." Alan said walking into the room.

Tracy glared at him. "If you think that I'm going to bow down to Dirty Harry then you have completely lost your mind." She said walking out of the room.

* * *

Milo pulled up to the Quatermaine residence.

"Now, remember to just ignore Tracy. And don't take anything that is said personal."

Johnny and Claudia looked at each other.

"You're starting to scare me." Claudia said sarcastically.

"Alright smarty pants, we'll see how you feel on the way home."

Jason rang the door bell. Alice answered.

"Jason, come in." She said smiling.

They all walked into the lobby.

"Everyone is waiting inside."

Jason grabbed Liz's hand and they walked inside.

Edward looked up. "It's about time."

"Oh, it's Jason and his degenerate friends." Tracy said.

Monica hugged Jason and Liz.

"Tracy, please be nice." Alan said.

"Wait a minute," Edward said looking at Liz, "don't I know you?"

Liz smiled and walked over to him.

"You're my angel from the hospital."

Liz took his hand. "Hello Mr. Quartermaine."

Edward blushed. "Please, call me Edward."

Tracy gagged. "Really daddy? Ms. Married to the Mob just bats her eye lashes and you cave that easily?"

Edward frowned.

"Shut up Tracy." Monica yelled.

Tracy licked out her tongue out and took a swig of her drink.

Jason introduced Claudia & Johnny.

"Do you two kill people for a living too?" Tracy asked.

"Only rich socialites…." Claudia said smiling.

Tracy almost choked on her drink and Edward laughed loudly.

"Good one." He said pointing to Claudia.

"Where's Lila?" Jason asked Monica.

"She's in her room. She hasn't been feeling too well. She did ask to see you though."

Jason leaned over to Claudia, "I need to go see my grandmother. I owe you one."

Alice handed Claudia a drink and she took a big sip.

Jason grabbed Liz's hand and directed her to the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Tracy yelled. "It's about 3 minutes longer than you lasted the last time".

Jason glared at her. Monica led them up the stairs to Lila's room.

Lila beamed when she saw Jason walk through the door.

"Jason. It's so good to see you."

"Hello grandmother." He said kissing her on the cheek. "This is my girlfriend Elizabeth."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you my dear. You're so pretty."

Liz smiled and grabbed her hand. "It's wonderful to meet you too."

They talked to her for a few minutes and then Jason said, "Liz I'll meet you downstairs in a minute."

She nodded and said goodbye.

"So, what do you think of her?"

"She is just delightful. When are you going to make an honest woman out of her?"

Jason chuckled. "As soon as she'll have me."

"Oh, I think she already does."

Jason grinned. "I wanted you to know that Liz is pregnant."

Lila's face lit up. "Oh…that is such wonderful news. I can't wait to meet my little grandchild."

"Well, she's only in her 1st trimester, so you're going to have to wait a little."

She grew quiet. "Jason, if I don't make it until then, I want you to know how much I love you and I want you to tell my grandchild that I knew about him or her and loved them dearly."

Jason's eyes filled with tears. "Of course."

"Now…now.. no time for sadness. Get down there and have some fun."

Jason had a funny look on his face and she giggled.

"They may be crazy, but they're your family."

He nodded. He left and went back downstairs just in time for one of Tracy's quips.

"So, I hear you're knocked up."

"Tracy!" Alan yelled.

Jason cleared his throat. "You have a problem with that?"

"Apparently, even in bed you're dangerous."

Johnny tried not to laugh.

"Don't encourage her." Jason said looking at him.

They all sat down and Edward said grace.


	62. Chapter 62 - Ardor

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad everyone liked the Q's! It was fun writing it. You will probably need google translator for part of this chapter unless you just want to let your imagination run wild…**

Chapter 62 - Ardor

Cook sat down some lamb on the table and Liz made a funny face and then ran out the door.

Tracy raised her eyebrows. "Good thing Alice showed her where the bathroom was."

* * *

Jason got up and walked down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door.

"You alright?"

She cracked the door. "I'm sorry, it was the smell."

"Do you want to go?"

"No, no. Just give me a minute."

He stepped inside with her as she washed her face and stole some toothpaste.

"I can't wait until my 2nd trimester."

He smiled. He walked her back into the room.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Edward said.

"Morning sickness" She said smiling.

"I had him take it away. Pizza will be here in a ½ hour."

Jason smiled. "Thank you, grandfather."

Tracy put down her napkin. "I'll go and eat my lamb in the kitchen."

Everyone clapped and she just made a face and walked out.

"Now, Johnny, tell me what you do." Alan said.

"I own a car repair shop."

"That's good honest work." Edward said.

"I like working on cars. It's relaxing."

"And what do you do dear?" Edward asked Claudia.

"I have a construction business."

"Nice. We were thinking about remodeling the boat house."

Claudia smiled and nodded.

"Liz, do you know when you are due?" Monica said.

"It will probably be somewhere around Christmas."

"Wonderful. It will be nice to have some good Christmas cheer." Edward said smiling.

The doorbell rang. It was the pizza. Alice rushed to get it.

It was bought in and they all grabbed some. They laughed and ate. Alice brought out the dessert and Liz's eyes lit up.

Tracy sauntered back into the room. "You're still here?"

Alan groaned.

"Let me know when you leave so I can have Alice sanitize the house."

Jason stood up and walked over to Tracy. She put down her tea and her eyes grew big. He kissed her on the cheek and then gave her a huge hug.

"Aunt Tracy, can you shut up now?"

Everyone started laughing as Tracy just stood there in shock.

"Never thought I'd see her speechless." Alan said under his breath.

"Don't you have some toilets to clean… go dust something." Tracy said waving her hand at Alice who was snickering. She stomped out of the room.

"I hope Tracy hasn't scared you off." Edward said to Liz.

"Of course not. I'm not scared of her. I know kung fu." Liz said smiling.

Edwards started laughing.

"Now that, I'd pay to see." Alan said chuckling.

They stood up to leave and said their goodbyes.

"Thank you for coming Jason." Monica said giving him a hug.

He smiled.

They walked out and got into the car.

"Well…" Jason said looking at Claudia.

"Tracy is messed up."

They all started laughing.

* * *

The next day Liz went to Claudia's house. The guard had let her in and she put down the package she was holding.

"Claudia?" She yelled.

"Up here."

She climbed the stairs and found Claudia in her room. There were clothes everywhere.

"What are you doing?"

Claudia looked up at her. She was a mess. "Lorenzo is taking me away for the weekend."

Liz smiled. "You look a little nervous."

"That's an understatement."

Liz giggled.

"Don't laugh at me. This is serious."

"I'm sorry, but this is so cute."

"Make yourself useful and help me pick some dresses."

Liz plopped down in a chair.

Claudia held out a few.

"I really like that one. It's a keeper."

They continued on until Claudia flopped back on the bed. "I'm exhausted."

Liz giggled. "Why are you so nervous?"

Claudia sat up. "It will probably be our first time together."

Liz grinned. "I'm so happy for you."

Claudia smiled. "Trust me. I'm happy for me too. It's been hell not ripping all his clothes off."

Liz giggled. "You'll be fine."

"So, why did you stop by?"

Liz smiled. "Come with me."

Claudia followed her downstairs. Liz handed her the package and watched her face as she opened it.

"Oh my God, it's fabulous." She said holding up the painting. "I can't believe you had time to finish it."

"I'm so glad you like it. Where are you hanging it?"

Claudia sat it down on a chair. "In my office, I can't wait. Thank you!"

Claudia gave Liz a big hug.

* * *

The next day Lorenzo picked Claudia up. The guards put her things in the car and they drove to the airport.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Lorenzo smiled. "You'll see."

They boarded the private plane and Claudia looked out of the window trying to guess.

Lorenzo laughed. "Come here."

She turned to look at him and slightly rubbed his face on hers as he slid back towards her ear. He whispered, "Vamos al paraíso. Voy a hacerte tan caliente que hará temblar debajo de mis manos," and sucked her earlobe.

Claudia felt the heat rise throughout her body as he traced his hand up her leg.

"That sounds delightful."

Lorenzo grinned.

He enveloped her lips with his mouth and used his tongue and lips to make Claudia tremble inside.

"Wow. If that has anything to do with what you said, bring it."

"I'll do more than that." He said pulling away. "But, you'll have to wait."

Claudia's mouth fell open. "What?"

Lorenzo laughed.

Claudia loved seeing him so relaxed and playful. He had a tendency to be very serious, which she didn't mind. But, it was great to see another side of him.

They flirted and chatted until the plane landed. When the doors opened, Claudia realized she was on an island and squealed loudly.

"Oh my God."

"Jason let me borrow it for the weekend."

Claudia had heard a rumor about an island. It was beautiful.

They were taken to the house and settled in.

"How about a swim?" Lorenzo said.

"I'll go change."

She slipped into a few sexy two piece bikini. She walked out of the bathroom.

Lorenzo stared at her longingly. "You look so beautiful."

She grabbed a coverup and some towels. He took her hand and they walked to the beach. They put sunblock on each other and then kissed.

Claudia got this mischievous look in her eye as she pulled back from him. "Last one in…." She said running.

Lorenzo was right behind her. He caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist. The water was warm and inviting. They splashed and played around until Lorenzo pulled her into him.

He moved the hair out of her face. "I'm not a very patient man, and I don't know how I lasted this long without taking you, but I want to…." He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Quiero rasgar su ropa y hacer amar a usted ahora mismo," which made her shiver.

Lorenzo started kissing her so passionately that Claudia was left breathless. He explored her body with his hands as the water lapped around them. He heard her moan as he ran his thumb over her nipple as he felt it grow harder underneath the thin fabric.

He pulled away from her mouth. "Let's go."

He grabbed the towels and walked over to the outside shower. He turned it on as the cool water washed down their bodies. He reached down and sucked on her lips and pulled her into him. She could feel his large erection and it made her ooze with excitement.

He turned off the water and they dried each other off and went inside. He pulled off his shorts and his cock sprang forth making Claudia gasp. He reached up and undid her top and it fell to the floor. Claudia wiggled out of the bikini bottoms and stood before him.

"Eres tan hermoso" He whispered.

He pulled her into him and he captured her hard nipple in his mouth. He licked and sucked her as his other hand explored her clit.

"Lorenzo." Claudia said breathlessly.

He flipped her on the bed and slowly kissed his way up her leg until he reached her hot center. Claudia grabbed the comforter as he made her scream his name over and over until her body jerked and shuddered beneath his mouth.

She could barely focus as he kissed his way back up to her mouth and kissed her passionately.

"Please….." She begged him. She wanted him inside of her so badly.

He positioned himself at her entrance and Claudia brought her legs around his hips and she sucked him in. He began moving inside of her and the feel of him and the tightness of her made both of them moan.

He rolled them over so she was on top and Claudia started bouncing on top of his shaft. She touched herself as Lorenzo gasped with pleasure. He grabbed her hips and pulled her into him so he could thrust deep inside of her.

Claudia leaned back a little as she swiveled her hips at each thrust. "I'm going to…." She yelled an intelligible sound as her body tingled and quivered.

Lorenzo flipped them back over and he pounded into her as he felt her start to orgasm again. Her tight walls clamped onto his cock and pulled the release from his body as he let go of all the pent up frustrations he had held since he met her. It felt like it was never ending. He fell on top of her and kissed her as he still moved inside of her. He finally slid out of her sweet center and lay next to her completely fulfilled.

They both laughed because it was so good.

"That was really worth waiting for." He said.

"Definitely"

She smiled as she listened to his heart beat start to slow down.


	63. Chapter 63 - Snapshots

**A/N – I'm going to start accelerating the story. Thanks for all of the reviews.**

Chapter 63 - Snapshots

A week later, Liz and Jason waited patiently for Kelly to enter the patient room. Liz had been giddy over waiting to hear the baby's heart beat for the first time.

"Sorry, I got held up." Kelly said walking into the room.

Liz smiled.

"I supposed you're ready?" Kelly said smiling.

"I'm more than ready."

She smiled and had Liz lie back. She opened the gown and put some warm liquid on her belly and positioned the wand. She turned up the machine and they are watched the screen.

"There's your baby." Kelly said pointing.

Liz grinned as she watched the screen. "Can you tell the sex yet?"

"No, it's a little too soon in your case. But, we should know by the next time."

Liz was a little disappointed but it would just have to be a surprise a little longer.

"You're doing really well. The baby's heartbeat sounds great."

Liz looked over at Jason. He looked so proud.

Kelly cleaned up her belly and then told her she could get dressed.

On the way out, she handed them a picture.

* * *

Liz and Jason lay in bed that night. Jason had his hand on her stomach.

"Helmut, you looked great today."

Liz grinned. "Except for the nausea and tiredness, it's hard to believe a baby is in there right now."

"I can't wait to meet our baby." Jason said kissing her.

He held her in his arms. Today Jason had witnessed the most incredible thing he had ever seen. He was beyond happy.

* * *

It had been a month and there had been no word from the Escobar family. Jason was starting to get concerned. He had tightened up security to make sure everyone was safe and kept close tabs with Max.

He walked into the penthouse to check on Liz. He entered the bedroom and found her standing in front of a mirror looking at her naked body.

"Well hello beautiful."

She grinned.

"What are you doing?"

She frowned. "I don't know. My body feels like it's changing so fast. It's weird but my belly seems to already be sticking out. And don't my boobs seem bigger to you?"

Jason smiled. "I think I might like the pregnancy perks."

She smiled. "Down boy, I'm serious."

"Do you want to call Kelly?"

"No, I guess I won't bother her. I will see her again in a few weeks. I'm starting my 2nd trimester. So, I'm due for an ultrasound again in 2 weeks."

Jason smiled. "I can't wait."

He kissed her gently on the lips.

"You have a meeting in a half hour."

Jason stared into her eyes.

"Don't try that Jason blue eye mind meld on me. If you're going to start something, then I'm going to need you to stay and finish it."

Jason grinned. "Somehow your pregnancy is blocking my sexual hypnotic powers."

She giggled. "It's 2 against one Morgan, she said shutting the bathroom door between them. "Hurry back."

He smiled and went back to work.

* * *

Georgie knocked on Johnny's door. He opened it and gave her a big smile.

She could see there were other people in the room.

"Did you get it?"

She smiled. "Of course."

She handed him the bag which contained some homemade chili from Kelly's and he placed it inside the door. He stepped into the hallway and pushed her back against the wall.

"I like the way you say hello." She said before tracing his lips with her tongue.

Johnny moaned and kissed her back fully. "I missed you."

It was boy's night out. He liked getting together with his friends, but that meant that he'd be away from her. So, he texted her to bring him some food. It was an excuse so he could see her.

The door to the apartment swung open. "Zacchara, put the lady down and get your ass back in here."

He reluctantly pulled back from her as she laughed at the intrusion.

"Call me later." She said bouncing down the hall.

He watched her go. Over the last month, they had spent a lot of time getting to know each other. She'd even come to the shop and watched him wrench cars. He knew how special she was and how thankful he was that she wanted to be with him. He shook his head. Just thinking about her made him smile. He walked back into the room as his buddies yelled and teased him. He didn't care, it was worth it.

* * *

Lorenzo and Claudia hadn't come down from their getaway high yet. They just couldn't get enough of each other. Claudia had never been happier, and Lorenzo was quite taken with her.

They were at his loft when someone knocked on his door.

"I'll get it." Claudia yelled out.

She flung open the door and there was brunette standing there.

"Who are you?" She said looking Claudia up and down.

"She's my girlfriend." Lorenzo said coming up behind Claudia. "What are you doing here?"

Skye smirked at them both. "I need to talk business."

Lorenzo could feel Claudia tense up.

"Then you can come by my office tomorrow."

"Is that how it's going to be?"

Claudia was ready to claw her eyes out for the way Skye was looking at Lorenzo.

"Goodbye Skye." Lorenzo said pulling Claudia back and shutting the door.

He went back into the kitchen leaving Claudia standing there.

She followed. "Who is your friend?"

Lorenzo looked up at her. He was a little amused that she was jealous. "Skye and I dated at one point."

"Is that the business she was referring to?"

"No. She works for the government."

He dished up their plates. "You have nothing to worry about. You're all I need." He said kissing her deeply.

Claudia smiled. She saw the way Skye looked at him. She wasn't convinced.

* * *

The next day, Skye showed up at Lorenzo's office.

"Hello Lorenzo."

"Skye." He said offering her a chair.

She spelled out what she needed and then after some deliberation, she changed the subject.

"So, how long have you been with your new girlfriend?"

"Almost 2 months."

She started turning on the charm.

"That's not very long."

"What do you want Skye?"

"Your big dick." She said getting up and bending down in front of him so he could see her cleavage. "I know I'm better in bed than she'll ever be." She said huskily.

"That belongs to her now."

"Oh come on. One more time for old times sake Lo." She purred.

She was inches away from his mouth. They stared at each other.

"You need to back off."

She ignored him and tried to capture his lips as he pulled his head away from her.

She screamed as Claudia pulled her back by her hair.

"Seriously? No means no…." She said shoving Skye out the door. She grabbed Skye's purse, opened the door and threw it at her, and then slammed it in her face again.

Lorenzo tried not to laugh thinking about the look on Skye's face. "Are you okay?"

"Now that I threw out the trash. Yes."

"That was a complete turn on."

"What are you doing to do about it?" Claudia said biting her lip.

Lorenzo stood up and pushed her against the door. He ravished her mouth and reached down under her skirt and pushed her underwear aside. Claudia moaned loudly as he touched her.

Skye stood outside the door and gasped when she heard Claudia moan. She was pissed. She quickly walked away. She'd deal with Claudia later.


	64. Chapter 64 – Big Surprise

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I had to throw in Skye. What's a good story without a cat fight lol. Stay tuned…. Sorry for the missed post. The site was down for uploading all day on the 8****th****.**

Chapter 64 – Big Surprise

A week later, Johnny knocked on Georgie's door. She was now living in an apartment above Kelly's diner.

"Hi beautiful."

She grinned. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I had a break in my schedule and I missed you." He said pulling her into his arms.

She smiled and moved towards his face. She paused before she hit his lips and they stared at each other grinning. He gently kissed her until he felt her body press into him more and he groaned. She was doing him in.

Georgie felt his tongue dance around her mouth and got lost in the bliss. She felt him lower her onto the bed and she was hoping that finally, Johnny would make love to her.

Johnny was kissing her so passionately that Georgie's whole body felt as though it was vibrating. He moved his lips slowly down her neck and then down to her voluptuous breasts. She loved the feel of his lips and tongue on her body. And then, there was nothing.

Johnny had pushed himself off of her and stood up. He was breathing heavily and sat down in a chair.

She sat up confused. "Why did you stop?"

He smiled. "Trust me, it took everything I had, but I don't want our first time to be during some break. I want it to be special."

She pouted which made him grin more. "Johnny Zacchara if you keep making me wait like this, we're going to have a big problem."

He got up and sat back next to her. "I promise, it won't be much longer." He just knew how special she was to him and he wanted it to be perfect.

She reached up and tried to bring his head back down to hers but he stood up.

"Oh no…..you're not sucking me back in again."

She giggled. "Fine, but you're on notice."

"Duly noted."

He walked over to the door. "Will you go out to dinner with me Saturday night?"

"Of course."

"Dress up." He said opening the door. "See you later."

She smiled and fell back on the bed. He was killing her.

* * *

Jason and Johnny were sitting on the couch in the living room. Jason got a funny feeling and looked back towards the stares. "Liz?"

Liz was standing at the top of the stairs. She was about to take a step down, when there was this crazy feeling inside her body like everything shifted or something. She grabbed the wall and hung on. It was the strangest feeling.

Jason was up like a bullet. He sprinted up the stairs and picked her up and brought her down to the couch.

"What happened?"

He studied her because she looked pale.

"I don't know, it's like something shifted."

She took another sharp breath in.

"I'm calling Kelly."

"No, it's probably just the baby shifting or something."

Jason ignored her protest and got up and grabbed his phone.

Johnny moved over so he could hold Liz's hand as she grimaced.

The way she was holding her stomach, he could see her stomach popping out and couldn't help but smile. Liz caught his glance and smiled back.

"Kelly, it's Jason Morgan."

"Hi Jason, is something wrong?"

He explained what happened and looked over at Liz who had started to stand up.

"Is she in a lot of pain?"

At that moment he watched her wobble and Johnny jumped up and braced her against him.

"She just almost passed out."

"Bring her in."

Jason shoved the phone in his pocket and Johnny already had Liz in his arms and was heading to the door. They rushed to the car and drove to the hospital.

* * *

A nurse pushed Liz in a wheelchair towards a room.

"You guys are so over reacting. I just needed something to eat."

Jason rolled his eyes at her. "We'll see what Kelly has to say."

Johnny was a nervous wreck. He went into the waiting room and called Claudia, who then rushed over. They weighed Liz and put her into a room.

Jason helped Liz change and get into a gown. It was torture for him as they waited.

Kelly came right in and looked at Liz. "You do look a little pale."

She reached over and felt Liz's face for a fever. "You don't feel really warm. Why don't you tell me what happened."

Kelly listened carefully as Liz described the feeling in her body and why she thought she almost fainted.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to be safe. It could be your uterus growing or your baby moved. And just maybe it moved into something else and caused that feeling. Why don't I do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is fine?"

Liz smiled and laid back. Kelly opened her gown and gasped.

"You're bigger than I thought you would be. You haven't gained a lot of weight though." She said covering Liz's lower half with a blanket.

"Is that bad?"

Kelly smiled. "Every pregnancy is different. This might be what is normal for your body."

She put the gel on her stomach and started scanning. She had the screen more turned towards her and Liz and Jason watched her intently.

Kelly seemed to jump and look at the screen more closely.

"What is it?"

Kelly started to giggle and turned the machine around. She turned the volume up.

Jason and Liz listened and smiled. The heart beat sounded so strong, but really odd at the same time.

"Why does it sound like that?"

Kelly grinned and pointed to the screen. "I'm glad you're lying down. It's twins."

Liz laid there with this completely blank look. She was in shock.

Kelly looked at Jason and he had a funny look on his face and he was pale. "Shit." She said as Jason's knees buckled. She ran around and tried to steady him but he was really heavy.

A nurse walked in. Liz yelled. "Get Johnny out of the waiting room."

Johnny ran into the room in a panic and saw Kelly struggling with Jason. He grabbed him as Kelly pushed a chair under him.

Johnny sat him down as Claudia stood in the doorway totally freaked out.

"What happened?"

Liz smiled and looked at them. "It's twins."

"What"! They said in unison.

Jason was holding his head in his hands trying to process it and Johnny and Claudia stared at the screen.

Kelly showed them all where the babies were positioned.

Liz had tears in her eyes. She felt Jason grab her hand.

"You okay?" She said softly.

Jason chuckled. "I'm fine. Just a bit shocked."

Liz smiled back. "I can't believe this."

"The babies look just fine. It seems like they are fraternal. You need to eat more and get lots of rest, and drink your fluids. Are you still getting sick?"

Liz nodded. "A little. It's more first thing in the morning though. I found something that works for me after that."

"Good. Your body is growing and in about 3 or 4 weeks you're going to hit a major growth spurt. You're really tiny so we just want to make sure that the babies are not too much of a stress on your body."

"I understand."

"Is she in any danger because of two?"

"There's no way I can predict that. But, don't start worrying now. Enjoy the pregnancy and planning. Be positive."

Jason swallowed hard. He was just worried about her.

"Alright, Johnny and I are going to give you some privacy. I'm really glad you're okay. Congratulations and call me later please."

"Okay." Liz said smiling at her.

"Do you guys have any questions?"

Kelly looked at their faces and couldn't help but giggle. "I wish I had a camera."

Liz and Jason looked at each other. "What?" Jason said.

"You two look absolutely shell shocked."

Liz chuckled. "Wait until you have a kid; thinking you're having one but it's more. We'll talk then."

Kelly laughed. "You'd probably hear my screams reverberating all around town."

They all laughed.

"Take care you two."

Kelly left the room and Liz squealed. "Two babies…. This is crazy."

Jason laughed. He touched her belly gently and then kissed it. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	65. Chapter 65 – Young Love

**A/N – Hi Everyone. Crazy day at work. It's like disaster central in here. Power keeps going off. Don't they know I need to post a chapter?! Anyway, glad everyone liked the twins! Thanks as always for all of the reviews. It's great hearing your opinions.**

Chapter 65 – Young Love

Johnny held Georgie's chair out as she sat down in the restaurant. They were at the Port Charles Hotel. He could barely take his eyes off her she looked so beautiful. The dress hugged her in all the right places and the cleavage went on for miles. Her hair was up but curly. He loved how the curls dangled and framed her face.

"Have I told you how stunning you look tonight?"

Georgie giggled. "Like 5 times."

She saw his eyes light up and almost swooned. He always had this sparkle in eye when he looked at her.

The waiter took their orders and brought champagne.

They sipped on it and chatted.

"I can't believe I'm almost done college."

He smiled. "You should be very proud of that."

She smiled back. "I am."

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to."

They went out onto the dance floor. Johnny held her close as they moved around the floor. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled like fools. When the song was over, he reluctantly let go of her and led her by the hand to the table.

The waiter put their food down and walked away.

"I'm starving." Georgie said eagerly eyeing the pasta.

"Well, dig in."

They ate and chatted and danced again.

"Dessert?" The waiter asked.

"No thanks. I'm stuffed." Georgie said politely.

"None for me."

"Should I charge this to your room Mr. Zacchara?"

Georgie tried not to look shocked.

"That would be fine." Johnny said smiling at her. "Is that okay?"

Georgie was smiling so wide her face hurt. "It's more than okay."

He held out her chair and she stood up. He pulled her to him and dove towards her ear, "I was hoping that you'd be my dessert." He said burying his nose into her neck. It gave her chills.

* * *

He led her to the elevator. He was glad that they were the only ones in there. He pushed her up against the back wall and captured her mouth. Georgie threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. He pulled her leg up and rocked into her so she could feel his excitement. She gasped as he covered her neck in little wet kisses. The elevator dinged and he ripped himself away. Georgie giggled and straightened out her dress.

They practically ran to the room. Once inside, he took off his jacket and tie and then turned her away from him. He unzipped her dress and kissed the back of her neck as it fell to the floor. He pressed her into him and his hands traveled across her belly and body. He unsnapped her bra and turned her around as she maneuvered if off.

"You're so beautiful."

She smiled.

He undid his shirt and tossed it as he kicked off his shoes and took off his socks. He pulled her to him as he backed her to the bed. She got his belt off and undid his pants. They parted as they fell to the floor and Georgie could see the bulge in his underwear. He laid her back on the bed and kissed his way to her ankles as he took each shoe off. Georgie wiggled out of her underwear and he did the same. He lay next to her and looked into her eyes. "I'm crazy about you Georgie Jones."

She grinned back at him. "I'm crazy about you too."

He kissed her so deeply and completely that Georgie felt dizzy. He dove at her breasts and rolled his tongue over her buds as he used his lips to apply pressure and lightly nipped them. Georgie was getting so wet. He moved his hand over her stomach and felt her clit and as an electrical surge went through her body. It had never been like this with Dillon. She didn't realize her body could feel like this.

Johnny parted her legs and used his tongue to relentlessly tease her throbbing clit as his fingers explored her sweet center. Georgie grabbed his head as her body started thrashing beneath Johnny's mouth. He pulled back before she totally lost it.

"Don't stop." She pleaded.

He loved how noisy she was. "Oh, I have something you'll like much better."

He kissed his way up her body until she felt his cock dance in front of her opening. He kissed her passionately as she wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips so that he would enter her.

He went in slightly and pulled out and then went a little further and pulled out until Georgie finally yelled. "Johnny, please fuck me now."

Johnny was shocked by her language but so completely turned on that she had totally started to come undone. He plunged himself into her as Georgie moaned and made heavenly noises.

He flipped them over so she was on top and Georgie furiously bounced up and down his shaft as Johnny rubbed her clit. She leaned forward and grabbed her hips and plunged deeper inside her as he felt Georgie yell, "Oh my God," as the orgasm overtook all of her senses. Johnny flipped her over again and pounded into her until he felt the release pour from his body. He collapsed next to her. Georgie's body was still tingling and quivering as he pulled her into his arms.

"That was crazy good." Georgie said breathlessly.

"We've got all night." Johnny said wickedly.

* * *

Liz cuddled next to Jason on the couch. They were still a bit shell shocked by their doctor's appointment.

"We might have to consider moving." Jason said softly rubbing her belly.

Liz smiled. "I love it here, but I do think you're right."

"We could move into Sonny's old place."

Liz thought for a moment. "What about Tomas?"

"He already offered it."

"I'll take a trip over there and see if it's okay."

He kissed her gently. "I guess I have to think of a girl's name now just in case."

Liz giggled. "How do you know it's not two boys?"

"I don't. But, it seems like Helmut was protecting her so we couldn't see her. It's a big brother thing to do."

"Interesting logic."

"I got it!"

"I'm scared to ask."

"Helmut and Harley."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Do not make me have Max kidnap you when it's time to sign the birth certificate."

He smiled and kissed her again.


	66. Chapter 66 - Overboard

**A/N – lol you guys crack me up. Jason is just teasing with the names. But, trust me, you will get a vote. Thanks for the reviews and glad everyone is enjoying G&J as well. And by the way, if you haven't ready my new Liason AU fic called The Bodyguard, go check it out. Just click on my name to see all of my stories.  
**

Chapter 66 - Overboard

Claudia was sitting in her office when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened.

"What are you doing here?"

Skye walked in and sat down. "I think we need to have a conversation."

Claudia clenched her jaw. "The only thing I have to say to you is get the hell out of my office."

Skye made a face and sat down.

"I need to make a note to have that chair disinfected when you leave."

"I know all about you Claudia. Your reputation is legendary."

"You don't know shit."

"I'm sure Lorenzo was just bored and you happened to be lying around, available."

"Skye, why don't you get back on your broom?"

"You think I'm scared of you?"

Claudia leaned forward. "You should be."

"The only reason I'm shaking right now is because I'm picturing myself draped across Lo."

"You can picture all you want but that ship has sailed."

"That's what you think."

Skye stood up and walked out and some good stepped into the office.

"Really?" Claudia said looking up at the guy.

She had one hand in her lap with her phone in it and she tried to dial without looking. What she didn't know is that she had called Jason and he picked up.

"Claudia?"

He listened to the conversation.

"You need to come with me." He said pulling out a gun.

"I don't have time for this bullshit."

"Come quietly, and you won't be hurt. Skye just needs some time alone with your boyfriend."

Claudia was extremely pissed.

"What's it going to be because I'd hate to have to hurt that pretty little face?"

Jason motioned for Shawn and put the phone on speaker.

"So, if I don't come with you, then what? You're going to beat a girl?"

"I'll do what it takes."

"You pig."

He shoved Claudia back and the phone fell under the desk.

"What's it going to be?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry about that. Now, let's go."

The man pushed Claudia out of the office.

Jason heard them walk away and hung up the phone. He dialed quickly. "Lorenzo, Skye has Claudia. I need you to call me back immediately."

"What do you want to do?"

Jason smashed the desk in frustration. They had nothing to go on.

* * *

Skye walked into Lorenzo's office. "Am I interrupting?"

"Skye, what do you want?"

"Just to talk and apologize for my behavior."

"I don't really have time for this right now. I'm on a deadline."

"A deadline? Come on now. You don't have time for an old friend?"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I come in peace."

He chuckled. "Now I know you're up to something."

Skye grabbed her phone and put up her hand. She turned around and Lorenzo glanced down at this phone. He saw the missed call from Jason so he listened to his messages. He was livid. But, he decided to play it off. He let the phone dial Jason and he left it open.

"That's right, I'll be there soon."

She hung up the phone. "Where were we?"

"We weren't anywhere."

"Come on Lo. I just want a chance to go somewhere and talk." She purred.

Lorenzo slammed his hand on the desk. "Enough!"

"Lorenzo, please."

"If I come with you will promise that you will leave me alone?"

Skye smiled. "Yes, of course."

"Fine." He said standing up. "Let's get this over with."

"Great."

"Where are we going?"

"The docks."

Lorenzo shut his phone and put it in his pocket. He hoped that Jason got the message.

* * *

Jason ran out the door with Shawn close behind. They weren't too far from the docks, so they rushed over there. They ducked behind some crates as Lorenzo and Skye walked by and boarded a yacht. "Shit." Jason said. "Do you see any guards outside?"

Shawn looked around. "No."

"That's bizarre."

"Let's get closer."

* * *

Skye led Lorenzo into the master stateroom.

"Why don't you sit on the bed?"

Lorenzo shook his head. The only reason he went and sat on the bed was so that he could find Claudia. If she was hurt, he was going to wring Skye's neck.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you, I'm not thirsty." He didn't trust her as far as he could throw her.

She smiled and walked towards him. She had a camera on the room so that Claudia had a full on view of her seducing Lorenzo.

* * *

In the other room, Claudia was seething. She wanted to wring Skye's neck. She was surprised to see Lorenzo, but she thought that maybe her call had gone through.

She was in the room alone but the door was locked. She watched them talking, wondering what was going on.

* * *

Jason and Shawn searched the yacht. They only found one guard and they had taken him down. They tried the knob on Claudia's stateroom and it was locked. Claudia saw it turn and ran up to it and pounded on it. "Help, help me!" She yelled.

"Claudia, stand back." Jason yelled.

Claudia backed up as Jason threw his weight on the door twice before it burst open.

"You okay?" He said grabbing her arms.

"Yes. But, I'm not so sure about Lorenzo." She said pointing to the screen.

"He left his phone on so we could hear where Skye was taking him."

They watched Lorenzo flinch and swipe his neck.

"What just happened?" Shawn said.

Lorenzo said something and then fell back on the bed. Skye hopped on top of him and started undoing his top.

"That bitch." Claudia yelled.

She went tearing out of the stateroom as Jason and Shawn took off after her.

"Claudia wait, Lorenzo may have been shot with something. We need to take cover."

But Claudia was on a mission and there was no way she wasn't going to find him.

They finally found the room and Shawn broke the door down. Skye already had Lorenzo's shirt unbuttoned and he was out cold.

"Get off of him you skanky bitch." Claudia yelled.

Skye laughed. "Takes one to know one."

"I am done with this shit." Claudia said marching over to her. She grabbed Skye and threw her to the floor.

"Should we stop them?" Shawn said.

"No. Let Claudia do some damage." Jason said.

Skye jumped up and tried to slap Claudia but she blocked her and punched her in the face. Skye fell backwards grabbing her jaw.

"Good shot." Jason said.

"Thank you."

Skye got up. "You bitch."

"Oh, you're about to find out just how much of a bitch I am."

Claudia grabbed her hair as Skye screamed and swatted and dragged her out of the room; up some steps and next to the railing.

"I think you need to cool off."

Skye's eyes got really wide as Claudia ducked down pushed Skye up and over the railing. They all looked over the side as Skye panicked in the water.

"There," Claudia said wiping her hands on her pants. "I feel better now."

Jason smiled at her.

Claudia ran back down the steps into the statement with Jason following.

He pulled out his phone and called Dante. "Dante, it's Jason."

"What's up?" He was very surprised at the call.

"I'm down at the docks. Skye Quartermaine kidnapped Claudia Zacchara. She also had someone shoot Lorenzo with some sort of tranquilizer. So, we'll need an ambulance too."

"Got you."

"And Dante."

"Yes."

"Skye accidentally fell over the railing into the water."

Dante smirked. "I see. Good to know."

Jason hung up the phone. Watching Skye get arrested would be the highlight of his day.

* * *

Jason filled Dante in as he watched the firemen fishing Skye out of the water. She looked horrible. And even better, he had called the local news with a scoop. So, she would not only have the worst mug shot of all time, her arrest would be seen everywhere.

He watched Claudia about to climb into the back of the ambulance. She turned and looked at Jason and mouthed, 'thank you'. He smiled back at her and then went home to his girl.


	67. Chapter 67 - Challenged

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Guest who thought Jason was out of character in his treatment towards Skye. Sorry you feel that way, but I don't agree. Jason and Skye barely ever had any kind of family relationship (especially in my story). She went nuts on someone who's been a good friend. I don't think he mistreated her at all. It was too late to talk anyone down. She had already kidnapped and had Lorenzo drugged. He let Claudia deck her and had her arrested. I don't really think that was totally out of character…. But, it's done…moving on.

Chapter 67 - Challenged

The next morning, Jason sat in his office trying to think of a way to tighten up the operation, when Shawn came running into the office.

"Fire in warehouse 5."

"Shit."

They took off. The fire department was already trying to contain it, but it wasn't looking good. Jason was in the progress of rearranging things, so only a small portion of goods were lost. But, it started to worry that this was the first strike by the remaining Escobar family.

Over the next month, several people were killed and several shipments were thwarted. The organization was definitely under fire and Jason was feeling the heat. And that's when he got the call.

"Jason, it's Max."

"What's going on?"

"Maximus is missing."

"What?"

"His car was ambushed. I need your help."

"What do you need?"

"We need to do something to isolate Escobar."

Jason sighed. "He's been doing a number on us. I'm going to call Lorenzo and see if he has some contacts in South America."

"Let me know what you find."

Jason hung up the phone. He wasn't one to admit to being scared, but this had him thrown for a loop. He was worried that it would spill over into his personal life. He had to end this.

He picked up the phone and called Tomas.

"Jason, what do you need me to do?"

"Send some men into South America. We need to start targeting some of the Escobar strongholds and smoke him out. We need to start messing with their shipments and hitting them where it hurts. See what you can find out about Maximus. If his organization goes down to the Escobars, it's going to be a huge problem for us."

"I agree. I'll get started on it."

Jason hung up the phone. He hated to have to involve Tomas. But, his men would be far more inconspicuous in South America than he would be.

* * *

Jason came home that evening a tired man. This was the first time he wasn't enjoying his job. He went into the penthouse and Liz was waiting.

"Hi." He said smiling at her. "You look beautiful." He said hugging her.

"You look really tired. Sit down."

He sat on the couch.

"Is everything okay?"

He really didn't want to worry her but he knew he had to tell her about Maximus.

"Sit down."

Liz sat down and snuggled into him.

"Max called me today."

"How is he?"

"Not so good."

She looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Maximus was ambushed."

"What?"

"We think it's the Escobar family."

"That's crazy. Does Milo know?"

"Yes. Max called him before he called me."

Liz looked down. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't want you to worry about the business right now."

"Jason, how can I not worry about it?"

"Just focus on our babies. I'll handle everything else."

He looked down at her swollen belly. "You're really starting to show."

Liz grinned. "I know. I can feel them moving around sometimes. It's pretty amazing."

Jason smiled. "This should be a happy time for us."

She hugged him. "It will be. You'll figure it out. You always do."

Liz got up. "Come on, let's eat."

He got up and followed her to the table.

* * *

Maximus was livid. He couldn't believe that someone actually had the balls to kidnap him. He was blindfolded and had no idea where he was.

He had figured that by now, someone would have at least come forward to taunt him or something. They were obviously keeping him alive for a reason.

But tonight, he wouldn't get any answers. Javier wanted him to sweat it out a little.

The next day, Lorenzo provided Jason with some name and numbers. Some of them panned out and Tomas was able to make some painful strikes against the Escobars that crippled some of manufacturing. Max was struggling to maintain the organization so that someone didn't try to make a move on Maximus's position. All of them were doing whatever they could to smoke Javier out. But, he had moved closer than any of them had realized.

* * *

Someone ripped the blindfold off of Maximus's face. It took him a few minutes to adjust to the light. He looked around. He was in a basement that was pretty much gutted.

"Hello Maximus." Javier said smiling.

"Who are you?"

"Javier Escobar."

Maximus shot him a look. "You've got fucking balls. I'll give you that."

"I've got more than that."

"What do you want from me?"

"Everything."

Maximus chuckled. "And what makes you think I'm going to give it to you?"

"Because I'm that good at what I do."

"Maybe in your own mind, but if you think that that you're going to get away with this, you're fucking crazy."

"But, I'm already getting away with it. From where I'm sitting, I'm holding all the cards. I have nothing to lose. You have plenty."

Maximus just glared at him.

Javier started walking out of the room. "I hope you like your accommodations."

He looked over at the guard. "Move him to his cell."

Two guards blindfolded Maximus and shoved him down a few hallways. He heard some metal opening and he his blindfold was ripped off again. He was in a small cell. It had a bed, a toilet, a sink, and a chair. They motioned for his hands and he stuck them through the bars. The duct tape was taken off and he went back and sat on the bed. He thought about his family, and said a prayer.

* * *

Milo drove Liz to the hospital to take some blood tests. Every month she had to go in so they could check all of her levels and make sure she was fine. Her ultrasound was after that and she was hoping that Jason could make it.

Milo and Micah walked her to the appointment and kept close tabs on her. She gave the blood and then they walked over to Kelly's waiting room.

Finally Jason came running around the corner. "Am I too late?"

"Nope."

The nurse called her in and she got into the gown. Kelly came into the room.

"Let's see what you two are having."

Liz & Jason were so excited.

Kelly prepped her and then started the scan. They could hear their babies heartbeats and it was beautiful.

"Okay, it looks like you've got one of each. Congratulations."

Jason was beaming. "I knew it."

Liz laughed. "I'm so happy."

Kelly pointed out where the babies were positioned, and then she updated Liz on what she would be expecting for the next month.

"Your weight is fine."

"I feel so huge."

"That's normal with twins. But right now, you're fine."

Kelly left and Liz got dressed.

"I know you're busy. Milo and Micah will get me home."

Jason smiled. "I love you."

Liz grinned. "I love you too."

Jason kissed her and left the room.

The telephone started ringing. Liz thought that was strange but it was getting on her nerves so she picked it up.

"Hello future Mrs. Morgan."

"Who is this?"

"Tell your husband that Javier said hi."

Liz was frozen. How did he find out where she was? She opened the door and Milo saw the look on her face and ran towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"Javier just called me."

Milo looked at Micah. "We need to get her out of here."

They called for a different car because they didn't trust taking the one they drove there.

Milo called Jason and he met them at the penthouse.

* * *

Jason ran into the house. "Where is she?" He asked Milo.

"Upstairs."

Jason ran up the steps. "Liz?" He said entering the bedroom.

She was lying on the bed.

"You okay?"

She gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry." Jason hated that Liz had to deal with this.

She grabbed his hand. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm just going to take a nap. I'm not going to let that jerk ruin our good news."

Jason smiled. "I'll check on you later." He kissed her and walked out the room.


	68. Chapter 68 - Fear will make you do Stran

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Lrobinson01 – The Alfredo thing is cute lol. My mom just called me her little passenger.**

Chapter 68 – Fear will make you do Strange Things

Jason hung up the phone. They still had no leads on where Javier took Maximus. The good news is that it seemed like the violence had slowed down in the last 24 hours. He took that as proof that their offensive was doing damage.

Shawn ran into his office. "We got one of his capos."

Jason smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

Shawn took Jason to one of their remote buildings.

They went inside and headed to the torture room.

Jason was deciding how he wanted to play this.

"Did you get information on his family?"

"I did you one better. I have a picture of them going about their daily activities today."

"Good work."

He approached the man. "Mr. Montego, welcome to my house of pain."

The man glared at him.

"Oh you're all tough now, but I guarantee you that I will drill that fucking attitude right out of you."

"You're wasting your time."

"I don't think so. Practice makes perfect."

Jason tossed the family photos on the floor in front of him.

The man didn't react.

"Nice family you have there. When is the last time you saw them?"

"Go to hell."

"Shawn, bring the table over."

Jason changed and came back over. He put on his goggles and gloves. Shawn made sure the man was positioned over the large drain that was in the floor.

Jason began to drill into the man and he tried not to yell but the pain was just too much.

"You ready to talk?"

"Fuck you."

He thought about the phone call Liz had gotten early and he grabbed the bottle with the nozzle on it and poured some acid on the man's leg as he yelled and cursed.

"Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?"

Jason grabbed a sledge hammer. "If you don't talk soon, I'm going to pour it down your fucking throat."

He brought the sledge hammer down on the man's foot as he screamed like a little girl.

Jason backed off as the man suffered in pain. Every minute he was spending on him was one less minute that Maximus had.

"Tell me what I want to know or I will rip every fucking limb off of your body." Jason yelled.

Shawn had never seen Jason this pissed off.

The man looked up at him. "He's planning on taking your precious girlfriend right now."

Jason looked over at Shawn. "What is he planning to do?"

"He wants to cut the baby out of her and leave them all to die as payment."

Jason ran out of the room and jumped into the car.

* * *

He frantically tried to call Liz but she didn't pick up her phone. He called the penthouse and there was no answer either. So, he called Micah who said she was still in the penthouse.

He raced there and burst through the door.

Liz was standing in the living room. "What the hell Jason, are you trying to make me go into labor?"

He shut the door and tried to catch his breath. "I'm sorry."

She watched him fall to the floor on his knees and she ran to him.

"What's wrong?"

He couldn't answer. She could tell he was going to cry and she just held onto him until he calmed down.

She pulled back and wiped the tears from his face. "Come on."

He grabbed Jason's hand and led him upstairs. She knew he was beyond exhausted.

They laid down and she gentle kissed him and talked to him.

"I'm sorry." Jason said quietly. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Why did you think I wasn't okay?"

"We caught one of Javier's capos and he said the plan was to kidnap you and hurt you and the babies."

Liz shuddered. "What should we do?"

"I'm wondering if I should send you away."

Liz really didn't want to leave him. "You know I'll do whatever you think is safe. But, I'd feel a lot safer if you were with me."

"If anything happens to you or the babies, I don't think I could go on."

"Then make sure nothing happens."

Jason took a deep breath. "I'm putting some more men around the building. Milo went to go help Max contain things."

"Oh my God." Liz said smiling.

"What? Are you okay?"

"One of the babies kicked."

Jason grinned. He put her hand on Liz's stomach and it happened again.

"That's really freaky."

"Tell me about it."

"It's probably Harley. Helmut knows better."

Liz giggled. She kissed him softly at first, but then he deepened it as he let his tongue roam around her mouth.

Liz moaned. "If you're going to start this, then you better finish it."

Jason would have liked nothing more than to disappear inside of her but he did have some torturing to get back to.

"It's always so difficult to leave you."

She smiled. "That's the way it's supposed to be."

Jason smiled at her.

"There's always a quickie. It might take your edge off."

Jason chuckled. "I kind of need that edge right now."

"Well, it was worth the try." She said sighing.

Jason kissed her one more time. "I promise, I'll make it up to you."

She smiled as she watched him walk away. "You're daddy's a keeper." She said rubbing her belly.

* * *

Jason drove back to the building and went inside. Shawn had picked up where Jason left off.

"Everything okay?" Shawn said looking up?

"Yup."

"Did you get anything else out of him?"

"Besides blood? No."

Jason got his gloves and goggles back on.

"Now, you're just pissing me off. I had to leave my gorgeous girlfriend to come back here and deal with you. So, you better make it worth my while, or I will make you suffer for days."

Jason started in on the man again until he was screaming and crying.

"Please stop….."

"Tell me where Maximus is."

"He's in New York. Javier doesn't want to hurt him. He just wants to draw you there."

"What else?"

"I wasn't lying about your girlfriend. He does want her. But, I will tell you a secret if you promise not to touch my family."

"I promise."

"Javier has a little girl. No one knows about her. He's kept her hidden. She's in Miami."

"Why do you know about it?"

"I followed him one day for some insurance. You never know when you have to bargin."

"Alright, if this pans out, I promise you that I will not hurt your family. Do you have any other information for me?"

"Javier is using some of the old Zacchara safe houses. You might try them to find Maximus."

Jason looked at Shawn. "Keep him safe. Put him in the other room with cot and have a doctor look at his wounds."

The man looked at Jason in shock.

"If we get Maximus back alive, then you live. I'm a fair man."

"Thank you."

Jason turned around and went into the bathroom to discard his clothing. Today had turned out better than he thought it would.

He dialed his phone. "Claudia?"

"Hey Jason."

"I need you to provide me with a list of all the Zacchara safehouses. It's an emergency."

"You got it."

He hung up the phone and called Tomas and told him about the little girl. "Just make sure no one hurts the kid."

"I understand."

He hung up the phone for the last time and went home to Liz.


	69. Chapter 69 – I Adore You

**AN – Sorry for the lateness ilovedana53. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 69 – I Adore You

Jason walked into the penthouse. He was tired. He climbed the stairs and walked into the bedroom and looked around. Liz wasn't there. Just as he was about to panic, he heard her call his name.

"Jason?"

He walked towards the bathroom and opened the door.

Liz was in the bathtub. There were bubbles everywhere. She smiled at him.

"Hi beautiful."

"Hi handsome. The babies wanted a bubble bath."

He smiled and sat on the toilet cover. "Really? They told you that? Cause Helmut told me he wasn't the bubble type."

She grinned. "Did he?"

He couldn't help but stare at her. She was glowing. She never looked so beautiful, and that was saying a lot.

"Why don't you come in with us?"

Jason glanced at the bubbles which sent Liz into a giggling fit. "Come on. A big guy like you shouldn't be afraid of a little bubbles. I won't tell anyone."

He shook his head and went back into the bedroom and took off his clothes. He walked back in and Liz sucked in her breath. He was so gorgeous.

"Scoot forward."

He climbed in behind her and she leaned back into him. She grabbed some bubbles and put them on his nose and laughed.

He grabbed her around the waist so he could feel her pregnant belly. She was getting pretty big already. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She said softly.

Jason pulled her into him more and moved his hand between her legs. Liz gasped at his touch and opened her legs wider. He used the other hand to play with her breasts. He pinched her nipple and lightly swirled his finger around it until she was rock hard.

"Jason." She sighed.

He moved his finger faster as she wiggled her pelvis and made little noises.

"You're driving me crazy." He said as his cock got stiffer.

He knew he was getting closer as he plunged his fingers inside her and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Delirious with pleasure, she arched her back and yelled his name as her body jerked and thrashed.

He waited for her to settle and he slipped his fingers out. "I want to be inside you." He said softly.

She caught her breath and turned around so she could straddle him. With her swollen belly, it was harder to be in this position, so Jason leaned back a little to give her more space. Liz took his cock in her hand as she stroked him up and down causing Jason to moan. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up as Liz rubbed his erection over her opening and then he thrusted himself inside her causing her to yelp. She bounced up and down as she felt him hit the wall of her cervix which caused a ripple of sensations to shoot through her body. Jason helped her move faster and faster as he buried himself deeply inside of her.

"I'm going to cum."

Liz crashed up and down his cock as fast as she could as Jason yelled and she felt his hot liquid flow up inside of her.

He reached up and grabbed her face and kissed her hard. He ravished her with his lips and tongue until Liz pushed him back so she could breathe.

She smiled as she panted. "Dear Lord. That was some kiss."

Jason smiled. "I told you that you make me crazy."

Jason pulled out of her and Liz laid on his chest. He could feel her belly against his and they both jumped when one of the babies kicked and he felt it against his stomach.

Liz pulled back and looked at him. Jason was in shock.

"Okay, that was bizarre."

Liz giggled. "Welcome to my world."

The bubbles had dissipated and he could see her stomach. His eyes grew big when he actually saw something press against her belly from the inside.

"Boy, you've got them all riled up in there." She said to him.

"Do you think I hurt them?" Jason said concerned.

She smiled. "No. You didn't hurt them."

Jason noticed it was getting a little cold. "Let me get you out of here."

He stood up and grabbed the towels and then helped her up. They stepped out and he dried her before encircling her with the towel. He quickly dried himself and then led her back into the bedroom. They climbed into bed. He loved feeling her naked body against his.

He went to say something to her, and realized she had fallen asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

The next day, he reluctantly left her. He drove to the office to meet Claudia.

"Jason."

"Hey" He said sitting across from her.

"I got the list." She said handing it to him.

He looked at the list of properties. There were 10 on there.

"I did you one better and had someone do some checking."

"There are two that aren't vacant. I put a star next to them."

Jason smiled. "You're a life saver."

Claudia grinned. "Lorenzo said if you need anything, to let him know."

"Tell him I said will do."

He watched her walk out and then called Max with the news.

"I'm on it."

He got up and headed out.

* * *

Maximus woke up and used the bathroom. He was getting really tired of his accommodations. He knew Max was probably doing everything he could to save him. But, he also knew his captor's temper seemed to be wearing thin.

He saw Javier strangle and stab the guard that had brought him a picture over and over until the whole floor was red. Maximus couldn't see the picture, but whatever it was really hit a nerve.

He didn't want to be on the receiving end of that knife and knew that he really needed to get out of there fast.

* * *

Javier sat in his office staring down at his desk. Someone had sent him a picture of his little girl Maya. He couldn't believe they had found her. He had called and someone confirmed that she was missing. At least she was smiling in the picture and she hadn't been harmed yet. But he knew, if it came down to it, he wouldn't trade her for Maximus. He loved his little girl but he would never let someone get over on him like that.

He thought about what his next move would be and decided to head back to the safe house.


	70. Chapter 70 – Operation Maximus

**A/N – Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy!**

Chapter 70 – Operation Maximus

Jason checked in with Max. They had already ruled out one of the two safe houses that were occupied, so they concentrated on a plan of attack for the other one.

* * *

Milo killed the electric in the house just as Jason and Max burst through the back door. He could hear the constant sound of gunfire and he knew he needed to get into the basement fast. He clicked out a window and braced himself with a rope and plunged through the opening.

* * *

Maximus saw the man come flying through the window. He had turned so all the flying glass didn't cut him and then waited quietly on the other side of cell. He held up his fists, ready for a fight.

Milo turned and the light from his headlight glared right in Maximus's eyes causing him to lift his hands up.

"Dad?"

"Milo?"

Maximus was shocked. He grabbed his son and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Dad….I can't breathe." Milo gasped out.

Maximus laughed. "Sorry but I'm so happy to see you."

"Where's the guard?"

"He ran upstairs."

Milo could hear that there was an intense gun battle going on upstairs.

"You don't expect me to fit through that little window do you?"

Milo chuckled. "No dad."

He took a little tool kit from his belt and about 10 seconds later the door to the cell swung open. He handed his dad his backup revolver and they headed for the stairs.

* * *

Jason and Max systematically made their way through the house. It was getting ugly fast, but they managed to hold them off.

Milo and Maximus made their way upstairs and they quietly opened the door. In the kitchen was the guard who had taunted Maximus for the last few days. He was shooting at Jason and Max. He stopped to reload, so they moved forward.

Maximus sank a bullet into this side and walked over to where the man was lying on the floor writhing in pain.

"Testa di cazzo." Maximus muttered as he pumped two more bullets into the man.

They noticed the shooting had stopped and Max and Jason came running around the corner and almost shot Milo and Maximus.

"Dad." Max said smiling.

But Maximus and Milo were too busy looking at Jason.

"What?" Jason said.

Max turned and looked at Jason. "Shit."

Milo grabbed a dish towel and rushed at Jason as he looked down and realized he had been shot.

Milo applied pressure.

"Let's get him to the car."

Jason had been running on pure adrenaline and hadn't felt anything.

"You take being focused to another level." Max said opening the car door and throwing a blanket down to cover up the seat.

Jason slid inside and closed his eyes and leaned back. He was starting to feel the pain.

Max gunned it and Milo asked Jason if he should call Liz.

"No!" He said grimacing. "Call Sarah and tell her to meet us at the hospital. I don't want to upset Liz. When I'm okay, then you can tell her. She is going into her last trimester and I can't have anything bad happen to the babies."

"Okay."

Milo knew Liz would kill all of them when she finally found out. She didn't like being lied to. But, he had no choice but to listen to his boss.

* * *

Jason had lost a lot of blood. He was weak, but he was still alive when they got him to G.H.

They could have taken him to closer hospital, but he wanted to be close to home.

Epiphany took him into a trauma room and the guys waited quietly. Sarah came out and made Maximus get checked out. He was dehydrated, but other than that he was fine. They pumped him full of some fluids and then he went back into the waiting room with the others.

Johnny had been at the hospital for his last follow up and had seen all of the commotion. He quickly called Claudia and told her to come over. Lorenzo was with her, so they came to the hospital together.

"Where is he?" Claudia asked Johnny.

"He's in surgery."

"Is it serious?"

"Hopefully not. They say this should fix everything."

"Where's Liz?" Lorenzo asked.

"She doesn't know."

"What?" Claudia said loudly.

"Jason didn't want to worry her."

"She's going to be so pissed."

"I know."

Lorenzo walked over to talk to Max and Milo.

"Did you get Javier?"

They shook their heads. "He wasn't there."

"Shit."

"We already called for more guards. They are on their way."

"What about Liz?"

"We already stationed more people there. It's a fortress at this point."

"Good." He turned to Milo. "Maybe you should call Tomas."

"On it." Milo said stepping away.

* * *

Liz couldn't sleep so she clicked on the television. The evening news came on and she was half listening half dozing when she heard Jason's name and her eyes snapped open.

_Sources say that mob boss Jason Morgan was admitted to General Hospital a few hours ago. We will bring you more when we find out his condition._

Liz could feel the panic rise up through her body. She tried to take deep breaths as she ran out the door to go downstairs.

She stood at the top of the steps and it was like the someone had ripped the rug from underneath her and everything went black.

* * *

Shawn had looked up and saw her standing there and then saw her sway. He tore up the steps and caught her in his arms as she fell forward.

He sat on the steps with her in his arms and grabbed his phone and called Micah.

He heard the door open and Micah ran inside. He saw Shawn and Liz and ran up them.

"Liz honey, wake up." Shawn said shaking her head a little. "Pull the car out."

Micah ran back out the door and got downstairs as fast as he could.


	71. Chapter 71 – Tears will Fall

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Name Vote: **

Girl - Lila Rose, Harley Jayne or Harley Elizabeth, Emily Alaina or Allysa Grace - If these suck or you want to mix the combo go right ahead.

Boy: Jayden Alan, Michael Jacob, Alex Henry, or Tyler Blake

Gosh names are hard!

Chapter 71 – Tears will Fall

By the time Shawn got Liz into the car, she had started to stir.

He called Milo and told him what happened and that he was on the way to the hospital.

"Shawn?" She said looking up at him.

Shawn had left her in his arms. He was scared to move her around to much.

"Welcome back."

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

She suddenly remembered why she had passed out and she started to panic.

"Liz please, I need you to calm down. Just stay still. We're almost there."

Liz began to sob into Shawn's chest. He held her tight and tried to calm her.

Milo pulled up to the hospital and Shawn carried Liz inside. They put her on a gurney and took her up to the 3rd floor.

When Claudia saw Shawn she realized it was Liz and ran over. "Liz?"

Liz grabbed her hand as they wheeled her into a trauma room. They paged Kelly and everyone waited.

Claudia came out a few minutes later. "Her blood pressure is sky high but other than that, she and the babies are fine. She wants to talk to Sarah."

Milo called Sarah who was monitoring Jason and she came to see Liz.

* * *

"Hi Sis."

Sarah looked at Liz and realized she would have to tell her everything to get her to calm down.

"Sarah, no one will tell me how Jason is." She cried.

"Liz I need you to calm down. Jason is almost out of surgery. He was shot in the right side. The bullet nicked his liver but it didn't cause too much damage. He was really lucky. He's going to be fine."

Liz cried with relief. "Maximus?"

"He's fine. You want to see him?"

She nodded yes.

Sarah came back. "Maximus. She wants to see you. Do whatever you can to calm her down okay?"

He nodded and walked back.

"How's my girl." He said gently pushing the hair out of her face. "Don't cry baby."

Liz dove into him as Maximus held her close and rubbed her back.

She slowly calmed down as Maximus spoke very gently to her. She sat back and he handed her some tissues. He smiled and looked down at her belly. "May I?"

She smiled and nodded yes.

Maximus touched her stomach. "Wow, these babies are getting big. I can't believe you're having twins."

"You know?"

Maximus smiled. "Jason told me on the way here."

"Be honest with me. How was he?"

"Worried about you. He was so focused on saving me that he didn't even realize he was shot."

"That sounds like him."

"I'm sorry he had to take a bullet for me."

She reached up and touched his face. "You mean so much to him. It was a risk he was willing to take."

Maximus looked down. He would never be able to forgive himself if Jason didn't make it.

Sarah came running in. "He's out of surgery and in recovery."

Liz smiled. "When can I see him?"

"You get your blood pressure down in the next ½ hour and I'll make it happen."

Liz grinned. "Deal."

"Got any good stories to tell me?" She said smiling at Maximus.

He pulled up a chair and sat down. "Did I ever tell you the one where we took Joey to a haunted house and he pissed his pants?"

Liz started giggling. "This I have to hear."

* * *

About a half hour later, Liz finally got clearance to go see Jason. Lorenzo helped her walk back followed closely by Milo.

* * *

Javier stood in Jason's room as Jason started to wake up from surgery. As everything started to come into focus, Jason stared at him.

"Welcome back Mr. Morgan."

"Javier." Jason said quietly.

"I hate to shoot you after you just had surgery, but I have other people to see." He said smiling.

"Leave my girl alone or your daughter will die."

"Jason, you are in no position to make threats. I was only going to use Liz to get to you. But, since you are lying in front of me helpless, I don't really need her anymore."

The door opened and Liz was standing there with Lorenzo and Milo.

It was like everything went in slow motion. Liz screamed. Javier spun as Jason yelled Liz's name. Lorenzo shoved Liz into Milo as Javier's gun went off. Lorenzo fell to the floor. Milo fell back from Liz's momentum, but he managed to gently sit Liz on the floor and then whipped his gun around and fell back just as Javier came through the door. He fired and shot him in the head.

Liz yelled. "Jason." He could hear the panic in her voice and it killed him that he couldn't go to her.

Milo dove over to Lorenzo who was shot in the arm. He looked back and saw Liz had passed out as Shawn and Max came running down the hallway.

Max grabbed Liz and ran back to the trauma area and Shawn helped Lorenzo up.

Milo looked in on Jason.

"Go find out what is going on with Liz and come back here right away." Jason yelled.

Milo turned to leave.

"And Milo?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Good shot."

Milo smiled and then took off down the hall.

His throat hurt badly. A nurse stepped over Javier and ran inside his room to check on him.

It was chaos. Luckily, Lorenzo's wound was superficial, so they cleaned it out and bandaged him up.

Liz finally regained consciousness and they got her stabilized again. It was another hour and a half before they wheeled her down to see Jason.

* * *

They had moved Jason to another room while the police investigated.

Max opened the door and wheeled Liz inside. Jason was awake.

"Hi baby." He said weakly.

Liz burst into tears and got up and went to him. Because of her belly she couldn't quite reach Jason and she was frustrated.

Max chuckled. "Hold on."

He led Liz to the other side of Jason's bed. He picked her up and laid her down next to him. She laid on her side and snuggled into him. Max put the side bar up so she wouldn't fall off.

"Thank you Max." Jason said smiling.

"You're welcome."

"How's Lorenzo?"

"He's fine. It was just a flesh wound."

"Good. Is he still here?"

"Yes. I'll go get him." Max said walking out the door.

"You okay?"

"I am now." She said smiling.

"I told you that I'd never leave you."

"I know. It still didn't make it any easier though."

He kissed her forehead. "Are my babies fine?"

"Yes. They said you're on a time out for worrying me so bad. But, they're glad you're okay too."

"They have quite the vocabulary now."

Liz giggled.

"Don't think this lets you off the hook either. I can't believe you had everyone lie to me. Don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you. I was scared because of the babies."

"Jason, we are in this together. Of course I'm going to worry because I love you. You are my heart." She said crying.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

A few minutes later, Lorenzo and Claudia came into the room. Claudia smiled when she saw Liz lying beside him.

"How's my favorite couple?" Claudia said walking into the room.

Jason smiled. "Fine now."

Lorenzo stepped forward.

"Thanks for protecting Liz."

Lorenzo smiled. "You know what this means right?"

"What?" Liz asked.

"You have to name the little boy after me."

Jason chuckled. "Lorenzo Helmut Morgan."

They all laughed.

"I'm really glad you're both okay." Lorenzo said.

"Well, I'm going to get the hero home." Claudia said.

"Thank you Lorenzo." Liz said smiling.

He smiled back at her and they said goodbye.

Patrick & Kelly came into the room as few minutes later to check on Jason and Liz and they were both asleep in each other's arms.

Kelly grinned. "I guess it can't hurt to leave them like that."

Patrick smiled. "It is kind of cute."


	72. Chapter 72 – Welcome Baby Morgans

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews and the name suggestions. Still a hard choice but I've made up mine…I guess.**

Chapter 72 – Welcome Baby Morgans

The next day, Liz went home and took a shower and changed before coming back to visit Jason. They let him go home 3 days later. Tomas had flown out to cover for Jason while he recovered. Jason was doing better but his stamina wasn't the greatest.

* * *

1 week later….

Liz got out of bed and waddled into the bathroom. She was brushing her teeth when she felt her water break. She grabbed a wash cloth and tried to clean herself up.

"Shit." She said bracing herself as the contraction took about her breath.

She made it to the stairs and called out to Milo but Shawn appeared instead. He took the steps two at a time and steadied her. "What's wrong?"

"My water broke."

Shawn looked like a deer caught in headlights. "What do I need to do?"

"I need to get dressed."

Shawn got her back into the room. There was suitcase in the corner and a maternity dress lying on top of it. He handed it to her and turned around while she slipped her nightgown off and then slipped the dress down over her head.

Shawn had dialed his phone. "Jason?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Liz's water broke."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's getting changed. Where are you?"

"The hospital."

Jason was there for a post op appointment.

"Great. Do me a favor and call Micah and tell him to get the car."

"You got it. Tell her I love her."

Shawn hung up the phone. "Jason says he loves you."

Liz smiled. "Okay, I'm ready."

He turned around and started helping her down the steps. She had a contraction in the middle of their descent and Shawn held on to her so she wouldn't fall.

"That looked like it hurt, a lot." Shawn said.

Liz smiled. "You have no idea."

He got her down to the bottom of the steps and then ran up and got the suitcase.

They made it onto the elevator when another contraction hit. Liz held her breath and gripped the railing in the elevator.

Shawn started to sweat. Damn Milo, he had to run out for Liz's favorite breakfast drink and had asked him to cover. If they didn't make it to the hospital, he was going to kill him.

They finally made it to the ground floor and Micah came running inside and grabbed the suit case.

* * *

Shawn got her into the car and Liz had barely sat back when another contraction hit.

"Shit." Shawn muttered to himself. He grabbed her hand as Liz squeezed it mercilessly.

"Micah drive faster please."

Liz moaned beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this. I just can't."

Shawn didn't know whether he should encourage that line of thought or not. They were about 5 minutes from the hospital and he needed her to hold them in.

"Liz, we're almost there. Jason will be waiting for you. You can do this."

She moved her head from side to side and tears were streaming down her face. She started to say something when another contraction ripped through her body. She squeezed Shawn's hand so tight that tears came into his eyes. Micah looked in his rearview mirror and tried to stifle a laugh.

"Almost there. I can see it." Micah yelled out.

Liz was sobbing.

"It's okay, we're almost there." Shawn said trying to reassure her.

Liz let out a scream and squeezed Shawn's hand. They were both yelling as Jason opened the door.

He stared at Shawn. "Why are you yelling?"

Shawn held his hand up. "I think she broke it."

Jason frowned. "Get out of the way man." He said pulling Shawn from the car.

"Come on baby." He said sliding her toward him.

He stood her up and he got her into a wheel chair. Shawn pushed as Jason held her hand and walked beside her. They made it to the building when Liz groaned as another contraction hit her. She squeezed Jason's hand and his eyes got really big.

Shawn gave him a look. "See, I told you."

It finally passed and Jason looked down at Liz. "Damn baby."

* * *

A nurse ran up to them and they got Liz to a room. They got Jason prepped and he took his place beside her. Kelly ran into the room.

"How's my patient?"

Liz was crying. "It hurts really bad."

"I know but it's too late for anesthesia. You should be having the babies in the next 10 minutes."

Liz looked up at Jason. He had tears in his eyes.

Kelly left the room. Liz's contractions were coming faster and faster. A nurse checked her and Jason saw her smile. He went around and saw the top of the baby's head and he said. "Oh my God." He went back to Liz. "We're having a baby."

Liz smiled. "Two babies."

Kelly ran in and sat down in front of Liz. They scooted her a little closer.

"When I tell you to push, I need you to take a deep breath and push as hard as you can."

Liz nodded. They waited for the next contraction.

"Push."

Liz bore down with all of her might and pushed. She was shaking. Jason just sat there in awe.

"Okay. Stop."

Liz sunk back down. She was so tired. Sarah came through the door and stood on the other side.

"How are you doing?"

"So tired." She managed to whisper.

She could feel the pressure building up.

"Push."

She took another deep breath and pushed really hard and she felt the weirdest sensation as the 1st baby left her.

A nurse grabbed the baby from Kelly and she asked Jason to come forward and cut the cord.

Liz watched him cut it as tears streamed down her face.

"Ok, time to push again."

Liz was exhausted. But, she could hear her little boy crying and she took a really deep breath.

"You can do it baby." Jason said softly.

Kelly looked up at her. "Push."

Liz pushed as hard as she could and then fell back against the pillow.

"I know you're exhausted, but we're almost there sweetie. One more big push."

With Jason's help, Liz sat up a little.

"Alright, Push."

Liz let out a guttural moan and the baby came out.

Kelly suctioned her passages and she let out a big scream. "Wow, those are some good lungs."

Jason smiled. He turned and looked down just as Liz's body collapsed onto the bed.

"Liz?"

She had passed out.


	73. Chapter 73 – Out of Focus

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews. Thank you for all of the name suggestions. It was such a hard choice!**

Chapter 73 – Out of Focus

There was a flurry of activity as someone grabbed Jason and tried to pull him from the room. He fought and someone grabbed Shawn and he went inside and pulled Jason into the hallway. He grabbed both arms and pushed Jason up against the wall. "Jason, stop it. Let them help her."

Jason collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Shawn called Claudia, in the waiting room. She ran to where they were and took Jason into her arms and hugged him.

"It's going to be okay." She said pulling him back and looking into his eyes. "You have to have faith."

He nodded.

The doors burst open and two nurses were holding the babies. Jason and Claudia stood up He looked at them as they walked by. "I can't do this alone." He said barely audible.

Claudia felt the tears build up in her eyes. "You won't have to. She's going to be fine. She has to be."

The doors burst open again as Kelly rushed Liz down the hall.

Jason sucked in his breath as the room started spinning and he sank to the floor. He could see everyone talking to him but he couldn't hear a sound. He tried to stand back up as Shawn pushed him back down and then Sarah's face was in front of him.

"Jason." She said shaking him.

Jason tried to focus on her. "Sarah?"

"Listen to me."

He nodded.

"They are taking her for a blood transfusion. She lost too much blood and passed out. But, she's going to be fine Jason. Do you hear me?"

Jason nodded and he fell back onto the floor. He was still a weak from his surgery. So, his body couldn't handle all the stress.

Sarah felt his pulse. "His pulse is racing." She looked up to see Patrick running towards them.

"Let's get him on a gurney."

Another nurse grabbed a gurney and brought it towards them.

Max came walking up and helped Shawn lift Jason onto it.

They stood and watched Jason being pushed away in shock.

Sarah put her arm around Claudia and walked her back to the waiting room.

* * *

"What's going on?" Maximus asked.

They filled him and everyone sat down.

Monica came rushing in. "Where are Jason and Liz?"

"Liz is getting a blood transfusion and Patrick is examining Jason." Sarah said.

"Is he okay? What about the babies?"

"The babies are fine. Jason had a little bit of a relapse. They are trying to get his blood pressure stabilized. He's in exam room 3."

Monica nodded and headed back. She walked into Jason's room and he looked over at her.

* * *

"Hi mom."

Monica smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Kind of embarrassing more than anything."

She shook her head. "You're body is still healing from the gunshot wound and you thought you were losing the mother of your children. I know you like to think you're all tough, but our bodies have their limits."

Jason smiled. "Did you see the babies yet?"

"No. I heard they were doing fine though."

Jason got really quiet. "I'm scared she won't come back to me."

Monica's eyes filled up with tears and she walked over to him and took his hand. "Oh honey, Liz will fight to be with you and the babies. She loves you."

Monica leaned over and gave Jason a hug.

She heard Patrick clear his throat.

"How's he doing Patrick?" She said pulling back.

"Better. I have tried to explain to your son that it will take a while to get his stamina back, but he insists on not resting."

"He gets his stubbornness honestly." Monica said smiling.

"Now I know who to sue." Jason said softly.

At that moment, Sarah and another nurse came into the room with the babies.

"Oh my goodness." Monica said covering her mouth with her hands.

They put both babies in Jason's arms. "Hi." He said smiling.

He held them there for a moment. "Mom, take one of them."

Monica smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

She picked up the little girl and spoke to her. "Have you got a name yet?"

"Yes. This is Jacob Lorenzo Morgan or Jake for short. And you are holding Harley Allyssa Morgan.

"Beautiful."

They switched off and several people came in to meet the babies. Lorenzo couldn't stop grinning when Jason told him Jake's middle name. The nurse came and got them and Jason laid back. He felt exhausted. His side hurt and he had a massive headache. And all he could think about was his beautiful wife.

* * *

Patrick watched over Liz carefully. Her blood pressure was leveling out and the transfusion had saved her life. They were all just waiting for her to wake up.

"Can I come in?" Maximus said looking over at Patrick.

"Sure."

"How is she doing?"

"She's stable. Kelly did everything right. We got to her in time."

Maximus nodded and watched Patrick leave the room. He went over to Liz and sat down in a chair. He picked up her hand.

"Hey Liz. I would love to see those beautiful eyes of yours. Your babies are waiting to meet their mommy. Can you open them for me?"

Liz didn't move.

"Liz, I know you're tired baby. But, I need you to wake up so we all know that you're okay."

Still nothing.

"Look, I didn't fight to get back to my family to end up losing one of them. That's right. You are an honorary Giambetti. And Giambetti's are fighters. I need you to fight for those babies. Now wake up." He said loudly.

He saw her eyes flutter. "Liz?"

She didn't open her eyes, but she whispered. "Can you keep it down? The newest Giambetti needs her sleep."

Maximus grinned. "Good to have you back. The babies are fine. They had to admit Jason."

Liz's eyes snapped open. "What happened?" She said softly.

"He collapsed after you passed out. His body is still healing, so he didn't handle the stress well. His blood pressure is back to normal and he's resting."

"Tell him I love him okay?"

"I will."

Maximus got up and got Patrick.

* * *

Maximus walked into Jason's room.

"Hi." Jason said softly.

"You're looking a little better. That's good." He said sitting down. "I just got back from seeing Liz."

Jason's eyes grew bigger. "Is she awake?"

"Yes. I kind of yelled at her."

Jason smirked. "Interesting tactic."

"I made her an honorary Giambetti first."

Jason chuckled. "Nice. I'm sure cousin Joey will be pleased."

Maximus smiled. "You know, I do think of you like a son right?"

Jason nodded. "Thanks Maximus. Your friendship and guidance has meant a lot to me."

"So, what are they saying about you?"

"Just a relapse. I need to get some rest and take it easy. I have no idea how I'm going to do that with twin babies at home."

"You need to get some help. Why don't you get a nanny?"

Jason thought for a moment. "I guess we could. I'll talk to Liz about it."

"I'll put my secretary on it as well. It can't just be anyone. Whoever you hire needs to be okay with the danger aspect."

"I agree."

Epiphany popped her head in the doorway. "You want to go see your girlfriend and babies?"

Jason lit up. "Hell yeah."


	74. Chapter 74 – It Takes a Village

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the late update. It was a busy weekend. Virgy15 Thanks for the Maximus shout out. I just love him. I have to warn you all that I'm winding this story down. It's been a terrific ride! I already have a story to replace it that I think you all will love.**

Chapter 74 – It Takes a Village.

Epiphany wheeled Jason into Liz's room. Her smile lit up the room when she saw him.

"Hey baby." He said softly.

"I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you."

They were interrupted when two nurses wheeled in the babies. They picked them up and placed one in Liz's arms and the other in Jason's.

"Hello Harley." Liz said softly. "You're so beautiful."

"Helmut can't wait to meet his mommy too."

Liz laughed. "Please tell me that you didn't name my son Helmut."

Jason grinned. "No, he's our little Jake just like we agreed to."

Liz smiled. She played with Harley's tiny fingers and kissed her several times. "Mommy loves you so much." She whispered.

They switched and she doted on Jake. "I think you look just like your daddy."

Jason smiled. "Well hopefully Harley will look just like her beautiful mommy." He smiled down at the baby. "And you'll never be allowed to date."

Liz chuckled. "Don't worry Harley, mommy will sneak you out."

Jason gave her a look. "Don't make me lock you both away woman."

Harley started to fuss a little. The nurse walked in. "Time for you to learn how to feed them."

"Should I go?" Jason said nervously.

The nurse smiled. "No. You can stay and keep Jake company until it's his turn."

She took Jake from Liz and put him in the crook of Jason's other arm and then took Harley from him and laid her on Liz. She explained what to do and at first it just wasn't happening and Liz got a little emotional. The nurse calmed her and then finally Harley latched on and sucked.

Jason looked on with awe and found himself tearing up. They had been through so much. After Harley was finished, the nurse switched the babies again and Jason burped Harley.

"Eww Harley that smells horrible." He said wiping her mouth of the milk she had lost.

Liz giggled. "Get use to the throw up."

Jason made a face and looked down. "I still love you sweetie. But, just please don't throw up on daddy's leather jacket."

Liz grinned. "I don't know if she'll be able to keep that promise."

Jason smiled. He was in love with his family.

* * *

Jason and the twins got out of the hospital before Liz. Maximus and Shawn helped him get the twins into the car and Lorenzo, Claudia, Maximus, and Max followed him home.

Jason was beyond nervous. Everyone got into the penthouse when Harley began to scream and then Jake soon followed. Everyone stood there looking at Claudia.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"Cause you're a girl?" Shawn said.

Maximus pushed Shawn out of the way and went over to Jake and picked him up. "What's wrong with the baby?" He said softly. Jake stopped crying and looked up at Maximus. "That's a good boy. Tell Uncle Maximus what the problem is and I'll have my boys take care of it." Jake let out a gurgle and Maximus laughed.

Everyone stood there looking at Maximus and he looked up. "What? Someone pick of Harley you numbnuts."

Lorenzo picked up Harley and rocked her in his arms. She immediately settled down as he moved from side to side and spoke softly to her.

"Well I guess you have them handled. Bye." Shawn said almost running out the door.

"Chicken" Jason called out after him.

"So, what's the plan?" Maximus asked.

Claudia stepped forward. "I already put a suitcase in the guest room. I'll stay and help for as long as you need me."

Jason sighed with relief. "Thanks Claudia."

"Anything for my favorite couple."

Lorenzo looked up at her with sad eyes. He was going to miss her.

"How long are you staying in town?" Jason asked Maximus.

"I leave tomorrow morning."

Jason nodded. He was going to be sad to see him go but he understood that Maximus had some business to handle. His organization was still reeling from all that had happened.

There was a knock on the door and Jason opened it. It was Tomas. He gave him a warm embrace.

"Hello Maximus." He said walking inside. "Glad to hear that you are safe."

Maximus smiled. "Thank you Tomas. Thanks for all of your help. I owe you one."

Tomas smiled. Lorenzo handed him Harley. "Here make yourself useful while I say goodbye to my girl."

Tomas looked down at the baby and immediately was taken with her as she looked up at him. "She's beautiful Jason."

Jason smiled. "I know. I'm a lucky man."

* * *

Lorenzo pulled Claudia into the kitchen. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

He kissed her slowly and then deepened it. "You are everything to me Mi Amor."

Claudia smiled. They kissed one more time and he reluctantly let her go.

* * *

Lorenzo left followed by Max and Maximus. A few minutes later there was another knock on the door. Claudia and Jason were on the couch with the babies. The guard opened the door. "It's Johnny & Georgie."

Jason smiled. "Send them in."

Johnny and Georgie walked in holding hands. Georgie squealed and sat next to Claudia. "She's gorgeous. Can I hold her?" Claudia smiled and handed Harley off to Georgie.

Jason stood up. "Sit down. It's your turn."

Johnny was suddenly nervous. He sat down and Jason laid Jake in his arms. Johnny couldn't stop grinning. "Hey little dude." He said softly.

Jason grinned. "I'm going to go take a shower why I have the chance."

"Where's Lorenzo? Johnny asked.

"He left. He had some business to take care of."

"So, how long are you going to be gone?" Johnny asked.

Claudia grinned. "A few days. I'll let you know. I wouldn't want to walk into the house and interrupt anything."

Georgie blushed, which made Johnny chuckle. He was crazy about Georgie and couldn't wait to have the house to himself with her.

Jason came back down stairs and got a few bottles ready. Liz had been pumping so that babies were taken care. He missed her so much and couldn't wait for her to come home.


	75. Chapter 75 – Together Forever

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. It's been a great journey. I'm about to post another story called. 'You had me at Hello'. Please check it out.**

Chapter 75 – Together Forever

Two days later Liz came home. Lorenzo and Shawn went to the hospital to pick her because she didn't want Jason to leave the babies.

By the time all the paperwork was filled out, it was the middle of the afternoon.

Shawn unlocked the door to the penthouse and Liz walked inside. They all started laughing at the sight of Jason and Claudia knocked out on the couch with babies on their chests.

Liz walked over to the couch and took a picture with her phone.

Jason opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey beautiful."

Liz took the sleeping baby from him. "My cute little boy," she cooed.

Jason stood up and hugged her. "I'll be right back. I smell like throw up."

Liz giggled and sat down as Claudia came back to life.

"How's it going?" Liz asked.

Claudia smiled. "Way harder than I could ever imagine." She said sitting up more. "They are hungry all the time. Don't even get me started on the diaper smell and throw up. And despite all of that, they have made me fall hopelessly in love with them."

Liz grinned. "Sounds like my kids."

"I'm going to stay at least another day to make sure you don't overdo it."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"You should consider a nanny though. At least until they get a little older."

Liz thought for a minute. "I'll think about it."

Jason came back down stairs. "Your turn Claudia." He said taking Harley.

Claudia got up and went upstairs.

Jason sat down next to her and kissed her softly. "I missed you so much."

"Me too."

* * *

6 months later

Johnny and Georgie were practically inseparable. They were in love and Johnny was planning on asking Georgie to move into their own place together.

Lorenzo and Claudia were still going strong. They talked about marriage and maybe starting a family.

Maximus had gotten his organization back together and Max was getting married in the fall. Maximus was already talking grandkids.

Milo & Sarah were living together and very happy.

Joey was still single and still lived at home with Alma.

* * *

"Come on, we have to go." Jason called out to Liz.

She ran down the stairs. She had this cute sun dress on and some flats. She grabbed her sunglasses and then kissed the babies planted happily in Lorenzo and Claudia's arms. They headed for the door.

Jason blindfolded her when they got to the car.

"Is this really necessary?" Liz asked.

Jason smiled. "Yes, it is. I've been planning this forever."

Liz grinned. She was excited that they were going to have a date. The last few months had been very hectic but at least the babies were sleeping through the night. Jason took credit for that due to his cereal/milk concoption bottles he prepared each night at bedtime.

They drove about and 1 ½ and then Jason parked the car and got out. He grabbed Liz's hand and walked her up a long path. He had set everything up prior. Milo and Shawn had prepared everything.

Jason finally stopped walking and took Liz's blindfold off.

"Oh my God." She said smiling. "Jason." She was stunned.

* * *

They were on a mountain and there were wild flowers everywhere. The view was insane and it was beyond romantic.

Jason led her to a little clearing. There was a blanket and a little table in the center. There was Champagne in a bucket and some coolers and containers on the side.

Jason smiled as he watched her face. They sat on the blanket and Jason took out some plates and dished their food out. The sun was low in the sky and it was just a perfect late afternoon.

"Do we have to worry about someone walking by?"

"No. There's only one road into here and Milo & Shawn are blocking it off."

Liz smiled. "You do think of everything."

They ate and Jason poured them some champagne. "Stand up for a second." He said softly. He helped her up and kissed her deeply.

Jason got down on one knee as Liz gasped.

"Elizabeth Webber, I love you beyond reason. I love our babies and I love waking up with you in my arms every day. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and taking care of you. You stole my heart. And I don't ever want it back."

Jason cleared his throat as a tear fell down his cheek. He grabbed a box out of his pocket.

Liz was beside herself.

"Elizabeth Webber, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Jason opened the box, it was a 3 carat princess cut ring. But the white gold of the band was intertwining and carved. It reminded her of something familiar but she couldn't place it. It was amazing. Liz thought she was going to pass out.

"I can't believe this. It's stunning."

"Is that a yes?"

She jumped up and down. "Yes…..Yes!"

He put the ring on her finger and stood up. She jumped into his arms.

Jason smiled. He loved making her as happy as she made him.

They pulled apart. Liz stared at the intricacies of the ring.

"Did someone help you pick this out?"

"Nope, I had it made. I wanted something unique and artsy. I actually took a picture of a couple of your paintings and he used it as inspiration. The guy did a great job."

Liz smiled. "It's absolutely gorgeous." She said wiping away a tear. She couldn't believe he had put so much thought into it.

They sat back down and Jason handed her a glass of champagne. "To happily ever after."

Liz grinned and they moved their glasses to together and drank.

Jason cleaned everything up and put it away. He pulled Liz onto his lap and started to suck and tease her lips.

"Mr. Morgan, are you trying to start something?"

Jason smiled wickedly. "We haven't done it outside."

Liz laughed. "I'm game if you are."

He lifted her dress over her head. Liz smiled at how exhilarating it felt. She pulled his shirt off and undid her bra. He teased her nipples and then laid her back onto the blanket. She shimmied out of her underwear as Jason took in the sight of her. "You've never been more beautiful."

She gasped as he teased her clit with his tongue and slipped his fingers inside of her. She grabbed his hair and moved her pelvis up as her breathing quickened and she felt the pleasure build up. "Jason" She yelled as her body thrashed and jerked beneath his mouth. She let out a noise as her body shook and everything went out of focus.

Jason took off his pants and climbed between her legs. He kissed her deeply as he plunged inside her wetness. "God, you're so hot." He said as he stroked back and forth inside of her. He pushed deep inside of her and then flipped them over so she was on top. He caught his breath at how beautiful she looked as her skin glistened in the sunset and her breasts bounced up and down as she moved above him. Jason let out a loud moaned.

"You feel so good." He said grabbing her hips and helping her come down harder. She felt the waves building again as Jason took one of his fingers and manipulated her clit.

"Oh God" She yelled as she felt the orgasm ripple through her body.

Jason flipped them over again and pounded into her until his cock exploded inside of her. He pulled out and lay next to her; the sun glowing on their bodies.

They laughed at how incredible the sex was and Liz cuddled against him. She sighed.

"What?"

"You know, I was really thinking of keeping my last name…."

Jason kissed her hard.

They broke apart and Liz stared at him panting. "What was I saying?"

"Exactly."

She giggled and they held each other for a little while longer.

THE END

Thank you so much for reading this story. It was so much fun! Please check out my other stories.


End file.
